


Демон

by nightpuhh



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 77,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightpuhh/pseuds/nightpuhh





	1. Пролог

_Посвящается Стреку  
Спасибо тебе, маленький эльф, за вдохновение, поддержку и твою ушастую мудрость._

Пролог

\- Пап, а сейчас день или ночь?  
\- Скорее день, принцесса. Хотя, наверное, уже вечереет. Я ведь тебе рассказывал: мы с мамой сейчас живем в большом подземном городе. Здесь нет окон, поэтому непросто узнать, день сейчас или ночь. Только по часам. А часы в гостиной, и отсюда плохо слышно, как они бьют.  
\- А когда же вы спите?  
\- Мы не спим, милая… Мы теперь не спим.  
\- У тебя голос грустный. Не грусти, пап. Я вот тоже не сплю. И даже не хочется. А когда мне можно будет к вам?  
\- Скоро, милая, скоро… Я ведь говорил тебе…  
\- Да, ты говорил, что пришли злые орки и разломали всю твою лабораторию. Вот гады! Но ты все починишь и тогда сможешь забрать меня отсюда, правда?  
\- Правда, моя милая. Я постараюсь. Я буду очень, очень стараться.  
\- Это будет здорово, а то я очень скучаю по тебе и по маме. А почему мама не приходит со мной разговаривать?  
\- Она не может, моя красавица. Она не умеет. Вот починю лабораторию, и тогда сможет.  
\- Ладно, пап. Мне пора уже. Ты завтра придешь со мной поговорить?  
\- Конечно. И сказку новую расскажу. Ты про что хочешь?  
\- Про принцесс! Только не про королеву Тиффин, она грустная и плохо кончается. Про другую какую-нибудь принцессу, и еще про драконов!  
\- Хорошо, знаю такую. Про принцессу и драконов. Завтра расскажу. До завтра, моя милая.

Вернуть тебя… Прости, доченька. Конечно, папа никогда не врет, но сейчас я тебя обманул. Я не верну тебя. То, что случилось с нами, много хуже, чем то, что случилось с тобой. Есть вещи пострашнее смерти, и я не позволю тебе их познать…  
\- Говард, дорогой! Ты собираешься спускаться? Уже половина пятого, скоро придут гости!  
\- Ох… Джезебел, милая, можно мне хоть раз этого избежать? Скажи гостям, что у меня разыгрался ревматизм.  
\- Говард, оставь свои шуточки! У тебя не может быть ревматизма, ты мертвый!  
\- Но почему же? Если у тебя может быть воскресное чаепитие, то почему у меня не может быть ревматизма?  
\- Говард, ты совершенно невыносим! Если мы даже и умерли, то это вовсе не повод отказываться от соблюдения приличий! И, что ты, кстати, там делаешь? Опять за свое?  
\- Я говорил с Элисон.  
\- Говард, ты доиграешься! Весь Подгород забит кор’кронскими надзирателями! Некромантия запрещена! Тебе мало погрома, который эти дикари устроили в твоей лаборатории, чего еще ты добиваешься? Тебе мало того, что мы чудом избежали...  
\- Избежали чего, дорогая? Смерти? Казни? Пыток? Мы уже потеряли все, что можно, так что мы можем больше ничего не бояться. Эти кор'кронцы ничего нам не сделают, понимаешь — ничего! А Элисон скучает по нам. Кстати, она спрашивала, почему ты не приходишь с ней разговаривать.  
\- Говард, я не буду участвовать в некромантских ритуалах! Мне не нужны неприятности с законом!  
\- Тебе нужны воскресные чаепития, компания этих отвратительных сплетников и печенье, вкуса которого ты даже не чувствуешь?  
\- Говард, сейчас не время ссориться. Спускайся в гостиную, а об этом мы договорим после.

Бедная Джезебел, как смешны твои попытки не замечать очевидного! Мы мертвы, мы умерли. Это случилось давно, а потом нас воскресили, и теперь мы – нежить. Мы - ходячие куски гниющей плоти. И ни чаепития, ни болтовня с соседями и кузиной, ни печенье с кексами не сделают нас вновь людьми. А кор’кронцев я не боюсь – что мне кор’кронцы? Разнесли лабораторию, сожгли библиотеку… какое счастье, что я успел передать самые ценные книги на хранение лорду Ислендору в его монастырь, и они уцелели. Остальное погибло. Все погибло. И мы погибли уже давно, и все, что я теперь могу - разговаривать с маленькой Элисон. Она, к счастью, не воскресла.… И, если меня казнят за некромантию, я смогу говорить с ней уже безо всяких ритуалов призыва мертвых душ. И тогда ей больше не будет так одиноко.  
\- Мистер и миссис Ковальски, мэм!  
\- Прекрасно, Джонс, проводите их в гостиную и скажите Мэри, чтобы поторопилась. Она ведь уже накрыла стол? Говард, ты готов? Прошу тебя, постарайся на этот раз воздержаться от своих выходок. Да, я знаю, что Ковальски тебя раздражает, но он муж моей кузины и придется тебе его потерпеть!  
Дверь в гостиную отворилась. Миссис Салливан засияла улыбкой:  
\- Ах, как я рада! Анжей, Ребекка, как прекрасно, что вы пришли! Ах, Ребекка, какое платье! Ты просто очаровательна!  
Очаровательна, да. Слов нет, до чего очаровательна. А если бы у нее постоянно не отваливалась бы челюсть, то наверняка была бы еще очаровательнее. И этот лысый индюк Анжей очарователен не меньше. И сейчас еще явятся Мэдсоны, Уолкеры и, что совсем невыносимо – мисс Патрик, и вся эта компания примется перемывать косточки соседям, делать вид, что пьет чай и изо всех сил притворяться живыми. Жалкое зрелище. Почему, ну почему же у меня больше не может быть ревматизма?

\- Славная погода сегодня, вы не находите?  
\- Да-да, отличная, не то, что на прошлой неделе - сплошные дожди. Еще чаю, Лесли?  
\- О, спасибо, с удовольствием. Прекрасный чай, такой ароматный! И ваши, кексы, Джезебел, они просто восхитительны!  
Гнусные лицемеры. Если бы мы чувствовали запахи, мы давно бы уже задохнулись тут от трупной вони.  
Впрочем, может быть, я слишком суров к ним. Нежизнь после жизни – тяжкое испытание, и у каждого – свои способы переносить эту тяжесть. В конце концов, если Джезебел становится легче от воскресных чаепитий, то неужели мне сложно ее немного в этом поддержать? Я ведь люблю ее.

Профессор Салливан посмотрел на жену. Да, она изменилась. Очень изменилась. Только волосы остались прежними, густыми и пышными. И голос почти прежний. Бедная, бедная Джезебел.  
Не буду больше с ней ссориться. И даже сейчас соберусь с духом и присоединюсь к беседе. Скажу что-нибудь, ей будет приятно.  
Профессор совсем уж было собрался открыть рот, как вдруг мерзкий индюк Ковальски заговорщическим тоном изрек:  
\- А вы слышали, что случилось в монастыре Хранителей?  
\- О, и не говорите! Кто бы мог подумать? Лорд Ислендор всегда производил впечатление весьма благочестивого жреца, и вдруг – такой скандал!  
\- Да-да! Я вообще не понимаю, как можно творить такие вещи! Сначала этот орк, потом – этот мальчик…  
\- О да, там ведь еще и орк, это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет. Орк, представьте себе…  
Профессор похолодел. Только этого не хватало! То, что там случилось - это беда, а не тема для болтовни. И я этого не потерплю!  
\- Довольно! – Говард Салливан поднялся. – Хватит. В моем доме вы не будете трепать своими грязными языками имя Конрада Ислендора. Я запрещаю вам это. Любой, кто произнесет это имя, будет немедленно превращен в овцу, запомните. И еще: прошу меня извинить, у меня что-то разыгрался ревматизм. Да-да, именно ревматизм. И еще мигрень. Пойду прилягу.  
Говард вышел, повисло молчание.  
\- Ах, извините его! – защебетала Джезебел. - У него сильно испортился характер с тех пор, как кор’кронцы разорили его лабораторию. Вы знаете, раньше он был великолепным некромантом, пока это не было запрещено, а теперь… Это ужасно! Любимое занятие, дело всей его жизни, и все прахом! И он совершенно не выносит разговоров об орках. Джозефина, хотите еще печенья? Стивен, а как дела в вашей новой аптеке?

Наконец-то. Плевать на приличия. Джезебел, конечно же, будет в ярости, но мне это все надоело. Надоело, моя дорогая. Пейте свой чай как-нибудь без меня.  
Говард поднялся в свой кабинет и сел за стол. 

Несмотря на весь этот отвратительный, грязный скандал, Конрад Ислендор был, есть и остается одним из величайших заклинателей Азерота, и это не может не заслуживать уважения. А скандал… ну, что скандал. У любого смертного есть сердце, так почему же Конраду Ислендору нельзя увлечься? Ну, увлекся и увлекся. Но что же с ним сейчас? А главное – что теперь будет? Его младший брат умен, амбициозен и жаден до власти. Ох, и бед он натворит! Только-только несчастный Азерот расхлебал эту кашу со сбрендившим драконом, и вот теперь…  
\- Сэр, вас спрашивает какой-то орк.  
\- Орк? Вот чего еще не хватало. Ну, проводи его сюда.

Что может быть нужно от меня орку? Кор’кронцы что-то пронюхали? Но они вроде по одному не ходят… Совершенно точно, если бы кор’крон пришел опять громить кабинет и искать запрещенные книги, их явилось бы не меньше пяти, а Джонс доложил всего про одного какого-то орка.  
Орк пригнулся и вошел в дверь. Да, в Подгороде почему-то принято строить невероятно узкие и низкие двери. Наверное, это как-то связано с прочностью свода, но выглядит удручающе. А орк… Действительно, он странный. Не кор’кронец, или, по крайней мере, не на службе – бойцы Кор’кронского легиона не позволяют себе разгуливать без доспехов, оружия и этих своих рогатых шлемов. Да и вообще – для солдата элитной гвардии он слишком бедно одет. Не кор’кронец, хвала Тьме. Так что же ему надо?  
\- Вы – профессор Салливан? Говард Салливан?  
\- Да, это я. Чем могу служить?  
\- Мне нужно попасть в Нижний мир.  
Говард рассмеялся:  
\- Нет ничего проще. Заберитесь на дирижабельную вышку и прыгайте вниз. Несколько секунд полета – и вы у цели.  
Орк фыркнул.  
\- Это я и без твоих соплей знаю. И, если бы мне надо было откуда-нибудь спрыгнуть, я б не стал сюда тащиться. У нас в монастыре башни-то и повыше ваших здешних были.  
В монастыре? Орк в монастыре? Только тут до профессора Салливана дошло, что орк говорит по-талассийски. Причем удивительно чисто, и как только может грубая орочья глотка так хорошо справляться с мелодичным эльфийским языком? Да и не только произношение, а еще и говорит грамотно, как будто… Ага, орк из монастыря, орк с эльфийским монастырским образованием. Я схожу с ума, приехали.  
\- Простите, не расслышал вашего имени…  
\- А, точно. Прошу прощения, я не представился. Меня зовут Таронг. И да, мне, наверное, лучше было бы сначала рассказать вам кое-что, а то и правда по-дурацки как-то все получилось.  
\- Ничего-ничего. Присядьте, господин Таронг. Кажется, мне о многом нужно вас расспросить. Не желаете ли чего-нибудь выпить?  
\- Спасибо, было б неплохо. Я пришел издалека и сильно устал.  
\- Минутку. Джонс! Принесите вина! И посмотрите в кладовой что-нибудь закусить, только посвежее. Не беспокойтесь, господин Таронг. Мы, нежить, не нуждаемся в пище, но моей жене очень нравится придерживаться тех же порядков, что и при жизни, это ее маленькая слабость. Так что в нашем доме все съедобно даже для живых. Вы смотрите на портрет? Это моя дочь, Элисон. Ей было шесть лет, она прелестна, не так ли? К сожалению… нет, к счастью, наверное, она не воскресла. Ах, нет, что это я… А вот и Джонс! Удалось что-нибудь найти?  
\- Конечно, сэр. Вот вино, вот сыр, вот копченое мясо, вот свежий хлеб, миссис Салливан посылала за ним сегодня утром.  
\- Спасибо, Джонс. Угощайтесь, господин Таронг. Я с удовольствием выпью с вами, хоть и уже не в состоянии оценить вкус этого прекрасного вина.  
\- Хорошее вино. Профессор, мне поручено передать вам вот это, - орк положил на стол подвеску, медальон с темно-синим камнем на цепочке изящного плетения. – Сейчас я расскажу вам, что это и как оно ко мне попало.  
Профессор Салливан замер, как будто в оцепенении, затем медленно протянул пальцы к медальону.  
\- О, не трудитесь, господин Таронг. Рассказать я теперь и сам вам все могу. Слушайте же.

А началась вся эта история где-то лет двадцать тому назад.  
Была ночь.

Тихая, безмятежная ночь стояла над Азеротом. Весь мир спокойно спал, и спали все его обитатели - смертные, бессмертные, живые, неживые и живые условно. Спали люди, спали эльфы, спали гномы, орки и тролли, спали гноллы и мурлоки. Спали вечные драконы, спали каменные и ледяные великаны.Спали даже духи стихий – огненные, водные, земные и воздушные элементали, хотя им-то спать зачем? Но нет - спали, да еще как!  
Спали короли и вожди, господа и слуги. Спал в своем дворце король эльфов, не ведая о близком своем конце, спал в своей роскошной спальне юный наследный принц Лордерона, не зная о жуткой участи своей, и спал в холодном подвале крепости Дарнхольд маленький раб, довольный тем, что ежевечерних побоев сегодня досталось ему на удивление мало, и он тоже многого не знал. 

Была ночь. Неподалеку от Луносвета, на небольшом безымянном полуострове стояла крепость монастыря Ордена Хранителей. Серебрились в свете лун стройные белые башни, высились неприступные стены. Вокруг стоял лес, чуть слышно шелестела золотая листва. И было так тихо, что, если прислушаться, то даже казалось, что где-то вдалеке звучит виолончель.  
Монастырь тоже, конечно же, спал. Ну, почти весь, ведь там были те, кому спать не положено, например, часовые. Впрочем, часовые-то как раз бодрствовали далеко не все, потому как стремление делать то, что не положено, свойственно большинству существ, и эльфы - не исключение.

Лилинн была в отчаянии и в бешенстве. Ей в напарницы по караулу досталась ненавистная дура Рианель. Эта невозможная курица без мозгов, и как такую только приняли в стражу! И вот, пожалуйста, опять: прямо на посту сняла перчатки и принялась полировать ногти. Все равно, говорит, мы же не на воротах стоим, не на мосту, а во внутреннем дворе, случиться тут ничего не может, так зачем же время зря терять? А я вот ей покажу потерянное время. Возьму и доложу капитану Авилинн. Да, воину не пристало ябедничать, но ведь это не ябеда, а рапорт о возмутительном нарушении, так что, вот, как только сменимся, тут же пойду и доложу! И пусть ее выгонят. С позором. Да, с позором. Заслужила.

И тут Лилинн показалось… ой, нет, не показалось. Действительно, откуда-то из глубины двора доносился пронзительный крик. Лилинн прислушалась. Крик не стихал – истошный, надрывный и протяжный. Где это? Кажется, где-то возле входа в Храм Света. Что бы это могло быть? Лилинн оглянулась на напарницу. Рианель скорчила ей гримаску. Невозможная дура! Но ладно, сейчас не до этого.  
\- Ты слышишь, там кто-то кричит?  
\- Ой, да ну тебя, фанатичка несчастная. Кто здесь может кричать?  
\- Не кривляйся, а послушай!  
Рианель прислушалась, и ее беззаботность как-то вмиг рассеялась.  
\- Ой, и правда… А что это может быть? Может, кошки?  
\- Ты совсем ополоумела?! Откуда здесь кошки? Господин Магистр их терпеть не может, не было у нас кошек здесь отродясь.  
\- И то правда. Только, Лилинн, но ведь тогда это демоны, больше некому. Опять, наверное, в лаборатории у Могарда кого-то упустили. Вот недотепы криворукие, беда одна с ними! Надо быстренько к ним сбегать и сказать, что оно здесь сидит. Давай-ка, я сбегаю, а ты пока тут покараулишь…  
\- Нет! А ну, ни с места! Никуда ты не побежишь. Мы с тобой сейчас пойдем туда и убьем этого демона, пока он все тут не разнес. А потом уже и доложим старшим, и пускай разбираются сами, кто там кого упустил. Ясно?  
\- А вдруг это кто-то из высших демонов? Он же тебя разорвет, ты и меч поднять не успеешь!  
\- Ах, ты еще и трусишь? Слушай меня, Рианель Серебряная Роса, если ты сейчас же не пойдешь со мной, я вот этим вот мечом изрублю тебя на месте! Ты поняла меня, ты - позор всего Ордена?  
Рианель прижала уши и кивнула. Похоже, придется идти, а то ведь и вправду сдуру-то рубанет. С нее станется, вот идиотка упертая, и ходи потом со шрамом. Ничего, ладно, я пойду с тобой. А там, если что, можно будет притвориться, что сознание потеряла или попала под заклинание какое-нибудь. В общем, хочет она с демонами рубиться – пусть рубится, калечится и погибает на здоровье. А я еще слишком молода для этого, да и еще поумнее некоторых буду.

Лилинн медленно шла вперед, прислушиваясь к крикам. Конечно, ей было страшно. И даже очень страшно. Просто жутко, и она уже успела сто раз пожалеть, что не послушалась эту дуру и не побежала за помощью к демонологам. Они обожают работать по ночам, так что сейчас в лаборатории обязательно кто-нибудь есть – наставники, старшие ученики, а, может, и сам лорд Могард. И они уже наверняка знают, что кто-то призвал демона и не смог удержать. Вот пусть бы сами и ловили. Но нет, уже поздно. Повернуть сейчас назад - значит навеки себя опозорить. Слова закончены, и теперь – только подвиг.  
Лилинн поудобнее перехватила рукоять меча. Ладони ее были мокрыми, но это бы еще полбеды. Мерзкий, липкий пот покрывал всю спину и подмышки, противно стекал по бокам. Фу. Ничего, скоро это все закончится. Чем бы то ни было, но закончится. Крики уже совсем близко, демон сидит прямо у входа в Святилище, сейчас его станет видно. Лилинн рывком раздвинула ветки кустов, выскочила на площадку, занесла меч... Да свершится предначертанное судьбой!

У самого входа в Святилище, на ступеньках, лежал совсем маленький и совсем голый ребенок.

 ***

\- Итак, дамы и господа, я вижу, что все в сборе, и мы можем начинать.  
Верховный Магистр Ордена Хранителей прошествовал по кабинету, оглядывая присутствующих. Наставник магов лорд Валендис. Начальник стражи леди Авилинн. Наставник чернокнижников, или, как он предпочитал говорить, черных магов, лорд Могард. Наставница лекарей и заведующая лазаретом леди Фирандолина. Все здесь.  
\- Как вы все уже знаете, сегодня ночью случилось чрезвычайное происшествие: двое часовых обнаружили во внутреннем дворе новорожденное дитя, неизвестно как туда попавшее. Я поручил провести расследование и теперь готов выслушать ваши доклады. Леди Фирандолина, начинайте.  
\- Ребенок мужского пола, здоровый, активный, кушает хорошо. Возраст – не более полусуток, то есть был рожден сегодня ночью. Я и мои помощницы осмотрели всех обитательниц монастыря старше пятнадцати лет. Ни одна из них накануне не рожала.  
\- Ну что же, - Магистр вздохнул, - это хорошая новость. Признаться, я несколько опасался, что младенец произведен на свет одной из наших насельниц. Конечно, это было бы чудовищно – и распутное поведение девушки, и крайняя невнимательность наставников, не заметивших ее положения… Я рад, что это не так, и прошу вас простить мне мои подозрения. Однако надо выяснить, откуда же все-таки он взялся. Лорд Валендис, продолжайте.  
\- Увы, мне нечем вас порадовать. Я и другие маги обшарили весь монастырь, включая Запретную библиотеку. Ни следов портала, ни следов какой-либо иной магии перемещений обнаружить не удалось.  
\- Я также приказала осмотреть все, от подвалов до верхушек башен – добавила леди Авилин, - на предмет подкопов, проломов и подобных способов проникновения. Мы также ничего не обнаружили.  
\- Гм, ну, остается только последняя версия. Лорд Могард, может быть, вы нашли что-нибудь?  
\- Нет, не нашел. Щит цел, а ни один демон не смог бы проскочить сквозь щит, не повредив его и не наделав шума, тем более со смертным существом в руках. Так что демоны его не приносили.  
\- Дамы и господа, я не сомневаюсь в вашем усердии, но, если младенца не принесли извне и не родили здесь, то откуда же он тогда взялся?  
\- С Луны свалился, - произнес чернокнижник и захихикал. Смех у него был неприятный.  
\- Лорд Могард! Сколько можно вас просить? Оставьте же, наконец, ваши шуточки! Вы меня в могилу сведете!  
\- Простите, милорд – подал голос маг Валендис, - а может, это гомункул? Ну или что-нибудь в таком роде. Тогда все сходится – следов проникновения снаружи нет, потому что гомункул был создан в наших лабораториях и затем подброшен во двор, вероятно, кем-то из учеников.  
\- Гомункул? Вздор! А впрочем... Нет, вздор. Вы видели этого младенца? Не видели? Подите и посмотрите, мы никуда не торопимся. Он ведь совершенно неотличим от естественно рожденного эльфа, я его осматривал. Если это гомункул, то сделан он невероятно талантливо. Это же просто шедевр, и автор его — настоящий гений! И, создав такое, обычно бегут к наставнику за поздравлениями и наградой, а не выбрасывают плоды своих трудов во двор. Конечно, среди гениев встречаются и оригиналы, но что-то я у нас таковых не припоминаю, особенно в последнее время. К тому же, гомункул не создается мгновенно, неужели вы ничего бы не заметили? Я более чем уверен, что вы хорошо знаете, чем занимаются ваши подопечные и не смогли бы пропустить создание гомункула. Или у этого гения есть еще и своя тайная лаборатория? И где же - под кроватью в келье, если это посвященный, или в общем дортуаре, если он ученик? Вы только попробуйте себе это представить! Нет-нет, никакой это не гомункул. Это обыкновенный младенец. Мужского пола и активный, и даже кушает, представьте себе, хорошо! - Магистр вздохнул и покачал головой. Повисла долгая пауза. - Что же, если эту тайну разгадать нам сейчас не дано, то остается лишь набраться терпения и ждать. Ведь ни одна тайна не остается тайной вечно, со временем и она разрешится, конечно же.  
\- Милорд, а с ребенком-то что делать? Прикажете отправить в приют для сирот?  
\- Что?! В приют, в город? Нет, ни в коем случае! Чтобы он там вырос одним из этих никчемных молодых эльфов, годных лишь таскаться по кабакам, блудить и пьянствовать? Нет, еще раз нет, и тысячу раз нет! Судьбой нам доверено это создание, и наш долг сейчас – сохранить его чистую душу неоскверненной. Ребенок останется здесь. Леди Фирандолина, займите одну из свободных комнат. Гостевые апартаменты, с отдельной ванной комнатой, ведь ребенка нужно будет часто мыть. Ну, и поставьте там… как это называется? Люльку? Да, младенцы спят в люльках, все правильно. И все остальное, что необходимо – молоко и все прочее, вы знаете. Возьмите из младших учеников нескольких нянек, но только добровольцев, не назначайте. Уход за ребенком – дело любви, а не долга. Пусть ходят за ним по очереди. Ну, вроде бы на этом все.  
\- Простите, милорд, - заговорил чернокнижник. – Вы упустили одну важную мелочь. У любого живого существа должно быть имя. Если вам так уж не нравится «Упавший с Луны», придется придумать другое.  
\- Ах, да, действительно. Имя. Выбрать имя – всегда самое сложное… Я в растерянности, кто-нибудь может что-то эээ... предложить?  
\- Мне кажется, нужно что-нибудь впечатляющее, - сказал Валендис. – Я слышал, сейчас очень модно у молодежи что-нибудь вроде «Меганогебатар» или «Киллерпро»  
\- О нет, это так вульгарно! – воскликнула Фирандолина, - Как вам такое в голову могло прийти? Будто вы не знаете, кто пользуется подобными именами! Это решительно невозможно! Милорд, я предлагаю назвать его в вашу честь.  
\- Нет-нет, это уже чересчур, - Магистр слегка смутился, Авилинн фыркнула.  
\- Может быть, лучше в честь кого-нибудь из великих королей или героев? Дат’ремар, к примеру, или Утер, чтобы у него был хороший пример для подражания, - предложила Авилинн.  
\- Еще скажи «Оргрим», тоже ничего так примерчик, - прошипела обиженная Фирандолина.  
\- Так, довольно, прекратите это, - вмешался Магистр. – Все это решительно никуда не годится. Леди Авилинн, как звали часовых, нашедших мальчика?  
\- Лилинн и Рианель, милорд.  
\- Вот и славно. В их честь и назовем. Если соединить эти имена, то получится Лианель. Или Леонель… или Лианнель, как вы думаете? Вполне благозвучное и подходящее для эльфа имя. Вот, Лианнель, не занято. Итак, приветствуем нового члена нашего Ордена, господина Лианнеля. Обряд посвящения проведем завтра в полдень. На этом все, можем расходиться. Благодарю вас.

Совет разошелся, а Магистр уселся за свой стол. Где же утреннее письмо от Антонидаса? Там же наверняка что-то невероятно важное.  
Магистр был ужасно рассеян. Казалось бы, странно – ведь Магистр был не просто жрецом Света, но и могущественным магом, он помнил наизусть многие тысячи заклинаний, но при этом часто не мог вспомнить, куда положил то, что только что держал в руках. Он постоянно терял, путал и забывал важные документы, к тому же ему вечно не везло с секретарями. Любой, даже самый аккуратный и исполнительный секретарь рано или поздно заражался от Магистра его рассеянностью и тоже начинал все путать, терять и забывать. Вот и снова – где письмо, и где эта несносная девчонка?


	2. Глава 1

В Оргриммаре не бывает ночи, тут не бывает ни ночи, ни дождей… Тьфу, вот песня привязалась дурацкая. Таронг сплюнул в пыль. И, главное, верил же во все это, пока сам сюда не попал. А на самом-то деле ночь тут бывает, ясное дело. Конечно, не такая, как дома, в Степях. Там ночью огромное, темное, почти черное небо, и звезд столько, что даже кружится голова. А здесь, над городом, столько дыма от костров, а еще чада и гари от этих гоблинских машин, что и неба-то почти не видно, чего уж о звездах говорить. А вот дожди и правда редкость.

Но Таронг любил Оргриммар. Город славы, город силы, могучая столица непобедимой Орды – как его не любить, и как им не гордиться? Таронг помнил, как он изумился, когда впервые вошел в этот город – такие высокие стены и дома, столько народу. И как смешно сейчас об этом вспоминать. Что тогда был Оргриммар – жалкая деревенька, обнесенная земляным валом. Но тогда город показался Таронгу огромным. 

А потом был тот ужасный пожар, все вокруг полыхало, Таронг стоял в цепочке, передавая ведра с водой и смотрел издалека, как Вождь Тралл и другие шаманы пытаются вызвать дождь…  
Пожар потушили.

А потом Вождь Тралл ушел, а Вождем стал Гаррош Адский Крик. Город отстроили заново, все переделали, вознеслись неприступные стены, мощные крепости, город разросся и народу стало еще больше. 

Поначалу Таронг даже слегка опасался разных диковинных существ, что встречались на улицах, но потом привык. А существа попадались разные. Троллей и тауренов Таронг видел и раньше – таурены жили в Степях задолго до того, как там поселились орки, а тролли, клыкастые проныры, нигде не редкость. Гоблинов тоже видал, где же этой дряни нет. А вот с эльфами и мертвяками впервые столкнулся только здесь. Гадость, конечно же, невероятная - что те, что другие. Ну, мертвяки, пожалуй, погаже будут, потому как еще и воняют тухлятиной. Таронг долго не понимал, зачем же Вождю понадобилось эту дрянь принимать в Орду, но потом Крэгг ему объяснил. Крэгг вообще умный и хорошо умеет объяснять. Это называется «стра-те-нический плац-дарм», если ничего не перепутал. В том смысле, что раньше Восточные Королевства, весь прям материк, принадлежали поганому Альянсу. Целиком. А вот теперь весь Кель’Талас наш, весь Тирисфаль наш, почти весь Серебряный бор наш и вообще до самых гор Арати все наше, то есть это, считай, половина континента! И завоевывать ничего не надо, сами отдали. Хочешь – войска размещай, хочешь – базы строй прямо под носом у людей да дворфов – красота! Да и сами эти все мертвяки да эльфы, хоть и выглядят по-уродски, но оружие-то в руках держать умеют, и в бой годятся. Хоть и далеко им до орков, что уж тут говорить. До орков всем далеко, никто с орками не сравнится. Таурены вот, к примеру - отличные бойцы и охотники, но очень уж они мирные. Их, пока уговоришь пойти подраться, уже и война вся кончится. Тролли тоже неплохие вояки, да даже и гоблины дерутся хорошо, если им заплатили. Но против орков все они – просто пустое место. Орки дерутся, потому что они дерутся! И потому что они – орки. Вся наша жизнь – битва, и битва – самая желанная для нас смерть, пасть в бою – честь для любого орка, и каждый об этом мечтает. Поэтому нет на свете лучших воинов, чем орки. Но остальные – тоже ничего. Могут, если захотят. 

И даже мертвяки — это ж бывшие люди, помершие от чумы и воскрешенные некромантами Плети, они себя при жизни еще помнят, а люди подраться далеко не дураки. Еще хорошо им - они мертвые, они боли не чувствуют. Вот только руки-ноги полусгнившие у них, бывает, отваливаются, и часто совсем невовремя. Эльфы же… Да дерутся-то эльфы нормально, только вот вид у них... Таронг даже не сразу научился различать, где у них мужик, а где баба. Вообще с виду никакой разницы. Потом приметил, что бабы все-таки помельче и потоньше, а мужики покрупнее. Но все равно порой не сразу и определишь. А еще про них говорят, что у них принято мужикам с мужиками трахаться, называется пидорасы. Фу, мерзость. Таронг снова сплюнул.

\- Эй, ты чего это расплевался-то? – спросила Таронга Халека, напарница по караулу. Они стояли на главной площади Оргриммара, в Аллее Силы, прямо перед крепостью Вождя.  
\- Да пыль в горло попала, - ответил Таронг. - Жарко-то как сегодня.  
\- Это точно. Жарко. И скучно, тьфу, - Халека тоже сплюнула.  
\- Не, ты чего, еще накличешь. Скучно это хорошо. Скучно это значит все в порядке. А то вон, вчера на Волоке гоблина убили, Крэгг рассказывал, вот и не скучно там было. Тебе такого веселья надо?  
\- Трепло твой Крэгг и дурак, вот что. А за что гоблина-то?  
\- Крэгга не трожь, он не дурак, и вообще он нормальный парень и мой брат, ты зря его не любишь. А с гоблином… Там вот что было, послушай: двое мужиков откуда-то со Строптивой привезли на продажу кожи свиные. Ну, и этот говорит: покупаю. Вроде договорились, по рукам ударили, а они потом стали деньги пересчитывать, а там и половины нету. Он думал, они считать не умеют. А они умели. Ну, сосчитали, осерчали, взяли его за ноги, да и об стенку головой. Голова вдребезги, конечно.  
\- А стенка? – засмеялась Халека.  
\- А стенка, представь себе, стоит. Железная была, из новых этих. Прочная.  
\- Да уж, железную стенку гоблином не проломишь. А те фермеры, что ж им будет теперь?  
\- Да ничего не будет. Кто этот гоблин – не знает никто, ни один картель за него не подписывается. Как узнали, что он обмануть на торговле пытался, так все и открестились – не наш, мол, у нас жуликов не держат. Схоронили, да и все.  
\- Вот и правильно. Умный такой, думал тупых орков надурить? Да кто ж из нас считать-то не умеет!  
\- Ну, считать многие не умеют. У меня брат младший вон, он только до пяти может, на одной руке. Я ему показывал, как можно до десяти на двух, а он все равно путается.  
\- Да таких-то много, только их же никто в город торговать не посылает! Посылают тех, кто умеет. Я, кстати, знавала мужика одного, так он до сотни считать мог, прикинь?  
\- А чего там сложного-то, до сотни? Вот, смотри: у тебя на двух руках десять пальцев. Два кулака то есть, это десяток. Как только два кулака набралось, запомнила, что один десяток есть, пальцы разгибаешь и считаешь дальше, как сначала. Тут главное - не запутаться, сколько раз по два кулака уже было, а так до сотни и досчитаешь, сотня это десять десятков.  
\- Во, ничего себе умник нашелся. В интенданты, что ли, метишь? Гляди, вот назначат тебя интендантом, будешь там подштанники сотнями пересчитывать, хаха.

Ох, ну до чего же вредная девка! Главное – все при ней: красивая, сильная, но вредная же, как сотня демонов! Обязательно обидное что-нибудь скажет. Но красивая. Очень красивая, таких красавиц Таронг раньше и не видал. Плечи широкие, руки мощные – иглогрива разорвет, что он и завизжать не успеет, вот это девушка! И Таронг давно уже подумывал – а может, и плевать на характер, привыкнуть-то можно. А во всем остальном лучше и не найти. Вот кончится война, уничтожим Альянс поганый, чтоб ему провалиться в Пустоту, да и можно будет домой вернуться, и Халеку с собой забрать. Хоть она и не из нашего клана, но ведь Вождь Тралл кланы отменил, сказал, что все орки должны быть вместе, как одна семья, и нечего на кланы делиться. Так что можно. Хорошая жена будет, и дети будут, что надо – сильные, здоровые, вот только язык не давать ей распускать. Нет, надо будет все же как-нибудь собраться и сказать ей, а там уже пусть сама решает. Хорошо бы согласилась.

\- Нет, Халека, в интенданты я не пойду. Туда и без меня желающих полно. А я пойду сражаться, на передовую. Ты слышала, Вождь планирует наступление на Азшару и Ясеневый лес? Уже отряды вовсю собирают. Я и попросился, чтобы меня туда перевели. Хватит уже тут пылюку месить. Ты-то переводиться не собираешься?  
Над головой пролетел воздушный патруль, Халека проводила его тоскливым взглядом. Таронг знал, что она мечтала летать, но ее не взяли. В воздушную гвардию набирали худеньких и легких, а Халека была большая и рослая, почти как мужчина. Конечно, боевой ветрокрыл может нести хоть таурена в латах, но одно дело – нести, а другое – маневрировать в воздушном бою. Поэтому все пилоты воздушной гвардии мелкие и тощие. Халека и просила, и умоляла, и даже пыталась голодать, чтобы стать поменьше, но ничего не вышло. Так и осталась она в наземной страже, по небу тосковать. Может, поэтому и характер так испортился?

Таронг только хотел было сказать что-нибудь в утешение, но вдруг случилось нечто совсем странное.  
Раздался громкий хлопок, потом шипение, и прямо посреди площади начал открываться огромный магический портал. Таронг совсем забыл, что хотел сказать, Халека забыла о воздушном патруле, и оба дружно уставились на невидаль. Слыханное ли дело – портал прямо на площадь! Простой маг такого не сотворит, да и не позволит ему никто – есть специальное место для телепортации, и оно не здесь. Это кем же надо быть, чтобы можно было делать такое?  
Тем временем портал раскрылся, и оттуда вышла пара эльфов в ярко-алой форме стражей Луносвета. Эльфы встали по обе стороны портала и замерли. Показалась еще пара таких же эльфов, они сделали несколько шагов и встали перед предыдущими, а потом вышли еще и еще. Эльфы строились, образуя коридор от портала до входа в крепость Громмаш.

Таронг принялся рассматривать стражей. Ну и нелепица. Во-первых, что это за оружие? Два клинка, соединенные вместе, рукоять посередине. Похоже на тролльские глефы, только глефы-то короче вполовину, и изогнуты полукругом, а это что? Прямые, как два меча. И как этим драться? Рубить? Колоть? Да пока одним концом рубанешь, вторым-то и попадешь аккурат себе по яйцам. И еще они в длинных платьях все, и с длинными распущенными волосами. Представить себе, как этот эльф путается в платье, волосах и при этом пытается в кого-то тыкать своей ковырялкой – вот так смех! Надо будет Халеке рассказать, пусть тоже посмеется.

Тем временем коридор нелепых стражей полностью построился, и из портала вышли те, кому позволено ставить такие вот здоровенные порталы, да еще и прямо на площадь. Первым шел, видимо, самый главный. Он был высокого роста, очень высокого, Таронг никогда раньше не видел, чтобы эльфы были такими высокими, и расфуфырен был эльф вообще сверх всякой меры. Одет во все белое, и так густо затканное золотом, что аж глаза ломило от блеска. На плечах мантия, тоже вся белая и с золотом, и волочилась сзади длиннющим хвостом. А на голове - венец, конечно же, тоже золотой и с огромным синим камнем во лбу, и в руках посох, тоже весь в золоте и с таким же синим камнем. 

Но главное – рожа. Такой надменной рожи Таронг не видел ни разу ни у кого за всю свою жизнь. Эльф был важен, царственен, а еще бледен, и у него были длинные прямые волосы, иссиня-черные все, кроме белоснежных прядей на висках. Таронг даже подумал было, что это седина, но ведь эльфы не старятся и не седеют, правда же? Значит, не седина, а просто так. В общем, странный эльф, и с виду премерзкий. Одно хорошо – этот хоть на бабу не похож.

Следом за главным эльфом тащилась его свита. Сначала типчик, уже нормального эльфийского роста, с бородкой клинышком и весь в голубом. Тоже расшитый золотом, но уже не так жирно. Потом рыжая девица в полном латном доспехе, но без шлема. Нда, хороша. Вот этой их непонятной, нехорошей эльфийской красотой хороша – глаза огромные, раскосые, взгляд – хоть провалиться, губки красненькие, сама тоненькая, ммм… Эх, вот бы такую попробовать! Или нет, больно уж тощая - на нее залезешь, так она и переломится. Не, не надо, уж лучше пусть ее.

Следом за девицей двигалось нечто, Таронг даже сразу и не понял, что это. Впрочем, не сразу он тоже не понял – нечто было кривое, горбатое, скособоченное и ковыляло, тяжело опираясь на посох, как на клюку. Лицо его было закрыто капюшоном темно-лилового одеяния, одеяние все тоже в вышивке, но только не в золотой, а в черной. И несло от него… фу, точно же! Гадость какая, демонами от него воняло! Чернокнижник, тьфу-тьфу, сохрани. Таронг схватился за оберег на шее. Проклятый колдун, как бы из-под капюшона своего не учинил чего, а то с них станется.

Колдун прошел вроде мимо, фуф, пронесло. За колдуном шел еще один тип, тоже в голубом, но не вышитом. Таронгу сначала показалось, что это тоже девка, потому что лицо эльфа было все раскрашено – глаза обведены черным, губы – розовым, щеки подрумянены… Но нет, плечи широкие, грудь плоская, бедра узкие – парень. Чего это он так намалевался? Вроде это у них девки так красятся, чтоб лицо было поярче, а вот мужика накрашенного Таронг видел первый раз. А накрашенный, заметив, что Таронг на него смотрит, улыбнулся и подмигнул. Стражи захихикали. Таронг взорвался и еле сдержал себя, чтобы не прыгнуть на него и не убить мерзкую тварь. Эх, если бы не на посту стоял, точно была бы ему хана, уроду поганому. Но ничего. Таронг умеет терпеть и ждать. Вот сменюсь, найду тебя, гадину, и так рожу тебе разукрашу, что краска долго еще не понадобится, пообещал Таронг эльфу. Выдохнул, успокоился и продолжил разглядывать процессию. Да, собственно, и разглядывать было больше нечего, оставался последний. Шествие замыкал еще один эльф, в простеньком белом платье совсем без украшений. И сам тоже весь такой беленький – белые волосы, белая кожа, и выглядел совсем мальчишкой. И все вертел ушастой своей башкой во все стороны, с восторгом глядя на весь мир большущими зелеными глазищами. Эй, малявка, ты рот бы закрыл хоть, а то еще муха ненароком залетит. Таронг хохотнул.  
Эльфы скрылись в воротах крепости, стражи перестроились и вошли за ними, портал исчез. Таронг внимательно наблюдал за выходом, чтобы заметить, куда отправится новый враг, когда покинет крепость – не у Вождя же в тронном зале его бить? Но из крепости так никто и не вышел.

Пост сменили, Таронг и Халека вернулись в казарму. Там их уже ждал Крэгг, веселый, рыжий, лохматый и довольный жизнью, как всегда. Как он умудряется всегда сменяться первым? Вот ушлый засранец. Ладно. Что нужно бравому вояке после тяжелой смены на посту? Правильно, пропустить по кружечке грога. А можно и пивка, или винца по кружечке, а лучше и по две, а то и по три, да и вообще, кружки считать - грех, нормальные орки так не делают.  
Собралась дружная компания – Таронг, Крэгг, Халека, подруга Халеки Дорка, еще Гыш, ну и Сарок наверняка в таверне торчит, он всегда там торчит. Добрые приятели, славные ребята. И в службе, и в драке, и в кабаке лучшей компании не сыскать. Закатились в «Сломанный клык», взяли по кружечке, расселись за столом – эх, жизнь-то удалась, хорошо!  
\- Ну чего, Крэгг, ты ж по новостям главный у нас, расскажи, что в мире-то происходит, - начал Сарок.  
\- Я тебе чего, глашатай, что ли? – Крэгг фыркнул. – Вот еще! Ну да ладно, раз уж вы так просите... Слыхали – сегодня в Аллее Чести поймали шпиона эльфийского?  
\- Да ты что? Вот это да… И что сделали?  
\- А чего с ними делать-то еще – башку отрубили, да и прибили к северным воротам. Чтоб из леса ихнего видать было. А то они, видно, думают, что, раз они умеют прятаться в тенях, что их не видно, так им где угодно можно шляться? Ха. Можно, конечно. Да только не далеко и не долго, а до первого топора. А слышали еще – вчера на Волоке гоблина убили?

Про гоблина Таронг уже слышал, а второй раз слушать не хотелось, поэтому он начал разглядывать народ в таверне. День клонился к вечеру, и народу было много – кто-то ужинал, кто-то коротал время за стаканом, кто-то шумной компанией веселился. Вон у стенки, за дальним столиком, тролли, большая куча, и уже изрядно пьяные, не было б драки. Вон чуть поодаль трое мертвяков подгородских, сидят, шипят по-своему, ну и гнусный же у них язык, тьфу. И вино пьют. Интересно, а зачем? И куда оно у них потом девается – в их тухлые кишки, а дальше? Узнать бы, да только как узнаешь. Знакомых мертвяков у Таронга не было, а у незнакомых такие вещи спрашивать как-то неудобно.

В таверну зашел таурен в роскошных латах, спросил стакан ледяного молока. Таронг аж замер от восхищения – вот это доспехи! Вот это оружие – два шикарных меча, вот бы хоть один такой, да хоть в руках бы подержать! Мужик явно не из простых вояк, этот из тех, из этих, из наемников, кому поручают особые задания – подземелья штурмовать, или серьезного кого-нибудь грохнуть. И платят им, что надо, и трофеи они гребут, как лопатой. У него наверняка и дракон верховой имеется… Ничего. Я тоже таким стану. Отцу вот не повезло, а у меня все будет. Завоюю я себе и доспехи, как у этого рогатого, и мечи такие же, хотя нет – лучше топор. Красивый эпический топор, и дракона заведу. Или нет — протодракона! Жрут они, правда, как не в себя, прорвы летающие, но зато как смотрятся! И дракона тоже добуду, Халеке подарю. Она ж летать хочет, вот подарю, и пусть себе летает, сколько захочет. Тогда-то она точно за меня выйти согласится. И еще второе имя себе завоюю, а то что это – Таронг, да и все. Надо что-нибудь такое… вот я, к примеру, в рукопашную дерусь хорошо. Так буду Таронг Разящий Кулак, во, отлично. Или, кстати, с топором тоже неплохо управляюсь, можно и Таронг Кровавый Топор…  
\- Эй, Таронг, ты заснул, что ли?  
\- А чего такое?  
\- Расскажи, говорю, как мы с тобой на дворфийские раскопки лазили, а то этот дурень не верит.  
\- А чего тут не верить, ну лазили. Правда, Гыш, у нас возле фермы… ну, как возле – с полдня ходу всего, однажды дворфы выкопали яму, ну и давай там рыться. Что-то искали, уж не знаю, чего. Ну, и мы с Крэггом туда повадились лазить по ночам, весело же. Крэгг там один раз топорик нашел. Маленький, дворфийский, но пацану в самый раз. Ух, как мы все ему завидовали.  
\- Да ладно, завидовали они, - подхватил довольный Крэгг. – Это пока тебе отец нож твой из врайкульского меча не привез, тогда уже тебе все завидовать начали. А топор-то дворфийский – да, было дело. Сейчас дома у меня лежит, дожидается. Будут у меня дети – будет им игрушка. Мой первый трофей, так-то вот. Это у вас в Дуротаре, сколько ни ходи, а добудешь только разве хвост кабаний.  
\- Ты чего сказал? Хвост кабаний?!!! – вспылил Гыш, - да я сейчас из твоей рожи хвост кабаний сделаю, ты понял?!  
\- Гыш, сядь – вмешалась Халека. – Крэгг, ну чего ты его дразнишь-то? Вы что, решили вечер испоганить и себе, и нам? Хотите драться – валите за ворота, и там хоть поубивайтесь, а я сегодня просто выпить хочу и посидеть нормально.

Гыш, конечно, странный. Точно, у него в роду огры были. Не может чистокровный орк быть таким огромным и таким тупым. С таким трудом башка у него варит, что прям караул. Не обошлось там без огров, ох, не обошлось...  
\- Ладно, бросьте, - сказал Сарок. – А что, Крэгг, вы вот туда лазили, и что – вас ни разу не поймали?  
\- Ну, пару раз было дело, чуть не поймали, но мы удрали. А вообще – мы ж ночью лазили, охрана вся спит, чего им там охранять – яму в земле, что ли? Так что и ловить нас особо никто и не рвался.  
\- Тоже мне, герои, - пробурчал все еще обиженный Гыш, - вокруг них враги дрыхнут, а они знай себе топоры воруют.  
\- А что ты предлагаешь? – вмешался Таронг – надо было их разбудить и на бой вызвать? Так они, хоть и дворфы, а все же мужики-то взрослые, да при оружии, а мы дети были. Или спящими их порешить? Знаешь, Гыш, я вот даже себе не представляю, кем нужно быть, чтобы убить спящего. Это ж какая гадость, хуже… хуже чернокнижника, вот!  
Гыш съежился, как будто это он убил спящего и теперь хуже чернокнижника. Таронгу стало неудобно и он решил сменить тему.  
\- Слушай, Крэгг, а ты не в курсе, что это за компания сегодня к Вождю приперлась? Эльфы какие-то, и с ними, кстати, чернокнижник премерзкий, хромой.  
\- Ха, в курсе, конечно. Как раз хотел рассказать, да только вы ругаться начали. 

\- Короче, Харот стоял на дверях в тронном зале Вождя и все там видел, а потом мне рассказал. Эти эльфы – Орден Хранителей чего-то там, короче, приехали что-то с Вождем выяснять. Ну, и Вождь им говорит – вы вообще ордынцы или саботажники? У вас полно там всяких магических штук до фига мощных, а вы на них сидите, как гоблин на мешке с золотом, вместо чтобы отдать их для победы, это как? А ихний главный, Магистр его звать, ему и отвечает – мы, типа, ученые, а не воины, нам воевать устав не позволяет, у нас даже паладины только на парад и годятся, и поэтому ни хера мы вам не отдадим, вот так. 

Вождь разозлился и говорит: да я вас, типа, сейчас всех порублю в кашу, а потом монастырь ваш сжечь прикажу, а остатки срыть, чтоб не перечили мне тут. Орал так, что все там чуть в штаны не наклали, а один эльф даже в обморок хлопнулся. А Магистру хоть бы хны, стоит такой спокойный и втирает, типа наши эти все штуки в неопытных руках опасны, весь мир взорвать можно, а сейчас и так неспокойно. Давайте лучше, как договаривались – вы собираете самых способных, мы их учим быстренько на магов и лекарей, да и по рукам. А, если казнить хотите – так и казните, мне жизни своей не жалко, вот только в монастырь наш так просто не войти, и сжечь его поэтому не получится. Вот такие дела.  
\- Ну ничего себе! И где они сейчас, эльфы эти? - спросил Гыш.  
\- Да там и остались, в крепости, в боковом крыле. А чего ты хотел?  
\- Как чего? Они вождю нахамили, им бы за это рожи их ушастые набить, как следует!  
\- Ага, рожи набить. А вот ты подумай, умник такой: вот кто умнее – ты или Вождь Адский Крик?  
\- Ты чего, пьяный, что ли? Конечно, Вождь умнее.  
\- Уже хорошо. А кто сильнее – ты или Вождь?  
\- Да ты достал. Вождь сильнее, конечно, а при чем тут это?  
\- А при том, что, как ты думаешь: вот перед ним стоит этот дылда ушастый и хамит, так что же, Гаррош Адский Крик ему прям на месте черепушку не проломил, потому, что у него силенок не хватило, или мозгов не достало додуматься? А? Вот так-то. Значит, не хотел он им морды бить, и ты поперек воли Вождя тоже не лезть, а то как бы самому по морде бы не выхватить.

Повисла пауза, и прервал ее Сарок.  
\- А гляньте-ка, это, случаем, не те самые эльфы? Так они не в крепости Громмаш, а вон они сидят.  
Все посмотрели туда, куда показывал Сарок. Действительно, за столиком в углу сидели трое стражей Луносвета, в своих красных платьях, но уже без оружия, и, неожиданно - тот самый малявка-беленький, который тогда последним шел, тоже с ними. И стражи развлекались тем, что малявку поили. Один подливал ему в стакан, второй хлопал по плечу, а третий что-то говорил и улыбался. За шумом в таверне разговора слышно не было, да и говорили наверняка по-талассийски, не по-орочьи же им между собой разговаривать. А малявка все кивал и старательно глотал вино. Таронг возмутился – вот нашли себе развлечение, свиньи. Мальчишка уже ничего не соображает, глаза вон в разные стороны, пить-то не умеет еще. Чтоб он вам все ваши платья обблевал, когда вы его отсюда понесете!  
\- Эльфы-то те, да только Магистра с ними нет, это шушера какая-то мелкая. - фыркнул Крэгг. - Зачем они нам? Пускай себе сидят.

Да, действительно. Эти нам совершенно не нужны. Эх, был бы там урод этот раскрашенный, вот я б до него добрался, подумал Таронг. А он, не будь дурак, небось в крепости отсиживается. А туда так просто не пробраться. Ничего, вылезет же он оттуда когда-нибудь, тут и достану. И рожу его гнусную всю разобью! Тоже мне, придумал, с кем заигрывать, скотина.  
Разговор потек дальше, кружки наполнялись и пустели, вечер обещал быть прекрасным, как вдруг…

\- Мальчики, привет, а можно к вам?  
Таронг повернул голову. Возле их столика стоял тот самый эльф, малявка-беленький, пьяный уже до невозможности, его шатало. По-орочьи он говорил со смешным таким акцентом, нараспев растягивая слова. Получалось «мааальчики, привееет». В общем, безобразие сплошное.  
\- Послушай, эльф – начал Таронг. – Шел бы ты отсюда. Иди, вон, к друзьям своим обратно.  
\- А я не хочу к ним, они такие скучные (аани тааакие скууучные)… Я хочу к вам, вы симпатичные.  
И эльф неожиданно ловко сел к Таронгу на колени и обнял его за шею. Таронг вскочил, не помня себя от возмущения, стряхнул с себя эльфа и залепил ему кулаком в лицо. Удар получился такой силы, что эльф пролетел кубарем через всю таверну, ударился в стенку и остался там лежать. Со стены посыпались висевшие там щиты, секиры и прочие украшения, упало это все в основном на компанию пьяных троллей, те, не разобравшись, кинулись на соседей-мертвяков, а мертвяки, пока давали сдачи, задели еще кого-то. В общем, уже через несколько минут в таверне дрались уже все и со всеми, не разбирая, кто где.  
Гришка, хозяйка таверны, молотила половником в дно котелка и кричала: «Прекратить! Сейчас же! Стража! Стража!»

***

Таронг, Крэгг, Халека, Дорка и Гыш стояли навытяжку перед комендантом оргриммарского гарнизона и имели вид крайне невозмутимый, как и полагается провинившимся рубакам. Комендант читал рапорт, держа пергамент в вытянутой руке. Вот незадача – никогда вроде не жаловался на глаза, а недавно вот началось, ерунда какая-то. Вдали все видно хорошо, как и раньше, а вблизи все расплывается. Да тут еще и писал какой-то горе-грамотей, он чем писал – хером, что ли? Не разобрать ничего.

\- Так-так… Драка и дебош в таверне «Сломанный клык». Великолепно. Напились, орлы? Вы чего там себе думаете? Вы же городская стража, ваша задача – охранять порядок в городе, а не отдыхать так, чтобы город приходилось охранять от вас. Таак… убытки… посуда… мебель… молодцы, отлично, все разнесли там к демонам поганым… Да ладно, я-то понимаю, сам молодой был… Пострадавшие… ох, а вот это уже плохо. Личный секретарь Верховного Магистра Ордена Хранителей, и все с большой буквы… нет, «секретарь» с маленькой. Скверно. Очень скверно. Я этого Магистра знаю, та еще истеричка. Я не я буду, если он сейчас сюда не примчится и не поднимет визг до небес, что твоя банши. И, боюсь, гауптвахтой вы не отделаетесь, ох, не отделаетесь… Там что, больше не обо что кулаки почесать было? Зачем эльфа побили? Эх, плохи ваши дела… Ребята, что смогу – сделаю, но особо не надейтесь.

У Таронга внутри все оборвалось и упало. «Гауптвахтой не отделаетесь» это что же – в батраки отправят? Бревна таскать да выгребные ямы чистить? И надсмотрщики с плетьми… Ну и позор. И все почему? Потому что идиот, ну идиот же! Видел же, что мальчишка пьян, вот нет, чтоб взять его за шкирку, да и вынести на улицу проветриться. Или в корыто с водой у коновязи макнул бы пару раз, он бы и очнулся. Нет, надо было вспомнить некстати того урода размалеванного, надо было что-то кому-то показать – и вот, пожалуйста, болтайся вот теперь в выгребной яме с лопатой, славный герой Таронг Кровавый Топор. Надо только будет прямо сейчас сказать, что это я один его бил, а то не хватало еще и ребят за собой утянуть.

Дверь распахнулась. Появились двое стражей Луносвета, отсалютовали и замерли по обе стороны двери. «Ну, вот», пробормотал комендант. И, действительно, в двери появился тот самый высокий эльф с седыми висками, Магистр, так ведь звать его? Ух, и надо же — не заметил раньше, а глаза-то у него... Желтые у него глаза, цвета золота. У них, у кровавых эльфов, зеленые глаза у всех, а у этого вот золотые. Нда, диковинный эльф по имени Магистр. И что, правда, начнет сейчас визжать, как банши? Вот такой весь важный, солидный, и — визжать? Ну что ж, хоть что-то интересное посмотреть перед неприятностями-то...

Но Магистр визжать пока вроде не собирался, а заговорил совершенно спокойно. У него был глубокий звучный голос, и по-орочьи он говорил почти чисто, только слегка смягчая гортанные и рычащие звуки.  
\- Приветствую вас, полковник. Как вы, наверное, уже догадались, я к вам по поводу инцидента, случившегося в таверне около часа назад.  
Тут из-за спины Магистра высунулся тот самый малявка-секретарь. Выглядел он весьма плачевно: всю левую половину его лица занимал огромный синяк, сплошь черно-багровый. Глаза совсем не было видно, а из рассеченной брови капала кровь. Белоснежное платье было все перемазано кровью, грязью, вином, едой, и еще Саргерас знает, чем.  
Таронг услышал, как Крэгг одобрительно хмыкнул. Да, рожу я ему неплохо разукрасил, вот только что ж нам за это будет теперь…  
\- Да, лорд Магистр, - отозвался комендант. – Виновные найдены, вот, они перед вами. Могу вам поручиться, что наказание они понесут по всей строгости, спуску не будет.  
\- Нет-нет, я как раз пришел вам сказать, что, возможно, вас ввели в заблуждение. Эти солдаты невиновны. Мой секретарь признался мне, что драку начал он, позволив себе крайне недостойное, не подобающее члену нашего Ордена поведение, и оскорбив одного из этих орков. Я покорнейше прошу вас их не наказывать. Убытки заведению уже возмещены, а виновного я накажу сам. Надеюсь, инцидент исчерпан?  
\- Ну, раз вы не в претензии, то тогда конечно…  
\- Я рад, что мы поняли друг друга. Приятного вам вечера, полковник.  
Магистр удалился, за ним следом уполз побитый секретарь, стражи вышли и закрыли дверь.  
\- Я ни хрена не понял, что это было – сказал комендант. – Но, считайте, орлы, что вам крупно повезло. А теперь валите с глаз моих долой. И впредь держитесь подальше от этих эльфов, от них никогда не знаешь, чего ждать. Вопросы есть? Нету? Вот и славно. Тогда на месте кру-гом, и шагом марш по казармам!

Таронг шагал к казарме и думал. Надо же, чего только в мире не бывает. Вот эльфы – слабаки, трусы и пидорасы, казалось бы. Однако, кто ж мешал этому мальчишке сказать, что это мы на него напали и побили? Никто не мешал, а друзья его, стражники, только подтвердили бы. И досталось бы нам всем по первое число, и никто б не стал разбираться. А вот нет – признался, и всю вину на себя взял. Вот такие вот слабаки и пидорасы бывают…


	3. Глава 2

Ну наконец-то! Таронг ликовал. Конечно, это еще не совсем то, что нужно, но уже лучше, чем то, что было. Проще говоря, на фронт его еще не отправляют, но из патрульных рубак перевели в помощники инструктора, новобранцев тренировать. Рукопашный бой, владение оружием и все такое. Не ахти что, но все же не стоять истуканом, пыль глотая, а хоть что-то новенькое. Помощник инструктора — это, конечно, не инструктор еще, но все равно забот полон рот, не заскучаешь.

Таронг вдохновенно гонял по плацу своих подопечных и радовался новой должности, пока к вечеру не оказалось, что радость-то слегка преждевременна. Потому как он уже закончил, а все ребята еще заняты, и одному делать ну совершенно нечего. Таронг пошел в казарму, повалялся там в гамаке, но это быстро надоело. Вышел на улицу, попялился на спешащий по своим делам разномастный оргриммарский народ, позавидовал им всем и каждому в отдельности – ведь они-то знают, что им делать, а я один тут, как дурак, стою и не знаю, чем заняться, а потом пошел, куда глаза глядят.

Глаза, как оказалось, глядели в сторону таверны. Что ж, таверна, так таверна. Конечно, напиваться в одиночку не дело, но хоть одну бы кружечку, чтобы в горле не так першило. Всем хорош был бы Оргриммар, если бы только не проклятая красная пыль, демоны б ее побрали, вечно в рот набивается.

Таронг зашел в таверну и огляделся. В зале было темно и пусто – обеденное время давно прошло, а для вечерних гулянок было еще слишком рано. Бармен за стойкой протирал стаканы, Гришки не было видно. Таронг взял кружку грога, и, совсем уж было собрался спокойно выпить, как вдруг заметил в углу что-то... Не что-то. Кого-то. Эльфа. Очень похожего на того малявку-беленького, которого Таронг вчера побил. Даже не просто похожего, а вообще можно сказать, что это тот же самый. Но только ведь у того должен быть синяк на полфизиономии, и он должен бы дома лежать и болеть, а у этого – ничего, и он тут сидит. Вот это да, неужели они бывают настолько на одно лицо?

Эльф тоже заметил Таронга, встал, подошел и сказал:  
\- Привет, а я как раз тебя ищу.  
Таронг остолбенел. Нет, ну не может такого быть! Где синяк-то? На всякий случай он еще раз всмотрелся в лицо эльфа – может, закрасил чем-то… нет, просто ни следа. Ну и дела…  
\- Слушай, эльф, так это ты, что ли? А у тебя же вчера фингал был вот такенный, куда он делся-то?  
\- Да, это я, - улыбнулся эльф. Улыбка у него была светлая и в глазах искорки. – А фингал - это ведь не сложно вылечить, силой Света убирается за один миг.  
\- Как, вот так просто взял и вылечил себе фингал?  
\- Ну, честно сказать, не совсем я. То есть, совсем не я. Меня господин Магистр вылечил. Правда, не сразу, он сначала жутко разгневался за то, что я натворил, и сказал, что вообще лечить не будет и всем остальным лечить запретил, чтоб мне больше неповадно было пьянствовать и к оркам приставать… Ой, мне так плохо ночью было, я думал – умру! А утром он меня простил и вылечил, а я пошел тебя искать, чтобы извиниться, только найти нигде не мог, полгорода обошел, и тогда пришел сюда, подумал – ты ведь, наверное, часто сюда заходишь, ну, вот я и подожду. И, видишь, повезло. Эльф снова улыбнулся так, как будто ему действительно крупно повезло и он этим доволен донельзя. - Я хотел попросить прощения за вчерашнее. Я знал, что так нельзя делать, просто я выпил, и стражники меня дразнили, вот и получилось... Прости меня, ладно?  
\- Да ладно, конечно, – Таронг слегка смутился, - что ж я, не понимаю, что ли… ну выпил, с кем не бывает… А этим твоим дружкам-то, я надеюсь, хоть нормально попало?  
\- Кому - стражам? А за что им? Они меня не заставляли, я сам пил. А потом они стали говорить, что у нас в Ордене одни слабаки и трусы, что у нас устав запрещает пить и драться, потому что мы ни того, ни другого не умеем, и что я даже к кошке подойти побоюсь, убегу и за юбку Магистра спрячусь. Ну, я и поспорил с ними, что я к вам подойду и не испугаюсь. На десять золотых поспорил.  
\- Но ты хоть понимаешь, что они это специально? И что я тебя убить мог, или покалечить, да так, что ни один Магистр не отчитает?  
\- Понимаю. Но что мне было делать-то? Сказать, что я действительно трус и слабак? Эх, вот, если бы я умел драться, как ты… ну, или хотя бы чуть-чуть… А, кстати, ты не мог бы меня научить?  
\- Чего?! Тебя? Драться? Слушай, ты не обижайся, но есть такие вещи… Например, меня же нельзя научить лечить раны силой Света, правда?  
\- Почему же нельзя? Можно. Конечно, чтобы стать настоящим лекарем, нужно пройти посвящение и учиться много лет, да и способности важны. Но несколько простых заклинаний я могу тебе показать. Синяк тот же убрать или зуб больной заговорить – это ты запросто сможешь. Давай так: ты меня научишь немножко драться, а я тебя научу немножко лечить, хочешь?

Таронг задумался. Боец, конечно, из мальчишки не получится – он тощий весь, хилый, руки вон вовсе ни о чем – пальчики тоненькие, как ударит, так сразу все их и переломает… Но с другой стороны – уметь лечить хотя бы синяки и зубы – дело полезное. Может, правда, показать ему пару приемов, и пускай себе балуется. Тем более все равно до вечера заняться нечем, а тут хоть какое-никакое развлечение.  
\- Ну ладно, эльф, давай попробуем. Для начала надо посмотреть, что ты можешь. Ну, чтоб знать, с чего начинать. Вот моя рука. Бей. Изо всех сил, прямо в ладонь. Не бойся, не убьешь.

Эльф размахнулся, широко, из-за уха, и ударил так неловко, что чуть не опрокинулся вместе со стулом. Таронг расхохотался.  
\- Ну, ты даешь, боец, гроза орков! Я думал, ты хоть со стула слезть догадаешься. Прям можно подумать, что ты ни разу в жизни ни с кем не дрался.  
Эльф грустно опустил уши.  
\- Ты же не сказал слезть со стула. А я действительно никогда не дрался, у нас уставом драться запрещено в монастыре.  
\- А до монастыря ты где-то жил ведь? Маленький ведь был, там друзья, соседи, с другими мальчишками ведь дрался?  
\- Нет, до монастыря я нигде не жил. В смысле, вообще не жил. Как только я родился, кто-то подкинул меня, новорожденного, в монастырь, прямо ко входу в наш храм Света. И, главное, совершенно непонятно, кто и как это сделал, долго искали, но так и не нашли. Говорят, что я с луны свалился. Так я и вырос в монастыре. А других мальчишек я не видел, я вообще другого ребенка впервые увидел только полгода назад, когда к нам приняли Этиля, ему шесть лет. До этого я видел только взрослых.

\- Хм, даже так... Ну ладно. Встань, короче, со стула. Подберись. Не замахивайся, это глупо и не нужно. Бей прямо от плеча, резко и коротко. Давай.

\- Эй, Таронг, ты опять тут драку мне устраиваешь? - откуда ни возьмись появилась Гришка. - Послушай меня, ты! Я не знаю, как тебя вчера отпустили, и меня это не касается. Но драться здесь ты у меня не будешь! Тут приличное заведение, а не бардак какой, и не арена. Хочешь драться — вали за ворота и там дерись хоть до утра. А здесь либо пей, либо проваливай, понял меня?  
Таронг пожал плечами.  
\- Нда. Действительно, это место не очень подходящее. Эээ... А тебя как, кстати, зовут-то, с луны свалившийся?  
\- Лианнель.  
\- А меня Таронг. В общем, слушай, Лианнель. Драться я тебя попробую научить. Ничего не обещаю, позанимаемся – сам увидишь. А делать это мы будем не здесь. В городе драться нельзя, только на плацу. Есть еще дуэльная площадка, это такое место для поединков, она за воротами. Но мы туда тоже не пойдем, там слишком много народу, нам мешать начнут. Я знаю одно хорошее место, на берегу, вот туда-то мы и пойдем. Там никого не бывает, потому что там пещера рядом, а в ней, говорят, нечисть водится. Но ты не бойся, я там много раз ходил, ничего опасного там нету. Усек? Давай, допивай, что у тебя там – винище опять лакаешь?  
\- Нет, ты что, это лимонад! Я к вину больше в жизни не притронусь!  
\- Ха, да куда ты денешься-то, «не притронусь»… Видали мы таких. Ладно, давай пошли.

Лианнель шагал рядом с новым другом и душа его пела. Как же хорошо! И как хорошо, что он уговорил господина Магистра взять его с собой в Оргриммар! И как тут все интересно – такой большой город, такие странные здания, такое все необычное! Вот горы, например: дома, возле монастыря тоже есть горы, но они совсем другие. Здесь горы все красные, потому что они из красного песчаника, это очень хрупкий минерал, его точит ветер и поэтому горы становятся такой странной, причудливой формы. Как будто статуи каких-то странных существ, их можно рассматривать часами! И песок кругом красный, тоже поэтому. Вообще дуротарская пустыня красива, по-своему красива, хоть и сурова. Здесь ничего не растет, кроме кактусов, зато из плодов этих кактусов делают очень вкусный десерт, вчера пробовали – объедение! Ой, а вот, наверное, та самая пещера, где водится нечисть. Да, демонами оттуда пахнет сильно, даже страшновато. Но, если Таронг сказал не бояться, значит, действительно ничего страшного. Таронг, похоже, знает, что говорит, да и вообще производит впечатление надежного и сильного мужчины. Интересно, а сколько ему лет?

Лианнель принялся украдкой разглядывать Таронга. Выглядит взрослым. Но орки вообще рано взрослеют: в двенадцать лет орк уже считается полноценным членом клана — воином, охотником, добытчиком, защитником. Причем к этому возрасту они уже обретают и массивную фигуру, и вот эти вот клыки... Вообще господин Магистр говорит, что клыками это называть неправильно. Это не клыки, это первая пара нижних коренных зубов. У орков они вырастают такими длинными, что торчат изо рта, вроде бивней. У женщин и детей покороче, только слегка высовываются, а у мужчин – огромные, аж до половины лица, ужас! При этом орки совсем не стесняются такого уродства, а наоборот — гордятся им и всячески его подчеркивают, надевают на эти клыки всякие колечки, наконечники, а некоторые даже просверливают их насквозь и вставляют в дырки стальные украшения, бррр... Но у Таронга ничего подобного нету, и никаких украшений нет вообще, ни на зубах, ни в ушах, ни в носу. И татуировок на коже у него нет, и шрамов... Странно, а почему у него нет шрамов? У всех орков же есть, а у Вождя вон, вообще вся морда в шрамах, а у Таронга лицо чистое. Он еще не был на войне? Или, может быть, был, но он настолько искусный воин, что врагам не удалось его поранить? Интересно, а об этом можно спрашивать или это оскорбление? Ладно, лучше спрошу про возраст. Ведь ему может быть и тридцать, и тринадцать… Ну, не больше тридцати пяти, дальше они уже седеть начинают, а у него волосы все ровные, черные, гладкие и чуть с фиолетовым отливом... Ладно, спрошу, авось не убьет!

\- Таронг, а тебе сколько лет?  
\- Шестнадцать, я уже давно взрослый, а тебе?  
\- Мне восемнадцать…  
\- Ничего себе, а выглядишь, как… то есть, я хотел сказать…  
\- Как молокосос? Ничего, не переживай, это нормально. У нас, эльфов, взрослыми считаются с восьмидесяти, так что я действительно еще совсем молод, - Таронг как-то странно покосился, и эльф решил сменить тему. - А когда мы придем?  
\- Да вот, почти уже на месте.  
Они дошли до берега, поднялись вверх по тропе между скал и оказались на небольшом плато.  
\- Ну вот, здесь нам никто не помешает. Давай для начала вот с чем разберемся: во-первых, патлы надо убрать, понял?  
\- В смысле волосы? А почему? У тебя ведь тоже длинные волосы, и у многих орков я видел…  
\- А где ты видел, чтобы они хоть у кого-то вот так болтались и в глаза лезли? Видишь, у меня все убрано и завязано. И это не просто так, а потому что распущенные волосы закрывают обзор, и, к тому же в драке за них могут схватить, вот тогда уж точно не поздоровится. Так что завяжи чем-нибудь или в косу заплети. И еще: кончай со мной спорить, если я говорю, что надо - значит, надо, понял?  
\- Понял.  
\- Вот и молодец. Дальше. Тебе эта юбка не мешает? Может, ее снять вообще?  
\- Ой, ты понимаешь, у меня под ней ничего нет…  
\- И что, ты боишься меня напугать тем, что у тебя под юбкой? Не бойся, у меня там то же самое есть, и я его видел.  
Таронг рассмеялся, а эльф покраснел до слез. Ну надо же, какие мы нежные…  
\- Нет-нет, я не поэтому. Просто, если я разденусь, то солнце сожжет мою кожу.  
\- Как это?  
\- Очень просто. Ты когда-нибудь обжигался огнем? Точно так же может обжечь и солнце – сначала кожа краснеет, потом покрывается пузырями и облезает. Понимаешь, у нас ведь, в Кель’Таласе вечная осень, и мы не привыкли к такому солнцу, как здесь.  
\- Но ты же как-то ходишь по улице? Лицо, руки у тебя открыты и ничего вроде не обжигается…  
\- Это защитная мазь, она действует несколько часов, а потом… Ну, все равно скоро вечер, тогда не так опасно.  
\- Ладно, понял. Ну, давай тогда так попробуем.  
Эльф худо-бедно собрал волосы в узел, и началась тренировка. Таронг даже слегка удивился: боец, конечно, из Лианнеля никакой, но как старается! Вот бы его на плац к нашим раздолбаям, чтобы хоть посмотрели, как работать надо! А то эти, даром, что кабаны здоровенные, так их пока заставишь что-то делать, все кулаки себе обобьешь. А этот щенок – прям загляденье. Правда, похоже, уже и выдохся – ну, ясное дело, слабенький же совсем, еще бы не устать. Но держится, не признается. Кто ж знает, а может, и взаправду толк из него выйдет.  
\- Эй, малявка, ты не устал? Может, передохнем?  
\- Нет, я в порядке, давай дальше.  
\- Эй, малявка, ты точно не устал?  
\- Нет-нет, я в порядке…  
\- Эй, малявка, может все-таки перерыв?  
\- Нет, я не…

Малявка закатил глаза и начал оседать на землю. Таронг подхватил его и страшно разозлился на себя. Вот объяснили же тебе только что, что к солнцу они непривычные. А ты взялся его гонять целый час на самом пекле, и еще вопросы задаешь. Надо было не спрашивать, а приказывать, вот идиот.  
Таронг взял обмякшего эльфа на руки и понес вниз, к морю. Надо же, какой легкий, костей у них нет, что ли? Положил в тени утеса, зачерпнул воды, плеснул в лицо, на голову, на грудь. Эльф открыл глаза.

\- О, это ничего страшного, просто голова немного закружилась. Сейчас дальше...  
\- Ты рехнулся? Никаких «дальше», на сегодня хватит с тебя.  
\- О нет, пожалуйста, только не бросай меня, я сильный, я выдержу, умоляю…  
\- Да заткнись ты, никто тебя никуда не бросает. Для начала хватит, сейчас отлежишься в тенечке, отведу тебя домой. Где вы там живете, в крепости Вождя же? Вот, на, воды попей. Хорошо, что я флягу взял. Теплая, правда, но лучше, чем никакой. Пей.  
\- Спасибо. А ты еще будешь меня учить?  
\- Буду, ты мне понравился. Будешь дальше так стараться, быстро научишься. Ну, и мяса ешь побольше, чтоб силы набрать.  
\- Ой, а я не люблю мясо… Я фрукты люблю, яблоки больше всего… И пирожные! И шоколад!  
\- Отставить шоколад. От шоколада силы не будет. Хочешь быть сильным – ешь мясо. Тогда все нормально будет. И, кстати, ты когда бываешь свободен?  
\- Почти каждый вечер. Здесь особых дел нет, секретарь Магистру почти не нужен, я, честно говоря, из любопытства напросился, новые места посмотреть. Я ужасно люблю все новое…  
\- Ну, и я по вечерам свободен, днем новобранцев тренирую, а вот вечером – тебя буду.  
\- О, как хорошо! И мы будем здесь встречаться каждый вечер?  
\- А то. Я еще завтра плащ захвачу, растянем там на камнях, чтобы тень была, раз уж ты так солнца боишься… Ладно, лежи пока спокойно, отдыхай. А расскажи-ка, вот вы там у себя, в этом Ордене, чем занимаетесь?  
\- О, мы Хранители. Мы собираем, храним и преумножаем самое бесценное в мире сокровище…  
\- Золото, что ли?  
\- Нет, Таронг. Есть вещи намного ценнее золота.  
\- Драгоценные камни?  
\- Нет. Знания.  
\- Да ну брось. И чем же знания ценнее золота?  
\- Ну, хотя бы тем, что золото без знания – ничто. Вот представь себе – у тебя в руках золотая монета, но ты не знаешь, что это такое.  
\- Я что, идиот, по-твоему?  
\- Нет, конечно. Ты не идиот, а, напротив, выглядишь очень умным. (Таронгу почему-то стало приятно). А попробуй представить себе, например, орка из какого-нибудь дальнего клана, живущего далеко-далеко отсюда, и золота у них там нет. Никто не знает, что это. И этот орк вдруг где-то находит золотую монету. Что он видит? Круглый желтый предмет, который не годится ни в пищу, ни в качестве оружия, ну, разве что на украшения, да и то не каждому понравится. И что он сделает с этой монетой? Выбросит, скорее всего, чтобы лишнюю тяжесть не таскать, правильно?  
\- Ну, вообще да... А вы-то что делаете? Не золото же оркам показываете?  
\- Конечно, нет. Мы собираем все, что когда-либо было создано силой разума – заклинания, технологии, книги, артефакты, устройства, магические предметы, и все подобное. Потом мы их изучаем, и, если это что-то неизвестное, то пытаемся понять, как оно сделано, как это можно использовать или улучшить, создаем новое или аналогичное – у кого к чему лежит душа. А еще при монастыре есть школа, туда принимают студентов из знатных семей, мы даем очень престижное образование. Конечно, студенты получают лишь основы, но это дает им возможность стать хорошими магами любой специализации, жрецами паладинами, а еще изучить историю, иностранные языки, алхимию, механику, астрономию и множество других наук. А еще есть тайные знания, они доступны только тем, кто прошел посвящение и принял обет – не иметь семьи, не вступать в войны, служить Ордену, и посвященные-то и творят самые интересные вещи!  
\- А почему в войны вступать нельзя? Я просто слышал, Вождь наш вчера на вас ругался, почему вы Орде не помогаете вашими магическими штуками, так, что один из ваших в обморок свалился. А почему не помогаете-то?  
\- В обморок это я свалился, я в жизни не видел ничего страшнее, чем этот ваш Вождь. В смысле, наш Вождь. Ой, он страшный… А почему не помогаем – все очень просто. Ты историю знаешь?  
\- Знаю… Ну, в смысле, немного знаю… А ты про какую историю?  
\- Я про историю Азерота. Если ты обратишь внимание, сколько существует мир, столько и ведутся войны. Каждый правитель мечтает завоевать все, до чего руки дотягиваются, и многие в этом преуспевают. Причем для победы что только не используется – и сила, и магия, и разум, и предательство, и все, что угодно. А результат? Посмотри: куда делись все эти преуспевшие завоеватели, герои, полководцы и поработители мира? Они погибли, потому что на каждого из них однажды нашелся кто-то посильнее, поумнее и поталантливее. И тех победителей потом тоже не стало, потому что и на них нашелся кто-то. То есть смысла выигрывать войны нет никакого. Поэтому мы и занимаемся наукой ради науки, и нам запрещено применять плоды наших трудов где-то вне стен монастыря. Мы полностью нейтральны, и за это наш Орден пользуется уважением во всем Азероте, у всех народов. Знания ради знаний, наука ради науки. Вот так.

*** 

\- Лианнель, что случилось? В чем дело?  
\- О, милорд, все в порядке, ничего страшного. Я просто гулял, и вдруг почувствовал себя плохо, наверное, от солнца. А этот страж был столь любезен, что проводил меня до крепости...  
\- Ах, Лианнель, ну сколько же тебе можно повторять! Благодарю вас за помощь, солдат, возьмите вот это, выпейте за славу Орды. А ты — немедленно в постель! Что с тобой было? Сознание потерял? О, Свет, ну за что же мне такое наказание... Я запрещаю, слышишь? Я запрещаю тебе с этого дня и до возвращения домой вставать с постели и выходить из крепости! У меня здесь достаточно забот и помимо твоих солнечных ударов! Немедленно иди к себе в комнату, и я не хочу больше тебя видеть!  
\- Но милорд! Я же погибну в этой душной комнате! Там так жарко, дымно и так ужасно пахнет! Эти костры и факелы повсюду... Я не вынесу, милорд, я задохнусь! Я угорю и умру там быстрее, чем от солнечного удара! Пожалуйста, хотя бы на крыльцо можно выходить?  
\- О, Свет... Да, дитя мое, эти их костры... ты прав, они невыносимы. Я решительно не понимаю, что за обычай жечь костры в помещениях, да еще в такую жару... Для освещения хватило бы и факелов... А потом они еще жалуются, что Орде не хватает древесины. Еще бы! Да всех лесов Азерота не хватит, если разводить костры через каждые три шага и поддерживать их круглосуточно... Надо будет показать им способ создания магических фонарей, они хотя бы не так смердят...  
\- Милорд, я сегодня полежу, а завтра можно мне будет на улицу? Вечером, когда солнце уже к закату? Я буду держаться в тени, пожалуйста...  
\- Несносный мальчишка, ты сведешь меня в могилу. Ладно, но пообещай, что будешь осторожен. Обещаешь?


	4. Глава 3

День выдался – отвратнее некуда. Паскудники-новобранцы не хотели работать, несмотря ни на тычки, ни на пинки, ни на ругань, Таронг весь вымотался. В довершение печали, когда он освободился, выяснилось, что Гыш еще на посту, Крэгг куда-то отправился за свежими сплетнями, а Халека и Дорка уже сменились и сидят в таверне. Однако нормально посидеть с ними не получилось, вредные девки шпыняли и язвили его до тех пор, пока Таронг не плюнул и не ушел. Да ну их к Маннороту под хвост, не могут нормально себя вести – пусть и сидят тогда одни, скорпидины ядовитые.  
Таронг взял плащ и пошел на утес, ждать эльфа.

На этот раз обошлось без обмороков, Таронг перестраховался и объявил окончание тренировки, как только эльф показался ему усталым.  
\- Ой, фу, ну какой же я весь мокрый и потный! – сказал Лианнель, осматривая себя.  
\- Пфф, ну и делов-то, давай ополоснемся, - ответил Таронг. – скидывай шмотки, да и прыгай в море.  
Таронг снял с себя одежду и зашел в воду. Оглянулся на Лианнеля – да что же это? Странное ощущение, вот смотришь на него, и такое чувство, что что-то здесь не то. А что там не то может быть? Ведь сколько раз видел мужиков голых, купались с парнями много раз, а этот эльф – он тоже мужик, ну между ног-то у него все, что мужикам положено, ну, разве что поменьше, да он и сам весь поменьше, то есть все нормально. И еще он весь такой стройный, кожа перламутровая, как то ожерелье, что видел в лавке у ювелира, может, в этом дело? Да нет, не в этом. Непонятно, в чем. Парень, как парень. Но все равно кажется… что кажется? Да Саргерас его поймет, что кажется, словами не описать…

\- Ну что же, теперь моя очередь преподавать, - заявил Лианнель, усаживаясь на песок в тени. – Вот, я принес карандаш и тетрадку, будет твоя книга заклинаний. Записывай.  
\- Как записывать?  
\- Ну как – обыкновенно, рунами, по-орочьи. Или ты талассийские руны знаешь? Тогда, конечно, по-талассийски пиши, будет точнее.  
\- Э-ээ, я по-талассийски… то есть, руны… то есть…  
\- Подожди-ка, ты что, не умеешь писать? – Лианнель вытаращил глаза. – Ой, точно, мне же говорили, что у вас не принято учиться грамоте… А я и забыл, прости.  
\- Ну почему, я грамотный. Я считать умею, даже могу до сотни сосчитать, - похвалился Таронг, но на эльфа его талант почему-то никакого впечатления не произвел, как будто уметь считать до сотни – самое обычное дело.  
\- Ой, тогда придется сначала научить тебя писать. Понимаешь, заклинания обязательно нужно записывать. Со временем ты, конечно, запомнишь их наизусть, но поначалу обязательно читать по книге, такие правила. Потому что так бывает, что, кажется, запомнил, а один звук перепутаешь – и все, получиться может что угодно. А у нас тут еще и наставников нет, так что, если натворишь случайно что-нибудь серьезное, то спасать будет некому. Я, конечно, старший ученик, много чего могу, но я даже не посвященный. Так что подумай, ты точно хочешь этим заниматься?  
\- Я уже сказал, что хочу, значит – хочу. А почему ты не посвященный?  
\- Господин Магистр говорит, что мне еще рано. Я слишком молод, и в голове у меня ветер, я могу и передумать, и еще что угодно выбрать в жизни. А посвящение – это навсегда, обратной дороги нет. Посвященный может уйти из монастыря только к душам предков.  
\- А ты.. уже влюблялся когда-нибудь? – на самом деле Таронг хотел спросить совсем не об этом, но не знал, как начать разговор, не в лоб же спрашивать «а правда, что вы все пидорасы»?  
\- Нет, пока не влюблялся. А ты?  
\- Не знаю. Вообще я приметил себе одну девчонку, но мы с ней сегодня поссорились. А у вас там много девчонок, в монастыре?  
\- Много. Причем, знаешь, где больше всего? Среди паладинов, как ни странно. Казалось бы – ну, лечение силой света это понятно, но все остальное-то? Носить латы, таскать тяжелый меч, строевая подготовка, тренировки – фехтование, борьба, владение оружием – ну совсем не женское дело. Однако же девчонок среди паладинов даже больше, чем парней. Даже верховная наставница у них – женщина, ах, ну да, ты же видел леди Авилинн, она тоже здесь, в Оргриммаре.  
\- А, вот эта рыжая? Видел, да. Красивая. А кто у вас там еще, кроме паладинов?  
\- Жрецы, маги, чернокнижники.  
\- А чернокнижники-то зачем? Гадость же.  
\- Знаешь, ни одна наука сама по себе не может быть гадостью или благостью. Наука это… ну, как оружие. Вот, например, есть нож. Что можно им сделать? Можно убить врага, можно предательски зарезать друга, а можно просто яблоко почистить, верно? И все это одним и тем же ножом. То же самое с черной магией – сама по себе она ни хороша и ни плоха, все зависит от того, как ее применять. К тому же есть еще один нюанс – без тьмы не бывает света. Поэтому нужно поддерживать баланс – жрецы и паладины служат Свету, а чернокнижники и темные жрецы – тьме. К тому же мы с ними и не встречаемся почти, они живут там, у себя, в подвалах, там у них все их святилища, лаборатории, мастерские, а к нам наверх они и не вылезают, только в крайних случаях.  
\- Но сами-то чернокнижники – они же мерзкие!  
\- А ты их много видел-то? Ты лорда Могарда позавчера увидел и сразу обо всех судишь, так же неправильно. Могард действительно неприятный, его все боятся, но есть ведь и другие.  
\- А он, кстати, кто? Мне показалось – мертвяк.  
\- Нет, он не нежить. Поверь мне, я много разной нежити навидался, Могард точно живой. А вот кто он, не знает никто, потому что он ничего об этом не говорит и никогда не открывает своего лица. У нас много разных слухов ходит насчет того, что же он там прячет, но я тебе не буду это все пересказывать, ладно? Кстати, лорд Могард, хоть и выглядит не очень, но он замечательный специалист, один из лучших демонологов Азерота, его очень уважают.  
Таронг заметил, что эльф как-то погрустнел.  
\- Малявка, ты чего?  
\- Вспомнил... Знаешь, у меня друг был очень хороший, из чернокнижников. Его звали Элистриан. Рассказывают, что, когда меня нашли, он самым первым вызвался меня нянчить, и возился со мной больше всех. Но этого я не помню. Я помню уже, когда я подрос – он всегда со мной играл, мы много времени вместе проводили… я его любил очень. И часто мечтал, что у меня есть семья, и он – мой старший брат…  
\- А что с ним случилось?  
\- Беда. Он очень увлекался алхимией, говорил мне, что хочет создать эликсир, позволяющий видеть будущее. И это его погубило, ведь он все свои эликсиры испытывал на себе, и однажды выпил какую-то дрянь и сошел с ума: принялся бегать за мною с ножом и кричать, что я - демоново отродье и погублю весь наш Орден и господина Магистра, и поэтому меня надо убить. Его схватили и куда-то увели. И больше я его не видел… Ты, наверное, мне не веришь?  
\- Отчего ж не верю, сам такое видел. У нас на ферме был один батрак, большой любитель выпить. Как деньги заведутся – тут же вдребезги напивался. Так он тоже однажды рехнулся —начал бегать по двору и орать, что за ним пришли демоны и они всюду. Топор схватил, забор сломал, свиней распугал всех. Никак угомонить не могли, пока отец его костылем промеж глаз не успокоил.  
Лианнель промолчал, и Таронгу показалось, что его история получилась как-то не к месту.  
\- А что же потом было с твоим другом-чернокнижником?  
\- Я не знаю. Ведь никто не поверил, что он испытывал эликсиры, все подумали, что он напился или нанюхался порошка. Знаешь, есть такой порошок из сока бутонов алоцвета, если его вдохнуть, то начинаешь видеть всякие странные вещи. А у нас запрещено все такое, хоть вино, хоть порошок, хоть что угодно. Если бы он был простым учеником, его бы просто выгнали за нарушение устава. Но он уже принял посвящение, а значит, выгнать его не могли. Я даже не хочу думать, что с ним сделали, но я так по нему скучаю…

Эльф всхлипнул и молча уставился на море. Таронг хотел сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, но не смог ничего придумать, и просто положил руку ему на плечо. Ведь правда, как же это тяжело, когда у тебя никого-никого на свете нет, был один друг, да и того отобрали. Вот у Таронга есть и мать, и отец, и брат, и две сестры, и названный брат Крэгг. У Крэгга вся семья погибла во время Второй войны, но родители Таронга взяли его к себе и растили, как своего, он никогда не чувствовал одиночества… ну, или по крайней мере, никогда об этом не говорил.

\- Спасибо, что слушаешь мою болтовню, - наконец заговорил Лианнель. – а то мне даже рассказать об этом некому. Знаешь, так бывает. Ко мне все очень хорошо относятся, многие меня даже вроде бы любят, но вот так, чтобы доверить что-то важное, никого подходящего нет… А расскажешь про свою семью?  
\- Расскажу, конечно. Мой отец – воин. В последней войне его сильно ранило, в Нордсколе, они там с пауками дрались, ну, и один паук ему чуть ногу не оттяпал. Он теперь только с костылем ходить может, да и то медленно. Так что я теперь главный защитник в семье, я ведь старший. Брат и сестры еще маленькие, а я уже взрослый, вот и пошел в армию. А смотри, что мне отец подарил – видишь, во, - Таронг вытащил из-за голенища сапога свое главное сокровище, предмет гордости и зависти всех вокруг, самодельный нож – это из обломка врайкульского меча, отец из Нордскола привез.  
\- Красивый нож, - сказал эльф вежливо, но было видно, что он не очень впечатлился. Но Таронг почему-то не обиделся, странно, почему?  
– Ладно, Таронг, давай я тебе все-таки хотя бы руны покажу. Я ведь обещал тебя учить.  
Учение оказалось весьма неприятным делом. Во-первых, карандаш был слишком тонкий, держать его было неудобно, и в конце концов Таронг его попросту сломал, случайно сжав слишком сильно. Тогда Лианнель предложил писать палкой на песке, и дело пошло быстрее. Вообще, то ли Таронг был действительно очень умным орком, то ли Лианнель был талантливым педагогом, но руны Таронг выучил довольно скоро.

Из дневника Лианнеля:  
_Вот уже вторую неделю мы в Оргриммаре. Господин Магистр занят с новыми учениками, лорд Валендис и леди Авилинн – тоже, и лорд Могард тоже где-то все время пропадает. Нолдрис сидит безвылазно в крепости, и только и делает, что целыми днями жалуется на жару, ужасные условия, недостаток воды для мытья и на орков._  
_Я пытался ему объяснить, что он не прав – орки вовсе не тупые дикари, орки все совершенно разные. Конечно, Гаррош Адский Крик ведет себя очень грубо, но, скорее всего, это просто у него такой характер, а вовсе это и не свойство всех без исключения орков. Например, я беседовал с Эйтриггом, и он был со мной весьма любезен, хотя и называл меня все время «человек». Он очень стар. Наверное, он уже плохо видит, вот и путает меня с человеками._  
_Кроме того, я познакомился с друзьями Таронга, и вовсе неверно, что орки все на одно лицо – они совершенно разные, я их даже ни разу не перепутал. Рыжий и лохматый – это Крэгг, названный брат Таронга, огромный и бритый наголо – Гыш, он меня сразу невзлюбил и я стараюсь держаться от него подальше, а у которого борода косичками – Сарок. Сарок не служит в городской страже вместе со всеми, а чем он занимается, он мне не сказал. Сказал только, что кто много спрашивает, тот мало живет, и я решил больше к нему не приставать. И еще девушки – высокая и с длинной рыжей косой - это Халека, Таронгу она нравится, и он хочет сделать ей предложение, но робеет. То есть, он говорит, что просто ждет, когда закончится война, ведь сейчас не время думать о женитьбе, но я-то вижу, что он просто не решается. И у Халеки есть подруга, я все время забываю ее имя, она добра ко мне и у нее красивые светлые глаза._  
_Правда, все они постоянно смеются надо мной, потому что я не пью ни грога, ни вина, ни пива и молодо выгляжу. Таронг однажды при всех назвал меня «малявкой» и это прозвище пристало. Но я не обижаюсь, конечно, по сравнению с ними я действительно малявка. А пить мне больше не стоит, господин Магистр сказал, что, мы, хоть и находимся не в монастыре, но Орден еще не покинули, а значит, устав нужно соблюдать и здесь. Так что пускай себе смеются, а я буду пить лимонад._  
_И еще: орки вовсе не вонючие! Конечно, они не пользуются духами, потому что у орков очень тонкое обоняние, и для них запах значит порой даже больше, чем для нас слова, взгляд или выражение лица. По запаху они различают друг друга, понимают, что чувствует собеседник («от тебя пахнет страхом» - одна из самых обидных насмешек у орков, например) Конечно, они не станут забивать благовониями такой важный источник информации! Но это еще не значит, что они воняют. Это не вонь, просто они так специфически пахнут. Запах довольно пикантный, острый и пряный, но мне он даже нравится. И мне кажется, что я даже немного научился отличать по запаху Таронга от остальных орков._  
_Кстати, Таронг долго исподтишка обнюхивал меня, отфыркивался, а потом сказал, что от меня пахнет весенними цветами, это так мило…_

\- Послушай, малявка, я давно хочу одну вещь спросить… Ты только не обижайся, ладно?  
\- Спрашивай, конечно. Если это что-то, обидное для меня, то я просто скажу, что не могу об этом говорить, и все. Годится?  
\- Угу. Годится. Это… короче… в общем, а это правда, что все эльфы – пидорасы? Чего ты смеешься, я что-то смешное сказал?  
\- Нет, но ты бы лицо свое видел… Ты так говоришь, как будто это что-то плохое. Шучу. Не бойся, мы не все и не пидорасы, как ты выражаешься. Понимаешь, есть такая штука… сейчас попробую объяснить. Вот, например, орки. Орки считают, что пидорасы – гадость, правильно?  
\- Еще бы.  
\- А ты не задумывался, почему для вас это – гадость?  
\- Ну как это почему? Да просто потому что это гадость. Мужики должны любить женщин, для этого природа их и создала.  
\- Вот, уже лучше. Да, природа создала мужчин и женщин для того, чтобы они любили друг друга, и у них появлялись дети. Орки живут шестьдесят-семьдесят лет, но большинство из них до этого возраста и не доживает, потому что попросту гибнут раньше, вы ведь воинственный народ. И поэтому каждый орк за свою жизнь должен сделать как можно больше детей, ведь дети — это будущие воины, защитники, это продолжение жизни всего народа. Все, что ведет к продолжению рода – это жизнь, все, что не ведет – это смерть. Если в семье нет детей, то угаснет род. Если в клане нет детей, или их мало, то исчезнет клан. Если представить себе, что все орки вдруг перестали производить на свет детей, то, как только состарятся и умрут все живущие, то орков не станет, верно? Именно поэтому орки так и относятся к однополым связям – ведь детей от этого не получится, а отсутствие детей это гибель для всего народа. 

А у эльфов все немного по-другому. Бессмертие мы утратили, к тому же стали уязвимы – эльф может погибнуть от оружия, яда или болезни. Но все равно, если нас не убивать, мы живем очень долго, тысячу лет минимум. А теперь представь себе, что будет, если каждая эльфийская женщина всю тысячу лет своей жизни станет рожать по ребенку в год. И эти дети тоже все вырастут, и тоже начнут рожать по ребенку в год. Представил, что будет? Мы за пару сотен лет заполоним весь Азерот, уничтожим все ресурсы, и потом нам останется только съесть друг друга и умереть с голоду. Поэтому у нас совершенно спокойно относятся к парам мужчин или женщин – любовь, страсть, нежность и все прочее, в чем нуждается любая живая душа и тело, у них есть, а риска перенаселить мир плодами своей любви – нет. Впрочем, после этой ужасной войны, когда столько эльфов погибло, вполне вероятно, что начнется мода на разнополые семьи и рождение детей. Но, боюсь, не скоро, ведь сознание нации меняется медленно…  
\- Слушай, а у вас там есть такой тип мерзкий, с размалеванной рожей – он пидорас?  
\- Нолдрис? Ну, вроде как да. То есть, лорд Валендис всем рассказывает, что Нолдрис – его дальний родственник, единственный выживший из всей семьи после нашествия Плети, и поэтому он с ним так и носится. Насчет семьи – не знаю, правда или нет, но всё остальное уже все заметили. Маг из Нолдриса никакой. Сколько Валендис над ним ни бился, этот тупица даже простейшую ледяную стрелу сделать не может. К магии нужен талант, а у Нолдриса его уж точно нет. Когда выяснилось, что он окончательно безнадежен, Валендис заявил, что ему тоже нужен секретарь, как и господину Магистру, и теперь это чучело ходит за ним, таскает какие-то ненужные бумажки, кляузничает, плетет интриги и бесит всех без исключения. Думаю, это ненадолго, Магистр таких вещей терпеть не станет.  
\- Магистр не любит пидорасов?  
\- Не только. Он вообще не любит ничего, что хоть как-то связано с чувствами между кем-то. Он говорит, что плоть нужно укрощать во всех отношениях, это возвышает дух и дает силу. Более того – он не может спокойно смотреть даже, если кто-то при нем за руки держится, неважно – парни, девчонки, хоть кто, хоть с кем. Обязательно, если увидит, устроит разнос и прочтет проповедь. Сам он дал обет безбрачия, и еще болтают, что он вообще до сих пор девственник.  
\- Ясно. Но ты, короче, смотри – если полезешь ко мне со своими эльфийскими штучками, я тебя в море утоплю, усек?  
\- Вообще-то я и не собирался, ты чего? Так что можешь не беспокоиться. Более того, перед прибытием в Оргриммар нас, меня и Нолдриса, проинструктировали, что у орков принято, а что категорически нельзя делать. Например, мы при встрече и прощании целуемся, а у вас так не принято.  
\- А целоваться это как?  
\- Это… Я бы тебе показал, но ты меня в море утопишь. Так что давай-ка читай дальше.

Таронг уткнулся в «Зычный глас Орды», единственную книгу на орочьем языке, которую удалось раздобыть в Оргриммаре. Конечно, Хранители привезли с собой множество книг, но все они были на талассийском, а Таронгу язык эльфов давался с большим трудом. Зато по-орочьи он уже бегло читал и даже научился не ломать карандаши и кое-как писать. Правда, целебные заклинания у него так и не получались, но это его уже совершенно не расстраивало. С Лианнелем было интересно. И учить его рукопашному бою, и болтать, и читать, и просто слушать его. Малявка знал невероятное количество интереснейших историй – и о войнах, и о лидерах разных народов, и просто о чудесах этого мира и других миров. Слушать его можно было часами. Таронг познакомил его с ребятами, и они тоже его полюбили, все, кроме Гыша, который так и не перестал ворчать «зачем ты притащил к нам этого пидора». Но Гыш всегда был туповат, что с него взять-то.

***  
\- Ох, хвала Свету, я тебя дождался!  
\- А что случилось? Заниматься-то будем?  
\- Не будем, Таронг. Сегодня не будем. Вообще больше не будем. Я уезжаю.  
\- Как, уже сегодня?  
\- Да, и даже прямо сейчас… Хорошо, что ты пришел пораньше, и мы успеем попрощаться.  
Таронг опешил. Конечно, он понимал, что рано или поздно Хранители вернутся в свой монастырь, но он как-то не думал, что это случится так скоро.  
\- И что, мы с тобой больше никогда не увидимся?  
\- Таронг, никогда не надо говорить «никогда». Запомни: пока мы живы, возможно все, и ничего не потеряно. Запомнил? Вот и молодец. Это господин Магистр говорил, а уж он-то знает. Я буду скучать по тебе и писать тебе письма, а ты тоже пиши мне, ладно? Вот тебе адрес, не потеряй. Здесь есть, где раздобыть пергамент, перья и чернила? Или тебе оставить?  
\- Да не, не надо. На Волоке вроде была какая-то лавка с барахлом для начертателей, там должно быть это все. Буду писать тебе, конечно...  
\- Вот и славно. Спасибо тебе за все. Мне было хорошо с тобой.  
\- И мне тоже… тебе тоже спасибо, маляв… Лианнель.  
\- А можно, я поцелую тебя на прощание? Только не бросай меня в море, ладно?  
\- Не буду бросать. Давай, целуй, хоть посмотрю, что это.  
Лианнель обнял орка за шею и прижался губами к его щеке. Это было так странно, что Таронг от неожиданности дернулся и попал клыком Лианнелю прямо в щеку. Осталась глубокая царапина, эльф ойкнул.  
\- Прости, малявка, я случайно, я не хотел! Тебе больно?  
\- Нет, не больно. – Лианнель стер кровь со щеки и улыбнулся. – Зато я теперь знаю, как целуются орки. Ну все, я и так опаздываю, меня Магистр убьет. Прощай! Я тебя не забуду!  
\- Прощай, малявка.  
Таронг долго смотрел, как бегом удаляется легкая белая фигурка. Прощай, малявка. Я тоже тебя не забуду. Пожалуй, мне здорово будет тебя не хватать.

\- Ха, а вот и он! Явился, не запылился. Господин Магистр уже скоро светиться от ярости начнет. Ой, а что это у тебя на лице? Опять с орками своими дрался?  
\- Не дрался, а целовался. Завидуй молча, ничтожество.  
Лианнель прошел мимо Нолдриса, собрался с духом и вошел в комнату, служившую Магистру временным кабинетом.  
\- Ах вот вы где, господин Лианнель. Изволили все же прибыть? А я уж думал, что нам придется ожидать вас до вечера. Постой-ка, а что это у тебя на лице?  
\- Милорд, это он с орками целовался, - высунулся Нолдрис.  
\- С орками?! Великолепно. Ты можешь мне объяснить, зачем ты приехал в Оргриммар? Водить дружбу с орками? Я уже устал выслушивать рассказы о том, как тебя видели то в кабаке, то в казарме, то вообще непонятно, где и с кем. Это же голове не укладывается – орки, подумать только! Грязные, зловонные варвары, да-да, зловонные, от них пахнет хуже, чем от свиней, которых они, кстати, поедают чуть ли не живыми! Ну, сырыми-то точно. Дикари! Животные! Что ж, тебе так нравятся орки? Изволь. Ты остаешься здесь. В местном госпитале наверняка найдется место помощника лекаря. А жалование тебе будут выдавать сырой свининой и поцелуями, и ты будешь счастлив. Я не шучу, я оставляю тебя здесь.  
\- О, нет, милорд! Прошу вас, не надо! Сжальтесь! Простите меня!  
\- Нет-нет, никаких «простите». Нолдрис, отправляйся к коменданту и узнай, сможет ли он сейчас меня принять. Или нет, не надо, лучше я сейчас же сам пойду к Гаррошу Адскому Крику и скажу ему, что в одном из моих подопечных проснулся патриотизм и он жаждет послужить Орде во славу Вождя. Думаю, он будет так рад, что снова напугает тебя до обморока.  
\- О, милорд, умоляю вас! Помилуйте! Во имя всего святого, не оставляйте меня здесь! О, позвольте мне вернуться с вами!  
\- Ах, вот теперь «помилуйте». Превосходно. Ладно, вставай с пола, здесь ужасно грязно. Иди, собирайся, все уже готовы, только тебя ждем. И пусти мою руку, несносный мальчишка, орков своих так целовать будешь.

Вот и дома. Как все-таки приятно снова видеть родные стены. Лианнель вышел из портала и осмотрелся. Все, сейчас в свою комнату, привести себя в порядок, вымыться нормально, наконец… Но сначала надо кое с кем поквитаться кое за что. Лианнель подождал, пока Магистр и наставники разойдутся, и окликнул Нолдриса.  
\- Эй, ты! Это ты за мной шпионил, крыса?  
\- Ох-ох, какие мы слова выучили. От орков, небось, набрался?  
\- Крыса ты и ябеда. И сейчас ты за это получишь, понял?  
Нолдрис даже не успел ответить, понял он или нет, как получил безупречный правый полукрюк в челюсть и сполз по стенке.  
\- И только попробуй наябедничать, грязная крыса! – Лианнель гордо задрал нос и удалился.


	5. Глава 4

Из дневника Лианнеля  
_О, что же я натворил! Жалкий, ничтожный трус! Чего испугался? Лишиться надежного, спокойного будущего… Да зачем оно мне?! Принять посвящение, стать жрецом, потом верховным жрецом, участвовать в этих дурацких ритуалах, и все свободное время просиживать над этими жалкими книжками и бумажками?_  
_Зачем, к чему мне все это, если я больше его не увижу?_  
_О, Таронг, любовь моя, сердце мое, счастье мое! Как поздно я понял, что ты для меня значишь, и как чудовищно я опоздал. Если бы я не сглупил, Магистр действительно оставил бы меня в Оргриммаре, и я мог бы видеть тебя каждый день, говорить с тобой, смотреть в твои глаза... И пусть даже я никогда не осмелился бы открыться в своих чувствах, но даже быть рядом с тобой, ловить случайные прикосновения украдкой, да хоть просто дышать одним воздухом с тобою, любимый... А сейчас – что мне осталось? Лишь только воспоминания, и еще эта царапина на щеке, которая вот-вот заживет без следа – твой первый поцелуй… Что же делать? О, как я несчастен! (здесь клякса, похоже, что от слез)  
p.s. Нашел выход. Оказывается, если прочитать молитву исцеления задом наперед, то рана открывается и больше не заживает._

\- Лианнель, зайди. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, - Магистр не выглядел сердитым, и от этого Лианнелю стало совсем жутко. – Дитя мое, что с тобой происходит? С тех пор, как мы вернулись из Оргриммара, ты ведешь себя странно. Ты стал невнимателен и рассеян…  
\- Простите, милорд, я виноват, это в последний раз, больше не повторится.  
\- Я это слышу ежедневно, а порой и по нескольку раз на дню. Но я позвал тебя отнюдь не для того, чтобы бранить за невнимательность. Ты должен рассказать мне, что с тобою случилось. Ты все время подавлен, бледен, у тебя постоянно красные глаза. И эта рана на щеке – откуда она?  
\- Милорд, это просто царапина.  
\- Дитя мое, «просто царапина» зажила бы за два или три дня, а эта кровоточит до сих пор. Что это – скверна, порча, яд? Кто тебе ее нанес? Ты понимаешь, что это может быть опасно, и не только для тебя, и я не могу не беспокоиться об этом? Давай-ка я тебя осмотрю.  
\- О нет, прошу вас, милорд! Это действительно просто царапина, она не заживает, потому что я на нее наложил... заклятие. Молитву исцеления прочитал в обратном порядке, задом наперед.  
\- Хм, какая интересная идея. Но зачем, позволь узнать?  
\- Милорд, это единственное, что осталось мне в память… о нем. В Оргриммаре я… встретил… я люблю его… милорд, позвольте мне… я ведь могу покинуть Орден, я еще не давал обета… я молю вас, отпустите меня в Оргриммар!  
\- Что?! Что ты несешь? Это кого еще ты там встретил? Надеюсь, хотя бы не орка? 

Лианнель застонал и закрыл лицо руками. Магистр вздохнул.  
\- Ох, вот так незадача. Всегда я говорил, что общение с орками до добра не доводит. Тебе мало было того, что один из них чуть не убил тебя в первый же день, ты решил попробовать еще одного?  
\- Милорд, это тот же самый…  
\- Даже так? Тот солдат, что избил тебя в таверне? О, эти орочьи ухаживания так галантны, что устоять невозможно. Как даст по голове, так сразу весь разум и отшибает. Напрочь. Ладно, довольно. Во-первых, сядь и успокойся. Вот тебе платок, вот стакан воды, и прекращай рыдать. И давай-ка подумаем, что делать дальше. Ты хоть понимаешь, что будет, если ты объяснишься ему в любви?  
\- Да, милорд, я все понимаю. Но лучше пускай он снова изобьет меня или даже убьет, чем так жить! Я умру без него, милорд…

\- Запомни, дитя – от этого не умирают. В жизни все происходит совсем не так, как в романсах и сонетах, мальчик мой… Но начнем мы не с этого. Для начала нужно что-нибудь сделать с этой твоей памятной раной. Я все понимаю, но эти капли крови на моих бумагах меня раздражают, знаешь ли. Да и выглядишь ты жутковато. Давай вот как: я сниму эту твою молитву и закрою рану. Но не совсем, останется шрам. На всю жизнь. Не сойдет, не бойся. Будет такой маленький стильный шрамик, ты согласен? 

Лианнель кивнул. Магистр подошел, поднес руку к его щеке, и кровоточащая царапина превратилась в небольшой белый рубец.  
\- Ну, вот так-то лучше. И намного. А теперь послушай меня.  
Умереть от любви, как я уже и говорил, тебе, скорее всего, не удастся. Тебе придется жить. Если ты оставишь это сумасбродство, то, конечно, тебе будет больно и тяжело. Я понимаю даже, насколько больно и тяжело, первая страсть юного сердца обычно очень сильна. Но и ты силен достаточно, чтобы преодолеть это. Со временем станет легче, и рано или поздно ты поймешь, как правильно ты поступил, не наделав глупостей и не испортив себе жизнь. 

Ведь что же ждет тебя, если ты все-таки решишь покинуть Орден и отправиться за своим возлюбленным? Орден — это не проходной двор, откуда захотел – вышел, а расхотел – зашел обратно. Мы уже не сможем принять тебя назад, ты понимаешь это? Ты покинешь монастырь, где все тебя любят, где к тебе прекрасно относятся, где для тебя всегда есть и кусок хлеба, и крыша над головой, и интересные занятия по душе. И куда ты отправишься, и что ты станешь делать? 

Кстати, ты уверен, что твой друг еще в Оргриммаре? Насколько я знаю, Вождь Адский Крик начал активное наступление на север, на земли ночных эльфов, и туда перебрасывают всех, кто хоть мало-мальски может держать в руках оружие. Причем не только добровольцев. Почти весь оргриммарский гарнизон укомплектовали новобранцами, а бывших стражей всех отправили на фронт. Так что попадешь ты не в Оргриммар, а в какой-нибудь лагерь на передовой – ты хоть представляешь себе, что это? Жуткие условия, по сравнению с которыми грязный Оргриммар – просто королевские покои. Спать в мокрой, вонючей палатке или на голой земле, пища… Знаешь ли, сырая свинина — это столичный деликатес, а рядом с линией фронта ферм нет, и свежего мяса тоже нет. О снабжении войск продовольствием Адский Крик думает в последнюю очередь, не дети, мол, не пропадут. Солдат кормят такой дрянью, что я просто удивляюсь, как они после этого живы, а ты ведь не орк с луженым желудком, что с тобой будет? 

Но даже и это не самое страшное. Ты хоть понимаешь, что такое война? Что такое смерть, кровь, боль? Ведь на самом деле это отнюдь не так романтично, как в книгах, что ты читал. Твой друг – солдат. Что будет с тобой, если его убьют? Ранят, искалечат? На твоих глазах? Как ты сможешь это выдержать – каждую минуту, каждую секунду быть готовым его потерять? У орков все проще, у них культ смерти в бою. Погибнуть, сражаясь — это честь. А узнать, что кто-то родной и близкий пал в с честью — повод для радости. Но для тебя-то что – вся эта орочья честь?

А если ранят или убьют тебя? Поверь, это больно. Это тебе не щеку поцарапать и не с дерева упасть, как тогда, когда ты за яблоками полез. Это намного больнее, очень намного!  
Ну, и дальше. Нет-нет, это еще далеко не все.  
Вот идет война. Предположим, Орда побеждает. Вы завоевываете сначала Ясеневый лес, потом Дарнас, потом земли людей, потом Штормград… Ты помнишь, как мы ездили в Штормград? Помнишь кондитерскую с твоими любимыми пирожными? Ее, скорее всего, сожгут, ведь орки ничего не смыслят в пирожных. Ты будешь смотреть или тоже поучаствуешь? Будешь жечь, грабить и убивать плечом к плечу со своим любимым? А что, если Орда будет побеждена - что ждет тебя тогда? Казнь? Лагерь для военнопленных? Только представь себе, каково это – провести всю жизнь в неволе, в бараке, за забором, под охраной… 

Но ладно, довольно мрачных мыслей. Давай предположим самый-самый благополучный исход – война закончилась, вы оба живы, и даже – о, чудо! - он ответил на твои чувства, и вы счастливы вместе. Год, два, десять... А потом? Через сорок, пятьдесят лет ты будешь еще молод и полон сил, а он станет глубоким стариком. И, когда он умрет от старости, а ты его похоронишь, что ты будешь делать? Что ты будешь делать всю жизнь, всю свою долгую жизнь, жрец-недоучка? Фокусы на ярмарке показывать?

Нет, не отвечай. Сейчас не отвечай. Иди к себе. Я даю тебе три дня на то, чтобы ты все это обдумал хорошенько, а потом мы снова поговорим. Кстати, как зовут твоего друга?  
\- Таронг, милорд, – прошептал Лианнель, давясь слезами.  
\- Вот и замечательно. А сейчас иди, и три дня я не желаю тебя видеть.

*** 

\- Итак, слушаю тебя. Что ты решил?  
\- Милорд, простите меня. Вы так добры ко мне, я так люблю и почитаю вас, и мне больно отвечать вам неблагодарностью, но… Позвольте мне все же уехать.  
Магистр вздохнул.  
\- Знаешь, наверное, впервые в жизни я так хотел, чтобы мои труды пошли прахом. Но что ж, к сожалению, они пригодились. Я навел кое-какие справки: как я и предполагал, рубака Таронг переведен из оргриммарской стражи в отряд каменного стража Аргоша Желтого Клыка. Я плохо разбираюсь в ордынской военной иерархии, но каменный страж — это, кажется, младшее офицерское звание. Чуть повыше, чем простой солдат, как-то так. Отряду дано задание захватить какую-то площадку на границе Ясеневого леса и Когтистых гор и удерживать плацдарм, ожидая подкрепления. Они уже там. 

Все прелести, которые я тебе описывал, наличествуют в полной мере – и скверная еда, и дурной климат, и леса, кишащие эльфийскими лучниками. Поверь, эти лучники прекрасно умеют отличать ночных эльфов от эльфов крови, и весьма сильно ненавидят нас за переход в Орду, так что стрелу в глаз тебе пустят при первой же возможности, не раздумывая. Остается лишь молиться, чтобы эта участь миновала тебя, дитя мое. 

Ах, да, чуть не забыл. Вот тебе сопроводительное письмо. Тут говорится, что ты добровольцем от нашего Ордена отправляешься на фронт в качестве помощника лекаря. То есть ты остаешься членом Ордена. Если станет совсем тяжело, напиши мне, я найду предлог тебя оттуда отозвать. Ты сможешь вернуться обратно. Все.  
\- О, милорд! Я даже не знаю, как мне благодарить вас! – Лианнель бросился на колени и припал губами к руке Магистра.  
\- Да никак не нужно меня благодарить. Это же Свет знает, что такое. Сам не понимаю, что на меня нашло. Тебя нужно было бы высечь, как следует, и запереть в башню, а не потакать твоим сумасбродствам. Ах, оставь же мою руку, и встань с пола, наконец… И убирайся с глаз моих, тебя уже заждались твои орки. Сила и честь, как у вас там говорится…

***

Отряд возвращался на заставу, и все бойцы пребывали в превосходнейшем настроении – вылазка удалась на славу. Нашли эльфийский лагерь, разнесли его в клочья, ушастых гадов порубили в ошметки, а у нас потерь никаких, кроме нескольких легких царапин. Трофеев немного, но кое-какое неплохое оружие, прилично золота, немного еды и еще всякое по мелочи. Но главное-то – Таронг поймал девку, лучницу. На дереве сидела. У него прям чутье на них, они в тенях крадутся невидимые, а он их как-то видит. А еще говорили – свинопас, деревенщина… Да ерунда, он разведчик прирожденный. Ни одна ушастая зараза мимо не проскочит. Оглушил и взял живой. Ох, и повеселимся!

Таронг нес связанную эльфийку на плече и время от времени огрызался на товарищей: «А ну отвали. Я поймал – я первый» Впрочем, на его первенство никто и не посягал. Ночные эльфийки – они выносливые, прежде, чем помрет, все успеют вдоволь побаловаться.  
И вот, наконец, с докладами закончили, можно и приступать. Эльфийку бросили в яму, Таронг спрыгнул следом. Эльфийка лежала на спине, руки ее были связаны, а глаза горели ненавистью. Таронг достал нож и срезал с нее кожаный нагрудник. Ну что, красавица, хочешь меня? Эльфийка плюнула ему в лицо. О, смотри-ка, плюется. Это ничего, эт мы тебя ща быстренько отучим... Под нагрудником у нее была полотняная рубашка, Таронг разорвал рубашку, аккуратно вытерся обрывком, и схватил эльфийку за грудь – ух, классная! Упругая такая, шелковистая, и сосочек торчит, твердый, маленький... Эльфийка забилась так, что пришлось отвесить ей затрещину. Сверху орали: «ну давай быстрее, чего ты там возишься» и «эй, осторожней, не убей, всем же тоже хочется» Ничего, красавица, сейчас мы тебе покажем всю мощь Орды. Таронг расстегнул штаны, раздвинул эльфийке ноги, навалился сверху. Ха, ну надо же, еще и девочка была…

***

Ветер бил прямо в лицо. До чего же холодный ветер на такой высоте! Лианнелю никогда раньше не приходилось летать на ветрокрылах, ведь в Ордене полно магов и всегда можно попросить поставить портал, куда надо. Но от Оргриммара до лагеря Аргоша пришлось добираться верхом, никаких магов ему там не предоставили. Да, все удобства и приятности остались в прошлом, отныне он – помощник лекаря, солдат армии Орды и боевой товарищ Таронга. Скоро, совсем скоро я его увижу! Но как же холодно…

Наконец, деревья внизу расступились, показался просвет. Ветрокрыл заложил вираж и начал снижаться. Вот она какая, застава Аргоша. Частокол из бревен, несколько палаток, костры… Огромное раскидистое дерево посередине, узловатое, кряжистое, мощные корни торчат из земли, а больше ничего не растет, даже травы нет.  
Ветрокрыл опустился на площадку, и Лианнель, наконец спрыгнул и встряхнулся. Все, долетел. Так, теперь нужно найти командира и доложиться, как меня научили. Лианнель достал свое сопроводительное письмо, оглянулся, приметил идущего мимо солдата и спросил его, где найти Аргоша Желтого Клыка. Солдат ткнул пальцем в одну из палаток и пошел дальше.

Лианнель вошел в палатку и обнаружил там пожилого орка, сплошь покрытого шрамами и татуировкой.  
\- Эээ, здравствуйте, меня зовут Лианнель, я новый помощник лекаря…  
Ой, кажется, представляться надо было как-то не так, потому что Аргош скривился и плюнул.  
\- Тьфу, да чем же это я так духов-то прогневал, что мне такое прислали... Лекарь, значит? Ох, ну делать нечего. Хорошо, что хоть не баба, а то беда вовсе одна от этих баб. Иди, короче, вон там под деревом большая палатка, это лазарет. Найдешь там Пахишу, это твоя начальница. Она тебе все покажет. Понял? Вали.  
\- Так точно! – на всякий случай ответил Лианнель, но, кажется, это тоже получилось не совсем к месту, потому что Аргош продолжал глядеть весьма мрачно.

Лианнель вышел из палатки и направился к дереву. Интересно: Пахишу, начальница. Кто она? Орк, тролль, таурен? Понятно, что не эльфийка, у эльфов не бывает таких имен. Такая же враждебная, как Аргош или, может быть… Ой! Лианнель замер от ужаса – с дерева спрыгнула огромная хищная кошка с большущими клыками и уставилась на него. Что же делать? Звать на помощь? Отбиваться? А чем? Ой, что это?

Кошка засмеялась. Нет, это не показалось и не с ума сошел – кошка смеялась… А потом прекратила смеяться и исчезла, а на ее месте появилась женщина. Троллиха, с синей кожей, раскрашенным лицом и ярко-оранжевыми волосами.  
\- Эй, эльф, ты чего это, демона увидел, что ли?  
\- Н-нет, я просто подумал – ты хищник… Извини, ты друид, наверное? Я просто забыл, что друиды умеют превращаться в зверей, я вообще раньше друидов не встречал, я тебя не обидел?  
\- Э-э, да нисколько. Маловат ты еще, чтоб меня обидеть. Но перепугался забавно. Я – Пахишу, здешний лекарь. Лечу я, конечно же, не в кошачьем облике, но, пока никого лечить не надо, люблю ходить так, мне просто больше так нравится. А ты кто, маленький эльф?  
\- Ой, а я тебя как раз и ищу. Я – твой новый помощник. Жрец, послушник. Меня зовут Лианнель.  
\- Ох, ну хвала Лоа, наконец-то они хоть кого-то прислали. Ты откуда, из Луносвета?  
\- Нет, я из монастыря Ордена Хранителей. Пошел на фронт добровольцем, сражаться за Орду, во славу Вождя.  
Пахишу посмотрела на него как-то странно.  
\- Ну ладно, пошли. Вот эта палатка – наш лазарет. Вот здесь, где угол отгорожен, будет твоя как бы комната, располагайся. Я сплю на дереве, мне там уютнее, комната мне не нужна, так что это все твое. Сейчас ни больных, ни раненых нет, так что можешь спокойно осваиваться, приглядываться и все такое. На обед дают гонг, подходи вон к тому большому костру со своей миской – нальют пожрать. Вода – вон там, в колодце у скалы.  
\- Пахишу, а что это за толпа у забора?  
\- Ох, лучше б тебе этого не знать… Хотя все равно узнаешь, а так хоть от меня. Над девчонкой пленной издеваются. Взяли сегодня в плен эльфийку, уж не знаю – лучницу, разведчицу или еще кого. Говорила я Аргошу, уже сколько раз говорила, что не дело допускать такое зверство, да он же не слушает. Говорит – солдатам надо пар спускать, а то между собой драться начнут. А бедняга помрет завтра, уж сколько их таких было. Раньше-то было поменьше, да вот недавно у нас объявился тут умелец. Они в тенях крадутся, их никто не может видеть, пока не кинутся, а тогда уже поздно. А этот их как-то чует, ну, и глушит, бьет щитом по голове, и ловит живьем, а потом... Уже скольких переловил, и умерли они. Быстро умирают. Одни с собой кончают, другие просто не выдерживают. Ох… Враги, конечно, но ведь тоже живые души, нельзя ж так... - Пахишу горестно вздохнула. – Ладно, эльф, иди устраивайся. Если я нужна буду – я на дереве, подойди и позови.

Лианнель отправился в палатку устраиваться. Палатка была большая, просторная, а у стены один угол отгорожен ширмой. За ширмой находилась лежанка из охапки веток, покрытых тряпкой, и небольшой столик, на котором стояла масляная лампа. И все. Лианнелю стало жутковато – здесь теперь придется жить. Сколько? Долго. А Таронг… где он? Издевается над пленницей, как говорила Пахишу? Нет, конечно, он не такой, он не станет так делать. Но что, если он просто забыл меня, и давно уже обо мне не думает? Ах, конечно же… Ведь ни на одно письмо он так и не ответил… Лианнель окончательно пал духом.

\- Ха, здоров, малявка!  
О, счастье! В дверях стоял Таронг. Лианнель вскрикнул и бросился ему на шею.  
Сказать по правде, Таронг тоже был рад его видеть. Настолько рад, что спокойно вынес все слюнявые эльфячьи нежности, и даже забыл сделать замечание насчет всех этих ваших штучек, а просто обнял Лианнеля и потрепал его по спине.  
\- Ну-ну, хорош уже. Ты меня всего обмусолил, завязывай. Ты как вообще здесь оказался, а?  
\- Я добровольцем вызвался, служить во славу Орды и за Вождя, то есть, наоборот – во славу Вождя и за Орду, вот!  
\- Во, молодец, наш парень. Я всегда знал, что ты нормальный, а не пидорас какой-нибудь. А мне Крэгг сказал, что прибыл новый помощник лекаря и на тебя вроде похож, вот я и зашел посмотреть. Ну, давай, короче, располагайся. Вместе служить будем. Лечить тут, правда, пока особо некого, я тебе скажу. Мы тут типа должны сидеть, ждать подкрепления и не давать эльфоте ухастой особо вольничать Кстати, не хочешь с девчонкой побаловаться? Я ее вчера ночью поймал.  
\- Ой, я, наверное, нет…  
\- Да брось, ты ж мужик! Хотя вообще ты прав, там сейчас толпа, уже два раза драка была из-за очереди, еле растащили, так что и впрямь нечего тебе туда лезть. Подожди, пока успокоятся, она вроде крепкая, проживет еще пару дней. А, вот еще, кстати. Я ведь тебе письмо написал, только у нас почта тут не очень, надо оказии ждать в Оргриммар, так что я не мог отправить. Давай уж так тебе отдам.

Таронг вытащил из-за пазухи заклеенный конверт. Лианнель взял его дрожащими руками и прижал к груди.  
Всю ночь он проплакал – от счастья, и еще потому что не мог уснуть, было ужасно холодно.

Из дневника Лианнеля.  
_Да, я счастлив, несмотря ни на что. Ведь я сам этого хотел, я понимал, на что я иду, я был готов терпеть любые лишения ради того, чтобы быть рядом с ним. И вот я здесь, и он здесь, и он заходит ко мне поболтать, и даже многое наладилось._  
_Первое время была еще одна серьезная проблема помимо холода и плохой еды: здесь мой старый знакомый Гыш, который меня сильно не любит. И Гыш повадился надо мной издеваться – обзывать «малявкой» и «чистюлькой» и постоянно толкаться и подставлять ножки, чтобы я падал. Особенно ему нравится ронять меня в большую лужу возле колодца. Ну, то есть, это только так называется - колодец. Колодца, как такового, тут нет, с горы течет ручеек, и его запрудили, чтобы брать воду, так вокруг этой запруды всегда лужи и грязь. Я терпел, а что же мне оставалось делать? Но однажды Пахишу заметила, и стала меня расспрашивать. Я пытался отвечать, что просто сам упал, но она все поняла. И сказала, что так нельзя. Ни в коем случае нельзя позволять над собой смеяться, обязательно надо давать сдачи. И неважно, что меня изобьют, главное – сам факт, что я ответил. Тогда орки начнут меня уважать, и Гыш уймется._  
_Так я и сделал. Сегодня я пошел за обедом и снова встретил Гыша. На этот раз он не стал меня толкать, а вместо этого бросил мне в тарелку большого паука и сказал, что сегодня у малявки похлебка будет с мясом. Все вокруг засмеялись, а я решился и сказал: «Что, тебе смешно? Смотри, а вот так будет еще смешнее» и надел тарелку Гышу на голову, благо он сидел, и мне легко было дотянуться. Если бы он стоял, пришлось бы, конечно, придумывать что-нибудь другое, он очень высокий._  
_Дальше было очень больно, но, к счастью, недолго – я быстро потерял сознание. Очнулся в лазарете, и Пахишу сказала, что я молодец и все сделал правильно. Еще она обработала мои раны и сказала, что я скоро поправлюсь, она вообще очень добра ко мне и называет меня «маленький эльф»._  
_А потом пришел Таронг и сказал: «Ну, малявка, ну ты даешь! А чего ты раньше-то молчал, что он к тебе лезет, я б ему рожу начистил». А я ответил, что и сам могу за себя постоять, и Таронг меня зауважал._  
_Кстати, после этого случая Гыш действительно больше меня не трогает, только обзывается, но издалека._

Из дневника Таронга, ежели б таковой существовал. Хотя откуда у Таронга дневник?  
_А вообще-то здесь скучно. Я-то думал - попаду на фронт, сражения там героические всякие, подвиги, слава. А мы сидим тут, на этой заставе паскудной, как крысы в норе. Иногда только вылезаем в лес, эльфов погонять. Аргош все мечтает, чтоб ему подкрепление прислали, и тогда он все леса окрестные зачистит от мрази этой ушастой, да только никто ему подкрепления-то и не дает._  
_Зато малявка-беленький приехал, вот уж кого не ожидал увидеть. Смешной он, сил нет. Захожу к нему на второй день, а он сидит весь в соплях, носом хлюпает. Спрашиваю, что случилось – а оказывается, этот дурачок решил, что здесь везде жарища, как в Дуротаре, и даже плаща теплого с собой не привез. Плащ-то у него есть, но так, одно название. А здесь же горы, ночи студеные, иногда даже иней утром на земле. Мы у костров все спим, ляжешь ногами к огню, в плащ завернешься, и нормально. А он не может, ему на земле неудобно. Ну, я отдал ему свой старый плащ, у меня-то новый, который я себе добыл, когда деревню эльфийскую мы сожгли. А старый у меня ненужный валялся, так я его малявке и отдал. Смешной он в нем, сидит, замотается весь, одна башка ушастая торчит. Книжек разных с собой притащил целую кучу, интересные. Я к нему захожу теперь часто, потрепаться, он мне вслух читает. Я и сам могу читать, конечно, но мне больше нравится малявку слушать, у него ловчее получается.  
_ _А еще первое время Гыш к нему все лез, обижал его, а он и пожаловаться стеснялся. Ну, я как узнал, так и сказал Гышу, что он идиот – вот кто знает, а если завтра ранят тебя или заболеешь, так кто тебя выхаживать-то будет? И вообще, еще раз его тронешь, всю рожу тебе расшибу. И он отстал. Потому как знает, что он хоть и здоровый, да медленный. Пока он оттормозится, я раза четыре стукнуть успею, а четыре моих удара даже Гышу не выдержать._


	6. Глава 5

\- Вольно. Задача ясна? Вопросы есть? Нету? Ну и слава яйцам Тралла, что нету. Приступайте. А, и еще. С вами добровольцем идет еще вот этот, а то он достал уже проситься. Постарайтесь его там не угробить. Все.  
Аргош ушел. Пятеро орков с неприязнью уставились на добровольца. Командир звена Халток заговорил первым:  
\- Ну и куда ты собрался, эльф? В лес с нами? Ты дурной, что ли, совсем? Иди обратно в свою палатку, и сиди там, не отсвечивай.  
\- Подожди, Халток, - перебил его Гыш. – Приказ-то уже есть: взять его с собой. Так что ни в какую палатку, а придется с ним идти.  
\- Да как с ним идти-то? Он же нас демаскирует напрочь, его ж вон за три версты видать!  
\- Ну, это-то не сложно, это я сейчас мигом. Разрешите, командир?  
\- Разрешаю. А что ты делать-то будешь?  
\- А вот что, - Гыш схватил Лианнеля за шиворот и с наслаждением извалял его в луже у колодца. Эльф перестал быть беленьким и демаскировать отряд за три версты, а стал мокрым, грязным и очень несчастным, но смолчал.  
\- Ну, так-то оно получше, - вздохнул Халток. - Все равно не здорово, но хоть что-то.  
Отряд выступил в лес. Первым шел Халток, за ним – Таронг, следом Крэгг и Логар, а замыкали строй мокрый, грязный и несчастный Лианнель и ужасно довольный Гыш. 

Вылазка не удалась. Эльф совершенно не умел ходить по лесу, шума от него было столько, что слышно было, наверное, до самого Оргриммара. Естественно, и дичь, и враги все разбежались. Орки тихо бесились, причем разозлился даже Таронг, который к малявке относился лучше других. В довершение всех бед на обратном пути эльф умудрился найти какую-то яму, в которую и провалился с громким писком. Вот как так может быть – четверо здоровых мужиков только что прошли по этому месту, и ничего, а этот взял и провалился!

Когда эльфа вытащили из ямы, выяснилось, что он повредил ногу и не может идти. Гыш предложил проломить ему башку, бросить и сказать, что напоролись на засаду, но Таронг сказал, что убивать своих нельзя, даже таких вот, взял эльфа на руки и вызвался нести до самого лагеря.

Как только Таронг донес эльфа до палатки и опустил на лежанку, тот тут же горько разрыдался.  
Таронг опешил.  
\- Малявка, ты чего? Нога болит, что ли? Подожди, я сейчас друидку позову, она тебя посмотрит… Там навряд ли что-то серьезное, скорее всего, просто вывихнул. - Нет, не надо! Нога… нога ни причем… нога сама пройдет, не надо друидку... Таронг, я ведь жалкий и никчемный, да? Ты меня презираешь? И все меня презирают, я знаю… Лучше бы Гыш правда проломил мне голову, я не могу так больше…  
\- Да ну, ты брось. Никто тебя не презирает. Все ж понимают – ну неопытный, так все когда-то такие были. Научишься еще. Не реви, ну все, все. А вот смотри-ка, что у меня есть – орк снял с пояса флягу – Знаешь, это что? Ром, крепкий, вкусный. Я специально берегу, для особых случаев. У тебя устав, конечно, но здесь-то никто не видит, правда? Нда, можно бы грог сделать, но это за водой идти. Не надо, еще запалимся. Давай прямо так, чистым. По чуть-чуть, за твое боевое крещение.

После первого «чуть-чуть» Лианнель закашлялся и перестал реветь, после второго окосел, а после третьего его развезло окончательно. Таронга тоже слегка повело, стало так хорошо и приятно в голове, и он даже не сразу сообразил, что эльф висит у него на шее и жарко шепчет:  
\- Ты самый лучший, ты добрый, ты умный, ты красивый… я так люблю тебя, да, я люблю тебя, я сюда приехал только ради тебя, я тебя обожаю, ты жизнь моя, ты мое сердце, о, любимый…  
\- Слушай, эльф, я ж тебе говорил, что я не пидорас, говорил ведь? И что в море утоплю, говорил? – и тут Таронгу вдруг вспомнилось, как малявка купался в море, вспомнилось его стройное, сияющее перламутром тело, и он вдруг с ужасом почувствовал, как в штанах становится тесно.  
\- Нет-нет, я знаю, что ты не пидорас, так я тебе это и не предлагаю… Ведь у тебя же были женщины, верно? А женщину ведь тоже можно взять таким способом – так какая разница… Возьми меня, позволь мне сделать тебе приятно, и пидорасом буду я, а ты будешь мужчиной, как и раньше… А если не понравится – утопи меня, где хочешь, здесь нет моря, ну, в колодце утопи или даже в выгребной яме, любимый мой, счастье мое, тебе понравится, тебе будет хорошо, клянусь…

Нет, ну гадость же, конечно, вот только этот эльф весь такой теплый, мягкий, пахнет хорошо… Странно, что ж я раньше-то не замечал, как вкусно он пахнет, прямо с ума сойти, как вкусно… Эх, и вправду засадить бы ему сейчас, да как следует, чтоб заорал! Таронгу представилось, как мягкий, теплый эльф орет и трепыхается, и стало совсем невмоготу.  
\- Ну, смотри, эльф, если ты хоть кому-нибудь разболтаешь…

Из дневника Лианнеля  
_О, если это сон, то я не хочу просыпаться. Я сам себе не могу поверить… Это случилось! Он был со мной. Да, Таронг был со мной! О, это было восхитительно… Даже лучше, чем я мог себе представить, о, он такой, страстный, неистовый… Кстати, мне говорили, что в первый раз бывает очень больно, и я был готов ко всему, готов был стерпеть любую боль, лишь бы с ним. Но боли не было, было лишь наслаждение, огромное, невозможное, и с каждым мигом все большее и большее, это не описать словами, я даже не думал, что такое возможно … О, как я счастлив!_

Таронг сидел у костра и смотрел в огонь. Спать не хотелось, и в голову лезли разные мысли. Что ж это я натворил-то… Вообще, эльф, конечно правду говорил – если бы я с бабой так же сделал, то я бы не превратился в пидораса, значит, и сейчас тоже нет. Но все же неправильно это как-то. Хотя, хоть и стыдно признаться, ни с одной бабой не было так хорошо. Эти эльфы, оказывается, умеют делать такие штуки… и да, как здорово, что у них нет клыков, а то они бы сильно мешались, когда он ртом вот так... И, вот тоже еще – ведь ни одной бабе не было так хорошо со мной. Ни одна не отдавалась с таким жаром, и ни одна потом не смотрела с таким восторгом и благодарностью, как будто я ему гору золота подарил… И еще спрашивал, приду ли я еще. А вот Саргерас его знает — не дело, конечно, но, может, и приду как-нибудь... Вот только одна беда – звонкий он больно, а в палатке стены тонкие. Пришлось рот ему зажимать, чтобы вся застава не сбежалась.  
И вот, оказывается, для чего ему все эти банки с кремами, а я думал – лекарства…

 

Из дневника Лианнеля.

 _Он снова ушел._  
_Что ж, нечего роптать, я сам этого хотел. Я сам этого хотел, и я получил даже больше, чем хотел: он приходит ко мне почти каждый вечер, мы занимаемся любовью. Он даже иногда приносит мне подарки – цветы или ягоды из леса. Но потом он все равно уходит. Он просто пользуется мною, как посудой для утоления нужды. Он не любит меня, и никогда не сможет полюбить. И я знал это, и швырялся громкими словами о том, что для меня счастье просто любить его, и мне ничего не нужно взамен. Я бросил все ради этого счастья – и что у меня есть теперь? Я стал его подстилкой, жалкой и мерзкой подстилкой. И что же делать дальше…_

А вообще жаль, что он не девчонка. Был бы он девчонкой, так лучшей жены и пожелать бы нельзя. И дело ведь не только в постельных утехах, а ведь с ним и поговорить интересно, и помолчать хорошо, и никогда ничего лишнего не ляпнет, да и просто как-то тепло внутри становится, когда он рядом. А может, просто взять да и привезти его домой после войны? Сказать, что это девка, кто у нас на ферме эльфов-то видел? Отец, конечно, расшумится, что негоже девку из чужого народа в жены брать. Ну да пошумит и успокоится потом. И будем жить. А что детей нету — так такое бывает же, вон у Нашара и Керги с холма тоже детей нету, и сколько лет уже, хотя и он, и она вроде и здоровые, и сильные. А вот не посылают духи им детей … 

Эх, нет, не годится так. Ведь придется звать шамана, он духов призовет, новую семью благословлять. А духам-то не наврешь, они сразу увидят, что это никакая и не девка… Ну и ладно, просто привезти его домой, типа фронтовой товарищ, друг. Он сирота, возражать некому, а он-то за мной хоть на край света поедет. И будем жить вместе, вот будет и славно…  
Тут Таронг представил себе Лианнеля, в беленьком платьице, дома, на ферме, в загоне со свиньями. С лопатой и по колено в навозе. Нда. А еще ведь он книжки любит, где ему книжки-то эти доставать? В Перекресток разве что съездить, там аптекари живут из Подгорода, они ученые вроде, у них, может, есть книжки... Да и еще родители же замучают, что, раз вернулся, так жену нужно брать обязательно. И, если сам не выберу, возьмут и сговорят мне кого-нибудь из соседских, да чтоб по-старому, из нашего клана…

И Таронг представил себе, как он и какая-то девица стоят перед шаманом, а поодаль – маленький эльф с большими грустными глазами… Нет, совсем не дело. Что ж делать-то? Ладно, поживем – увидим. Может, как-нибудь само образуется. Ишь, как холодно-то сегодня. А он ведь один там, небось замерз совсем, надо пойти проведать. 

Таронг поднялся и пошел в лазарет.  
\- Малявка, не спишь? Ну ты чего опять плачешь, холодно, что ли? И чего ты там все пишешь, писатель ты ушастый. Точно к костру не пойдешь? Я тебе говорю, там теплее намного. Ну ладно, не хочешь – как хочешь. Иди ко мне, давай отогрею.  
Таронг лег на кровать, обнял Лианнеля, укрыл двумя плащами. Совсем окоченел, бедолага – вон и руки ледяные, и нос холодный. Иди поближе, вот прижмись, сейчас хорошо станет.  
Эльф отогрелся, перестал дрожать и всхлипывать, уютно уткнулся носом Таронгу в грудь и вскоре ровно засопел. Ну и спи, малявка. А Таронг еще долго не мог заснуть, все думал, думал…

 

Из дневника Лианнеля.  
_Это была самая кошмарная ночь в моей жизни. Вчера отряд разведчиков не вернулся с задания, и Аргош послал на поиски почти всю заставу. Таронг тоже ушел со своей группой, а я остался. Пахишу сказала, что дело, похоже, серьезное, и надо готовиться – будет много работы. К вечеру прибежал вестовой с докладом – пропавший отряд попал в окружение, наши пытаются его отбить, есть потери. Я не находил себе места, я молился Свету, чтобы с Таронгом ничего не случилось, а никаких вестей больше не было. Я думал, что сойду с ума._

_Начали приносить раненых. Таронга среди них не было. Это действительно страшно – кровь, боль, страдания. Всю ночь мы с Пахишу занимались ранеными, их было много._

_Когда принесли Гыша, Пахишу посмотрела и сказала: «даже и не возись, не жилец», но я решил все-таки попробовать. И в какой-то момент мне даже показалось, что его удастся спасти, он открыл глаза, узнал меня и сказал: «Во, чистюлька наконец-то перемазался», а потом умер. Странно, я думал, что со мной будет истерика, но, видно, сил на это уже не осталось. Я сам себе удивился, я ведь думал, что смерть — это страшно, и я испугаюсь… Но нет, я почему-то остался удивительно спокоен, просто встал и пошел на улицу, попросить ребят помочь вынести его из палатки. Он большой и тяжелый, мне одному никак не поднять. В лазарете еле хватает места для живых, тела мертвых складывают снаружи._

_Ночь прошла, а Таронг так и не вернулся. Кто-то сказал, что все хорошо, окружение прорвали, врагов разбили и сейчас преследуют остатки. Надеюсь, что Таронг там, с ними, а не погиб.  
Я сказал Пахишу, что подежурю, пусть она чуть-чуть отдохнет, я все равно не могу и не хочу спать. О Свет, дай мне сил!_

\- О, слышь, малявка, ты не сильно занят? Дай кусок бинта какой-нибудь, а то мне тут по башке прилетело, кровь в глаза течет, мешается.

Лианнель подскочил – Таронг стоял в дверях, живой! Лицо все в крови, на темени рана, о, Свет, только бы не опасная… Как же хочется обнять его, заплакать, рассказать, как я его ждал, как чуть с ума не сошел в эту ночь… Но кругом все смотрят, нельзя, надо держаться, держаться…  
\- Иди сюда, я посмотрю, что тебе тут прилетело. Ну, ничего себе! Это надо промыть и перевязать, это не пустяки совсем! Сядь только, а то мне тянуться неудобно. Так, здесь места нет, пошли за ширму.  
За ширмой хотя бы никто не видит…  
\- О, любимый, ну что же ты со мной делаешь? Тебя же чуть не убили…  
\- Да брось, брось. Ничего со мной не случилось. А это – так, царапина, вскользь прошло. Я не за бинтами пришел, а так, с тобой поздороваться. Только реветь не вздумай. Точно реветь не начнешь? Вот молодец ты у меня. – Таронг устроился поудобнее и в голосе его зазвучали довольные нотки, - Я знаешь, скольких сегодня убил? У-у, десятка три, не меньше! Здорово порубились. Хотел тебе ухо эльфийское принести в подарок, да потом подумал – а вдруг ты обидишься, ты ж тоже эльф, хоть и не из этих. Так что я тебе лучше ожерелье из косточек сделаю, красивое, будешь, как орк, ходить… Или ухо тоже хочешь? Давай и ухо подарю. Ну ладно, я пошел, а то сейчас заметят. Спасибо, ты отлично мне все завязал, хотя правда не надо было, ерундовая ж царапина. Давай, малыш.

\- Так, ну ты чего расклеился-то? – за ширму заглянула Пахишу. – Чего хнычешь? Вернулся же твой, живой и здоровый. А что башка у него разбита – так ты не беспокойся, у орков черепушки крепкие, завтра уже и не вспомнит.  
\- Как, ты все знаешь?  
\- Ну, а ты как думал-то? Я ж сплю на дереве, как раз над крышей, а у кошек слух тонкий. Да не бойся, не скажу никому. А то я сначала аж удивилась, думаю – что за чудак, явился, понимаешь, сражаться добровольцем во славу Орды, да за Вождя, а не орк и на дурачка не похож. А потом смотрю – так вон же она, твоя слава Орды, каждую ночь к тебе шастает… Да ладно, не мое это дело. Ну, не реви, не реви. Устал, что ли? Конечно, устал, с непривычки-то такое. Давай, я тебе травок заварю, выпьешь, да поспи, а я уже выспалась, подежурю.  
И тут Лианнель не выдержал – упал на грудь доброй Пахишу и взахлеб принялся рассказывать все – и про то, как он боялся за Таронга, и про то, как страшно видеть столько крови, и про Гыша, и про обещанные жуткие подарки…  
\- Ухо, говоришь, обещал, да ожерелье из косточек? Э-э, дружок, да тут радоваться надо. Такие вещи знаешь, кому дарят? Кому попало, такое не дарят, а только нареченной невесте. Вон он как к тебе относится, а ты разнылся. Так что как притащит тебе ожерелье это самое – надень и гордись. Только под рубашку спрячь, а то народ здешний не поймет, с кем это ты обручился… Все, ложись спать давай, хватит с тебя на сегодня.

 

Как ни прячься, как ни скрывай, а рано или поздно все равно заметят. Сначала обратили внимание, что Таронг отчего-то постоянно бегает в лазарет, а на больного при этом совсем не похож. Подумали было, что он ходит к Пахишу – ну а что, она женщина еще не старая, а он парень видный. Хоть он и не тролль, а она не орчиха, да все равно сплошь и рядом такое дело случается. Но потом кто-то зоркий заметил, что Пахишу во время визитов Таронга преспокойно продолжает лежать на ветвях в виде кошки – как же так?  
Стало интересно, ну, и подсмотрели.

Как ни странно, ни скандала, ни бойкота, ни каких-то там ужасов, которые представлял себе Таронг, не случилось. Дело в том, что Лианнеля никто на заставе мужчиной-то и не считал. Мужчина — это у кого клыки есть. Ну, или, хотя бы рога. А это что? Клыков нету, носит платье, вертит задом, хихикает – это что, мужик? Это не мужик, это девчонка. И вот Таронг пристроился пользовать эту девчонку – ну, и чего удивительного? Конечно, пленные эльфийки-то надоели, небось. Они поначалу еще ничего, пока плюются и ругаются, а потом – ерунда одна. Лежит, как мертвая, только зубами скрипит, и что это за удовольствие? А этот, вон - в охотку, с ним-то поинтереснее должно быть.  
А, кстати, если он так любит это дело, так, может, и еще кого приласкать не против? Решили проверить.

Первого претендента Лианнель так едко высмеял, что тот смутился и поспешил исчезнуть. Второй претендент имел несчастье попасться на глаза Таронгу во время своих ухаживаний, и был крепко побит. После чего Таронга, конечно, расспросили - это у него невеста, что ли? Жена, что ли? Вы оба пидоры, что ли? Таронг ответил, что, конечно же, он не пидор, а просто так, но эльфа трогать не надо все равно.  
Вышло неубедительно.

Однажды, когда Таронг стоял на посту, трое солдат вломились в лазарет и взяли Лианнеля силой. Отбиться он, конечно же, не сумел.

\- Кто это был? Скажи, я их убью.  
\- Нет, нет, пожалуйста, не дерись только ни с кем! А вдруг они убьют тебя? Не надо, я не хочу, чтобы ты из-за меня погиб!  
\- Малыш, просто скажи мне, кто это сделал. Я обещаю тебе не погибнуть.  
\- Только не дерись ни с кем, пожалуйста!  
Таронг задумался. Действительно, а ведь драться-то смысла никакого. Поздно уже драться. Не уберег я тебя, потому что трус я и предатель. Испугался, что меня пидором будут обзывать? Вот, пожалуйста, теперь я не пидор. 

Таронг обнял своего малявку, посмотрел в его забавную рожицу, в глубокие зеленые глаза, посмотрел на черные синяки на хрупких запястьях – его держали, он вырывался… Эх, уже поздно. Все поздно. Они ведь теперь от тебя не отстанут, пока не замучают, как этих девок в клетках. Выбраться из этого дерьма с честью уже не получится.  
Ну что ж, раз не получится с честью, то выйдем, как получится. Но я тебя спасу.  
\- Обещаю, малыш. Не буду драться. Так кто?  
-Я не видел. Правда не видел. Темно было. Они лампу сразу перевернули…

Ну да ладно. Найти героев получилось запросто, потому как прятаться они и не думали. Напротив, даже –с удовольствием рассказывали, как было смешно, как этот эльф вырывался и даже одного за руку укусил, и пребольно, кстати, вот смех-то.

 

Следующее утро началось с чрезвычайного происшествия – троих солдат нашли у костра мертвыми. Пока они спали, кто-то перерезал им глотки. Аргош ревел, бесновался, сетовал на гнев духов, а также клялся лично разорвать в клочья ублюдков-часовых, заснувших на посту и проморгавших, как эльфийский лазутчик пролез ночью в лагерь. Потом кто-то умный заметил, что для вражеского лазутчика поступок, что-то немного странный. Зачем было убивать троих простых солдат? Уж если рядовых, то надо бы побольше, а еще лучше – командиров вырезать, или оружейный склад поджечь, а то ерунда какая-то – зарезал трех солдат и ушел. А потом кто-то еще более наблюдательный увидел лежащий рядом с одним из трупов окровавленный нож. Заметный нож, известный нож, предмет зависти всей заставы - самодельный нож из обломка врайкульского меча, нож Таронга. И вот тут-то и обратили внимание, что погибли как раз трое насильников маленького эльфа.  
Таронг даже и не думал отпираться. Да, это я их прикончил. Да, за моего парня. А не надо было его трогать, вот так-то.

Уже к полудню заплаканный Лианнель летел связанный и под конвоем в сторону Оргриммара, исполняя первую часть приказа Аргоша: «эту мразь отправить немедленно обратно в Луносвет, или откуда его там демоны принесли», а Таронг сидел в клетке, ожидая исполнения второй части приказа – «а этого повесить, вот прям сейчас, на этом вот дереве, тьфу, мерзость же какая, и чем я духов прогневал, за что мне такой позор!»

\- Каменный страж, на этом дереве нельзя вешать преступников!  
\- Отвяжись, друидка, и не указывай мне, что делать!  
\- Каменный страж, это ведь не просто дерево! В нем живет могущественный дух, и я много сил потратила, чтобы добиться его благосклонности. Вы разве не заметили, что у нас в лагере почти нет ни больных, ни раненых? Даже в последней битве потери минимальны, их могло быть больше, намного больше! Это все дерево, нам покровительствует дух дерева! И, если вы повесите на нем убийцу, он будет оскорблен, и ждите тогда бед!  
\- Да брось ты нести ерунду, друидка.  
\- Что же, мое дело – предупредить. По крайней мере, вы, наконец, будете знать, чем же вы прогневали духов.  
\- А где ты тогда предлагаешь мне его вешать, а? Здесь больше нет деревьев, кругом скалы. Мне что, отправить бойцов в лес рубить бревна для виселицы? Рисковать моими парнями ради этого куска дерьма? Или, еще лучше - рубить ему голову и поганить топор? Вот сама и рубить будешь, сейчас прикажу.  
\- Каменный страж, я не умею обращаться с топором, у меня только посох. Я не смогу его казнить. Я бы лучше предложила вам отправить его в Оргриммар – там и палачи есть, и судьи, и дерева для виселиц достаточно.  
\- А на чем я его отправлю? Я всех виверн отослал с этим эльфом, одна всего осталась. А ведь надо и на него, и на конвой.  
\- Ну, так ведь они же вернутся когда-нибудь. Не погнали же их через океан в Луносвет, правда? В Оргриммаре сдадут его, кому следует, и вернутся завтра, самое позднее – послезавтра.  
\- Ладно, Саргерас с тобой, пусть будет по-твоему. Завтра отправлю его в Оргриммар, а сегодня надо будет караул к нему поставить… Эх, ну чем же я так духов прогневал, за что мне такое…

Ночь была тихая. Высокое черное небо, большая серебристая луна и маленькая – голубая. И звезд такое множество, что кружится голова. Почти как дома. Таронг сидел в клетке. Ужасно хотелось есть и пить, Аргош распорядился не переводить припасы на всякую мразь, так что с самого утра во рту и маковой росинки не было. Но и это бы ничего, если бы не руки. Связанные за спиной руки уже даже не болели, Таронг их просто не чувствовал, как будто бы не было их совсем. Хоть бы на секундочку ослабили веревки, только чуть-чуть бы руки размять…

Ничего, вытерплю. Главное – малявка уже, наверное, дома. В своем монастыре Хранителей самых бесценных сокровищ, что дороже даже золота. И там у него вдоволь и книжек, и фруктов, и сладостей, по которым он так тут скучал, и обожаемый Магистр рядом, и, главное – никакая сволочь больше не станет его насиловать втроем. А эти – пусть их души никогда не узнают покоя, ведь они погибли не с честью, не в бою, не с оружием в руках, а зарезал я их даже хуже, чем свиней. Ну а моя душа… ладно, вытерплю и это. Ничего не жаль, вот только б руки, хоть бы на секундочку…

И вдруг Таронгу показалось, что веревок не стало. Ну все, совсем уже омертвели руки, даже и веревка не чувствуется. Надо хоть попробовать как-то ими пошевелить. Пошевелил… подвигал… Проклятье, да что это? Веревок и вправду нет! И что-то блестит под ногами… Нож! Его нож, отцовский подарок. Что за чудеса? Таронг оглянулся по сторонам, и тут ему показалось, а, может, и не показалось, что в темноте сверкнули глаза большой невидимой кошки.  
\- Спасибо, Пахишу – шепнул он чуть слышно. Глаза мигнули в ответ.

Ну, что же, так уже гораздо лучше. Таронг принялся растирать затекшие кисти, пока в них не закололо. Когда руки отошли, поднял нож, сунул за голенище. Подождал еще немного – часовые вообще, кажется, дрыхнут, все тихо. Потихоньку тронул дверь клетки — не заперта. Была заперта, конечно, но Пахишу и об этом позаботилась — замка нет. Собрался с духом и одним прыжком выскочил наружу. До загона с вивернами совсем близко, добежал мигом, седлать нет времени, забрался на спину зверю и ударил пятками в бока. Виверна взмыла вверх, снизу заорали: «Эй! Смотри! Держи!», мимо уха свистнула стрела, ну да и не попали, еще, еще, вверх, выше, скорее, еще скорее, что-то ударило в бедро, сначала почувствовал просто толчок, а потом стало больно, и еще в руку, ничего, вверх и прочь отсюда, к лесу - свобода! Уже отлетели порядочно, но тут виверна начала крениться набок и рычать, ну держись же, проклятая ты скотина, хоть еще чуть подальше от заставы отлетим, а там уж хоть помирай, если хочешь. Виверна кувырнулась в воздухе, Таронг не удержался на мокрой от крови шерсти и полетел вниз. Вниз, вниз, перед лицом замелькали ветки, а потом Таронг сильно ударился обо что-то...

И умер.


	7. Глава 6

Тысяча проклятий, да лучше б умер. Как же больно-то... Болит все, жутко все болит, дышать даже невозможно...  
Таронг попробовал задержать дыхание. Стало вроде чуть легче, или показалось. Ага, но дышать-то надо — попробовал осторожно выдохнуть. Ой, нет, это очень зря, надо бы как-то плавнее, что ли.  
Где-то вечность спустя плавно дышать получилось. Или привык уже. Ладно, теперь надо бы открыть глаза и осмотреться. Тьфу, это тоже зря сделал— сразу затошнило и закружилась голова. Ладно, тогда осматриваться будем потом как-нибудь. Глаза закрыть и не открывать больше. Сейчас пока проверим, как там все остальное. Что все переломал, это-то понятно, с такой-то высоты грохнулся. Теперь осталось выяснить, что именно и где, вдруг еще как-то можно хотя бы уползти, тогда хоть какие-то шансы есть.

Таронг осторожно пошевелил пальцами на правой руке. Двигаются, это хорошо. Пальцы целы, кисть шевелится, значит, не сломана. Одна рука — это уже неплохо. Вторая? Тоже двигается, но сильно болит выше локтя. Ну да, там, скорее всего, стрела, попали же в меня. И с ногами та же история - одна нормально, во второй – стрела. Так, ну теперь попробовать открыть глаза, потихонечку, медленно-медленно... Получилось. Открыл. Ух ты, а ведь уже светает. Это что, получается, я тут всю ночь провалялся? Однако ж я везучий, тут же и зверья полно, да и эльфы шастают. Надо бы отсюда ноги уносить, пока никто из них не заметил такого упущения. Да и наши с заставы вполне могут пойти искать, а если с волками пойдут, то по запаху-то быстро выследят. Так, ладно, если руки-ноги не поломаны, значит, можно будет как-нибудь встать.  
Медленно, опираясь на здоровую руку, Таронг поднялся и сел. Больно сидеть ровно, больно дышать, голова кружится, и еще тошнит жутко. Но ведь могло быть и хуже, а, раз хуже не стало, значит, все хорошо. Оглядел себя. Ну конечно, две стрелы – одна в плече, вторая в ноге. Надо б вытащить и перевязать чем-нибудь. Запустил руку в сапог – ура, нож не потерял! Вот тебе еще одна удача. Пожалуй, второе имя мне больше подойдет Везунчик или Счастливчик, а не Кровавый Топор, так и назовусь.  
Так, а чем перевязывать? Ага, есть вот же форменная гербовая накидка. Больше она не пригодится ведь я теперь уже не солдат армии Вождя, а преступник, убийца, да еще, похоже, и дезертир – сбежал ведь с заставы-то. Но ткань хорошая, на перевязку сгодится вполне. Через голову стаскивать, конечно, не надо, это лишний раз руку поднимать. Разрезал накидку на части и снял, потом взялся за стрелу, торчащую из плеча, и резко дернул. От боли чуть сознание не потерял, но не потерял же. Посидел, отдышался, замотал половиной накидки. Теперь нога. Сейчас опять будет больно, может, не надо, не хочу, пусть лучше так останется. Тьфу ты, вот проклятие, она еще и надломлена. Ладно, попробую. Собрался с духом, взялся, дернул. Сломалась, конечно же. Наконечник и часть древка осталась в ране. Нет, ну вытаскивать уже не буду, все, сил моих нет. Замотал прямо так.  
Теперь подняться на ноги. Осторожненько, держась за дерево – вот, получилось. Ха, да я даже идти могу! Ну все, жизнь наладилась. Давай, пошел.

Только куда идти-то? Домой вернуться нельзя – родным уже наверняка написали, что я натворил. Пока доберусь, письмо как раз и дойдет. В Оргриммар тоже нельзя, там меня слишком много народу знает. Так куда же? А, точно! К малявке же в монастырь! Вот я чудак, чего ж сразу не додумался… Конечно, орка туда вряд ли впустят, но можно же просто подойти к воротам и его позвать. Он меня подлечит, он умеет, а потом вместе и придумаем, что делать. Так, монастырь у нас в Кель’Таласе, адрес я наизусть заучил, еще когда письмо ему писал. Значит, отсюда как-то надо переправиться в Восточные королевства – ну, это проще всего будет до Кабестана, и там сесть на корабль. А там уже и ветрокрыла можно раздобыть и долететь, вот и славненько.  
Солнце там, горы там, значит, мне туда.

Наступать на раненую ногу было очень больно. Таронг сломал ветку, чтобы опираться, но идти все равно было тяжело. Ничего, ничего. Шаг, еще шаг, сейчас втянусь. И с каждым шагом все ближе монастырь, а там малявка, ух, он обрадуется! 

И вдруг Таронг почувствовал, что рядом кто-то есть. Не услышал, не унюхал, а вот тем самым своим чутьем понял, что к нему подкрадывается ночной эльф в тенях. И ударил. Щита нет, ударил палкой. Попал. Эльф стал видимым и на миг замешкался. Мига как раз хватило, Таронг отбросил палку и вцепился ему в горло здоровой рукой, а потом сжал зубы и схватился и второй, чтоб наверняка. Эльф забился, забарахтался, но Таронг, несмотря на боль, пальцев не разжимал. Эльф ударил его под ребра, в самое больное место, Таронг взревел и потерял сознание.

Когда он очнулся, то увидел, что лежит на земле, а рядом - мертвый, задушенный эльф. Победа. Вот так-то, ушастый, а не лезь к оркам. Мы даже полудохлые себя в обиду не даем, понял? Приподнялся, медленно сел. Так, теперь нужно осмотреть тело, вдруг у него там что-нибудь полезное завалялось. Ага, вот, к примеру, нож. Нда, ну и ножик… В какой помойной яме ты добыл сей славный клинок? Хотя зря это я ворчу, если бы на меня напал не этот оборванец, а серьезный боец с эпическим кинжалом, то мы б еще посмотрели, кто бы с кем сейчас разговаривал. Ножик — дерьмо, конечно, но разбрасываться не стоит, в Кабестане за него хоть пару медяков, но дадут. А пара медяков это на целых пару медяков больше, чем есть сейчас, разве плохо? Так, что тут еще. Во, деньги. Несколько серебряных монеток, медная мелочь. Пригодится, деньги никогда не лишние. О, а это что? Фляжка. И что у нас во фляжке? Таронг открутил крышку, понюхал. Ммм, пахнет вроде спиртным. Совсем хорошо. Значится, сейчас и хлопнем, за победу, за свободу… 

Фу, ну и гадость! Напиток был таким горьким и жгучим, что Таронг закашлялся. А, когда прокашлялся, то сначала испугался, а потом удивился: ведь только что даже дышать еле мог, а тут — так долго кашлял, и ничего… Нет, не показалось, действительно, боль утихла. Почти исчезла, только слегка ныла нога. Ну и дела! Годное винцо у тебя, ушастик. Давай-ка еще глоточек, за помин твоей души, и пойду я, наверное. Таронг глотнул еще немного обжигающей горечи, завинтил фляжку и бодро зашагал в сторону Строптивой речки. В голове слегка шумело, но на душе было распрекрасно. Точно, везунчик я.

С эльфийской фляжкой все стало намного легче. Таронг быстро добрался до Строптивой, там нашел на берегу поваленное дерево, спихнул его в воду, зацепился и совершенно спокойно спустился вниз по течению до водопада. Выбросил бревно, слез с горы и пошел в Кабестан. Там продал кинжал старьевщику за десять медяков, дождался корабля, идущего в Пиратскую бухту, и забрался в трюм. Фляжка уже заметно полегчала, и Таронг решил ее поберечь – кто знает, сколько еще придется странствовать. 

Путешествие на корабле получилось невыносимым, от качки Таронга постоянно выворачивало, пить эльфийское вино было бы просто пустой тратой, и бедный орк чуть не сошел с ума от постоянной боли и тошноты. Но закончилось и это – Таронг выполз на белый свет и глотнул, наконец, из фляжки.

Пиратская Бухта поразила его: нагромождение каких-то нелепых строений, уровней, лесенок – кто так строит-то? И – толпы совершенно разномастного народа. Свои, родные ордынцы тут тоже везде встречались – и орки, и тролли, и таурены, и мертвяки эти проклятые, и нескольких эльфов крови видал. Но, помимо них, бухта кишела и альянсовским народцем. И, что странно, никто ни на кого не пытался напасть. Давних знакомых своих, ночных эльфов, Таронг встретил прямо сразу, как сошел с корабля. Целый отряд, да еще вооруженных, и шли они прямо на него. Таронг уже приготовился было подороже продать свою жизнь, но эльфы совершенно равнодушно его обошли и убрались восвояси. Коренастые бородатые дворфы попадались тоже, и вдобавок к ним еще какая-то непонятная гадость – мельче дворфов и без бород, Таронг не знал, что это такое и как называется. Ну и люди, конечно. Людей Таронг тоже раньше не видел, но слышал, что человек — это как эльф крови, только уши круглые, или как дворф, но ростом повыше, чуть меньше орка. Так что людей он узнал сразу, их тут было много, вот только некоторые из них были какими-то странными: от них явно пахло диким зверем, волками от них пахло. Непонятные существа, Таронг старался держаться подальше от них. Да и вообще к альянсовцам он не подходил – хоть они и не нападают, но все равно, от них чем дальше стоишь, тем целее будешь.

Впрочем, Таронг не просто так слонялся и разглядывал народ, он пытался найти, где здесь станция перелетов. И, наконец, нашел.  
Станцией заведовал орк, ушлый и нагловатый, как, впрочем, и все распорядители, они везде одинаковые.

\- Ага, и тебе привет, брат. Тебе куда? Ого, в Кель’Талас… Ну, ты в курсе, что это ж через весь континент лететь, неблизкий путь. Ты дорогу-то знаешь? Не, ну как это – примерно? Примерно не годится, а то плюхнешься отдохнуть где-нибудь под Штормградом или в Дун-Мороге – и все, поминай, как звали. Тебя-то мне не жаль, по тебе пусть мама плачет, а вот виверну новую я где возьму? Ну ладно, понимаю, что тебе очень надо. Дам, полетишь, и дорогу расскажу. Аккуратнее будь, держи к восточному побережью, там хоть альянсовских городов поменьше и низко не спускайся… Тридцать монет.  
Таронг пересчитал деньги. Тридцати серебряных монет у него не было. Что же делать-то?  
\- Ха, ну, если у тебя еще и денег нет, тогда совсем труба. Пешком придется, через год дойдешь, если нигде по дороге не сгинешь… Хотя нет. Пять-то хоть монет есть? А, ну вот тебе виверна, дуй тогда до Гром’Гола. Оттуда ходит дирижабль до Тирисфальских лесов, он казенный, бесплатно довезет. Ну, а там уж пешком, извини.

Ну что ж, это действительно лучше, чем идти пешком через все Восточные королевства. Таронг с горем пополам забрался в седло, зверюга поднялась в воздух.  
Да, это тебе не ночью на неоседланной виверне с заставы драпать. Седло удобное, зверь обученный – даже править не надо, сам дорогу знает.  
Лагерь Гром’Голл Таронгу очень понравился – как будто снова дома оказался, в Степях полно таких построек. И свои все кругом, морды орочьи родные. И дирижабль ему понравился гораздо больше кораблей, на нем, по крайней мере, так не укачивало. Действие эльфийского вина уже заканчивалось, но Таронг решил терпеть, пока есть силы, ведь от Тирисфаля пешком до Кель’Таласа тащиться очень и очень неблизко.

Вот и Тирисфальский лес. Темные, мрачные деревья, темные и мрачные шпили зданий вдалеке, развалины Лордеронской крепости, а внизу там, под развалинами – Подгород, столица мертвяков. Нда, ну у них и страна. Таронг их даже пожалел – сколько досталось-то бедолагам. Сначала перемерли от чумы, потом их воскресили и заставили сражаться со своими же бывшими согражданами, потом Сильвана их, конечно, освободила, и теперь им приходится жить в этих жутких местах, пропахших скверной и тленом. Брр. Ну ладно, хватит тут рассусоливать. Глоток из фляжки, совсем маленький, и вперед. Солнце там, горы там, значит север – там. Мне на север.

День за днем Таронг шагал по дороге среди мрачного леса. Однажды на него напала здоровенная летучая мышь, но Таронг как-то умудрился свернуть ей голову. Что же, мышь — это тоже хорошо. Голод мучил его постоянно, еды взять было негде. Все деньги он истратил на перелет, а местная живность была слишком шустрой, и поймать ничего не удавалось. Таронг ободрал шкуру с летучей мыши и съел ее прямо сырую – тратить силы на возню с костром не хотелось. Мясо у нее было жесткое и странно пахло, да и мяса-то там было всего ничего, но все же это была еда.

Мрачный лес закончился, Таронг миновал последнюю заставу в горном ущелье и оказался в совершенно другой местности. Тут было намного веселей, чем в темном Тирисфале. Зеленела трава, щебетали птицы. Правда, в этих жизнерадостных лесах явно водилось кое-что посерьезней летучих мышей – Таронг мельком видел медведя. Пришлось замереть и затаиться – тягаться с медведем ему сейчас было точно не по силам. Иногда лес редел, и виднелись постройки. К одной из них Таронг подошел поближе, оказалось, что это ферма, построенная людьми. Люди – везде люди, орку они никогда не обрадуются. Таронг дождался темноты, перелез через ограду на кукурузном поле, нарвал там недозрелых початков и убрался подобру-поздорову. Люди, даже если это не солдаты, а простые крестьяне, вполне могут наделать неприятностей, ну их.

Постепенно зеленый жизнерадостный лес поредел и засох. Трава исчезла, земля стала серо-рыжей, кругом торчали остовы погибших деревьев. Идти становилось все тяжелее, фляжка почти опустела, лишь чуть-чуть плескалось на донышке, без напитка было совсем невыносимо. Боль уже не отступала даже после двух-трех глотков, а лишь слегка притуплялась. Таронг ковылял, опираясь на палку обеими руками, и это было пыткой. Кроме того, стало жарко. И с каждым шагом, с каждым мигом все жарче и все невыносимей. Жар сидел под черепом, в глубине, в глазах и в груди, и палил, и мучил. Вокруг все расплывалось. Таронг допил последние остатки вина из фляги, стало чуть полегче, но мерзкие скелеты деревьев обступали его, тянулись к нему ветками и пугали.

 ***

Больно. Как же невыносимо больно. Скорее бы.  
Лианнель хотел закричать, но вместо крика его снова вырвало. Сил уже не хватало отодвинуться, и он так и остался лежать в луже собственной рвоты. Красивой смерти не получилось, но хоть бы уж какая-нибудь, только побыстрей. Да, он думал, что сейчас выпьет яд, закроет глаза и умрет, а началось такое… Изнутри его как будто разрывало раскаленными клинками, все тело сводило судорогой, и все это так долго, бесконечно долго… О, Свет, прими же меня, наконец, я не могу больше!  
А это еще что? Стук в дверь, голоса, визг, шаги… Вот чего еще не хватало. Еще шаги, много шагов, весь монастырь сбежался, что ли? Голос Магистра:  
\- Кто-нибудь знает, что он выпил?  
Чей-то еще голос, приглушенный, не разобрать:  
\- Милорд, вот, смотрите, тут склянка валяется.  
\- Великолепно. Алхимическая лаборатория! Ваш препарат? Почему такие вещи в свободном доступе?  
\- Милорд, клянусь, все было заперто! В шкафу! Опечатано! Я не знаю, как он достал!  
\- Ладно, с этим потом. Отойдите все.  
Лианнель приоткрыл глаза, и его вырвало опять. Кто-то сзади сказал: «фу, гадость!», Магистр грянул: «А ну, вон все отсюда! Здесь не балаган!» Торопливо удаляющиеся шаги. Тишина. И вот оно – золотистое облако света, окутывающее все тело, утишающее проклятые раскаленные ножи в животе, все проходит, проходит, как же хорошо…  
\- Вставай, мальчик мой. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Нет, сначала, конечно же, приведи себя в порядок. Можешь не торопиться, я подожду.  
Магистр спокойно уселся в кресло, а Лианнель поднялся, и, шатаясь, потащился в ванную.  
В зеркале отразился бледно-зеленый и весь перепачканный в блевотине эльф. Нда, красавец, каких мало. И еще со мной сейчас будут говорить. Что ты мне скажешь, учитель? Что жизнь — это величайшая ценность, да? И что я еще молод и еще успею десять тысяч других орков себе найти и быть счастливым? А я вот не хочу, представляешь? Я не хочу его забывать, не хочу жить и быть счастливым с кем-то другим. Я не хочу предавать его память. Я не буду жить без него, милорд, сколько бы вы все тут ни старались, ясно тебе, старый зануда?!

Лианнель умылся, вымыл волосы и сменил изгаженную одежду.  
Магистр все так же спокойно восседал в кресле, но в комнате был уже идеальный порядок – зловонные лужи на полу исчезли, все аккуратно стояло на своих местах.  
Лианнель воинственно задрал подбородок, вошел и сел без приглашения. В конце концов, это моя комната, вот хочу и сижу где хочу!  
\- Милорд, я все знаю, что вы мне хотите сказать. Да, знаю. А я вам скажу вот что: я не хочу без него жить. Да, я знаю, что могу, но я просто не хочу! И не буду! У меня уже отобрали все – и ножницы, и ножи, и пояса, и ленты, и даже мое ожерелье, которое он мне подарил, но это все бесполезно, бесполезно! Я все равно найду способ! И, кстати, не браните, пожалуйста, Далирину, она не виновата, я украл у нее ключи от шкафа.  
\- Ну, так украл ведь, а не с трупа снял. Наказание пойдет ей на пользу, будет внимательней следить за своими ключами. А в остальном я с тобой полностью согласен. Твоя жизнь принадлежит тебе, и ты, безусловно, вправе ею распоряжаться как тебе угодно, в том числе и оборвать ее своими руками, когда захочешь.  
\- Но… - Лианнель слегка растерялся, - зачем же тогда вы спасли меня?  
\- Из милосердия, дитя мое. Яд, который ты принял, действует очень медленно. Ты умирал бы несколько дней в страшных мучениях. Мне бы очень не хотелось этого видеть. Да, кстати, вот все вещи, которые у тебя забрали – и ножницы, и ленты, и твое жуткое ожерелье. Можешь использовать их, как угодно, но, если все же надумаешь травиться, то выпей лучше вот это – Магистр поставил на стол флакон с темно-золотистой жидкостью. – Действует быстро и безболезненно. Да, дитя мое, ты знаешь, как я к тебе привязан, и мне будет невыразимо тяжело тебя потерять. Но, повторяю: твоя жизнь — она лишь твоя, и более никто, помимо тебя, не имеет на нее прав. И даже подарки, какими дорогими они бы ни были, ни к чему тебя не обязывают. Ведь это всего лишь подарки.  
\- Подарки? О каких подарках вы говорите, милорд? - пробормотал сбитый с толку Лианнель.  
\- Я говорю о том, что подарил тебе твой друг, Таронг. Ведь подумай, что ожидало бы тебя, если бы ты остался там, на заставе? Те трое насильников вряд ли остановились бы, а затем к ним присоединились бы и другие. Даже если бы тебя и не замучили бы до смерти, такую жизнь не назовешь ни легкой, ни приятной. И он спас тебя от всего этого, он подарил тебе жизнь, заплатив за нее очень высокую цену. Слишком высокую, больше чем просто его жизнь. Ведь у него есть родные, семья?  
\- Да, милорд, у него отец, мать, брат и сестры, у них ферма в Степях…  
\- Вот видишь. Значит, им придет письмо, извещающее, что рубака Таронг был казнен, как подлый, бесчестный убийца. Насчет других подробностей – не знаю, захочет ли Аргош их разглашать, но про убийство-то напишут точно, и этого вполне достаточно. Читать его родители, скорее всего, не умеют, у орков вообще не принято учиться грамоте, а тем более у крестьян. Грамотного офицера еще можно найти, а фермеры умеют в лучшем случае считать, да и то на пальцах. Значит, читать письмо им будет кто-нибудь посторонний. Вслух и при всех. И эта новость быстро станет известна всей округе. Хорошо, если эту семью просто изгонят, а то ведь могут и убить всех, чтобы избавиться от позора.  
\- Ох, милорд, а я ведь об этом даже не подумал…  
\- А он подумал, будь уверен. Честь – это единственное, о чем орки в состоянии думать складно, насколько я их знаю. Так что он все это знал, но, тем не менее, предпочел пожертвовать и своей жизнью, и своей честью, и своей семьей для того, чтобы подарить тебе жизнь. Но, повторяю, подарок есть подарок, и ты вовсе не обязан его принимать. Твоя, такой ценой оплаченная жизнь, тем не менее только твоя, и ты волен распоряжаться ею, как тебе угодно.

Ошеломленный Лианнель молча глотал слезы. Магистр продолжал сидеть с невозмутимым лицом.

\- То есть... Милорд, а как вы думаете, он сейчас меня видит? – наконец, произнес Лианнель.  
\- Думаю, что и не только видит. Скажи мне, с тех пор, как ты вернулся, у тебя часто бывают гости?  
\- Нет, вообще не бывает.  
\- А вот теперь скажи мне, почему же, стоило только тебе отравиться, как к тебе в гости тут же принесло этих девиц? Причем, знаешь, за чем они приходили? Когда они прибежали ко мне за помощью, они все успели рассказать. Так вот, представь себе - они шли попросить у тебя нот для лютни. Притом, что обе они играют на лютне хуже, чем я – на орочьих боевых барабанах. А тут их, видишь ли, посетило желание помузицировать. И ноты непременно одолжить у тебя, хотя в нашей библиотеке нот вполне достаточно и идти туда ближе. Странно, правда? Я бы предположил, что твой друг весьма упрям, и всеми силами мешает тебе отказаться от своего подарка.

Лианнель рухнул на колени и простер руки куда-то то ли к небесам, то ли примерно в сторону далекого Калимдора.  
\- О, Таронг, любовь моя, прости меня! Твоя жертва не напрасна! Я больше не буду! Я буду жить, я буду жить долго, очень-очень долго, и всю жизнь буду помнить о тебе… Милорд, а как-нибудь с ним можно поговорить?  
\- Мальчик мой, вообще-то «поговорить» - это уже некромантия. Эта школа магии запрещена во всем мире, потому что весьма опасна. После победы над Плетью были уничтожены почти все книги по некромантии, и все выжившие некроманты были казнены.  
\- То есть, я никак не смогу хотя бы немножечко, хотя бы поговорить?  
\- Только если пообещаешь мне, что только немножечко и только поговорить. Запомни: как бы ни был велик соблазн вернуть его в этот мир, делать этого не стоит. Душа умершего в мире живых испытывает страшные мучения, которые, к тому же, очень сложно прекратить – нежить убить почти невозможно. Обещаешь?  
\- Клянусь, милорд! Клянусь всем, что есть святого, клянусь его памятью, я только поговорить! Но как же быть, если все уничтожено?  
\- Мальчик мой, мы же Орден Хранителей. Мы собираем и сохраняем все, что создано разумом. В нашем монастыре есть так называемая Запретная библиотека, где мы держим книги по всяким опасным искусствам. Правда, это уже информация для посвященных, тебе об этом знать пока что не полагается, но, я думаю, что могу тебе доверять, - Лианнель торопливо кивнул. - Хорошо. Я дам тебе возможность посещать Запретную библиотеку. Более того, если у тебя возникнут вопросы, требующие консультации специалиста – в Подгороде живет мой давний друг, профессор Салливан. При жизни он был блестящим некромантом. Сейчас он предпочитает об этом не вспоминать, но вряд ли он действительно что-то забыл, у него острый ум и прекрасная память. Думаю, в маленькой просьбе он мне не откажет. Тебе досталась горькая доля, но ты должен это выдержать. Держись, дитя мое.

Лианнель даже не сразу понял, что происходит. Магистр, недотрога-Магистр, ханжа и зануда – обнимал его! Лианнель уткнулся лицом в грудь Магистра, прижался к жесткому золотому шитью на парче, и ему стало чуть-чуть легче.

*** 

Голова пылала, весь мир вокруг пылал и кружился. Скелеты мертвых деревьев протягивали к Таронгу свои черные руки и скалили гнилые пасти. Скелеты мертвых зверей рычали, стонали и плакали в черных тенях. Скелеты мертвецов – кто их знает, то ли людей, то ли еще кого, ковыляли вслед за ним и шептали «не уйдешь, не уйдешь, с нами тут будешь лежать, вечно, вечно». Появилась полупрозрачная женщина и сказала «ах, Таронг, ну куда же ты? Ляг, отдохни, а я тебя приласкаю. Ты мне нравишься, Таронг, ты был лучше всех», и Таронг вспомнил ее – это была самая первая эльфийка, которую он взял в плен, она задушила себя своими волосами в ту же ночь. Уйди, сказал он эльфийке, но она не ушла, а продолжала лететь за ним и все звала лечь и отдохнуть. Да, отдохнуть бы, лечь сейчас… Нет, не сметь ложиться не встану же. Воды бы хоть глоточек, или вина, а где фляжка? Нет фляжки, потерял.  
И вдруг один из скелетов остановился, помотал головой и потащился к Таронгу. Таронг решил не смотреть на него – вдруг исчезнет. Но скелет не исчез, а прыгнул и вцепился костлявой рукой Таронгу в бок. Таронг ударил его палкой, голова отлетела, но рука продолжала впиваться все глубже. Таронг ударил еще раз, и еще, и еще, проклятый мертвец весь развалился, но его части, каждая по отдельности, ползли за Таронгом и пытались его схватить. Проклятые тени выли, визжали и хохотали - не уйдешь, не уйдешь! И тогда Таронг побежал. Как ему это удалось, неизвестно, но он бежал, обдираясь о ветви, падая, разбиваясь, и снова вставал, и бежал, бежал… пока не свалился без сознания.

Встать. Надо встать. Да понятно, что не могу, но надо, а значит – встать. Таронг с трудом приподнял голову и увидел неподалеку небольшую ложбинку в земле, где стояла мутная вода. Во, отлично, вода. Встать так и не получилось, Таронг подполз к воде и напился. Вода была отвратительная, такая же серо-рыжая, как и все вокруг, тухлая и вонючая. Ну да ладно, хуже уже не будет. Теперь встать.  
Собрав последние силы, Таронг поднялся. Где палка? Палку потерял. Где фляжка? Нет ее, нигде нет, тоже потерял. Палку новую надо найти, ломать уже сил нет. Держась за деревья – шаг. Еще шаг. Еще шаг. Еще много, много раз по одному шагу. Идти, надо идти. Уже столько прошел, глупо же было бы теперь сдаться. Упал. Встать. Встал. Шаг, еще шаг. Держись, еще немного, еще немно…

Снова упал. Встать. Нет, не могу. Больше не могу. Полежу немного, может, отдохну и смогу подняться. Жар, кажется, отступил, вместо него тело стал наполнять сырой холод. И Таронг вдруг очень явно понял, что это – это приходит смерть. Больше не подняться, здесь и издохну. Сознание начало заволакиваться темнотой. Прощай, малявка. Прости, чуть-чуть ведь совсем не дошел до тебя, маленький ты мой, хороший ты мой…  
И вдруг Таронг увидел Лианнеля. Эльф стоял перед столом, на котором горели черные свечи и лежала огромная книга с темно-серым обрезом. Но Лианнель в книгу не смотрел, он смотрел прямо Таронгу в глаза и шептал:  
\- Милый мой, любовь моя, если бы ты знал, как я по тебе тоскую! Как мне без тебя одиноко и тяжело… Если бы я мог, если бы хоть словечком с тобой перемолвиться, сердце мое…  
\- Я иду! – крикнул Таронг, рванулся и встал.

Таронг очнулся. Он стоял, держась за ствол дерева. Как встал, откуда силы взялись? А, неважно. Главное — встал же. Так, значит, помирать пока отставить. А вот и сухая ветка подходящей длины... Сейчас дотянусь. Дотянулся. Отлично, вот и палка. Пошли. Как раз впереди лес редеет, может быть, он там и заканчивается? Хорошо было бы. И представить себе, что там, за этим мерзким мертвым лесом – например, озеро. Огромное, прохладное озеро, с чистой, прозрачной водой. Холодной и вкусной. Точно, там озеро. Большое озеро. Надо идти туда. Там вода. Шаг, еще шаг, еще шаг…

 ***

\- Лорд Могард? Как хорошо, что вы пришли, - леди Фирандолина заметно нервничала.  
\- Да, миледи, я пришел, как только услышал ваш зов. Что случилось? Надеюсь, ничего серьезного?  
\- Все более, чем серьезно! - воскликнула Фирандолина, - Вы ведь уже знаете, что в нашем монастыре практикуется некромантия?!  
\- Нет, не знаю.  
\- Возможно, это и сплетни, вы же знаете, как наши насельники любят сплетничать. И вот теперь по всему монастырю кто-то разносит слухи, что господин Магистр позволил Лианнелю заниматься некромантией, чтобы призвать дух его погибшего любовника. Это же уму непостижимо! Я пыталась говорить с леди Авилинн, но что вы хотите от паладина? Она заявила, что не верит в это, потому что это невозможно, вот и все.  
\- Миледи, с вашего позволения я пригласил также господина Магистра присоединиться к нашей беседе. Так что все эти вопросы мы сможем задать прямо ему, а то я не любитель… строить догадки. Он будет чуть позже. А пока расскажите-ка мне, что же такого плохого в некромантии?  
\- Как это «что плохого» ?! Вы с ума сошли? Как вы можете? Это же мерзость! Скверна! - Фирандолина вся кипела от гнева. - Эта отвратительная наука запрещена во всем мире, все книги уничтожены, а все ее последователи казнены!  
\- Миледи, миледи, остыньте, прошу вас. Подумайте. Почему же эта наука отвратительна, и чем она хуже остальных наук, которые мы тут практикуем?  
\- Как почему? Потому что это надругательство над законами природы и мироздания!  
\- Вот как? Но ведь, знаете ли, многое еще можно было бы так назвать. Возьмем, к примеру, искусство врачевания. По законам природы и мироздания, любое слабое, больное или раненое существо должно погибнуть, однако вы, лекари, продлеваете его жизнь — это ли не надругательство над законами мироздания? А некромантия... Что ж. Да, ее запретили. Но - из страха. Страха перед чем? 

Вспомните, миледи, что творилось перед войной, когда появились все эти вербовщики из Культа Проклятых. «Обрети бессмертие! Смерть — путь к новой жизни, без боли, без страданий, без голода и болезней!» И толпы дуралеев побежали за бессмертием. И что из этого вышло — толпы несчастных упырей, медленно гниющих, не нуждающихся действительно ни в чем, но и радости-то никакой не имеющих, кроме воспоминаний о человеческой жизни! И горечи от сожаления о том, что случилось. Неужели хоть кто-то сейчас и по доброй воле, захочет этого? Вряд ли. Достаточно съездить в Лордерон и посмотреть на тамошних обитателей — это у кого угодно отобьет охоту заиметь бессмертие такой ценой. 

Впрочем, даже если и найдется безумец, которого это не охладит, то ведь можно же просто явиться к леди Сильване и попросить гражданства. Вы же слышали, что после победы над Королем-Личом валькиры-воскресительницы перешли под ее покровительство. Так что приходите, вас убьют, воскресят — и все, вы нежить. И никакой некромантии, эта дисциплина отныне является лишь теоретическим направлением.  
\- Вы говорите ужасные вещи!  
\- А что вас удивляет? Я бы на вашем месте скорее удивился бы, услышав от меня что-нибудь прекрасное, скажем, сонет. Вот уж что мне совсем не пристало! А ужасные вещи, напротив, мне весьма к лицу.  
\- Вы чудовище!  
\- Благодарю за комплимент, миледи, мне весьма лестно. Кстати, раз уж мы начали об ужасных вещах, то, как вы думаете, куда пропала библиотека профессора Салливана?  
\- Знать не знаю никаких библиотек! А причем тут вообще какая-то библиотека?  
\- О, библиотека тут вот причем: как вы знаете, Говард Салливан был не только блестящим некромантом, но при этом еще и увлеченным коллекционером. Его собрание книг по некромантии и смежным дисциплинам было огромно, уникально, бесценно… И, когда вышел приказ уничтожить все подобные книги, к профессору, конечно же, пришли с обыском. И, представьте себе, ничего не нашли. Ни листочка! Все исчезло без следа. И, сколько ни искали – все тщетно. А теперь давайте вспомним о том, как дружен профессор с нашим господином Магистром, и сколько в Азероте существует мест, куда не может добраться ни Кирин-Тор, ни Кор’крон, ни ШРУ. Мест таких очень немного, и одно из них – наш монастырь, несравненная леди Фирандолина.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что у нас в библиотеке лежит эта мерзость?  
\- Ну, вряд ли она там лежит просто так, скорее всего она лежит в Запретной библиотеке и доступ к ней дается не всем, но…

\- Прошу прощения, мне пришлось немного задержаться. – Магистр вошел в кабинет. - Итак, что же случилось?  
\- Представьте себе, милорд, мы тут с леди Фирандолиной беседовали о некромантии. Интересная тема, не так ли?  
\- Весьма. Но несколько неожиданная.  
\- И, в частности, есть предположение, что бесследно пропавшая библиотека профессора Салливана находится здесь, у нас. А еще ходят слухи, что вы позволили Лианнелю ею пользоваться, чтобы он мог призывать своего мертвого орка… Странно, верно?  
\- Как же меня утомляет эта склонность к сплетням… Миледи, я могу вам сказать вот что: некромантия запрещена. Это закон. Этот закон одинаков для всех – и для Альянса, и для Орды, и в том числе и для нас, хоть мы и относимся к Орде чисто формально. Закон необходимо чтить. Все.  
\- О, милорд, вы меня успокоили, - прошептала Фирандолина, и с поклоном удалилась.

Могард же не двинулся с места.  
\- Ах, ну ничего себе, милорд! Я поражен. Вы уже начали врать своим подчиненным вот так вот, прямо в лицо?  
Магистр сощурил глаза.  
\- Лорд Могард, вы о чем? Я никогда не вру, как вы изволили выразиться. Уймитесь. Осквернять себя ложью – крайне недостойно, и я никогда не опущусь до этого.  
\- Но ведь насчет книг-то…  
\- А что насчет книг? Я всего лишь сказал, что закон необходимо чтить, и что он равен для всех. Что из этого – ложь? Лорд Могард, на вашем месте я был бы поосторожней с обвинениями.  
\- Ах, вот как… Очень умно. Я возьму на заметку. Но, тем не менее, меня очень интересует, куда же подевалась библиотека профессора Салливана?

\- Лорд Могард, я вам вот что скажу на это: закон есть закон. Он для всех. Если по закону запрещено хранить книги о некромантии, значит, их хранить нельзя. Но вам интересно было бы узнать, что, даже если бы эти книги были бы здесь, то вы были бы последним, к кому они попали бы в руки.  
\- Это почему же, милорд?  
\- Потому что некромантия, как и любая работа с душами и духами, опасна прежде всего для души самого заклинателя. И, чтобы уберечь себя от всего этого, нужно иметь немалую стойкость, чистоту, мудрость и ясность ума.  
\- Вы считаете, что мне недостает ясности ума?  
\- Вам недостает смирения и душевного покоя, рождающих ясность ума. Так что довольно с вас будет и власти над вашими демонами. Которая, как мы с вами знаем, тоже порой до добра не доводит.  
\- А, то есть у Лианнеля, видимо, душевного покоя столько, что ему и некромантия не повредит?  
\- Причем здесь Лианнель? Это же совсем другое! Вы что, не видите, что творится с этим несчастным? Он же на грани безумия! Неужели в вас нет ни капли сострадания? Его дважды вынимали из петли, а потом он еще и пытался отравиться. Спасти его может лишь надежда. И время. Время, как известно, лечит любые раны, но как он сможет излечиться, если целыми днями только и делает, что растравляет себя? Ему нужно отвлечься. Что же касается вреда некромантии, то у него другое спасение. Ведь книги по некромантии – это вам не букварь. Их даже прочитать непросто без знаний и опыта, а откуда у Лианнеля знания и опыт? Его хватит в лучшем случае на какие-нибудь азы спиритуализма. Вот и пускай себе сидит и вертит блюдце до тех пор, пока не забудет весь этот кошмар. Все! Довольно! И никаких книг тут нет!

Магистр развернулся и вышел. Могард хмыкнул.  
\- Так значит, книжки-то все-таки у нас. Недурно, - чуть слышно пробормотал он.

*** 

А лес-то изменился. Был рыже-серый, стал темный и черный. Интересно, это лучше или хуже? А вот и просвет. Конечно, там не озеро, да и откуда бы там взяться озеру, ведь это я его придумал, значит, озера там нет. Таронг отдышался. Жар и слабость все еще мучили его, но вроде идти еще получалось. Так что же там, за деревьями? Там дом стоит. Или это не дом, часовня какая-то… Странное здание – колонны белые, крыша куполом. Ладно, подойду. Аккуратно посмотрю, кто там живет. Если скелеты, люди или еще какая гадость, то незаметно смоюсь, а если хоть кто-то с виду нормальный, попрошу хотя бы воды, вдруг дадут. Чистой, холодной и вкусной воды…

У крыльца скучал один-единственный… Ура! Эльф крови. Даже если он и не даст воды, то он, наверное, знает, далеко ли еще до Кель’Таласа. Да ты и взаправду везунчик, Таронг Кровавый Топор или как там тебя теперь, после всего.  
Таронг выбрался на дорогу и постарался идти как можно ровнее, насколько позволяло израненное тело. Эльф его заметил, и, кажется, даже обрадовался. Не дожидаясь, пока с ним поздороваются он затараторил:  
\- Ой, слушай, как же здорово, что я тебя встретил! У меня тут проблемка, не поможешь? Да, кстати, меня зовут Ворэль, я ученик магистра Каэндриса, меня сюда послали, чтобы я тут немножко того, местность расчистил. В общем, надо перебить тут диких кошек и пауков, а я их слегка боюсь, пауков особенно… Ну, в смысле, не боюсь, конечно, просто не люблю я пауков, понимаешь? Ты бы не смог мне помочь? Я знаю, орки никого не боятся. Хотя бы штук по десять, тех и других, убил бы, а я тебе заплачу! Целых десять монет! Что? Нет? Мало? Ну хорошо – двадцать!

Кошки… пауки… Вот мне только этого сейчас и не хватало. Видал я этих пауков у дороги – ничего бы сложного, будь я здоров. Сейчас-то мне даже и с ними не справиться.  
\- Извини, брат, я бы с радостью, но я… понимаешь, очень спешу. Мне надо в Кель’Талас, далеко еще дотуда?  
\- Ну, вообще-то это Призрачные земли, ты уже в Кель’таласе, - эльф вытаращился на Таронга, как на привидение, или еще какое чудо. – А куда тебе в Кель’таласе нужно-то?  
\- Монастырь Ордена Хранителей. У меня срочное дело к ихнему Магистру, - Таронг сам не понял, зачем он это сказал, но потом подумал и решил, что получилось убедительно.  
\- Ой, жалость-то какая… Значит, не поможешь мне? Ах, нет, хотя не надо. Если у тебя важное дело, и лорд Ислендор узнает, что я тебя задерживал, да еще и свою работу на тебя перекладывал, он же мне всю карьеру испортит, зловредный старикашка! Слушай, давай так: я тебе сейчас поставлю портал, ты попадешь прямо к воротам монастыря. А Магистру скажешь, что это я тебе помог! Меня зовут Ворэль, не забудешь? Ученик Ворэль!  
Таронг кивнул и шагнул в портал.  
На миг все исчезло, что-то вспыхнуло, замерцало, а потом появилось вновь. Таронг стоял перед воротами в высокой стене. На воротах - герб, белый с золотом. Ага, кажется, то, что надо. Монастырь Хранителей, хвала всем духам и демонам, ну неужели...  
У ворот стояли часовые, в латах и шлемах. Скорее всего, девушки, потому что при виде Таронга они очень дружно и звонко завизжали, вместо того, чтоб, например, обнажить оружие, или хотя бы спросить, кто идет.  
\- Красавицы, у меня срочное дело к вашему Магистру, а ну-ка доложите, - сказал Таронг как можно более уверенно. Если фокус сработал один раз, то почему б не попробовать еще?

\- Милорд, там, у ворот - какой-то орк. И он говорит, что у него к вам срочное дело.  
\- Великолепно. Мало у меня неприятностей из-за орков, так вот еще один явился. Как я рад! Что же, ведите его сюда, что поделать…  
Магистр встал, на всякий случай собрал со стола все бумаги и убрал в ящик. Главное теперь – не забыть, что куда убрал. Ведь Лианнель сейчас совершенно не в состоянии что-либо найти, придется все самому. Бедный мальчик, сколько же горя ему выпало, а ведь он так юн! И все орки эти, будь они неладны. Интересно, кого это принесло? Наверняка очередной курьер от Адского Крика с очередным требованием немедленно предоставить еще какие-нибудь ресурсы Ордена для нужд армии Орды. Как же утомителен этот тупоголовый солдафон! А это еще что такое?

«А это еще что такое?» Магистр произнес вслух, не сдержавшись. Потому что вошедший орк... 

Магистру случалось видеть и бродяг, и оборванцев, и больных, но ничего подобного он доселе не встречал. Орк был страшно изранен и весь покрыт ссадинами, язвами, кровью, коростой и просто грязью, так что места живого на нем не было видно. Остатки одежды болтались на истощенном теле, он был весь забинтован какими-то тряпками, и из-под повязок сочился гной. И несло от него хуже, чем из сточной канавы, но измученные, больные глаза вдруг сверкнули неожиданно грозно.  
\- Слышь, Магистр, я тебе не «это что такое», понял? Меня зовут Таронг.  
\- Ах, вот как… - Магистр замешкался. Таронг... где-то я слышал это имя… Что?! Не может быть. Но среди орков редко встречаются тезки, так что похоже, что действительно... – Ну что же, покорнейше прошу меня извинить, господин Таронг, я не хотел вас обидеть. Мне кажется, я знаю, какого рода и к кому у вас дело. Пойдемте со мною, я вас провожу.

Пойдемте, блин. Тысяча проклятий, опять еще куда-то идти. В глазах темнело, кружилась голова. Ох, главное, не упасть бы сейчас. Лучше бы было свалиться в этом поганом рыжем лесу, лучше б свалиться хоть перед сотней голодных демонов, чем перед этим Магистром! Держись, Таронг, держись, как тебя уж там - Кровавый Топор или что еще, только не позорься, держись и не вздумай потерять сознание!  
Идти, правда, не пришлось. Магистр подошел к Таронгу, кончиками пальцев коснулся его плеча, и все опять сверкнуло и исчезло. Они очутились в коридоре, или скорей – галерее, перед высокой дубовой дверью. Магистр постучал в дверь, открыл ее и вошел, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Таронг зашел следом. Просторная комната с высоким окном. Светло, уютно. На кровати сидел, съежившись, малявка, и смотрел в никуда. На вошедших он не обратил никакого внимания.  
\- Лианнель, к тебе гости! – громко сказал Магистр.  
Малявка не шелохнулся, даже головы не повернул. Таронг шагнул вперед.  
\- Малыш, это я. Я пришел.  
Лианнель обернулся, вскрикнул, как раненый, и бросился навстречу. Таронг протянул к нему руки, но обнять не успел — провалился в темноту.


	8. Глава 7

Тьма рассеялась.  
Таронг приоткрыл глаза и увидел... Не, ну, а чего ж еще ты ждал здесь увидеть? Конечно, физиономию Магистра. Магистр на Таронга никакого внимания не обращал, а возился где-то сбоку. Что-то лязгало, звякало и сильно пахло чем-то... а, в лазарете же тоже так пахло обычно. Малявка рассказывал, что это такая штука так пахнет, которой промывают раны, чтоб заразы не заводилось. Магистр же тем временем ворчливо выговаривал через плечо:  
\- Нет-нет, не умер. И не умрет. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время. Это я могу даже пообещать. Если, конечно, не будет больше ввязываться во всякие никчемные авантюры. Давай-ка, допивай и успокаивайся. В конце концов, ему нужна помощь, а не твои слезы. Ну, или, если хочешь, я сейчас прикажу принести носилки и забрать его в лазарет, там о нем позаботятся, а ты здесь спокойно посидишь и поплачешь.  
Раздался возмущенный вопль, и из-за спины Магистра высунулся Лианнель. Наверняка он хотел что-то сказать, но не мог, потому что рот его был занят стаканом с чем-то мутным. Лианнель облился, захлебнулся, подавился, откашлялся, а потом протянул Магистру пустой стакан.  
\- Я все! Я допил и успокоился, я больше не буду!  
\- Вот и замечательно. Тогда подержи-ка вот здесь, нужно убрать эту жуткую повязку.  
\- А что там, милорд?  
\- А что же еще там может быть? Очередное наглядное пособие – до чего можно довести легкую, в сущности, рану, если вот так ее запустить. Хоть прямо сейчас приглашай студентов и демонстрируй. Да-да, вот взгляни-ка, какое безобразие. Как я и думал, тоже стрела. И даже вытащил всю, целиком, не нужно обломок извлекать, как там, в ноге. Но меня больше беспокоит другое… О, да ты очнулся, герой? Вот и молодец. Добро пожаловать в монастырь Ордена Хранителей. Скажи-ка, а кто это тебе так бок разодрал?  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Таронг. Ему было хорошо. Да не то, чтоб хорошо, а вообще слов нет, до чего замечательно! Я же дошел. Добро мне пожаловать, да. Тысяча проклятий — дошел! Ну, сознание все-таки потерял, ну да и ладно, да и ну его, плевать. Зато можно теперь лежать спокойно. И не надо вставать, не надо больше никуда идти, не надо держаться ровно, можно лежать и не шевелиться. Можно даже глаза закрыть, уфф, так даже еще лучше. Ха, а ведь можно же еще и попить попросить! Должна же у них тут быть вода, не может ведь быть, чтобы не было, - Магистр, а есть водички немного? Пить очень хочется...  
\- Как это не знаешь? Вода, конечно, есть. Лианнель, принеси воды. А ты попробуй вспомнить, откуда у тебя эта рана в боку.  
Лианнель исчез, а потом появился со стаканом в руке, приподнял Таронгу голову, поднес стакан к губам. Вода чистая, прохладная и вкусная, ну, просто мечта сбылась, блаженство, ох, как хорошо... А еще дай? Ууу, а насчет бока...  
\- Правда, не знаю, Магистр. Мне плохо было, мерещилось всякое, странное такое, а что там на самом деле было – кто ж его разберет. Зверь какой-нибудь, наверное.  
\- Не думаю, что это был зверь. На зверя совсем не похоже. Скажи, а то, что тебе мерещилось, случайно не было похоже на труп человека, только живой?  
\- Было, да, похоже. На скелет, он вылез из кустов и схватил меня, а я ему башку оторвал, а он не отпускал, а я его разломал по кусочкам, а эти кусочки все за мной ползли… Еще много чего мерещилось там, разного, всякого...  
\- Бывает, дорогой мой, у тебя сильный жар, вот и мерещилось. Но тот скелет был на самом деле. Чумные вурдалаки так себя обычно и ведут, с чумным вурдалаком ты подрался. Повезло тебе, конечно, невероятно, ну, или я не знаю, как ты выжил и как он тебя не загрыз. Но все же в карантин я вас закрою. Лианнель, слышишь меня? Две недели комнату не покидать, двери я запечатаю. Симптомы чумы помнишь? Называй.  
\- Высокая температура, лихорадка, набухание желез подмышками и в паху, на коже - сыпь или бубоны, в зависимости от штамма… Милорд, у него ведь температура!  
\- Молодец, заметил. Но для температуры здесь есть еще с полсотни причин, так что пока беспокоиться не о чем. Ладно, с этим мы покончили, раны чистые, а теперь давай-ка немного полечимся.  
Магистр воздел руки, вокруг него на полу появились сияющие золотые круги, потом на его ладонях засветилось ослепительно, лучи света устремились к Таронгу, и сияние окутало все его тело. И вся боль и весь жар, и все, что терзало его, стало растворяться и таять в этом прекрасном золотом сиянии, пока не исчезло совсем. Дышать стало легко, и внутри стало тепло и приятно.  
\- Ну-с, как самочувствие, герой?  
\- Очень хорошо. Спасибо, Магистр.  
\- Вот и великолепно. Но как говорится, война войной, а обед по расписанию. Ты когда ел в последний раз?  
\- Не помню, - проговорил Таронг с трудом. Боль прошла, но вместе с ней ушли и все силы. Боль требовала сил, чтобы с ней бороться, а теперь исчезло и то, и другое.  
\- Не помнишь, значит, скорее всего, давно. Тогда будем аккуратно, потихонечку. Вот, угощайся, это тебе сейчас в самый раз – в руках у Магистра появилась небольшая миска, и из нее вкусно пахло.  
Таронг хотел было протянуть руку, но вдруг понял, что взять-то миску у него, может, и получится, а вот удержать – уже вряд ли. И что, уронить и обляпаться жратвой на глазах у этого расфуфыренного эльфа? Ну уж нет!  
\- Спасибо, я не голоден.  
\- Да-да, конечно. Я так и подумал. Лианнель! Ты совсем успокоился, руки не дрожат?  
\- Успокоился милорд, не дрожат.  
\- Вот и прекрасно. Тогда возьми это и накорми его с ложки. Надеюсь, из твоих рук он есть не откажется. Все, я здесь пока что больше не нужен, я ухожу. Рекомендую постельный режим, как можно больше лежать, спать и отдыхать. Легкая пища небольшими порциями. Слышишь – легкая пища! Никакой сырой свинины и тому подобных орочьих деликатесов! Да, и еще: когда ему станет получше, объясни ему, что ко мне следует обращаться «милорд», а не «слышь, Магистр», понятно?

Магистр исчез. Лианнель зачерпнул из миски и поднес ложку к губам Таронга.  
\- Поешь, ну пожалуйста…  
Таронг решил, что ладно уж, перед малявкой можно и не выделываться, и раскрыл рот. В миске оказалась какая-то жидкая похлебка, горячая и неимоверно вкусная. Таронг жадно проглотил несколько ложек, а потом расстроился – ведь миска такая маленькая, а сейчас он запросто съел бы хоть целый котел! Нет, бочку! Спустя еще несколько ложек он решил, что расстраиваться все же рано. Откуда взялась миска, он не заметил, но Лианнель же наверняка знает, откуда здесь берется еда. Так может, и добавки достанет. Правда, еще через пару ложек Таронг вдруг понял, что уже сыт, и даже объелся, и его клонит в сон. Прямо вот очень сильно хочется спать, и даже сил нет держать глаза открытыми. Нет, надо сначала доесть, а то жалко же, такая вкуснотища пропадает. А потом еще малявку приласкать, обнять, чтобы не ревел. И сказать что-нибудь. Вот сейчас и скажу, только глаза на секундочку прикрою...  
Комната качнулась, расплылась и все исчезло.  


***

\- О, милорд, хвала Свету!  
\- О, с вами все в порядке!  
\- О, мы так переживали!  
\- Тише, тише, - Магистр оглядел совет, в полном составе собравшийся у него в кабинете. – Что случилось, и почему со мною что-то должно было стать в беспорядке?  
\- О, милорд, но этот мертвец…  
\- Этот кадавр, с которым вы ушли…  
\- Вас так долго не было, мы ужасно волновались…  
\- Стоп. - Магистр сделал жест рукой. - Пожалуйста, умолкните, я ничего не понимаю. Леди Авилинн, давайте-ка вы мне объясните, что тут произошло.  
\- Милорд, по монастырю уже давно ходили слухи, что вы позволили Лианнелю изучать некромантию, чтобы оживить его погибшего любовника. Конечно же, я не верила этим сплетням, и никто из нас им не верил, но, когда сегодня в монастырь явился этот кадавр, а вы ушли с ним и исчезли, мы, конечно же, начали беспокоиться…  
\- Кадавр? Какой еще кадавр? Почему мне не доложили, что по монастырю ходит кадавр?  
\- Ну, тот мертвый орк, который пришел сюда и с которым вы куда-то ушли…  
\- Ах, вот в чем дело! Кажется, я понял. Значит, я разрешил Лианнелю изучать некромантию, и он, самостоятельно, без наставника, за столь короткий срок освоил сложнейшую дисциплину настолько, что, не имея на руках тела, на расстоянии (сколько отсюда до Когтистых Гор?), поднял из мертвых этого орка, пригнал кадавра своим ходом сюда, не вызвав, заметьте, подозрений по дороге, да еще и наделил его достаточной силой, чтобы утащить меня куда-то и сожрать? Вот это талант, неправда ли? Даже более того – величайший гений! Я ничего бы не пожалел, чтобы заполучить к нам такого специалиста. Думаю, вы со мной согласитесь.  
Однако все намного прозаичнее. Да, увы, господа, увы и увы. Это не триумф современной некромантии. Это просто живой орк. Да-да, самый банальный, заурядный живой орк, каких в Дуротаре тысячи. Дурно воспитанный, зловонный и агрессивный, как и все их племя. И да, это действительно, друг Лианнеля по имени Таронг. Да, он был приговорен к казни, но, по всей видимости, сумел как-то ее избежать. Как это произошло, я не выяснял, он не в состоянии был вести беседы. Свобода далась ему явно нелегко, он весь изранен, болен и совершенно обессилен, но, тем не менее, как-то умудрился добраться до нас. Вообще, конечно, я поражаюсь, до чего живучи эти создания. Любой эльф на его месте уже раз сто бы умер, а этот еще и рычать на меня пытался, представьте себе. Я, видите ли, обратился к нему недостаточно почтительно. Так что ваше беспокойство совершенно напрасно, никакой это не кадавр. Хотя, по мне - кадавр был бы намного интереснее, недолюбливаю я орков...  
\- Живой орк? Надо же! Но он вовсе не похож на живого...  
\- Согласен с вами, миледи. На живого он совершенно не похож, и, если бы я не вмешался, он действительно вскоре бы умер.  
\- И что же дальше?  
\- А что может быть дальше? Я исцелил его раны и оставил его на попечение Лианнеля. Уход за больным освежит его как следует, а то он совсем было расклеился. И да, я их запер в карантин, орк от души погулял по Восточным Чумным землям, а там ведь до сих пор все заражено. В довершение всего, он еще и сцепился там с вурдалаком, то есть почти наверняка притащил сюда чуму. Хвала Свету, что я не отправил его в лазарет, а то была бы нам сейчас еще забота – эпидемию гасить.  
\- Но, милорд, а что же мы потом будем делать с этим орком?  
\- А что вы предлагаете с ним делать? Выгнать и полюбоваться, как Лианнель окончательно спятит? Нет уж, простите, этот юноша мне весьма дорог, к тому же у меня еще никогда не было настолько удачного секретаря. Орк останется здесь.  
\- Но ведь по уставу...  
\- В нашем уставе нет ни слова о том, что в Орден нельзя принимать орков. Посвятим его в ученики, припишем к какому-нибудь курсу… ну, в паладины или жрецы его, конечно, нельзя, а вот чернокнижники из орков прекрасные выходят. Кстати, в последнее время они и остальные области магии освоили – и стихии, и аркану, так что посмотрим, к чему он более способен, может быть и к вам, лорд Валендис.  
\- О, милорд, но вы ведь шутите? – воскликнул Валендис. – Только орка в учениках мне и не хватало. Куда катится этот мир… Почему же сотни, тысячи лет мы, эльфы, жили спокойно, а потом на нас посыпалось все это… Сначала война, потом нашествие чумы и Плети, потом предательство союзников, потом мы вынуждены были просить помощи у Орды и теперь – о, ужас! Мы должны терпеть этих орков, этих звероподобных дикарей, выслушивать этого бесноватого Адского Крика, да еще и передавать им великое искусство магии!  
\- Дорогой мой Валендис, насколько я помню, в Оргриммаре вы отнюдь не жаловались на своих учеников, и даже напротив – отмечали их прилежание и сообразительность.  
\- А что еще мне оставалось делать? К тому же это вовсе не повод принимать их в Орден!

\- Да, по поводу орков в нашем уставе ничего нет, - вмешался молчавший до сих пор Могард, - потому что, когда составлялся устав, об орках в Азероте никто еще даже не слышал. Но у нас в уставе кое-что сказано по поводу семейных и любовных отношений, не так ли? Они ведь любовники.  
\- Тогда считайте это исключением из правил с моего личного разрешения. Или считайте этого орка чем-то вроде домашнего питомца или прислужника. Многие демонологи держат у себя демонов-прислужников, многие маги – элементалей-прислужников. И все мы знаем, для чего порой эти прислужники используются, сколько бы я ни взывал к совести, морали и целомудрию. Так давайте же предположим, что Лианнель завел себе домашнего орка. Могард, не смотрите на меня так. Вы скажете – это глупо? А что разумнее – запретить им сожительствовать, расселить по разным комнатам, а потом бегать и искать по всему монастырю, где им вздумалось уединиться? Лично у меня и других дел хватает. Или, что еще лучше, поместить орка в общем дортуаре с другими учениками? Вот им радость-то будет, вы только представьте себе! В общем, орк остается в монастыре и живет в комнате у Лианнеля. Все, собрание окончено, можно расходиться.

*** 

Все вокруг было пронзительно золотым и благоухало. Весна, в степи цветут все травы, и ветер носит их запах… Таронг посмотрел в небо, и ему захотелось взлететь. Взлететь? А почему бы и не взлететь – Таронг разбежался, оттолкнулся от земли и без труда взмыл в воздух. Раскинул руки и засмеялся. Ведь летать - это так просто, что ж я раньше-то не пробовал? Таронг пролетел над цветущей степью, сделал круг и направился в сторону дома. Вот и он, наш дом, отец сидит на крыльце и чинит упряжь, а мать хлопочет у очага. Почему они меня не видят? А, ну да. Это потому, что я умер. Вот оно, оказывается, каково – быть мертвым. Это легкость, покой и немножко одиноко…

Золотое сияние и запах цветов никуда не делись, а все остальное исчезло – и степь, и родительский дом. Таронг не сразу понял, что проснулся, а потом вспомнил, где он. Золотом сияло дерево за окном, здесь все деревья такие – с желтыми листьями вместо зеленых.  
Я не умер. Я добрался до монастыря, меня вылечили и все теперь будет хорошо. А цветами здесь все пахнет потому, что это малявкины духи. Таронг осмотрелся. 

Он лежал на невысокой, узкой лежанке. Интересно, откуда она здесь взялась? Когда мы с Магистром вчера зашли в комнату, ее тут не было. Точно не было, и быть не могло, мы бы об нее споткнулись, если бы она здесь стояла. Ну да ладно, лежанка — это ерунда, потом спрошу, откуда она тут. А вот где, кстати, малявка? Комната пустая, кровать пустая, где же он? Что-то теплое и тяжелое на коленке. Ах, вот он где. Малявка сидел на полу возле лежанки и спал, положив голову Таронгу на ноги. Таронг протянул руку, запустил пальцы в шелковистые волосы, дотронулся до длинного остренького ушка… Лианнель поднял голову, похлопал сонными глазами и улыбнулся.  
\- Ой, ты уже проснулся? Доброе утро! Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
\- Конечно, хочу. Тебя вот, например, хочу потискать, иди-ка сюда. А то я ведь вчера тебя даже не обнял, ну что за свинья! Ну, ты только не плачь, эй, ну ты чего… ты ж нас так утопишь, откуда в тебе столько воды, в таком маленьком…  
\- Любовь моя, а я ведь тебя даже не ждал! Я ведь думал, что ты погиб, я жить не хотел…  
\- Да ну брось, не погиб же. Как это я мог погибнуть, тебя не потискав? И еще – я ж ведь тебе еще ни разу не сказал, что я тебя люблю. Представляешь, какое было бы свинство – умереть, да так и не сказать? Ну не плачь, не плачь, я тебя люблю, ты у меня маленький, красивый ты у меня… только замурзанный весь какой-то, ты где это так вывозился, только что ж был чистый? А, точно - об меня же, я ж грязный весь, как тысяча демонов, где только не валялся. Слушай, а тут поблизости есть речка или озеро? Умыться бы... Хотя нет, нас же заперли, а что вообще такое «карантин» и что он там говорил про чуму?  
\- Озеро здесь есть, близко, оно очень красивое, но мы сейчас туда не пойдем, да и не нужно. У меня есть ванная. Я тебя сейчас умою из тазика, а, когда ты сможешь встать, мы пойдем в ванную и прекрасно тебя искупаем!  
\- А чего это «когда сможешь встать»? Я и сейчас прекрасно все могу. Во, смотри, встал. А что такое ванная?  
\- Ой, ты что! Не надо, лежи! Тебе нельзя! Ой! Ай! Уф... Ну, вот ты упрямый... Ну ладно, пойдем тогда купаться. А, что такое ванная, я тебе сейчас покажу, вот и узнаешь. Все узнаешь.

И Таронг действительно узнал много нового. Оказывается, ванная это такой закуток, где стоит корыто. Как обычное корыто, только побольше, поглубже и все в украшениях и финтифлюшках. Понятное дело, эльфийская работа, эти ушастые даже корыта сделать не могут, не выпендрившись. А в корыте – вода, она теплая и приятная, правда, так сильно пахнет духами, что аж голова заболела. Впрочем, когда Таронг на это пожаловался, Лианнель что-то сделал, вода перестала вонять, и голова прошла. И прямо туда, в это корыто, можно забраться, и мыться там. А еще эта вода, оказывается, сделана из магии. Более того: все можно делать из магии – и воду, и еду, и одежду, и мебель. Правда, Лианнель не все умеет, например, мебель он не может делать, а вот Магистр может все. Он весь этот монастырь сам построил, и, кстати, вот эту кушетку, на которой ты спал, тоже он сделал. Увидел, что ты падаешь, и подставил, чтобы ты головой об пол не грохнулся, а то пол каменный, а я вот так не умею еще пока что. Но воду, еду и одежду я могу, и все вот эти, как ты говоришь, платьица, я тоже сам создал. Хочешь, тебе сейчас такое же сделаю? Будет у тебя беленькое платьице. Ну не рычи, пошутил. А то представь себе, как ты мило будешь выглядеть, точно не хочешь? Ладно, на самом деле тебе такое и нельзя, белый это форменный цвет жрецов, жрецы носят белое, а ты не жрец. Да, жрецы все ходят в белом, и Магистр тоже в белом, потому что он тоже жрец, он верховный жрец, а вот маги, например, ходят в голубом, чернокнижники – в лиловом, ну, а паладины либо в латах, либо просто в чем угодно. Ведь все время в латах неудобно, вот они и снимают доспехи, если не на занятиях и не в карауле. И ходят, в чем хотят, не в розовом же им ходить. Так что, если видишь в монастыре того, кто одет непонятно, во что – это точно паладин. А тебе я сейчас лучше просто рубашечку сделаю. Красивенькую такую, с оборочками и кружевами… ой! Ухо пусти, больно же, оторвешь!

Кстати, карантин — это ничего такого сложного и непонятного, это просто такое время, когда нельзя выходить из комнаты, и делается это для того, чтобы не разнести по всему монастырю заразу, которую ты, скорее всего, подцепил в этом мерзком мертвом лесу. А мерзкий мертвый лес называется Восточные Чумные Земли, там во время нашествия Плети куча народу от чумы перемерла, да и сейчас там этой чумы столько, что до сих пор очистить не удается. Но Магистр чуму лечить умеет, так что можно не беспокоиться, если ты вдруг заболеешь, то тебя тут же вылечат.

А еще Таронг узнал, что не все, что пахнет едой, ею является, а мыло отвратительно на вкус, хоть и пахнет сладким пирогом (Лианнель долго смеялся, после чего убрал ванильное мыло и принес другое, с запахом лилий, сказал - от греха подальше), что странное окошко в стенке - это зеркало, а жуткое чудище, которое сидит в зеркале и даже на орка не похоже - это самый красивый мужчина в Азероте. И что кремы, оказывается нужны не только для того, чтоб заниматься любовью, а их еще и просто так можно мазать, например, на лицо или на руки. Причем для каждой части тела есть отдельный крем – руки нельзя мазать кремом для лица, и наоборот тоже нельзя. Что будет, если перепутать, Лианнель не уточнил, нельзя, и все. Правда, мазаться кремом Таронг отказался, заявив, что из всех вариантов использования кремов ему вполне достаточно того, который он познал первым. Потом Таронг побрился своим ножом, потому что бритвы у малявки не было – зачем ему бритва-то, а потом они завтракали какой-то слегка странной, но очень вкусной едой, которую малявка сотворил из магии.

А потом Таронг лежал уже на другой, на большой кровати, потому что Лианнель сказал, что никаких больше кушеток, у нас есть кровать, и она наша, и мы будем спать в ней вместе, а сейчас я лягу с тобой рядом и буду тебя согревать, чтобы ты не замерз. Задвинул кушетку в угол и забрался к Таронгу под одеяло. В комнате было совсем не холодно, но полежать в обнимку с малявкой Таронг был совершенно не против. К тому же купание, завтрак и новые знания слегка утомили его, и он задремал. Иногда ему в голову забредали мысли, тогда он просыпался и думал их, а потом засыпал обратно.

К примеру, вот как здорово все само собой и устроилось. И не надо придумывать, как бы забрать Лианнеля домой, и как все сделать, чтобы ему там было хорошо. Все просто – Магистр разрешил мне здесь остаться, и можно теперь вдвоем жить в монастыре. Здесь, конечно, слегка странновато, но привыкну, а куда деваться. Да и вообще тут неплохо, если подумать. Кровать удобная, лежать на ней приятно. Еды сколько хочешь, раз она из магии сделана – сиди себе да делай все, что захочется, а потом и ешь. Надо будет самому научиться, малявка сказал, что это несложно. И, главное, не надо ни от кого прятаться, не надо скрывать, что мы с ним это… того… в общем, не надо бояться, что узнают, и даже не надо малявке рот зажимать, пусть себе пищит. Стены толстые, дверь тяжелая, тут хоть ори во всю глотку, снаружи ничего не слышно будет. Так что приключения благополучно закончились и настала спокойная мирная жизнь. 

А Лианнель ни о чем не думал. Он был счастлив - безмерно, невозможно счастлив, он купался в своем счастье, смаковал его маленькими глоточками, потому что, если все и сразу, то сердце разорвется, не выдержит столько...

Таронг жив. Он не умер, не погиб и не лежит где-то непогребенным. Он жив и он здесь.  
Таронг здесь. Здесь, близко. Рядом. Можно обнять его и прижаться, можно уткнуться ему в плечо, можно приподняться и смотреть в его лицо, можно даже расцеловать его, но только тогда он проснется, не надо, пусть спит, Магистр сказал, что ему сейчас нужно много спать и отдыхать. И голову на грудь, как раньше, ему пока не положишь, ему тяжело будет, он ведь слабенький стал совсем... Так похудел, все косточки видно...  
Но он жив, и он здесь, и он любит меня...  
Таронг любит меня! И что я был за дурак, когда придумывал всякие гадости, якобы он ходит ко мне просто за удовольствиями... Нет, конечно! А чего же я хотел - чтобы он осыпал меня цветами и сонеты посвящал? Так на этой горе проклятой даже травы не росло, откуда там цветы. А сонеты у орков не приняты. Так что «малявка мелкий» - это и было его признание, и ожерелье из костей, как невесте, и то, что он, не раздумывая, пожертвовал ради меня и жизнью, и честью, и всем, что у него было... О, любимый! Я клянусь тебе, клянусь... конечно, я не смогу сделать так, чтобы ты не сожалел о потерянном. Но я клянусь сделать все, отдать все до капельки, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Слышишь? Я люблю тебя, Таронг.

Даже само время стало золотым, тягучим и сладким как мед. Таронг быстро поправлялся, с удовольствием валялся на кровати, ел за четверых и радовался жизни. Лианнель ухаживал за ним, кормил и развлекал, как мог – читал ему книги вслух и пел душещипательные романсы под лютню. У него был приятный голос – не очень сильный, но нежный и мелодичный. Таронгу нравилось его слушать, лютня ему тоже понравилась, но трогать ее он боялся, уж больно хрупкая на вид. 

Правда, с обучением вышла незадача – Таронг очень хотел научиться делать еду из ничего с помощью магии, но это искусство никак не желало ему покоряться. Сначала не получалось вообще ничего. Потом как-то раз получилось нечто, с виду похожее на яблоко, но твердое, как камень, и на вкус его попробовать так и не удалось, не прокусишь. Завершилось же все плачевно – Таронг сотворил что-то, напоминающее кусок недожаренного мяса, и это что-то вдруг плюхнулось на пол, разинуло зубастую пасть и поползло прямо на них. Таронг пристукнул тварь каблуком, снял со стола визжащего Лианнеля и пообещал ему больше никогда с едой не экспериментировать.

А еще Таронг как-то вдруг обнаружил, что научился целоваться – он мог спокойно поцеловать Лианнеля куда угодно – хоть в губы, хоть в щеку, хоть в шею, и совершенно не бояться поранить его клыками. Как-то чувствовать стал, где у него расположено его главное мужское украшение, и больше малявка не рисковал на него напороться.  
Жизнь была прекрасна настолько, что казалось, что ничего плохого случиться просто не может.


	9. Глава 8

Вечером Лианнель был каким-то бледным и вялым. Приготовил ужин, поковырял в своей тарелке и заявил, что есть ему что-то не хочется, и он лучше ляжет спать. Ну, спать так спать. Таронг спокойно доел свой ужин, забрался в кровать, устроился рядом и тоже вскоре заснул. Проснулся он глубокой ночью от того, что его сильно толкнули в бок.  
Лианнель метался на кровати и лепетал что-то неразборчиво. Тело его было горячим, и Таронг заметил у него на руках и лице мерзкие темные пятна. Симптомы чумы помнишь? Называй. Лихорадка и жар, на коже бубоны... Что такое бубоны - Саргерас их знает, но, видимо, это они и есть, а еще должны быть набухшие узлы подмышками и в паху... Да не полезу смотреть, и так все ясно. Чума. Нужно звать Магистра. Магистр умеет лечить чуму. Позвать Магистра. Скорее.

Таронг бросился к двери, потом вспомнил, что она заперта. Ладно, раз заперта, так выломаем. Дернул. Ударил плечом. Дверь не шелохнулась. Ударил ногой, ударил еще раз, ударил с разбегу – никак. Заколдована же, точно. Проклятый Магистр, чтоб тебя две тысячи демонов разорвали вместе с твоими заклятиями, сын потаскухи! Тааак... и что же делать? Дверь не открыть. Ладно, окно. Высоко тут, конечно, ну да ничего. Спрыгну. Руки-ноги переломаю, но как-нибудь уж доползу до ворот, там часовые, позвать на помощь... Главное — шею не сломать и насмерть не разбиться. Не открывается, вот проклятье. Таронг взял стул и ударил по стеклу. Стул разлетелся на куски, а окно даже не треснуло, демоны б его обгадили. Таронг взял другой стул, и снова ударил — но снова то же самое, стул в щепки, а на стекле ни следа, и рама - как новенькая. Схватил стол, уже не веря в успех, бил не глядя, куда придется, потом еще кулаками, ногами, чем только мог...  
Проклятое окно сияло в лунном свете, совершенно целое и невредимое.  
Нет, это все.  
Через окно тоже не выйти.  
Это западня. И, главное – вот дурак-то, радовался, что здесь такие толстые стены, и можно хоть криком кричать, никто не услышит. Вот, пожалуйста. Кричи, сколько хочешь. Здорово, да?

Таронг вернулся к кровати, сел рядом с Лианнелем. Гнев и отчаяние кипели в нем, кровь с разбитых кулаков капала на пол. Умеет чуму лечить, говорите? Да нет, конечно, ни дерьма свиного он не умеет. Если бы хоть кто-то в Азероте умел лечить чуму, разве вымирали бы от нее целые города? Вранье это все. Он просто запер нас, чтобы мы подохли тут вдвоем и не заразили остальных. И наплел малявке, что сможет нас вылечить, чтобы мы не боялись. А теперь мы здесь умрем. Сначала – малявка, от чумы, а потом я – от голода и жажды. Или тоже заболею и от чумы помру. Сколько нам осталось? Ему – несколько дней, а потом… Нет, Магистр. Хрен тебе по всей роже, не будет этого. Как там малявка рассказывал про очищение Стратхольма? «Я могу вам помочь только быстрой смертью», говорил принц Артас.  
Да-да, вот именно. Я могу помочь тебе, малыш, только быстрой смертью. У меня же нож есть. Сейчас добью тебя, потом заколюсь сам, и никому не надо будет мучиться, так-то.

Таронг вынул нож, стащил с Лианнеля одеяло. Вот сюда, в грудь, чуть ниже соска - прямо в сердце. Замахнулся. Прощай, малявка. Как мало счастья я тебе дал, сколько обижал тебя понапрасну. И ничего уже с этим не поделать - поздно, слишком поздно. Прости меня, маленький. Я люблю тебя.

Лианнель вдруг открыл глаза, посмотрел осмысленно и сказал:  
\- А дай водички, а? Пить хочется, жарко...  
Таронг чуть нож не уронил. Водички? Да где ж я ее возьму, водичку-то. В кувшине пусто, кончилась, а выйти и набрать я не могу. Так, спокойно. Давай попробую сделать. Я, конечно, обещал больше ничего не колдовать, но, может, получится.

Таронг прочитал заклинание, и в его руках появился стакан с вонючей темно-бурой жижей. Отшвырнул гадость, выругался, собрался, прочитал заклинание еще раз. Теперь жидкость получилась зеленой и воняла еще хуже. Отшвырнул еще дальше и ругался еще громче, как вдруг…

\- Так, что здесь происходит? Вроде бы все тихо. Могард, осмотрите комнату!  
Слава всем богам, духам, демонам и всему, что можно восславить! Посреди комнаты стоял Магистр. Без всяких этих своих мантий, посохов и корон, в шелковом халате и ночных туфлях, но все равно величавый и царственный, как всегда. Только кто это еще с ним? Мерзкий кривой чернокнижник Могард и еще трое в темных робах с капюшонами — тоже чернокнижники, видать. А, да ну и ладно, хрен бы на них всех, пусть он хоть Саргераса за собой таскает, если одному ходить скучно. Главное - пришел! Хоть воды у него попросить, а то и вдруг он и правда чуму...  
\- Слышь, Ма… то есть… милорд! Лианнель заболел, и он хочет пить, дай ему воды!  
\- Да-да, сейчас. Я вижу, потерпи немного. Могард, вы что-нибудь нашли?  
\- Как ни странно, ничего, милорд. Что-то очень слабенькое вон там, возможно, под кроватью, но больше я ничего здесь не чувствую…  
\- К кровати не подходить, там чумной больной! Я не хочу возиться потом еще и с вами. Если там что-то слабенькое, мы выловим его после, вряд ли оно опасно. Но я не понимаю, откуда же тогда весь это беспорядок — обломки, лужи?  
\- Магистр, это я дверь ломал, - сказал Таронг. – и еще окно. Тоже ломал. Ну... пытался. А лужи – это я воду хотел сделать, а получилась дрянь какая-то. Лианнель хочет пить, сделай воду... пожалуйста!  
\- Ломал дверь? Но зачем же?  
\- Как зачем? Чтоб тебя позвать. На помощь.  
Магистр уставился на Таронга в крайнем изумлении, словно сама мысль о том, что можно звать кого-то, выйдя в дверь, была ему невероятно дика. Тут кривой чернокнижник хмыкнул, подполз к туалетному столику Лианнеля и взял оттуда круглый стеклянный флакон.  
\- Орк, а скажи-ка, что это такое?  
Таронг отмахнулся.  
\- Не знаю, духи какие-то малявкины, или крем, я не разбираюсь. А причем здесь?  
Магистр всплеснул руками.  
\- О, Свет небесный! Так вот в чем дело! Этот пустоголовый мальчишка не объяснил тебе, как пользоваться сферой? И вот это все - оттого, что ты просто не знал, как позвать… О, несчастный! Что же тебе пришлось вынести! Какой ужас... Хотя способ, к которому ты прибег, весьма оригинален, этого нельзя не признать. Ладно, последний вопрос: где и у кого ты учился черной магии и почему ты не сказал, что ты чернокнижник?  
\- Что?! Я?! Чернокнижник?! Да ты сбрендил! Тьфу! Я в жизни к этой мрази даже на пушечный выстрел не подходил и не подойду никогда!  
\- У тебя не очень дальнобойные пушки, орк, - прошипел Могард, а трое в капюшонах заржали, сволочи. И до Таронга дошло, что он, в общем-то, стоит в нескольких шагах от четырех чернокнижников, вот проклятье, чтоб им провалиться в Круговерть Пустоты к демонам поганым!  
\- Ого! – воскликнул Могард. – Вот это да! Сделаешь мне такое на экзамене – будешь в первых учениках ходить. Милорд, я все понял, позвольте мне объяснить. Он действительно нигде не учился.  
\- Конечно, объясняйте, я сгораю от любопытства.  
\- Минуточку. Скажи, орк, а когда ты ломал дверь, ты случайно, не ругался?  
\- Ну, вообще ругался. А чего?  
\- Прекрасно. А не мог бы ты повторить слова, которыми ты ругался? Не смущайся, дам и детей тут нет, а мы уж как-нибудь переживем.  
\- Ну… - Таронг почувствовал себя полным идиотом. – Я сказал «проклятый Магистр, чтоб тебя две тыщи демонов разорвали с твоими заклинаниями», ну, и еще кое-что… Ты извини, Магистр, я случайно, я разозлился просто…  
\- Ничего, я все понимаю. Надо же... Но как такое может быть, Могард?  
\- А очень просто. Проклятие крови демонов с орков сняли, но след остался. И так бывает, что от сильного душевного волнения, он как бы оживает. А у нас здесь еще и Источник рядом, вот он от избытка чувств к нему, видимо, и подключился. И, конечно же, через путь Тьмы, путь Света оркам вообще недоступен, а у него еще и неплохие способности... Да, весьма, весьма неплохие способности! И материализовал самые яркие образы, а заодно вместо воды получилась скверна и порченая кровь, вот эти лужи на полу, посмотрите. Да, и вы видели, как он только что меня проклял? Роскошно, я еле успел закрыться. Талант, однозначно талант! Вот только осталось научиться управлять всем этим, и великолепный будет колдун, Гул’дан от зависти бы помер, если б жив был. Пойдешь ко мне в ученики, орк?  
Таронг плюнул на пол.  
\- Ладно, довольно на сегодня – сказал Магистр. – Лорд Могард, я очень, очень благодарен вам и вашим ученикам за помощь, вы спасли мне жизнь. Сейчас идите, вы свободны, а мне пора заняться виновником этого переполоха. Ах, да, вот еще: Таронг, с этой самой минуты я запрещаю тебе ругаться, используя слова «демон», «проклятие» и все в подобном роде, понятно?  
\- Милорд, - встрял Могард, - а может, ему вообще ругаться запретить?  
\- Нет, не стоит. Это будет уже чересчур. Да и бояться нечего: насколько я знаю, в орочьем языке все остальные бранные выражения связаны либо с физиологией, либо с домашними животными. Так что, если он нам что-нибудь из этого материализует, то ничего страшного, приберем. Все, благодарю вас еще раз, идите.  
\- Как вам будет угодно, милорд. Доброй ночи.

Могард поклонился, чернокнижники исчезли. Таронг стоял посреди комнаты и ждал. Странное дело, но в присутствии Магистра стало как-то спокойно и надежно. Может, он и правда не наврал и умеет лечить чуму?  
Магистр подошел к кровати, посмотрел на Лианнеля, затем достал откуда-то несколько золотисто-розовых кристаллов и разложил их по постели вокруг эльфа. Кристаллы засветились, потом их свет слился, соединился, и получился купол из розового сияния. Купол рос и увеличивался, пока не накрыл всю кровать.

\- Вот и все, теперь осталось только немного подождать. Ты позволишь мне побыть твоим гостем некоторое время? – спросил Магистр.  
\- Эээ, да, конечно, пожалуйста. Ты садись... Только вот сидеть не на чем, стулья-то я все поломал.  
\- Это не беда. – Магистр взмахнул рукой, и все обломки и лужи с пола исчезли. Появились стулья и стол, совершенно невредимые. – Располагайся. И давай начнем с самого главного. Ах, нет, сначала покажи-ка свои руки, ты их поранил,  
нужно полечить.  
Магистр прошептал заклинание и прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к разбитым костяшкам на руках орка. Раны исчезли.

\- Ну вот, а теперь можно и делом заняться. Вот это (Магистр поднялся и взял тот самый стеклянный шар, который Таронг принял было за флакон) называется сферой. С ее помощью можно разговаривать с теми, кого нет рядом. Возьми в руку. Бери-бери. Только не урони, может разбиться, это довольно хрупкий инструмент. Поначалу лучше держать в руке, а позже, когда освоишься, можно будет говорить издалека. Смотри в нее. Представляешь себе, ну, к примеру, меня, и мысленно говоришь что-нибудь. Так же, как будто бы я стою перед тобой и мы разговариваем, как обычно. Давай-ка, я отойду, чтобы ты меня не видел, и попробуй.

Таронг уставился в шар и попытался представить себе Магистра. Представить-то его просто – вот он, в своих раззолоченных тряпках, в короне, с посохом и надменной рожей, а как говорить-то?  
\- У тебя прекрасно получается, я тебя слышу – голос Магистра звучал прямо в голове. Таронг оглянулся. – Точно так же можно говорить с любым, кто находится в монастыре. За пределами монастыря тоже можно, но сложнее, требует навыка, это потом.  
\- Ты чего, слышал все, что я про тебя сейчас подумал?  
\- Все, до единого слова. Не переживай, я давно уже заметил, что мой вид отчего-то очень раздражает орков. Наверное, если бы я ходил голым, в татуировках и бусах из костей убитых врагов, я бы нравился вам больше, но, увы – у каждого народа свои способы украшать себя. Эльфы предпочитают вот эти раззолоченные тряпки, и тебе придется как-то с этим мириться. Впрочем, довольно. Итак, с помощью сферы ты легко можешь разговаривать с любым обитателем монастыря. Достаточно вызвать в мыслях образ, посмотреть в сферу и заговорить. Вот и все. А теперь я бы предпочел перейти к чему-нибудь более приятному. Ты не голоден?  
\- Я? Э... нет. Точно, нет. - Таронг даже слегка удивился. Ужинали-то довольно давно, но сейчас он бы точно не смог бы проглотить ни кусочка.  
\- Ах, вот и я тоже, как ни странно. А не хочешь ли вина?  
\- Так это… нельзя же. Устав.  
\- Ничего, мы никому не скажем, и этот зануда-Магистр ничего не узнает и не станет на нас орать, - Магистр улыбнулся и стал почти симпатичным. - Это очень хорошо, что ты помнишь и почитаешь устав нашего Ордена. Пьянство и невоздержанность до добра не доводят, но для успокоения нервов немного вина иногда не повредит. И мне, и тебе.  
На столе появились два кубка, красивый прозрачный и весь в самоцветах кувшин, а еще несколько блюд с...  
\- Фрукты и сыр, Таронг. Хочу заметить: хоть ты, наверное, и предпочел бы мясо, но я настаиваю именно на этом сочетании, друг мой. Попробуй и согласись - мясо здесь было бы неуместно, оно попросту убило бы весь букет, не так ли?

Таронг украдкой оглянулся по сторонам. Что такое "букет", он знал - это когда рвут цветы и засовывают их вон в те посудины, называются "вазы". Для красоты. И еще чтобы пахло, хотя в комнате и так пахнет всеми этими духами и разными малявкиными притираниями, что еще и цветы уже никак не учуешь. Или у эльфов носы по-другому устроены? Но сейчас все вазы стояли пустые, никаких букетов там не было, да и причем тут выпивка и мясо? Но, Магистр, похоже, не шутит... Может, я просто чего-то не так понял и он теперь подумает, что я дурачок какой-нибудь? Да нет вроде, даже не заметил.  
\- Попробуй вино.  
Таронг залпом опрокинул кубок.  
\- Очень вкусное вино, Магистр, я такого никогда даже раньше не пил.  
\- О, да. Это прекрасное вино. А теперь попробуй сыр. Весьма пикантно, согласись. Такого вина уже давно не делают, и мало осталось тех, кто помнит его вкус. Впрочем, это слишком долгая история. Тебя ведь наверняка больше интересует, почему тебя так жестоко оскорбили, назвав чернокнижником, правда? 

Таронг кивнул. Ему действительно было ужасно интересно, но в голове все еще путалось от пережитого, и думать, с чего начинать расспросы, было тяжело. А вино и вправду вкусное, да. И сыр после него тоже ничего так пошел. Магистр вновь наполнил кубки.

\- Так вот, - продолжал Магистр. - Где-то около часа назад я проснулся оттого, что моя спальня была полна демонов. Довольно мелких, но их было столько, что мне одному с ними справиться было не под силу, и я даже, признаться, немного испугался. Но к счастью лорд Могард любит работать по ночам, и он как раз был в лаборатории с тремя своими старшими учениками. Они поспешили мне на помощь, уничтожили демонов, а нескольких поймали живыми, чтобы допросить и узнать, откуда же взялась такая напасть. Каково же было мое изумление, когда демоны рассказали, что их прислал орк, и им было приказано разорвать проклятого Магистра на кусочки за то, что тот запер дверь! А, поскольку я не имею привычки регулярно ловить и запирать орков, и, к тому же, ты — единственный орк в округе, то больше заподозрить было некого. Вот мы и отправились сюда, чтобы выяснить, чем же это тебя так вдруг огорчила запертая дверь, еще вчера не доставлявшая, понимаешь ли, никаких неудобств.  
\- Прости меня, Магистр. Если бы я знал…  
\- Не беспокойся. Я понимаю, что, если бы ты знал, что можешь управлять демонами, ты бы распорядился ими иначе. А еще лучше было бы, если бы этот юный разгильдяй был бы слегка разумнее, и заранее все бы тебе объяснил. Меня до сих пор бросает в дрожь при мысли о том, что было бы, если бы ты столь чудесным образом не вызвал демонов. Сколько времени бы прошло, пока я хватился бы вас и что бы ты делал? Уму непостижимо... Кричать, стучать бесполезно, в этом крыле мало кто бывает, здесь только гостевые апартаменты, а они сейчас все пусты. Ломать двери... Да, Таронг, двери, на которые наложено это заклятие, не выломать даже осадной машиной. И как хорошо, что я запечатал и окно, а ведь еще думал – стоит ли, ну зачем вам может понадобиться выбираться через окно… А потом решил, что лишние предосторожности никогда не лишние. Как удачно, а то ведь ты действительно разбил бы окно и выпрыгнул, а там внизу обрыв. Так бы никогда тебя и не нашли…  
\- Гостевые апартаменты? А это еще что?  
\- О, это просто комнаты для гостей нашего монастыря. К нам сюда порой приезжают гости, и они располагаются в этом крыле здания, в этих комнатах. Но Лианнель живет здесь постоянно, с самого рождения. Наверняка он рассказывал тебе, как он появился здесь. Его нашли новорожденным на ступенях нашего храма, и откуда он там взялся, не известно до сих пор. Найденного младенца поместили здесь, чтобы ни он не мешал никому, ни его не беспокоили. Когда он подрос, я попытался было переселить его в общий дортуар к другим ученикам, но оказалось, что, во-первых, он боится темноты, плачет по ночам и мешает всем, а во-вторых, на него там дурно влияют. Пришлось вернуть его обратно, и теперь эта комната - его личные покои. Многие возмущаются и считают это необоснованной привилегией, но, в конце концов, он стольким был обделен с рождения, что я не считаю несправедливым отдать ему одну-единственную комнату.  
Впрочем, все хорошо, что хорошо кончается. Выпьем же за счастливый исход. И, кстати, по поводу неудач с сотворением воды ты не переживай – сразу ни у кого ничего не получается. Всем ученикам в первый год обучения запрещено готовить себе еду и питье. Я попросту устал возиться с отравившимися собственным творчеством, так что уже много лет у нас здесь ежедневно назначаются дежурные из старших учеников, и они готовят на всех. Новичков кормят в трапезной до тех пор, пока те сами не научатся создавать пригодные в пищу блюда. Кстати, а что это я все болтаю без умолку, а ты молчишь? Знаешь, меня давно уже интересует один вопрос, надеюсь, ты позволишь мне его задать? Как тебе удалось остаться в живых? Лианнель ведь сказал, что тебя повесили.

Таронг рассказал, как он сбежал с заставы, как ему помогла друидка Пахишу, как он добирался до монастыря, как однажды чуть не умер и видел Лианнеля, и как этот странный типчик Ворэль телепортировал его к воротам… При упоминании о зловредном старикашке лорде Ислендоре Магистр рассмеялся так заразительно, что Таронг испугался, не сболтнул ли он чего лишнего. Ведь этот зловредный старикашка может вдруг оказаться, например, хорошим другом Магистра, и тогда парню не поздоровится. Получается, что он его подвел в благодарность за помощь.  
\- Нет-нет, не беспокойся – казалось, Магистр читает мысли безо всякой там сферы. – Этот юноша, безусловно, заслужил награду. Помощь страждущему – поступок милосердный и благородный, поэтому я его награжу, хоть он и сделал это не бескорыстно. А смеюсь я оттого, что, понимаешь ли, Ислендоров двое. И оба они лорды, и оба – весьма зловредные старикашки, каждый по-своему. И свою награду ученик Ворэль получит из рук лорда Ислендора-младшего. Думаю, это надолго отучит его злословить. 

Однако, твоя история поистине удивительна. Ты упал с огромной высоты, выпил целую флягу... ты знаешь, что это было? Ночные эльфы называют этот напиток "нуаллиш'ар", что примерно переводится, как "яд мертвой змеи". Делают его, конечно, не из змеиного яда, а из сока растения, которое и называется мертвой змеей. Оно очень ядовито, но, если его сок особым образом обработать и сбродить, то яд станет не смертельным, а приобретет как раз описанное тобой действие - заглушает боль и голод, вызывает прилив сил и поднимает настроение. Но плата за это слишком высока: взамен этот напиток отнимает разум. Поэтому у народа ночных эльфов принято держаться от него подальше, а тех, кто не удержался и стал его жертвой, изгоняют из поселений. И эти несчастные скитаются по лесам, гонимые видениями своего безумия и думают только о пополнении запасов зелья до тех пор, пока смерть не заберет их. Судя по всему, ты встретил одного из таких изгоев и избавил его от мучений, а заодно завладел его сокровищем. Но - целая фляга, ты выпил ее всю и сохранил рассудок? Невероятно. Более того, ты умудрился пройти через все Чумные земли, выжить в схватке с вурдалаком... Может быть, ты заговоренный?  
\- Не знаю. Я сам удивлялся, чего это мне так везет.  
\- Ну что ж, еще одна тайна... Ничего, со временем раскроется и она.  
\- Магистр, а вот ты говорил про Источник, это что? – вино придало Таронгу смелости, и он решил, наконец-то разузнать все об Ордене.  
\- Источник энергии, необходимой для магических действий. Ты наверняка слышал и о Солнечном Колодце, и о Колодце Вечности. Это такие… артефакты, содержащие силу, магическую энергию. И те, кто знает искусство магии, могут черпать ее из источника, а потом использовать для заклинаний. Так вот, у нас здесь есть свой собственный колодец. Конечно, не такой мощный, как Солнечный, но его достаточно, чтобы не зависеть от внешних источников, да и охранять небольшой источник проще. Ведь, как ты знаешь, до магической энергии охотников много, а нам они здесь не нужны. Мы ни с кем не воюем, в войнах не участвуем, нейтралитет ко всем и всему – первый пункт в нашем уставе. Но, если что, защитить себя мы вполне способны.  
\- А вот, кстати, мне давно интересно: а почему вы не воюете? Если у вас тут так много таких мощных штук, то вы ведь могли бы весь мир завоевать?  
\- Таронг, а зачем нам весь мир? Ты никогда не думал о том, что получает победитель? Вот давай предположим, что у тебя есть возможность завоевать весь мир, и ты это сделал. И что будет дальше? Представь себе. Ты – властитель мира. И что теперь?  
\- Ну... Первым делом я уничтожил бы поганый Альянс и всех его выродков. Стер бы с лица земли подчистую, а потом...  
\- Подожди-ка, а ты, случаем, не из семейства Адских Криков? А то что-то в этом духе я уже слышал от нашего Вождя.  
\- Нет, я не из их клана даже. Он из Песни Войны, а я из Громоборцев, то есть, мои родители из Громоборцев, а вождь Тралл отменил же все кланы и сказал, что все орки должны быть одной семьей. Но ведь наш народ нуждается в земле, еде и всяких там ресурсах, а выклянчивать их у альянсовского отродья — недостойно. Мы заберем себе весь Азерот и прекрасно заживем.  
\- Ах, вот как. А скажи, вот ты, предположим, уничтожил все альянсовские отродья. И людей, и ночных эльфов, и гномов, и дворфов, и дренеев, и воргенов — их нет. А что ты станешь делать с нейтральными фракциями? С шаманами-Служителями Земли, с друидами Круга Кенария, с магами Даларана, в конце концов? Ведь там же состоят представители всех народов?  
\- Ну, не знаю. Решим как-нибудь. Можем наших оставить, а альянсовцев перебить.  
\- Надо же. А вот, к примеру, глава Кирин-тора — человек, а женат он на эльфийке крови. Да и не на простой эльфийке, а на сестре Сильваны Ветрокрылой, королевы Отрекшихся. Так что репрессиями в отношении этого семейства можно заодно и сильно испортить дружбу с Подгородом, как тебе такая перспектива?  
\- Ха, да и плевать на этих дохляков! Не будут с нами считаться, мы и им наваляем!  
\- Ага, то есть не только Альянс, но и часть Орды пойдет в расход... Да ты, оказывается, кровавый диктатор? Надо же, а с виду и не скажешь. Вот только плевать-то на Отрекшихся нетрудно, а вот воевать с ними будет уже сложнее... Во-первых, они ведь так и не отказались от разработки новых штаммов чумы. Во-вторых, у них прекрасно развита химическая промышленность и фармакология. А в-третьих, ты наверняка знаешь, что после победы над Королем-Личом многие создания Плети стали служить Сильване. В том числе и валькиры-воскресительницы, существа, которые в армии Плети занимались тем, что возвращали павших врагов к жизни, заставляя служить Королю-Личу. И, кстати, Вождь Адский Крик этим был весьма недоволен, но ограничился руганью, а больше делать ничего не стал. Потому что битва с Отрекшимися, скорее всего, будет выглядеть так: над строем твоих победоносных воинов распыляют чуму, гниль или еще какой-нибудь яд, армия ложится замертво, затем туда прилетают валькиры, воскрешают погибших, и вот уже вся твоя армия встает и поворачивает оружие против тебя же. Что ты будешь делать?  
\- Но... ведь не бывает же орков-мертвяков!  
\- Расскажи это Вароку Саурфангу. Только при этом стой от него подальше. А то он, хоть и не так вспыльчив, как Вождь Адский Крик, но, после того, как ему пришлось собственными руками добивать сына, воскрешенного и порабощенного Плетью, он может и не выдержать таких рассказов, а боец он, говорят, неплохой.  
Таронг задумался. Магистр усмехнулся и продолжил.  
\- Я даже не буду говорить о том, что и у шаманов-Служителей Земли, и у друидов из Круга Кенария, и у магов Кирин-тора, и у рыцарей Серебряного Авангарда наверняка найдутся друзья, родные и близкие среди уничтоженного тобой Альянса. И они будут слегка недовольны твоими репрессиями, а, может, и не слегка. Хватит ли у тебя сил воевать еще и против них, и рационально будет ли уничтожать еще и их?  
\- Не, ну, если они на нас попрут, то придется, а что ж поделать?  
\- Да, придется. И я даже не сомневаюсь в твоей победе. Вот только что же ты тогда станешь делать с бедами этого мира? Например, в недрах Азерота томятся заключенные титанами Древние Боги, а также до недавних пор там же был заключен Аспект Земли, дракон, лишившийся разума. Он вырвался из своей темницы и чуть не сжег весь мир. Если бы не шаманы, среди которых были и орки, и таурены, и тролли, и дренеи, и дворфы, Азероту пришлось бы туго. Уничтожь Служителей Земли — и следующая атака Древних Богов приведет к катастрофе. Кроме того, не забывай, что Орда и Альянс — это еще не все население планеты. Есть ведь еще кентавры, сатиры, свинообразы, фурболги, огры, гноллы, не примкнувшие к Орде тролли, всякая полуразумная живность вроде силитидов, разного рода сектанты и отщепенцы, и тому подобное. Сейчас часть их докучает Орде, а часть Альянсу, а после твоей победы над отродьями Альянса тебе придется отбиваться от всех них в одиночку. А давай вспомним еще и о демонах Пылающего Легиона, которые уже не раз потерпели неудачу, пытаясь прибрать к рукам Азерот, но не растеряли ни пыла, ни желания это сделать. В общем, вся твоя жизнь повелителя мира пройдет в войнах и резне. Ты не устанешь, и точно ли это то, чего ты хотел?  
\- Нда... - Таронг потер подбородок. Действительно, ерунда какая-то получилась, и дальше спорить глупо. - Слушай, Магистр, я сейчас не знаю, что тебе сказать. Давай, я подумаю, а потом еще про это поговорим?  
\- О, а вот это мне уже очень нравится. Подумай, конечно. А пока давай еще по глоточку. Уже, конечно, многовато, но сегодня можно, пусть будет исключение.  
\- Слушай, Магистр, а вот если ты умеешь лечить чуму, то как же так получилось… - Таронг задумался. Как же спросить-то, чтобы обидно не было?  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, как же я мог допустить гибель стольких людей, которых мог бы спасти? Да, это непростой вопрос, Таронг. Понимаешь ли, чума Плети – это ведь не просто болезнь вроде простуды или даже заразной красной оспы. Это магическое поражение, вызывающее неминуемую смерть и перерождение после нее. И, чтобы снять это, нужно очень, очень много энергии. Видишь этот купол? Кристаллы забирают энергию Источника, и она очищает тело твоего друга. Если поставить слишком много таких куполов одновременно, источник может не выдержать и будет то же самое, что случилось с Колодцем Вечности – взрыв, выброс, катастрофа. Собственно, именно поэтому я и запер вас здесь – если бы заболели только вы вдвоем, с этим справиться не составило бы труда, но, если больных было больше…  
\- А что было бы, если бы заболело много народу?  
\- Тогда пришлось бы выбирать – рисковать Источником, всем населением монастыря и частью мира, пытаясь их спасти, или пожертвовать больными и быть уверенным, что больше никто не пострадает. Это сложный выбор, и да хранит тебя Свет от таких решений. Наверное, это одна из причин, почему я не рвусь править миром — мне и в Ордене хватает нелегких дел, а ведь Орден это всего лишь одна небольшая крепость и пара сотен эльфов.

Магистр отпил из кубка и умолк.  
Таронгу было хорошо. Сколько он выпил, он не знал, потому что Магистру надоело разливать, он прочел заклинание, и теперь кубки оставались все время полными, сколько из них ни пей. Ну и правильно, кто ж кружки считает, Магистр, хоть он и не орк, а ведь тоже шарит в теме. Хорошая штука – магия. Таронгу вдруг захотелось сказать Магистру, что магия – отличная штука, и он сказал ему это. А потом еще долго говорил о своей семье, о ферме, о родных и друзьях, о Крэгге, о службе в Оргриммаре, о том, как мечтал о воинской славе, да уж ладно, не судьба – так не судьба, ничего не поделаешь, не всем же быть героями, и под конец похвастался Магистру отцовским ножом. Таронг помнил, как Лианнель совершенно не впечатлился его дорогой реликвией, и особого восхищения от Магистра не ждал – эти эльфы ничего не понимают в оружии. Но Магистр неожиданно заинтересовался.  
\- Ну-ка, ну-ка, дай-ка мне поближе это посмотреть… Надо же, как замечательно. Вот и разгадка твоей тайны! А Лианнель видел этот нож?  
\- Видел, конечно, я ведь все время с ним хожу. Отличный нож, его даже точить не нужно, он не тупится. Им даже бриться можно, я им здесь бреюсь по утрам, ведь у малявки бритвы нет, ему она без надобности, а сделать бритву он не умеет. А что за разгадка?  
\- Да, такие клинки не тупятся. Так сделать тебе бритву? А, ну нет - так нет, как хочешь. Только это вовсе не врайкульский меч. Ошибка вполне простительная для твоего отца, ведь вряд ли он когда-либо изучал культуры древних народов, а вот Лианнелю завтра влетит еще и за это. Это акирский ритуальный клинок, точнее, примерно его половина. Он был где-то вот на столько длиннее и тут еще было такое крепление на сустав, ведь у акиров нет пальцев, они прикрепляли оружие к своим лапам. Как-нибудь попроси Лианнеля сводить тебя в наше хранилище, в зал акирской культуры, у нас есть несколько таких клинков, гораздо лучшей сохранности. Да и вообще у нас неплохая коллекция старинного оружия, тебе будет интересно, посмотри обязательно. 

Так вот, твой нож. Когда-то в Азероте жили такие существа – акиры. Были они похожи на жуков, или пауков, но, скорее – на муравьев. Но были они разумны и их цивилизация была могучей и развитой. Сейчас их уже нет, а их потомки – киражи и нерубианцы живут, соответственно, в Силитусе и Нордсколе, и многие секреты своих предков они утратили. А клинки эти замечательны тем, что на них обычно накладывалось заклятие, отводящее от владельца любой урон здоровью. Очень интересная техника, нам пока не удалось ее разгадать, хотя этим занимается целый отдел. В общем, теперь все понятно: именно этот нож тебя и спас. Ты упал с такой высоты, что должен был бы разбиться вдребезги. Половина ножа и работает наполовину, был бы нож целым, ты бы даже синяка не набил. А так — ты выжил, хоть и очень серьезно пострадал. Выпил целую фляжку опаснейшего яда, но отделался неприятными видениями. Подрался с вурдалаком и получил только рану в боку. Упал и почти умер, но вдруг откуда-то взялись силы встать. Да и, заметь, ты ведь еще и дорогу правильно угадывал. Восточные Чумные земли — край немаленький, и, если б ты свернул не туда и забрел бы в руины Стратхольма или в Дарроушир, то выбраться могло бы и сил не хватить. Однако же, как мы видим, ты благополучно здесь. Так что береги нож. А вот Лианнель вполне мог бы и пораньше догадаться, если бы думал своей головой хотя бы иногда. Завтра прикажу его высечь.  
\- Милорд, ну не надо, пожалуйста…  
\- О, ну надо же, уже даже «милорд», а не «слышь, Магистр»! Это не может не радовать. Ладно, посмотрим.  
Купол из розового света к тому времени уже погас. Магистр встал, собрал кристаллы, и они тут же исчезли из его рук.  
\- Ну, вот и все. Он теперь проспит до утра и завтра будет здоров. И ты тоже ложись, тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть. Двери и окна я открыл, но в окно все же лучше не прыгать, даже с твоим ножом, хорошо? Вот тебе кувшин воды, до утра хватит. Если понадобиться что-нибудь еще, зови меня. Лучше через сферу, а то в коридорах можно заблудиться с непривычки. Все, спокойной ночи.

Магистр исчез. Таронг еще некоторое время подумал, как же это они умудряются появляться и исчезать, а не входить и выходить, но ответа не нашел и решил лечь спать. Лезть в кровать к Лианнелю было как-то страшновато, Таронг вытащил из угла кушетку и улегся на нее.

\- Рота, подъем!  
Таронг сначала вскочил, а потом только уже проснулся и сообразил, что кричать «рота, подъем» на эльфийском языке никто из его командиров не может, да и командиров у него больше нет. Конечно же, это Магистр явился их будить. Лианнель тоже проснулся и сидел на кровати, хлопая глазами.  
\- Доброе утро, мальчики. – Магистр выглядел бодрым и свежим, как будто вчера не гонял демонов, не боролся с чумой и не пил полночи. – Как самочувствие?  
\- Очень хорошо, спасибо, милорд – ответил Лианнель. Ой, я такой сон странный видел... Таронг, а почему ты там?  
\- Подожди, дитя мое, он потом тебе расскажет, почему он там и что за сны тебе снились. Скажи-ка мне лучше, что вот это, по-твоему? Таронг, покажи свой нож.  
Таронг вытащил нож.  
\- Это ножик Таронга, из врайкульского меча, ему отец привез из Нордскола… - Лианнель понял, что что-то здесь не так, и на всякий случай испугался и прижал уши.  
\- Ах, из врайкульского все же? Как ты себе представляешь врайкульский меч, разбитый на осколки такого размера? Но, в любом случае на нем должны быть врайкульские руны. Вот, видишь эти знаки? Так читай же, ты ведь можешь читать их без словаря. Что здесь написано – «Служу единому» или «Жаждущий крови сильных»?  
\- Ой.  
\- Вот я тебе сейчас покажу «ой»! Как тебе удалось сдать экзамены, неуч? Я вот тебя сейчас возьму за шиворот, отнесу в Хранилище и стану совать носом во врайкульские мечи до тех пор, пока ты не запомнишь, как они выглядят! Безобразник! Невежда! Легкомысленный мальчишка! Ты знаешь, что вчера ты чуть не погубил и себя, и Таронга, и меня за компанию? Скажи-ка, как, по-твоему, Таронг должен был бы звать на помощь, если бы с тобой что-нибудь случится, а сферу ты ему не показал?  
\- Милорд, но ничего ведь не случилось… - Лианнель жалобно съежился, и Таронгу ужасно захотелось прогнать грозного Магистра.  
\- Да, почти ничего. Кроме того, что ты заболел чумой, которую от Таронга отвел этот твой врайкульский меч. И ты лежал без сознания, а Таронг тут метался, не зная, что делать, пока от отчаяния не проклял меня и не наслал на меня демонов, которые меня чуть не убили. А больше действительно ничего не случилось. Даже как-то скучновато, не так ли?  
Лианнель попытался что-то ответить, но, кроме невнятного писка, у него ничего не получилось.  
\- Да, дорогой мой, ты ведешь себя, как ребенок. Как глупый ребенок! И накажу я тебя, как нашкодившего мальчишку – тебя прилюдно высекут. И этого, я считаю, даже мало! А потом можешь приступать к своим обязанностям, ты мне очень нужен.

Магистр ушел, как ни странно, на этот раз в дверь, а Таронг еще долго утешал рыдающего Лианнеля, обнимал, гладил по волосам и говорил, что ничего страшного, ведь все обошлось, и казнить его не надо, и запирать в башню его тоже не надо, что он маленький, красивый и любимый, а то, что было вчера – так оно вчера и закончилось, и пошло оно под хвост Ма… ой, обещал же демонов не поминать, а то ведь действительно только подхвостья Маннорота нам тут не хватало, ну вот, улыбнулся и молодец. Все будет хорошо.


	10. Глава 9

Лианнель ушел, и Таронг остался один. Впервые за все это время он остался один и слегка даже растерялся. А что ж делать-то? Чем заняться? Послонялся из угла в угол. Поглядел в окно. Открыл дверь и выглянул в коридор. 

В коридоре было пусто, Таронг решил немного пройтись и оглядеться, но вскоре навстречу ему попались две девицы. В голубых платьях — магички, значит. Девицы при виде него завизжали и бросились наутек. Орка, что ли, никогда не видели? До чего ж странный народ эти эльфы. Гулять почему-то расхотелось.

Таронг вернулся в комнату. Взял книгу, попробовал читать. Нет, без малявки читать скучно. Еще немного посмотрел в окно. Раскрыл окно, высунулся. Некоторое время развлекался (малявка говорит, что это называется «научный экс-при-мет»): если плюнуть из окна, то до скольки можно успеть досчитать, пока плевок долетит до земли? Получалось каждый раз по-разному, потом надоело. Повалялся на кровати. Заснул. Проснулся и не понял, что сейчас – день, вечер, или все еще утро. Непонятно. А, нет. Есть хочется. Сильно причем, значит, уже точно не утро, а скорей день или даже вечер. Таронг вспомнил, как когда-то мог спокойно не есть целый день, и не сильно при этом страдать, а тут, понимаешь, разбаловался. А как не разбаловаться, когда малявка постоянно вокруг тебя прыгает, в глаза заглядывает и спрашивает, не хочет ли любимый чего-нибудь вкусненького. Таронг повспоминал, какие вкусности умеет готовить малявка – и диковинные, неизвестные, и простые, обычные... Лианнель знал, что орки любят мясо, и быстро освоил множество рецептов разного мяса, причем даже такого, какого Таронг в жизни и не пробовал. А еще ему очень нравилось смотреть, как Таронг ест, он умилялся и пищал: «любимый, ты так мило грызешь кости, какая прелесть!». Таронг уже знал, что у эльфов не принято во время еды рычать, фыркать и грызть кости. И что еду нужно брать не руками и ножом, а всякими вот этими дурацкими штуковинами, и он даже научился с ними обращаться. Не со всеми, конечно, и не так ловко, как Лианнель, но вроде более-менее прилично. Хотя, конечно, все эти приборы его раздражали, и тогда они с малявкой решили, что свои новые умения он прибережет на случай какого-нибудь пира или обеда с гостями, а когда вдвоем, то можно и руками в тарелку лазить, и кости грызть… Вот только сейчас - ни малявки, ни тарелок, ни мяса, ни костей. А, ну да, зато сфера-то есть! Можно позвать малявку и попросить мяса. Я ж теперь все знаю, во как.

Таронг взял сферу, представил себе Лианнеля (получилось почему-то голым, но здесь одежда совсем не важна), и спросил: «малявка, а ты когда придешь? Мне скучно и жрать сильно хочется». В ответ в голове раздалось: «ой, подожди, я сейчас что-нибудь придумаю!»  
И то славно. Сейчас он придет и что-нибудь придумает, с ним намного лучше, чем одному. Таронг снова завалился на кровать. Через некоторое время в дверь тихонько постучали. Странно, с чего это вдруг малявка решил стучаться? Дверь открылась, вошла некрасивая девушка в голубом одеянии, уставилась на Таронга испуганными глазами и проговорила на очень плохом орочьем:  
\- Здравствуй. Моя прийти для твой обед. Ты хотел?  
Таронг хохотнул:  
\- В смысле, ты пришла, чтобы я тебя съел? А что, выглядишь аппетитно. Иди-ка сюда, вкуснятина, – и щелкнул зубами как можно кровожаднее.  
Эльфийка заорала и вылетела вон. Таронг долго смеялся, и настроение у него поднялось. Ну и плевать, что остался без обеда, зато ну и рожа у нее была!  
Впрочем, на этом развлечения не закончились. Не успел Таронг насмеяться всласть, как дверь распахнулась уже без стука, и в комнату ввалилась целая толпа: Магистр, длинный маг с бородкой, как там его, который с Нолдрисом трахается, та самая девица, Лианнель и несколько паладинов в латах и с оружием. Таронг на всякий случай встал с кровати - какое-никакое, а начальство, валяться перед ним неприлично.  
\- Ты напал на девушку! – то ли спросил, то ли объявил длинный маг.  
\- Ничего подобного, я ее даже не трогал! Она сама сказала, что она – мой обед, ну, я и подумал… Я ж не знаю, как тут у вас принято – Таронг постарался напустить на себя как можно более придурковатый вид.  
\- Милорд, вы слышали? – завизжал маг. – Он не отрицает, что напал на мою ученицу и пытался ее съесть! Дикарь! Животное! Он опасен! Его нужно немедленно запереть в башню!  
\- Милорд! – вмешался Лианнель. – Вы же его знаете! Он ничего плохого не имел в виду, он просто так шутит, ему тут скучно одному,!  
\- Так, я попрошу тишины, - громко сказал Магистр. – Говорю только я и тот, кому я задал вопрос. Иллария, расскажите, что тут произошло.  
\- Милорд, я так испугалась… Этот орк, он такой жуткий… Я плохо знаю орочий язык, ведь это не обязательный предмет…  
\- Она сказала «я пришла для твой обед» - перебил ее Таронг.  
\- Таронг, я попросил говорить только того, к кому я обращаюсь, и тебя это тоже касается. Хорошо, Иллария, после того, как вы это сказали, что он сделал? Все молчат, говорит только Иллария.  
\- Он зарычал, оскалился и сделал так – Иллария попыталась щелкнуть зубами, и получилось весьма забавно.  
\- Я не рычал, а смеялся, пусть не врет, – поправил Таронг.  
\- Рубака Таронг, как себя ведем в присутствии старших по званию?! – рявкнул Магистр и стукнул в пол посохом. – Совсем распустился тут, как я погляжу.  
Таронг вытянулся во фронт и сам себе удивился – ничего себе, как этот эльф командовать умеет. Любому нашему генералу нос утрет. Даже придуриваться расхотелось.  
\- Иллария, - продолжал Магистр. – Вы, вероятно, раньше никогда не видели орков?  
Эльфийка сначала кивнула, а потом замотала головой.  
\- Надеюсь, я понял вас правильно: раньше вы никогда не видели орков. Лорд Валендис, вас попросили прислать кого-нибудь, кто мог бы приготовить ему обед, а вы отправили нервную девушку, непривычную к орочьим повадкам, и, конечно же, он ее напугал.  
\- Я прислал дежурную, и вы меня заверили, что орк не опасен!  
\- Он действительно не опасен, дорогой лорд Валендис. Он спокойный и сообразительный парень, и вся беда его лишь в том, что он орк. У них, как вы знаете, в силу анатомических особенностей не очень богатая мимика, и отличить улыбку от оскала без привычки сложно. Так что, возможно, он даже и не лжет, а действительно просто пытался с ней шутить. Хотя мог и пугнуть ради развлечения, шутки у орков зачастую неделикатны. Кстати, он неплохо говорит по-талассийски, как вы уже заметили. В следующий раз посылайте кого-нибудь с более крепкими нервами, и попросите у леди Авилинн нескольких стражей в сопровождение. Инцидент считаю исчерпанным. Таронг, а тебя я попрошу развлекаться какими-нибудь более мирными способами. Лианнель освободится вечером, а ты пока возьми лучше книжку почитай. Пойдемте, господа, у нас сегодня еще много дел. И да, вот тебе обед.

Толпа вышла. Лианнель, обернувшись, послал Таронгу поцелуйчик, и дверь закрылась. Ну, что – развлечения закончились, зато появилась еда. Таронг подошел к столу, на котором стояли миски… нет, надо же говорить правильно - «тарелки». Так-с, а что у нас тут? Похлебка из ребрышек долгонога, печеные овощи, лепешки и жареное мясо кодо. Магистр, видно, решил, что, раз я из Степей, то люблю мулгорскую еду. Правильно решил, я ее люблю. А когда я голодный, то вообще очень сильно люблю все, что можно съесть. К тому же вкусно, а лепешки так и вовсе почти как матушкины, горячие и с хрустящей корочкой, здорово-то как. Таронг с удовольствием все слопал, а потом самым невоспитанным образом обгрыз кости и облизал пальцы.

Еда закончилась и стало опять скучно. Спать уже не хотелось, и Таронг до самого вечера маялся, то глядя в окно на красивое желтое дерево и горы, то пытаясь читать эту занудную книжку.  
Лианнель пришел, когда уже совсем стемнело, выглядел он уставшим, но возбужденным.  
\- Любовь моя, ты представляешь, что они там про нас навыдумывали!  
\- Кто, чего навыдумывали?  
\- Все! Весь монастырь! Они откуда-то узнали, что Магистр разрешил мне изучать некромантию, ну, это когда тебя еще не было, и я думал, что ты погиб. И теперь все решили, что я воскресил тебя и живу с мертвецом! А эта дура Иллария сейчас бегает и рассказывает всем, как ужасный зомби ее чуть не сожрал! Я пожаловался Магистру, а он мне сказал не обращать внимания на глупости!  
Таронг задумался. И правда, а что делать-то? Был бы парень, так можно было б ему в рожу стукнуть парочку разов, так быстро бы охота трепаться отпала. А девку-то как станешь бить? Понятное дело, если бы это был поединок, то тогда неважно, кто противник – мужик или женщина. Вызвал, принял вызов – бейся, не принял — обесчестил себя до конца жизни. Только эту дурочку не будешь же вызывать, да еще и из-за такой ерунды, стыдно как-то… Получается, прав Магистр, остается только внимания не обращать.

Таронг успокоил Лианнеля, потом они поужинали и легли спать. Лианнель, по своему обыкновению, свернулся калачиком, положив голову на грудь Таронгу, и быстро уснул. Таронгу спать совсем не хотелось, ведь он за день не устал, и он лежал и думал. С одной стороны, в монастыре у эльфов хорошо. Когда малявка рядом, так и вообще замечательно. А с другой-то стороны – это что же, всю жизнь теперь просидеть в этой комнате, болтаясь из угла в угол?

Наутро Лианнель снова ушел, заверив, что постарается освободиться пораньше. Скука, казалось, стала еще злее, Таронг уже возненавидел и книги, и окно. Попробовал выйти и погулять, хоть посмотреть на этот ваш монастырь, но далеко уходить не решился. Коридоры все одинаково белые, двери все тоже одинаковые – как потом искать свою? Понятное дело, можно и спросить, но ведь эти свиньи ушастые смеяться начнут, или того хуже – испугаются и побегут жаловаться, что на них напали и хотели съесть. Да ну их, лучше уж обратно, пока не заблудился. Вернулся в комнату и валялся на кровати до обеда.  
На этот раз пришла не девица, а лично Нолдрис в сопровождении двух вооруженных стражников. Нолдрис не стал даже здороваться, прямо от дверей сделал пасс рукой, сотворил таз какой-то бурды на столе, развернулся и вышел.  
Таронг подошел к столу и осмотрел таз. Бурда выглядела еще хуже, чем воняла. Пробовать даже не надо, и так ясно, что это помои какие-то. Таронг взял сферу, старательно вспомнил размалеванную рожу Нолдриса и высказал в его адрес все что смог придумать без слов «демон» и «проклятие». И под конец пригласил его в гости, чтобы он, Таронг, смог бы запихнуть ему этот таз в задницу вместе со всем содержимым. Закончив речь, Таронг уселся и принялся ждать, что же сейчас будет. Опять прискачет Магистр с Валендисом и кучей зрителей, и устроят разбирательство? Или, может, даже лучше – Нолдрис вернется и потребует ответа за оскорбление? Вот здорово было бы кулаки почесать, заодно бы и размялся…

Однако ничего не произошло. Никто не пришел, не устроил ни скандала, ни драки, и скучно было до самого вечера. Есть хотелось сильно, но лучше умереть с голоду, чем нажраться такой гадости, а таз Таронг выплеснул за окно.  
Вечером пришел Лианнель, от усталости еле живой, сказал, что все хорошо, что он сейчас что-нибудь придумает, только вот на секундочку присядет, упал на кровать и заснул, даже не раздевшись. Таронг снял с него сандалии и платье, укрыл одеялом, лег рядом, обнял и уткнулся лицом в шелковистые волосы. Какой же он все-таки хороший – теплый, мягкий, и пахнет замечательно, вот только придумывать что-то надо. И поскорее, а то так жить невозможно. Действительно, что я тут делаю-то? Живу, как… ну вот именно, что как скотина. Как та же свинья, только не в загоне и не в хлеву, а прямо в доме. И чего удивляться, что меня пытаются помоями кормить? Не деликатесами же дармоеда баловать. Надо будет узнать, нет ли здесь какой-нибудь работы, пусть даже хоть самой черной, а то аж противно.

Лианнель выслушал все это за завтраком и попросил пока что ничего самому не делать. Конечно, невозможно целыми днями сидеть одному, но к Магистру сейчас лучше не лезть, он сильно занят и от этого нервный. К тому же черной работы тут не бывает, все, что нужно, быстро делается с помощью магии, вот, например, смотри, этот таз вчерашний – раз! И его нету. Чтобы распылить предмет, нужно прочитать заклинание сотворения, но в обратном порядке. Но я знаю, что было в том тазу, и я Нолдрису точно такой же на голову надену, пусть отведает. Занятие тебе мы тоже найдем, не беспокойся, любимый. И потерпи, пожалуйста, еще совсем чуть-чуть потерпи! Сейчас мне пора бежать, но я постараюсь отпроситься пораньше, а еще вот тебе немножко вкусняшек перекусить, а еще, если с обедом опять что-то не так будет – сразу скажи мне или лучше прямо Магистру, а то это же безобразие! 

Таронг попытался возразить, что таз на голову он и сам может надеть кому угодно, и не надо за него заступаться, но Лианнель попросил его пока не вмешиваться. Потому что он лучше знает местные порядки. Да и, кроме того, если таз на голову Нолдрису наденет Таронг, то он опять окажется «дикарем и животным, которое нужно срочно запереть в башню». Старшие не верят в сказки о мертвеце, но орков не любят, так что возможны серьезные неприятности. А если это же сделает Лианнель, то он будет просто скверным мальчишкой, которому Магистр слишком много позволяет, и его просто отругают, не более того.  
Лианнель убежал, и Таронг снова принялся скучать. Впрочем, видимо, от скуки проклятая книжка показалась ему даже местами занятной. Однако долго скучать не пришлось, в полдень вернулся Лианнель и объявил, что его отпустили, и мы сейчас пойдем смотреть, что здесь есть интересного.

Интересного оказалось много. Сначала в коридоре им навстречу попались два рослых эльфа в золотисто-коричневых гербовых накидках. Вроде бы эльфы, как эльфы, но что-то неуловимо жуткое было в их облике, так что у Таронга чуть волосы дыбом не встали.  
\- А это еще кто? – спросил он, когда эльфы скрылись за углом.  
\- А-а, ты тоже их боишься? Испугался, да?  
\- Вот еще! Нисколько я не испугался, - соврал Таронг.  
\- Ничего постыдного, милый. Это драконы, их многие боятся. Ты же знаешь, что драконы могут принимать облик смертных, чаще всего людей или эльфов. Хотя я знаю одну дракониху, ей нравится превращаться в гоблиншу, представляешь? Дракониха-гоблин!  
\- А зачем им это надо?  
\- Ну как - зачем? А как бы они сюда зашли, по-твоему? Ты дракона-то хоть раз в жизни видел? Я про больших драконов, а не про тех, которых ловят и объезжают, те-то – просто животные, и их все видели, ничего интересного. А это – разумные, как мы с тобой, и даже умнее и мудрее. И еще они огромные, в дверь только голова разве что пролезет. А прилетели они сюда по делам, к господину Магистру. Это бронзовые, из стаи Ноздорму Вневременного. Так не на крыше же их принимать, если они в кабинет не помещаются? Вот, они превратились в эльфов и вошли. Меня поэтому и отпустили так рано, господин Магистр знает, что я их до жути боюсь, да и дело у них секретное, наверное. Не для моих ушей. Ну, да и ладно. Давай, лучше завтра встанем пораньше и посмотрим, как они будут взлетать с западной башни, ух, красиво! А сейчас пошли в библиотеку, я тебе ой, что покажу, тебе понравится.

Библиотека оказалась множеством огромных залов с высокими потолками, сплошь заставленных шкафами, полками, ящиками и прочими емкостями с книгами и свитками на разных языках. Откуда-то выполз сутулый эльф в монокле, назвался Оландом и поприветствовал Таронга совершенно спокойно – то ли он не боялся мертвецов, то ли не верил в слухи, а скорее всего просто не интересовался ничем, кроме своей пыльной вотчины. Таронг поначалу подумал, что ничего интересного тут нет, хотя, конечно, масштаб впечатляет. Но, пока он зевал по сторонам, прикидывая, что будет, если навернуться с верхней полки вот этого высоченного шкафа – насмерть убьешься, или только кости переломаешь, Лианнель и Оланд обменялись несколькими фразами и отправились в один из закутков. Там Оланд достал с полки несколько глиняных табличек, положил на стол и попросил руками не хватать, покосившись на мощные руки Таронга весьма красноречиво. Таронг принялся вежливо рассматривать таблички и… обалдел. Даже рот разинул от удивления. На табличках были руны, без сомнения, орочьи, но какие-то не такие, и слова порой попадались странные и даже вовсе непонятные.  
\- Это что еще? – спросил Таронг у Лианнеля, но ответил ему Оланд.  
\- Это древние летописи с Дренора. Как ты наверняка знаешь, на Дреноре не было единого орочьего языка, язык каждого клана несколько отличался от других, и бывало даже такое, что членам разных кланов было сложно понять друг друга. Но ведь как-то же они общались! Знаешь, я давно увлекаюсь дренорской культурой. Изучаю язык, нравы, обычаи. Многие считают меня чудаком и говорят, что орочья культура это оксюморон, но ведь это не так! Орочья культура очень глубока, своеобразна и безумно интересна! Особенно язык и его диалекты. Кстати, меня всегда интересовало, сможет ли современный азеротский орк читать древние дренорские тексты. Вот, смотри, это сказание о Хадруке, одна из немногих древних баллад, дошедших до нас в письменном виде. Ты можешь это прочесть? 

Таронг склонился над табличкой. Что такое «о-сю-мо-рон», он не понял, но вообще было приятно. Поначалу читать было легко. Некоторые слова были понятны, некоторые приходилось угадывать, потому что руны местами стерлись, а некоторые были попросту незнакомы. Он говорил об этом Оланду, и тот иногда сразу указывал сходство непонятного слова с понятным и современными, иногда надолго задумывался, но потом все равно находил перевод. Таронг удивился – этот эльф знал орочий язык даже, наверное, лучше него самого! Причем не только современный, но и множество древних диалектов. Вот это да! Оланд тем временем притащил лист пергамента и перо и увлеченно делал заметки.  
\- Эльф, а зачем тебе я, если ты по-нашему лучше меня знаешь?  
\- О, понимаешь ли, Таронг! Одно дело – выучить язык по книгам, а совсем другое – впитать его с молоком матери. Я его изучил, а ты его чувствуешь, это большая разница. Я давно мечтал пообщаться с настоящим орком, но мне ужасно не везло. Я ездил в Оргриммар, но там мне не удалось найти никого, кто интересовался бы историей и литературой. Еще я беседовал с Траллом, он однажды приезжал к нам сюда. Он прекрасно образован, воспитан и умен, но увы! Ведь для него орочий язык тоже не родной! Он ведь рос среди людей, и до сих пор по-человечески и говорит, и читает лучше, чем по-орочьи. А ты мне сегодня очень помог. Ты придешь еще?

После библиотеки они отправились в Хранилище. Там Таронгу понравилось сразу. Тоже множество залов, и в каждом собрано что-то одно – или всякое из какого-нибудь народа, древнего или современного, или о какой-нибудь отдельной науке, или о школе магии. И почти в каждом зале — оружие. Мечи, копья, кинжалы, луки, глефы, ну, и всякие там посохи и жезлы, конечно. Заодно он увидел и те самые врайкульские мечи, в которые Магистр обещал сунуть носом Лианнеля – огромные, прямые и широкие клинки с выгравированными на лезвии странными рунами. Действительно, с его ножом никак не перепутать, эти-то по руке разве что великану. Впрочем, оказалось, что врайкулы и есть великаны. А еще там были те самые акирские ритуальные ножи, тонкие и изогнутые, как коготь, приспособленные, чтобы надевать на паучью лапу и украшенные затейливыми письменами. Точно, как его нож, только на его ноже гравировка сильно стерлась и потускнела, а эти сияли, как новенькие.

Когда Таронг совсем обалдел от разглядывания диковин, Лианнель объявил, что пока хватит, и теперь они пойдут танцевать. А в библиотеку и Хранилище Таронг может ходить, когда захочет. Дорогу сейчас заметим, а в крайнем случае первое время можно будет брать с собой сферу. Если заблудишься – вызывай Оланда, он встретит и проводит. Хранилище, как и библиотека, делится на несколько частей. Есть залы, предназначенные для всех. Туда каждый может зайти и посмотреть то, что ему надо. Есть залы, доступные только посвященным, там лежат книги и вещи, не предназначенные для посторонних глаз. Это отдельные помещения, туда отдельный вход и просто так, случайно, не забредешь. И, наконец, есть Запретная библиотека и хранилище, куда даже посвященным не попасть без разрешения Магистра, и даже страшно себе представить, что там лежит. Впрочем, в Запретной библиотеке я немножко был, и там действительно очень жутко! Там на каждой книге такое – и цепи, и щиты, и такие заклинания, что, перед тем, как ее открыть, приходится ждать около часа, пока хранительница все это снимет. А хранительница там настолько жуткая, что после нее он даже Могарда стал меньше бояться. Наверное, она демоница, или даже еще что похуже, но уж точно не эльф и не другое смертное существо. Откуда ее взяли, даже страшно себе представить, да и лучше этого и не представлять, потому что пора и голову проветрить, а танцы для этого – лучший способ. 

По вечерам все ученики и не очень занудные посвященные собираются в саду, в беседке. Там танцуют, играют, поют, болтают и вообще там очень весело. Сейчас мы тебя со всеми познакомим и повеселимся на славу.

Таронг подумал, что повеселится-то он там вряд ли, ведь петь и танцевать, как они, он не умеет, а орочьи танцы и песни точно не добавят веселья этим эльфам. Но все же пошел, не возражая. Действительно, раз уж он тут живет, то надо хоть познакомиться со всеми. А танцы – да и Саргерас бы с ними, с танцами, можно же и просто в сторонке посидеть.

В глубине сада стояла беседка, вся увитая зеленью и цветами. В беседке и вокруг нее уже собралось много эльфов, слышались голоса, смех и звуки музыки. Лютню Таронг узнал без труда, но там были и другие инструменты – что-то свистело, как птица, поющая после заката, что-то звенело, что-то шелестело, было что-то еще, что описать вообще сложно, а барабанов не было вовсе.  
Они приблизились. Эльфы увидели Лианнеля, послышались приветствия:  
\- О, смотрите, кто пришел!  
\- Лили, привет, а ты петь будешь?  
\- Лили, а что же ты без лютни? Вот, возьми мою, только настроить надо.  
\- Ой, и мне, и мне настрой, а то у меня так не получается!  
\- Лили, мы так скучали без твоих песен! А споешь «Розу и меч»? Ах, такой чудесный романс, я его просто обожаю!  
Но тут эльфы заметили Таронга и дружно смолкли. Повисла тишина, и вдруг раздался пронзительный визг, что-то метнулось, прячась в толпе. Лианнель проследил взглядом, подошел к спрятавшемуся, и тихо спросил  
\- Этиль, ты чего? Выходи, не бойся.

Из-за чьей-то юбки высунулась маленькая белобрысая головка. Ребенок. Интересно, сколько ему лет? Ах, да, малявка же говорил: «я ни разу не видел мальчишки, пока к нам не приняли воспитанника шести лет, больше в монастыре детей нет». Значит, это и есть тот самый шестилетний мальчишка. Мальчишка укоризненно посмотрел на Лианнеля и сказал:  
\- Это же мертвец, который ест детей! Ты зачем его сюда привел?  
Таронг решил действовать. Он отодвинул Лианнеля и опустился на колено, чтобы не пугать малыша хотя бы ростом. Ничего, сейчас попробуем тебя успокоить. В принципе, оно и понятно: если бы ему самому было шесть лет, и он ни разу бы в жизни не видел орка, то тоже бы не на шутку испугался. Такое большое, зеленое, с острыми клыками – ну что оно может есть, кроме детей?  
\- Я не ем детей, ты ошибаешься. Не надо меня бояться.  
Уши мальчишки были прижаты от страха, но нос он задрал вполне воинственно.  
\- А я тебя и не боюсь, проклятый мертвец! Здесь все мои друзья, и они не дадут тебе меня съесть! Отправляйся назад, в мир духов!  
\- Этиль, а ты когда-нибудь видел мертвецов? Нет? А я видел. Я, знаешь, был солдатом на войне, и много чего видел. Так вот, мертвецы – они холодные. Как камень, как земля. Потому что у них сердце больше не бьется и не согревает тело. А я живой. Вот моя рука, можешь ее потрогать, она теплая.  
Этиль потянулся было к руке Таронга, но потом отпрянул.  
\- Не буду я тебя трогать за руку! А вдруг ты хочешь меня схватить?  
\- А ты лучше за попку его потрогай! – раздался сзади насмешливый голос.  
Вокруг дружно захохотали. Таронг вскочил и обернулся.  
\- Эй, это кто тут такой веселый? Выйди и повтори, что ты сказал, если ты мужчина! Что, боишься, жалкий ушастый трус?  
Из толпы выступил широкоплечий парень с напомаженными волосами. Одет он был не в робу цвета своего класса, а в обтягивающие штаны и рубаху с открытым воротом. Ага, если видишь что-то, одетое ни пойми, во что – это паладин.  
\- Паладин, значит. Весельчак, значит. Я тебя вызываю, эльф. Не принявший вызов – презренный трус и навеки бесчестит себя, свой род и клан.  
\- О, вызов на бой? По старым правилам, до смерти, надеюсь? Деремся голыми, без штанов, одним оружием, зачаренным одним шаманом? Я согласен. Только подожди, я сейчас только сбегаю за шаманом, тут как раз неподалеку целое стадо их пасется. Ха! Оставь свои варварские обычаи, дикарь! Ты не у себя в грязном Оргриммаре, а я тебе не твой тупой собрат, понял? Я – лорд Салангрен, наследник знатного рода и мне не пристало принимать вызовы всякого быдла. Да, и я не верю во все эти сказки о некромантии, ты никакой не воскрешенный мертвец, а просто обычный вонючий дикий орк. И еще: тебе нечего делать в приличном обществе. Отправляйся назад, в тот свинарник, из которого ты вылез.  
\- Ну, раз не хочешь честный бой, то получай так, - сказал Таронг и ударил эльфа в лицо. Эльф покатился кубарем и улетел куда-то в кусты. Куда именно, Таронг рассмотреть не успел, потому что со всех сторон заорали «он его убил!», «дикарь!» и, что главное - «бей его, ребята!», и на Таронга бросилось разом штук десять эльфов. 

Ну что ж, хотел размяться, так и разомнусь. Драка — это вам не танцы, это у меня хорошо получается. Да и у них неплохо. Эльфы-то, в общем, не слабаки. Сильные они ребята, но беда их в том, что они легкие. А что их много – так тем лучше, по одному юркому, ловкому эльфу еще попробуй, попади, а в толпу можно бить, не глядя, прям так. Бух кулаком – и там прореха, кто-то упал. А самому Таронгу-то что – у орков грубая толстая кожа, крепкие кости, на лице клыки. Попробуешь стукнуть в глаз или в нос – на клык и напорешься, сразу желание стукать пропадет. А, кроме того, если на руке, к примеру, повисло двое-трое эльфов, то ими очень удобно сбивать остальных, они так забавно валятся…

\- Что здесь происходит?! Немедленно прекратить!  
Нападавшие как-то мгновенно рассеялись, Таронг огляделся. Ну, а кто ж еще-то? Магистр, конечно. А с ним рыжая девка-паладинский командир и отряд латников.  
\- Как мило! – начал Магистр. – Я даже мог бы и не спрашивать, что здесь происходит и кто это устроил. Значит, ты решил выйти погулять, и первым же делом затеял драку? Просто восхитительно, ничего не скажешь! Разве я не просил тебя развлекаться мирными способами? Ты забыл или считаешь вот это - мирным развлечением? Или ты не знаешь, что у нас в монастыре драться запрещено?  
\- Милорд, он не виноват! – закричал Лианнель. – Его спровоцировали, его Салангрен оскорблял, а потом остальные набросились, все вместе на одного!  
\- Вот как. Невинного агнца вновь оскорбили и оклеветали? Меня это уже начинает утомлять… Ну хорошо, попробуем разобраться. Но имей в виду, что мое терпение вот-вот иссякнет. Салангрен! Извольте объяснить, что здесь случилось. Салангрен! Где Салангрен?  
\- Милорд, а он там, в кустах лежит.  
\- Великолепно. И чего вы все ждете? Может быть, того, что я сам, лично, полезу за ним в кусты?  
Несколько эльфов торопливо забрались в кусты и вытащили оттуда бесчувственное тело наследника знатного рода, лорда Салангрена. Половину его лица занимал черно-багровый синяк, глаза совсем не было видно, а из разбитой брови сочилась кровь.  
Откуда-то выполз Могард и зашипел:  
\- Узнаю коронный удар! Однажды я такое уже видел, и последствия наблюдаю до сих пор. Таронг, а ты не боишься? Эльфы странно устроены – оказывается, если их вот так стукнуть, то они потом влюбляются. И что же ты теперь будешь делать с двумя?

Таронг скрипнул зубами, но сдержался. Врезать сейчас еще и Могарду было бы, конечно, приятно, но слегка чересчур. Ладно, если еще что-нибудь вякнет, то попрошу придержать язык, а это стерплю, так уж и быть.  
\- Лорд Могард, сколько можно вас просить выбирать выражения! Оставьте же, наконец, ваши скабрезности, они совершенно неуместны… Ладно, - продолжал Магистр, - я не буду им заниматься. Отнесите в лазарет. Остальных пострадавших – тоже. А что же мне с тобой-то делать, грозный воин?  
\- Милорд, у меня есть одна неплохая идея. Вы позволите? – вмешалась рыжая паладинка.  
\- Миледи, вам я могу позволить почти все. Позволяю.  
\- Скажи, орк, ты ведь умеешь обращаться с мечом?  
\- Конечно. Вообще, лучше бы топор, но мечом тоже могу.  
\- Учебных топоров у нас, к сожалению, нет. Я бы хотела сразиться с тобой в небольшом тренировочном поединке, если ты не против. На учебных мечах.  
\- Не против, конечно. Давай.  
\- Отлично. Принесите два меча, мне – мой, а ему выберите побольше и потяжелей. И еще: ты ведь без брони. Я бы хотела равных условий. Помогите мне снять нагрудник.  
Двое быстро подскочили к ней, повозились с застежками, и сняли нагрудник и наплечники. Паладинка осталась в рубашке, Таронг обалдел: вот это сиськи! Небольшие, высокие, кругленькие, и соски топорщатся сквозь тонкую ткань. Ммм, вот бы их бы сейчас бы… Это еще что? Ах, да, меч же притащили. Тьфу. Меч хреновый и, конечно же, слишком легкий. Если это они побольше выбрали, то что ж тогда у них поменьше – щепки, что ли? Ну ладно, спасибо, что хоть вообще полено не подсунули, или там метлу какую. Так, нет. Это дело не пойдет. А ну-ка, собрался. Что, она просто так, что ли, сиськами тут трясет? Да нет же, она думает, что я сейчас пасть раззявлю, обо всем забуду и бой проиграю на глазах у всех. Да еще и меч – дрянь. Нет, милашка, не дождешься. Вот сейчас я тебя разделаю, а потом уже и посмотрим насчет этих твоих сисек.

Бой начался. Противники обменялись несколькими выпадами. Э-э, да эта девка – опытный боец, просто так ее не возьмешь. Она, впрочем, тоже поняла, что я не пальцем делан, вон, заперлась в оборону и носится вокруг. Молодец, сообразила. Я – большой и тяжелый, она – легкая и ловкая. Но ничего, я таких, знаешь ли, видал. Вот на тебе раз, и на тебе два. А, увернулась? Ну, на тебе три! Эй, ты че делаешь, я еле закрыться успел! Ну, ты смотри, вот стерва… 

Азарт боя захватил Таронга. Вот это да, вот это удовольствие. Это тебе не дурацких эльфов кулаками месить. Однако схватка затягивалась, и Таронг почувствовал, что начинает уставать. Ну, конечно же, если целыми днями на кровати валяться и жрать, то что еще будет-то? Зажирел, как боров, хоть сейчас на сало коли. А она вон свеженькая, даже дыхание не сбилось. И, похоже, именно этого и хочет – вымотать меня, чтобы я ошибаться начал. Хитрая, да? Обманула тупого орка? Ну-ну, сейчас тупой орк тебе кое-что покажет. Полюбуешься, умница моя.

Таронг двигался все медленнее. Леди Авилинн осыпала его резкими, стремительными ударами, которые он все с большим трудом отбивал. И вот после очередного блока его руки, казалось ослабли так, что даже меч поднять он не мог. Глаза Авилинн сверкнули торжеством, и она раскрылась. Всего на какой-то миг. Этого хватило – Таронг рванулся к ней одним прыжком, сбил с ног и упал сверху.

Чувствовать, как ее упругое тело дергается под ним, было так приятно, что Таронг чуть не забыл, что вообще тут происходит. Но вокруг заорали, он очнулся и сильно разозлился на себя – нашел, тоже мне, время. Приподнялся и схватил паладинку за горло.  
\- Сдавайся, а то взаправду придушу.  
Паладинка еще немного побарахталась, а потом прохрипела «Сдаюсь». Таронг поднялся и подал ей руку.  
\- Отлично дерешься, паладин.  
\- Спасибо, орк. Прекрасный бой, и он многому меня научил.  
\- Итак, леди Авилинн, - перебил их Магистр, - бой действительно был зрелищный, но в чем же состояла ваша идея?  
\- Милорд, все просто. Вы сами не раз говорили, что наши паладины пригодны только на парад. И это, безусловно, никуда не годится, просто полное безобразие. Если уж мы держим воинское подразделение, то оно должно быть боеспособным, не так ли? Но этого не происходит, и вот почему: во время обучения наши воины совершенно не чувствуют опасности. Они знают, что противник – всего лишь их товарищ, он не может ни убить, ни ранить, ни вообще причинить хоть какой-нибудь вред. И они совсем не стараются обороняться. И нападать тоже не стараются – какой смысл всерьез атаковать? В результате у нас не тренировки, а детские игры с палочками. И, чтобы это прекратилось, я прошу вас отдать мне этого орка в качестве помощника. Я не просто так затеяла с ним поединок, я хотела кое-что проверить. И я совершенно удовлетворена – он относится к бою серьезно, соперника не жалеет, к тому же умен и хитер. Если мои ученики будут тренироваться с ним, это пойдет им на пользу.  
\- А если он кого-нибудь убьет или покалечит?  
\- Убьет или покалечит вряд ли, он опытный боец и может себя контролировать. Но, даже если вдруг случайно поранит – что ж, будет заодно и лекарям практика, а то они у нас тренируются на лягушках и при виде крови в обморок падают. Это же смешно, согласитесь.  
\- Что ж, звучит разумно. Таронг, ты не против стать помощником леди Авилинн?

Таронг не верил своему счастью. Вот тебе и занятие нашлось. Да какое! Это ж не в грязи какой-нибудь копаться, это ж то, что он любит больше всего на свете! Нет, еще, он, конечно же, любит малявку. И пожрать. Нет, не так. Пожалуй, больше всего – малявку, а подраться и пожрать примерно поровну.  
\- Конечно, я не против. А топор мне можно будет?  
\- Топор раздобыть несложно, будет тебе топор, – ответил Магистр. - Что ж, тогда иди сейчас с леди Авилинн, она тебе все покажет, а с завтрашнего дня можешь приступать. А то мне уже страшно оставлять тебя одного без дела, как бы ты нам тут бед не натворил.

Авилинн повела его с собой, показала ему плац, тренировочные площадки, оружейную – в общем, ничего нового, в Оргриммаре все было устроено почти так же, разве что здесь в оружейной одни мечи, а у орков как-то больше топоры и дубинки.  
\- Вот и хорошо, что для тебя это не ново, - обрадовалась Авилинн. – Теперь оружие и броня. Ты какое оружие предпочитаешь – топор, да?  
\- Вообще лучше всего бы щит и одноручный топор. Но если нету, управлюсь с чем есть.  
\- Ничего, сейчас поищем. Щитов-то у нас полно всяких, а топор… Ну, в крайнем случае купим. Нам ведь в любом случае придется ехать в Луносвет. Брони на тебя тут точно нет. Все, что здесь у нас есть, будет тебе мало, так что придется заказывать. И топоров учебных нет. Да и боевой тебе понадобится. Боевое оружие иметь обязательно. Конечно, гулять по монастырю с оружием нельзя, а с боевым – тем более. Только на пост, на парад, ну, или на особый случай, например, если на нас кто-нибудь нападет. Впрочем, этого уже очень давно не случалось. Но личное боевое оружие полагается каждому бойцу, от ученика до старшего наставника, и его нужно содержать в порядке, ну, это ты понимаешь. Так что завтра едем в Луносвет, за доспехами и топором.

Таронгу вся эта затея нравилась все больше и больше. Дадут топор. Дадут доспехи. И драться, сколько хочешь, и не надо придумывать, куда себя деть… Ну, а к Оланду в библиотеку можно иногда в свободное время забегать. Он забавный парень, отчего б не поболтать-то.  
Авилинн тем временем достала расписание занятий, объяснила, когда и где ему нужно будет находиться и спросила, все ли он запомнил и не нужно ли ему записать. Таронг заверил, что запомнил он все. Писать он уже умеет, но привычка все запоминать никуда еще не делась. На этом распрощались до завтра.

Таронг возвращался к себе, сияя и торжествуя. Была уже ночь. Интересно, малявка спит или дожидается? Вот бы дождался, я ему столько всего расскажу, то-то он обрадуется!  
В комнате было темно, горел только ночник. Спит, наверное. Ну ладно, что уж…

\- А-а, пришел, да? А чего пришел-то? А ну убирайся отсюда!  
Что-то ударилось в стену почти рядом с головой Таронга.  
\- Малыш, ты что? - опешил Таронг.  
\- Убирайся отсюда, я тебе сказал! Вали обратно, откуда приперся, и живи теперь там!  
Второе яблоко попало Таронгу прямо в лицо, от удивления он даже не успел увернуться.  
\- Малыш, куда это мне убираться-то? Что с тобой?  
\- Не делай из меня идиота! Я знаю, где ты был – с Авилинн!  
Целый град яблок обрушился на Таронга, но он уже оправился от изумления и даже одно поймал.  
\- Ну да, я был с ней, и она…  
\- Аааа, тебе еще и наглости хватает мне в лицо это говорить! Подлец! Животное! Негодяй! Что, я тебе надоел, да? – Лианнель протянул руку за следующим яблоком, но они все закончились. Тогда он схватил пустую вазу и попытался запустить ею в Таронга. Ваза оказалась тяжелой и плохо пригодной для метания, поэтому улетела куда-то в сторону и там со звоном разбилась. Но Лианнель не унывал и продолжал орать. – Кобелина! Решил обратно на девочек перейти? Тоже мне – девочку себе нашел! Да ты хоть знаешь, сколько ей лет? Триста пятьдесят, понял?! Она старше твоей прабабки! А еще она в Первую войну ротой командовала, ты ее спроси, сколько она ваших порубила! Вот прям, как в следующий раз начнешь ее ублажать, так сразу и спроси, ей понра… Аааа, пусти меня, я тебя ненавижу!

«Пусти меня, я тебя ненавижу» Лианнель сказал, потому что Таронг решил не дожидаться продолжения обстрела, а подошел и сгреб эльфа в охапку, прижав к себе и лишив возможности двигать руками. Лианнель сначала попробовал его пнуть, но не получилось, и тогда он изловчился и вцепился зубами Таронгу в руку.

Ага, кусается, вот и хорошо. Рот занят, значит, орать некоторое время не будет. Надо срочно что-то придумать, сказать ему что-то такое, чтобы он успокоился.  
И тут Таронга осенило вдохновение. Все нужные слова нашлись сами, чему он даже слегка удивился, но решил потом об этом подумать. Какая разница, откуда взялись все эти слова, если это как раз то, что сейчас нужно?  
\- Малыш, послушай меня, пожалуйста. Я тебя люблю. Я ведь тебе говорил, что я тебя люблю. Ты что, мне не веришь? Или я мало тебе доказал, что это правда? Я тебя люблю, очень люблю. И что же, я вот так возьму и тебя променяю на первую встречную девку?  
Лианнель выпустил руку Таронга.  
\- Я видел, как она на тебя смотрела, А потом ты на нее еще и залез! Ей понравилось, она утащила тебя с собой, и ты с ней ушел!  
\- Я на нее не залез, а просто с ног сбил. Малыш, я же не мог проиграть бой у тебя на глазах, правда? А она отлично дерется, да и соображает неплохо. Увидела, что я еще после ранения не совсем оправился, и взялась меня изматывать. Если б я на нее не прыгнул, она б меня так загоняла, что я бы сам свалился мордой в землю от усталости, представляешь, какой был бы позор? А ушел я с ней – ну да, ушел, только не за тем, что ты подумал. Она мне предложила стать ее помощником, инструктором, помогать ей тренировать паладинов. Я вот хотел согласиться, ведь не всю же жизнь мне сидеть тут и ждать тебя, пока ты со своим Магистром где-то лазаешь. Кстати, вы там тоже непонятно, чем с ним занимаетесь целыми днями, вот давай и я теперь тоже начну орать и швыряться? Только ты яблоки уже раскидал и вазу разбил, осталось все тяжелое, а я ведь не промажу... Ну не плачь, пожалуйста. Ничего у меня с ней не было, мы даже наедине не оставались, рядом все время кто-то болтался. Поспрашивай ваших, если не веришь. Или… хочешь, я откажусь? Вот прямо сейчас пойду к Магистру и скажу, что я отказываюсь. Не хочу быть инструктором, не надо мне все это. Я лучше буду тут сидеть один целыми днями и книжки читать, лишь бы ты не расстраивался, хочешь?

Стало очень тихо.  
\- Не надо. Не ходи к Магистру. – Лианнель всхлипнул и прижался щекой к плечу Таронга. - А она точно тебе не нравится?  
\- А почему это она должна мне нравиться? У меня ты есть.  
\- Но ведь ты же не педик! Ты – нормальный мужчина!  
\- С какого бы это я нормальный мужчина? Точно такой же педик, как и ты. Или что, для этого обязательно надо провести ритуал, чтобы не я тебя, а ты меня? Ну, давай тогда, заканчивай реветь и кусаться, раздевайся - будем меня посвящать. Я готов.  
\- Ты серьезно, что ли? – Лианнель от удивления действительно перестал реветь.  
\- А то ж.

Впрочем, «ритуал посвящения» закончился полным провалом. Таронг даже втайне обрадовался, потому как начал уже начал жалеть о таком опрометчивом предложении. Лианнель же нисколько не смутился столь прискорбным для любого мужчины конфузом, а только предложил, «ой, да ну, у меня не получается, давай лучше как обычно».  
«Как обычно» получилось намного лучше, после чего довольный Лианнель, как всегда, устроился у Таронга на груди и приготовился спать.  
\- Малыш, слушай, а можно один вопрос?  
\- Ммм?  
\- А правда, что этой паладинке триста пятьдесят лет?  
\- Умгу, триста пятьдесят.  
\- А выглядит совсем молоденькой… Сколько ж тогда остальным, и как вас различать-то?  
\- Ну, ученикам от восемнадцати до ста. Посвященным всем больше ста, моложе не принимают, чтобы дурь из башки успела выветриться. А наставникам… им по-разному. Кстати, можно еще по глазам смотреть – зеленые глаза у тех, кто пережил катастрофу Солнечного колодца снаружи монастыря и наглотался энергии скверны, а у остальных остались синие, наш-то источник неоскверненный. То есть, если у кого синие глаза, значит, тот точно уже здесь давно.  
\- Слушай, а у Магистра-то вон глаза вообще желтые, ему тогда сколько?  
\- Магистру-то? А ты не заметил, что он вообще на нас всех не очень похож? Он никого тебе не напоминает?  
\- Н-нет вроде.  
\- Просто он вообще не эльф крови, не син’дорай. Он – квель’дорей, Высокорожденный. Наверное, один из последних живых Высокорожденных, если и вовсе не последний. Из тех самых, что пережили Великий раскол. Он был жрецом при дворе королевы Азшары. И поговаривают, что не только Иллидан там успел из Источника Вечности зачерпнуть, вот только Магистр не стал все это в озеро выливать, а спрятал... Так что наш Источник — он оттуда. Болтовня, конечно, но я в это верю.  
\- Так это ж было когда… Десять тысяч лет назад же!  
\- Ну да, тогда и было. Магистру десять тысяч лет. Ну, чуть побольше, лет на пару сотен, не ребенком же он там был. Только не вздумай при нем ляпнуть, он страшно не любит об этом говорить, ладно? И все, я спать хочу. И ты спи, тебе завтра к твоей паладинке бежать. Еще опозоришься перед ней, не выспавшись-то. Педик ты мой зубастый, спи.  
\- Сам педик, ухи щас оборву.

Лианнель заснул, а Таронг еще долго переваривал полученные знания. Десять тысяч лет, это ж сколько же! И точно, не похож Магистр на эльфа крови. На ушастиков ночных, проклятых, вот он на кого похож. Только кожа белая, а не синяя, как у тех. Выгорела на солнце, видать, за десять-то тысяч лет. Поэтому и высокий такой, для ночных-то это нормальный рост.  
Так вот они какие были, древние эльфы. Это уж потом они побелели и измельчали… «Такого вина уже не делают, и мало осталось тех, кто помнит его вкус» - вот это он о чем говорил. Тяжко ему, наверное, быть одним из последних, а уж одиноко-то как…


	11. Глава 10

\- А на чем мы поедем? – спросил Таронг.  
\- Дорогой инструктор, отвыкайте понемногу от этого «на чем поедем». Поехать, конечно, можно, и конюшня у нас есть – там скакуны паладинов, крылобеги, есть несколько дракондоров. Но мы ими не пользуемся без крайней нужды – зачем, если есть телепортация? Сейчас я поговорю с Валендисом, он кого-нибудь пришлет открыть портал, и в один миг мы окажемся на месте, вместо того, чтобы несколько дней трястись по пыльной дороге. Это же намного лучше, верно?  
\- Так точно, командир.

Странное дело, но сиськи Авилинн как-то перестали волновать Таронга. Возможно, потому что она их больше не демонстрировала и свой глухой нагрудник не снимала. Но как же все-таки такой девчонке может быть триста пятьдесят лет… Спросить, что ли? 

Явился какой-то маг и поставил портал. Таронг и Авилинн прошли через него и перенеслись в ужасно странное место. Таронг даже и не сразу понял, что это такое, оказалось - городская площадь. Вокруг стояли высокие здания, по-своему даже красивые, но совсем не такие, как в Оргриммаре. Вся земля под ногами была покрыта камнем, кроме нескольких участков, на которых росли деревья, кусты и цветы. По площади болталась какая-то штука, приглядевшись, Таронг понял, что это метла. Которая почему-то сама собой мела и без того безупречно чистую мостовую. Ну, магия, чему тут удивляться.  
Народу кругом было довольно много, по большей части это были эльфы. На орка никто не обращал никакого внимания. Впрочем, еще одного орка они встретили по дороге, он пронесся мимо верхом на черном волке и тоже на них внимания не обратил.  
Они дошли до квартала, где, как сказала Авилинн, живут бронники и кузнецы, и тут же есть оружейные лавки. И действительно, отовсюду раздавался звон молотов, горели горны и жаровни, сновали эльфы в кожаных фартуках. В одну из мастерских они и зашли, хозяин поговорил с Авилинн, осмотрел Таронга, снял мерки, и все это, не высказав ни капли удивления и не переставая покрикивать на подмастерьев.

В оружейной лавке Таронг нашел шикарный топор, как раз по руке и очень удобный, только не орочьей работы, а непонятно, какой. Авилинн сказала, что топор дренейский, но, какая разница, если он так хорошо подходит? Оружие служит тому, кто его любит и умеет с ним обращаться, а не тому, кто его выковал. Топор купили.

Наконец, Таронг решился.  
\- Леди Авилинн, а это правда, что вы в Первую войну командовали ротой?  
Авилинн рассмеялась.  
\- Правда. Только командовала я очень и очень недолго. В первом же бою схватилась вот с таким же красавцем, вроде тебя, и с огромной дубиной. Он замахнулся, а я решила на щит принять. Кто ж знал, сколько в вас силищи… В общем, щит вдребезги, рука вдребезги, как он меня не добил и кто меня вынес, я даже и не знаю, уже не видела. К счастью, на фронт как раз прибыл господин Магистр со своими учениками, и, если бы не он, я бы точно осталась без руки. Но выздоравливала все равно очень долго, и всю кампанию пропустила. А потом и вовсе осталась в монастыре, ведь действительно, все эти войны – просто суета сует и никому, по большому счету, не нужны.

***

А потом была церемония посвящения. Таронга привели в святилище, где собрались все обитатели монастыря. Магистр в золотой мантии стоял перед алтарем, его глаза, корона и камни в посохе сияли ярче солнца. Десять тысяч лет, будь я прок… тьфу, нельзя же, тем более – здесь. И, значит, эти белые пряди на висках – действительно седина. Ну, ничего себе.  
Вокруг Магистра стояли старшие наставники, остальные выстроились вдоль стен. Все были нарядные, и даже Лианнель нацепил ворох ярких лент на свое простое белое платье.  
Магистр что-то прочитал нараспев на неизвестном языке, и на алтаре вспыхнул яркий свет. Потом другие жрецы еще что-то говорили и пели, потом Таронгу велели преклонить колено, надели на него белую с золотом гербовую накидку и разрешили встать. Потом Магистр его поздравил со вступлением в Орден, остальные – тоже. Валендис улыбался довольно криво, Авилинн – искренне, Могард прошипел что-то невнятное, но довольно дружелюбно, Лианнель повис на шее, остальные, как ни странно, тоже совершенно не выказывали враждебности. Видимо, сказку о мертвом орке признали все же сказкой, ведь ни одна нечисть в Святилище находиться не может. В общем, Таронг теперь не рубака армии Орды, а Хранитель, и ни Вождь Адский Крик, ни другие вожди, короли и правители больше ему не указ, поскольку все мирские радости и горести его отныне не касаются.

*** 

\- Равняйсь! Смирно! – звонкий голос Авилинн эхом отдавался от стен.  
\- Ну и строй, - пробормотал Таронг про себя, но Авилинн его услышала.  
\- Да, строй, безусловно, ужасен, но это – все, чего мне удается от них добиться. Может быть, у вас получится лучше, инструктор?  
\- Разрешите попробовать, командир?  
\- Разрешаю.  
Таронг вышел на плац, набрал в грудь воздуху, и что есть силы рявкнул:  
\- Равняйсь! Смирно! Кто так равняется? Я не понял, это вообще что - отряд бойцов или куча навоза? Ты как стоишь, курица беременная? Выпрямилась, быстро! Разговорчики! Кто там смеется? Отставить смех! Будете зубы скалить, я живо сейчас сделаю, что скалить станет нечего! Эй, ты чего так раскорячился - тебя вдесятером сношали? Ровно встань! Как меч держишь? Это оружие, а не твоего парня причиндалы, возьмись нормально!  
Через пару минут с помощью ярких, образных выражений и тычков рукояткой топора Таронг получил идеально ровный строй очень возмущенных и слегка напуганных паладинов.  
\- Браво, инструктор! – одобрила Авилинн. – Это даже лучше, чем я ожидала. Метод спорен, но результат мне нравится. Начинаем занятие.

Вечером в беседке вместо танцев было собрание.  
\- Нет, ну вы слышали? Вы все слышали, как он меня назвал? Вы слышали, что он сказал МНЕ, наследнику древнего знатного рода? – ораторствовал Салангрен, стоя на скамейке. – Это невозможно! Почему мы должны терпеть оскорбления какого-то дикаря?! Я напишу отцу, наша семья в родстве с самим лордом-регентом по линии двоюродной тетушки, он не допустит такого обращения, он примет меры, и всем им не поздоровится!  
\- Да что твой лорд-регент с тетушкой сделают-то? Здесь они не указ, здесь правит Магистр.  
\- Надо пойти к нему и пожаловаться.  
\- А что толку, если Авилинн это одобряет? Вы видели, она же рядом стояла, когда он нас оскорблял, и потом даже похвалила его!  
\- Да причем тут Авилинн? Пойдемте прямо к Магистру, все ему расскажем! Я думаю, что он просто не знает, что случилось! А если узнает, то мигом прекратит это безобразие. Только не всей толпой, выберем нескольких. А вот ты, Салангрен, точно не пойдешь, а то начнешь там своими тетушками угрожать, и только разозлишь его.  
\- Верно. Салангрен, сядь. Не одного тебя оскорбили. Давайте выбирать парламентеров.  
\- Парламентеры, тоже мне, - фыркнул Салангрен. – Смотрите, как бы вас с лестницы не спустили.

Но Магистр не стал спускать паладинов с лестницы, а, напротив, принял их и внимательно выслушал.  
\- Что же, я понимаю вас. Увы, я не знаток военного дела, и мне остается лишь полагаться на знания и опыт леди Авилинн. Если она считает такое поведение допустимым, то… Да, у военных своя этика и свои правила приличия, мне тоже сложно это все понять. Впрочем, я вовсе не предлагаю вам смириться и терпеть. Вы же воины, верно? И у вас есть оружие. Пусть это учебные мечи, которыми нельзя убить, но ведь, например, сломать руку или разбить голову таким мечом можно, правда? Так чем же это не способ избавиться от ненавистного инструктора? С разбитой головой или переломанными костями рычать и ругаться весьма неудобно, поверьте. К тому же вы можете попросить товарищей из лазарета, чтобы они при виде орка от страха и отвращения немного забывали исцеляющие заклинания, ведь ошибиться может каждый, не так ли? И, пока он будет лежать в лазарете, вы будете спокойно от него отдыхать. А как поправится – тут же отправьте его обратно. Вот так-то, дорогие мои. Есть методы, которыми можно достичь намного большего, чем прямыми действиями в лоб. Только - тсс, я вам ничего не говорил. Это все придумали вы сами, а я вас выбранил и прогнал, договорились?

Парламентеры справились великолепно. Собранию в беседке было объявлено, что Магистр их не принял, но падать духом не следует, а нужно прямо завтра же на занятии переломать мерзкому орку все кости и отправить его в лазарет до конца учебного года – пусть там и ругается!

План понравился всем, но с его исполнением вышла небольшая загвоздка. Мерзкий орк вовсе не собирался подставлять свои руки, ноги и голову под удары учеников. Напротив, он очень ловко отбивался, и при этом не только изрыгал непристойности, но и за удачные маневры хвалил. Несмотря на всю ненависть, слышать его похвалу было почему-то приятно, хоть и признаться в этом никто не решался. Обсуждение же инструктора и насмешки над ним стали любимой темой для разговоров.  
\- Вы представляете, я на днях спросил у Лианнеля, как он вообще с ним живет, ведь это же животное! И знаете, что он мне ответил? Что я ничего не понимаю в настоящих мужчинах! Ну как вам? Настоящий мужчина, подумать только!  
\- О, да! Вот уж мужчина так мужчина! А красавчик-то какой, глаз не оторвать! Даже Нолдрису до него далеко!  
\- Да уж куда там Нолдрису. Тем более, если Нолдрис уляжется на газон, то его будет хорошо видно, а наш инструктор может слиться с зеленой травкой…  
\- Это точно! Только для этого ему придется раздеться догола.  
\- Представляешь, идешь это ты себе, гуляешь, и тут на тебя, откуда ни возьмись, прыгает такой голый, зеленый настоящий мужчина! Ты ж на месте помрешь…  
\- Ага, от восхищения!  
\- Ну, а ты думал – как орки выигрывают сражения? Так и выигрывают, ты только что разгадал их тактику!

Впрочем, на одном из занятий случилось происшествие, резко изменившее отношение к инструктору.  
Руку сломать, наконец, удалось. Да вот только не ему, а одной из учениц. Случайно. Напарник перестарался. Как назло, леди Авилинн отлучилась с площадки, вокруг пострадавшей неумело засуетились товарищи, кто-то пытался взывать к Свету, кто-то притащил бинты, но толком не знал, как их приладить, бедняжка плакала от боли, все паниковали и никто не мог ничем помочь. 

Инструктор подошел, грозным рыком разогнал всех помощников, выдрал доску из ограды, разломал ее и ловко примотал бинтами больную руку к обломкам доски. После чего взял девушку на руки и понес в лазарет, напоследок рявкнув на учеников, чтобы вели себя тихо в его отсутствие, задницы дырявые.  
«Дырявые задницы» уже никто не принял близко к сердцу, потому что подобными словами их величали ежедневно и все привыкли, а вот девушка после возвращения призналась подруге по секрету, что инструктор – просто удивительный! Казалось бы – такой огромный, страшный и противный, но какие у него, оказывается, нежные руки! И в этих руках чувствуешь себя так хорошо и надежно, что она с удовольствием оказалась бы там еще раз. А еще, пока нес, он так мило сказал: «ну, потерпи, маленькая, чуть-чуть осталось»! В общем, не такой уж он и плохой, как кажется…

Подруга, конечно же, секрет немедленно разболтала, девчонку засмеяли и прозвали орочьей невестой. Но после этого многие как-то стали замечать, что, действительно, у Таронга сильные руки, широкие плечи, мощная грудь, мускулистое тело, да и вообще он по-своему даже красив. Сначала украдкой, шепотом и друг другу по секрету, а потом и в открытую, паладины признали, что инструктор все же милашка. А вся эта брань, рычание и прочие прелестные брутальности – лишь часть его обаяния. А вы видели, как он трепетно обращается с Лианнелем! А как он на него смотрит! Вот уж не подумаешь, что на такой звериной морде может быть столько нежности. Конечно же, у него чистое и доброе сердце. А как он носит Лианнеля на руках! Вот парню повезло!

В общем, вскоре вся младшая группа паладинов была готова ломать уже себе что угодно, лишь бы только оказаться на руках у милашки-инструктора. Лишь Салангрен по-прежнему ругал и презирал грязного орка, но ему уже никто не сочувствовал. Ломать руки и ноги оказалось бесполезным, потому что после того случая на площадке установили дежурство лекарей. Пришлось искать другие способы высказывать свое обожание. 

Таронгу начали подражать. Для начала все дружно повыбрасывали мечи и потребовали у леди Авилинн топоров. Она слегка удивилась, но потом заказала и учебные, и боевые топоры на всю группу. Затем решили выучить все слова и выражения, которые употребляет инструктор. Память у эльфов хорошая, и каждая тирада инструктора тут же запоминалась, записывалась и разносилась по всему монастырю с комментариями «ну разве не прелесть?» Самые пылкие поклонники растащили из библиотеки все учебники и словари орочьего языка и начали тренироваться ругаться по-орочьи. Когда заученных выражений стало не хватать, их начали составлять сами, записывая и переписывая друг у друга самые удачные.  
Бедного Оланда довели до нервного срыва. Он поначалу было обрадовался такому всплеску интереса к его увлечению, но потом оказалось, что на древнюю богатейшую культуру паладинам наплевать, а спрашивают они про какие-то глупости. Оланд и возмущался, и пытался вразумлять, и читал долгие лекции, но в конце концов сдался и начал попросту прятаться от посетителей в лабиринтах шкафов. Пусть себе бесятся, как хотят, душевный покой дороже.

Правда, вскоре выяснилось, что инструктор всего этого не одобряет. Первому, решившему похвастаться перед ним своим искусством ругаться, инструктор задал жестокую трепку, потом поймал еще двоих практикующихся и отнял у них тетрадь с конспектами, после чего собрал всех и произнес речь.  
\- Ругаться, ребята, это, конечно не плохо, плохого ничего в этом нету. Но любое слово должно быть к месту и по делу, и ругань в том числе. А балаболить и орать без повода не годится уважающему себя орку… ну, и эльфу тоже, вы ж не гоблины какие. Так что, во-первых: ругаемся только если надо. Еще раз кого услышу орущим просто так – челюсть сломаю. Во-вторых: вот этому кто вас научил? – Таронг вытащил злосчастную тетрадку. – Это же, у меня даже слов не хватает, как это назвать. Вы такое скажете в Оргриммаре, так над вами год будут смеяться. Уж, если хотите ругаться, так хоть говорите правильно. Заберите вашу писанину, я тут все поправил. И запомните: сломанная челюсть - это больно, так что без шуток.

*** 

\- Ух ты, а это что у тебя такое?  
Таронг обернулся. Лианнель вертел в руках клочок пергамента.  
\- Не знаю. А где ты это взял?  
\- Это, милый мой, из доспехов твоих выпало, когда ты их снимал. Можно, я посмотрю?  
\- Да на здоровье, смотри, сколько хочешь.  
Лианнель развернул листок.

_Дорогой инструктор!_  
_Лишь отчаяние подвигло меня писать вам. Я больше не в силах выносить этих мук, мое сердце разбито и истекает кровью, мои силы на исходе. Я люблю вас. О, если бы я мог повторить это вслух, глядя в ваши глаза! Я люблю вас, люблю, как никто и никогда не любил и больше полюбить не сможет. Вы так добры и милосердны, сжальтесь же над бедным измученным сердцем! Всего одна встреча, всего лишь одно свидание, пусть лишь пара часов способны составить мое счастье навеки._  
Я буду ожидать вас вечером позади беседки.  
_Молю вас, заклинаю всем святым, сжальтесь и придите._  
_Клянусь, все останется в строжайшей тайне._  
_С любовью,  
С._

Таронг замер с вытаращенными глазами и открытым ртом.  
\- Малыш, я клянусь… правда… это Саргерас знает, что такое и откуда… я первый раз это вижу и не знаю, откуда вообще оно взялось!  
Таронг прикинул взглядом расстояние от Лианнеля до вазы с яблоками и приготовился было к обороне, но Лианнель вовсе не думал скандалить и швыряться. Напротив, он очень даже заразительно смеялся. Таронг слегка успокоился.  
\- А ну-ка, признавайся, сердцеед, кто это у тебя там «С»? – отсмеявшись, спросил Лианнель.  
\- Да брось, правда не знаю. У меня и в группе-то никого нет с именем на «с», ну, разве Салангрен, так он меня ненавидит. Наверное, это просто дурака валяет кто-то. Ох, найду я этого шутника, да рожу начищу…  
\- Ненаглядный ты мой, в том, что это не шутки, я тебе могу чем хочешь поклясться. Вся твоя группа уже давно ходит со съехавшей крышей и соревнуется между собой, кто сильнее влюблен в милашку-инструктора.  
\- Ты что, издеваешься?  
\- О, нисколько. Я сначала, признаться, нервничал немного, но потом меня даже забавлять стало. Они такие смешные! Ходят, шушукаются, краснеют, а потом начинают приставать ко мне с расспросами, каков ты в постели, хорошо ли мне с тобой, и насколько, и как именно хорошо.  
\- Что?! А ты чего?  
\- А чего я? Говорю, чтобы отстали и занялись бы лучше друг другом. Ты же не думаешь, что я им что-то рассказываю? Кстати, имей в виду, что за тобой регулярно подглядывают в уборной, так что твой большой и зеленый все видели, это обсуждает весь отряд. Все в восхищении.  
\- Вот проклятие!!! Да тысячу демонов им в задницы, мерзкие ушастые твари!  
\- Ой, милый, осторожнее с демонами, прошу тебя, а то вызовешь еще сюда кого-нибудь… И не переживай ты так, перебесятся и отстанут. Так всегда с новым учителем. Когда Авилинн появилась, тут и не такое было – ее чуть ли не целый год одолевали. И, ничего, как видишь. Насчет Могарда и Валендиса не знаю, они тут давно, к тому же Могард страшный, а Валендис с Нолдрисом живет и никому не нужен больше. Магистру тоже вряд ли досаждают, там на такое можно нарваться, что мало не будет. А ты новенький, да еще и не эльф, конечно, всем интересно.

Таронг задумался. Действительно, как же это он раньше не догадывался? Ну, то есть он замечал, конечно, и взгляды, и вздохи, и постоянно в укромных уголках натыкался своих учеников или учениц, призывно улыбавшихся и строящих глазки. Сказать по правде, Таронг порой даже подумывал, а не взять ли, да и не попробовать ли эльфиечку? Чисто для интереса, один разик, раз уж они так просятся. Но только ведь эти засранки трепливы до невозможности. Только тронь одну, завтра пол-Азерота будет знать. Да и еще к тому же, если потом вдруг с Луны внезапно упадет младенчик явно орочьей внешности — то что сказать Лианнелю, Магистру, Авилинн? В общем, ну их, этих девок, лучше уж потерпеть. Чай, не развалюсь.  
Но кто же все-таки написал записку?

На следующий день записок оказалось уже несколько. От «С» больше ничего не было, но были корявенькие стишки про розы, слезы, кровь и любовь, был рисуночек сердечка с буквой «Т» и инициалами «Э. Л. Ю», было скромное признание «инструктор, я люблю вас и клянусь вам в вечной верности». Таронг зарычал и повыбрасывал всю мерзкую писанину за окно. Лианнель хохотал.  
Когда количество записок превысило все мыслимые пределы, причем находились они уже не только в доспехах, но и под дверью, на кровати, на столе, в тарелках, на полу, Таронг объявил, что это безобразие пора прекращать.  
\- И что же ты сделаешь, любовь моя? – ехидно поинтересовался Лианнель.  
\- Что-что. Сделаю то, чего они все так хотят – оттрахаю их. Так оттрахаю, что им уж точно больше не захочется.  
Лианнель ужасно удивился, но более подробных объяснений так и не получил.

\- Равняйсь! Смирно! – Таронг прошелся перед строем. – Давайте-ка мы сегодня перед занятием сделаем кое-что приятное, если вы не против. Не против? Отлично. Я знаю, что многие из вас уже давно об этом мечтают, так что радуйтесь – мечта сбылась. Итак, упражнение называется «любовь с инструктором». Упор лежа приняли! Теперь представьте себе, что я снизу и делаем отжимания. Да, я тоже волнуюсь, у меня тоже первый раз. Начали! Раз! Два! Три! Эй, не халтурь, сладкий мой, мне так не нравится! Пять! Шесть! Сколько? Пока я не кончу, а ты как думал? Восемь! Девять! Десять! Может, мне штаны снять для настроения? Пятнадцать! Шестнадцать!

Когда последний, самый выносливый, свалился без сил носом в землю, Таронг объявил, что, как только он найдет хоть еще одну записочку, вся группа снова будет заниматься любовью с инструктором, и так до тех пор, пока всю дурь из головы не повыкидывают.  
Записки исчезли, как по волшебству.

Таронг возвращался к себе после занятий, и в пустом коридоре почти столкнулся с Салангреном. Интересно, что ему тут надо-то? Такое ощущение, что поджидает кого-то. Ну и ладно, сделаю вид, что я его не заметил, да и мимо пройду.  
Но Салангрен заступил ему дорогу.  
\- Инструктор... - прошептал он.  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Инструктор... я... хотел сказать вам... вы получили мое письмо?  
\- Письмо? Какое еще письмо? А, так это твое, что ли, было?  
\- Да. Инструктор, я… Инструктор, сжальтесь, будьте милосердны… умоляю вас…  
Салангрен прикрыл глаза, приоткрыл губы и попытался обнять Таронга. Орк довольно грубо отодвинул его.  
\- Послушай, Салангрен. Я все понимаю, конечно, но поделать ничего не могу. У меня есть… ну ты понимаешь… и у нас вообще так не принято. Так что выкинь из головы эту дурь, ну или найди себе кого-нибудь другого.  
\- Ненавижу! Животное! – крикнул Салангрен и бросился прочь.

 

\- Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу!!! – захлебывался рыданиями Салангрен.  
\- Ну-ну, ты чего так распереживался-то? – утешал его Милерин, верный товарищ. Милерин был магом, потому что Салангрен выбирал себе друзей не по классу, а по происхождению, ведь лорду и наследнику древнего знатного рода не пристало якшаться с кем ни попадя. Среди паладинов равных не нашлось, поэтому Салангрен дружил с Милерином и его братом Алирисом, будущими магами, происходящими из столь же древнего и знатного рода.  
Сейчас они втроем сидели в пустой лаборатории магов, Салангрен страдал, а друзья не знали, чем ему помочь.  
\- Послушай, ну дался тебе этот орк! Чего ты к нему пристал-то?  
\- Я не могу, не могу, понимаешь – не могу! Я ни о чем другом не могу думать, я не могу спать – он мне снится, стоит мне задуматься – и снова он! Когда он рядом, у меня все внутри пылает и голова кружится, я умираю от желания!  
\- Но ты же сам говорил, что он мерзкий и грязный, так чего же теперь-то?  
\- Да! Да! Да, он мерзкий, он грязный, он ужасный и вонючий! Я хочу его, я хочу это проклятое животное, хочу, чтобы он взял меня, овладел мною грубо, чтобы он меня унизил, осквернил, о, мне сейчас дурно станет… Как он смел? Как он мог меня отвергнуть? Оттолкнуть и отбросить, как ненужную вещь?! Скотина! Что, неужели он думает, что я хуже этого жалкого писаришки, с которым он живет? Да кто он такой, этот Лианнель – безродный ублюдок, сын потаскухи! Любимчик Магистра… Подхалим и лизоблюд! О, какой ужас. Я не могу, я сейчас сойду с ума…  
\- Нда, вот сойти с ума-то тебе точно не грозит. Куда уж еще дальше. Знаешь, что? Давай-ка я сделаю вина. Выпьешь – легче станет.  
\- Милерин, постой, - вмешался Алирис. - Ты что, хочешь, чтобы нас засекли тут с вином и домой отправили? Подумай, что отец скажет, если нас выгонят?  
\- Не трусь. За один раз не выгонят, да и не поймают нас здесь. Сюда по вечерам никто не заходит. – Милерин сотворил большой кувшин с вином. - Держите стаканы, милорды. Давайте, за все хорошее.

Кувшин быстро опустел. Салангрен перестал рыдать и ломать руки, теперь он просто всхлипывал и стонал, от чего веселее не становилось. Алирис осмелел и сделал еще вина, у него получилось вкуснее.

\- Да, милорды, вот что меня больше всего потрясает в Могарде, так это его удивительные пророчества. А ведь он утверждает, что даром прорицания не обладает, и нет причин ему не верить.  
\- Ты о чем это, брат?  
\- Помнишь заварушку у беседки, когда этот орк в первый раз из кельи выполз? Что Могард тогда сказал, помнишь? Что эльфов нельзя так бить, они от этого влюбляются.  
\- Не понимаю.  
\- Ты что, не слышал, как Лили познакомился с инструктором? Нет? О, я тебе сейчас расскажу. Помнишь, вождь Адский Крик потребовал к себе все руководство Ордена для переговоров? И поехали все, кроме леди Фирандолины, она за старшую здесь осталась. Ну, а Лилька с ними увязался, господин Магистр же ему все разрешает. Ну, туда-сюда, аудиенция у Вождя, где Лилька в обморок упал… Ну, вообще-то фыркаешь ты зря. Ты этого Вождя видел? А я видел. Вот уж на что наш инструктор страшен, так тот – еще страшнее. Представь себе – на две головы выше Таронга, в два раза шире, ходит полуголый, только бивни Маннорота на плечах, настоящие, да-да. И лицом он, по-моему, на Маннорота только и похож. И Адским Криком его не просто так зовут – как заорет, так стены трясутся. А орет он постоянно, потому что не все дома у него. Тут не только Лилька малахольный, тут любой перепугается до обморока. Ну, короче, Лильку откачали и отпустили развеяться, город посмотреть, чтоб под ногами не путался. И занесло его в таверну. А там как раз гвардейцы сидели, которых господин Магистр из Луносвета выписал, для придания пущей официальности визиту. И эти гвардейцы Лильку приглашают с ними выпить. Он отказывается – не могу типа, устав у нас. А те ему: «да какой устав, ты просто слабак и сопляк». Ну, он, конечно же: «Кто слабак? Я слабак? Наливай!». Упоили его до беспамятства, и давай дразнить. Типа, ты орков боишься, от страха в обморок падаешь. И этот дурачок полез доказывать, как он орков не боится, а по соседству как раз наш инструктор, то есть тогда, конечно, еще не инструктор, а стражник он тогда обычный был, с друзьями своими сидел, квасил. К нему-то Лилька и пристал. И получил в глаз точно так же, как Салангрен у беседки. И с тех пор-то у него в голове и повредилось, и стал он бегать за этим орком, как приклеенный. И, как видишь, бегал-бегал, да и догнал. И вот теперь, смотри, еще один такой же. Вот точно, один в один, получил в глаз и очнулся влюбленным. Мистика.  
\- Да, ничего себе история. – Милерин глотнул вина и вдруг его осенило. – Слушайте, а я придумал! Салангрен, если ты так хочешь орка, а этот уже занят, то почему бы тебе просто не найти другого?  
\- Нет, - трагично изрек Салангрен. – Мне нужен только он. К тому же где я найду другого орка, если он здесь всего один?  
\- Балда, - констатировал Милерин, - это здесь он один. А в Оргриммаре этого зверья толпы, выбирай - не хочу. И морды у них у всех одинаковые, ты и не заметишь – он это или не он. Можешь даже называть его «дорогой инструктор», они все равно по-нашему не понимают.  
\- Но как же я попаду в Оргриммар?  
\- А просто, дружочек, очень просто. Мы ведь маги. Порталы мы уже проходили, по крайней мере, в крупные города я не промахиваюсь. Сейчас быстренько портанемся в Оргриммар, пойдем в ту самую таверну, где Лилька в глаз получил, там и подцепишь себе кого-нибудь! Только не дури, сразу не лезь, сначала угости его, напоишь посильнее, а там и уболтаешь потихонечку. Ну, а дальше все просто: снимешь комнату, попробуешь все, что ты там от него хотел, а, как закончишь, мы тебя обратно и переправим. Идет?


	12. Глава 11

Таронг был уже готов и ждал Лианнеля, чтобы отправиться вместе. Ну и что с того, что оркам утренний молебен не нужен. Орки не верят в Свет. Но Магистр говорит, что Свет озаряет всех, даже тех, кто в него не верит, и на утреннюю молитву можно ходить даже оркам, и поэтому Таронг всегда сопровождал Лианнеля.  
Лианнель, по своему обыкновению, копался перед зеркалом, а Таронг развлекался, отпуская шуточки по этому поводу.  
Было обычное утро.

Вдруг раздался странный звук. Как будто ударили в гонг или колокол, и звон раскатился по всей крепости до самых дальних закоулков.  
\- Это еще что? – спросил Таронг.  
\- Ой… - Лианнель вытаращил глаза и явно растерялся. - Это общий сбор. Что-то случилось, что-то очень серьезное! Может, на нас напали? Тебе Авилинн по сфере сейчас ничего не говорила?  
\- Нет, не говорила… Спросить, что ли? А, спрошу на всякий случай. Нарушение дисциплины, конечно, ну, да тут все равно херня, а не дисциплина, значит, можно. Командир, разрешите обратиться? Это вот сейчас была команда «к оружию» или что? Вас понял. Нет, малыш, не напали. Чрезвычайное происшествие, всем собраться в Святилище. И давай быстрей, хватит уже красоту наводить, и так красивше некуда.

В зале Святилища собрались все обитатели монастыря. На алтаре в этот раз ничего не светилось, он был затянут светлой тканью. Перед алтарем стоял Магистр. Таронг впервые видел его таким – лицо его было искажено гневом так, что страшно было смотреть.  
\- Итак, все в сборе, - начал Магистр таким голосом, что страшно стало даже тем, кто сумел не испугаться до сих пор. – Честь имею вам сообщить, что сегодня ночью произошло событие, выходящее просто за все мыслимые и немыслимые рамки. И… да. Прежде всего, Таронг и Лианнель, я должен попросить у вас прощения за ту бестактность, которую я вынужден буду допустить в отношении вас. Поверьте, если было бы возможно этого избежать, я бы не стал так себя вести, но выхода нет. Простите меня.

Так вот, дорогие мои братья и сестры. Все мы тут взрослые, разумные и образованные эльфы, и все, казалось бы, знаем те прописные истины, которые известны даже малым детям. Например, что, если есть правило, то из него может быть и исключение. И что, если вам вдруг встретилось одно исключение, то из этого совершенно не следует, что где-то есть и еще одно – оно может быть, но его может и не быть, неправда ли? Я вижу, вы удивлены. Возможно, вы думаете, что я выжил из ума и объявляю общий сбор, чтобы говорить об очевидных вещах? Так вот, представьте себе, нашлись среди нас господа, которым кое-что из этого объяснять уже поздно. Я очень надеюсь, что эти трое – единственные такие оригиналы, но на всякий случай повторю для всех. У народа орков, братья и сестры, существует строжайший моральный запрет на однополые связи, особенно между мужчинами, вам это известно? И ни один орк, ни в здравом уме, ни обезумев, ни пьяный, ни околдованный, в такую связь не вступит. Ни по своей воле, ни по принуждению, запомните это! 

К чему я все это говорю? А вот к чему:

Дело в том, что сегодня ночью трое наших учеников, двое магов и паладин, предварительно напившись вина, что уже весьма, кхм, похвально, через портал отправились, представьте себе, в Оргриммар, чтобы… как они выразились, «подцепить себе такого же парня, как у Лианнеля». У меня слов просто нет. Более того, у них хватило ума зайти в таверну и пристать там к каким-то нетрезвым солдатам. Их нашли утром, двое были еще в сознании. Я не знаю, удастся ли спасти им жизнь, а тем более здоровье. Один однозначно уже лишился глаза, об остальном можно будет судить, если они доживут хотя бы до полудня. Мы уже подключили все возможные ресурсы, надеюсь, Источник выдержит… Будем же молиться.

Но более всего меня удручает то, что причиной всего этого стала обычная распущенность, с которой я давно и тщетно пытаюсь бороться. И, к сожалению, к ней привыкли все, и отчасти даже я. Мне ведь было известно, что среди младшей группы паладинов началась какая-то дурная мода на влюбленность в инструктора Таронга, что его преследуют домогательствами и засыпают любовными письмами. Вы все об этом знаете, и я об этом знал! Как же я сожалею о том, что не вмешался, не конфисковал все эти мерзкие записочки и не отправил всех горе-корреспондентов по домам! Пусть даже пришлось бы выгнать весь курс, но сейчас бы мы не боролись за жизни этих трех глупцов… А что я скажу их родителям?

Так вот, отныне правила ужесточаются. Если я найду хоть одно любовное письмо – неважно, от кого и кому адресованное, автор немедленно будет отчислен. Если я узнаю хоть об одной интрижке – все участники будут строго наказаны! Это касается всех, и учеников прежде всего! Здесь монастырь, а не дом свиданий! Вы сюда приехали обучаться, а не блудить! Кстати, я знаю, что многие упрекают меня в том, что я позволил инструктору Таронгу и моему секретарю Лианнелю жить вместе в нарушение устава. Так вот, как раз это – не нарушение! Как раз у этой пары большинству из вас следовало бы поучиться скромному поведению и чистоте, которые и предписывает соблюдать наш устав! Вы думаете, если я ничего не делаю, это значит, что я ничего не замечаю? Я не замечаю свального разврата, творящегося в этих стенах? Нет, друзья мои, я все знаю. И больше я не стану этого терпеть! Все, собрание закончено. Леди Авилинн, постройте младших паладинов и отведите в лазарет. Пусть посмотрят, как по-настоящему выглядит та самая орочья любовь, которой они так жаждали. Остальные свободны.

 ***

А дело было так:  
Та самая эльфийская лучница, которую поймал тогда Таронг, оказалась на редкость живучей. Она не покончила с собой и не умерла от постоянных издевательств и тоски. Она так и жила в своей клетке, молча терпела посещения солдат, и, кто знает, чего себе там думала. К ней привыкли и стали относиться, как к еще одному обитателю заставы. А, когда стало заметно, что она ждет ребенка, то и вовсе оставили в покое, и даже начали кормить из общего котла, а не объедками, как раньше. И даже баловать пытались, приносили подарки и вкусную еду. Но она ни у кого ничего не брала и ни с кем не общалась, только иногда немножко говорила с Пахишу.  
Когда пришло время, эльфийка родила крепкого, здорового мальчика. Правда, видимо, Пахишу была недостаточно искусна в акушерстве, и что-то пошло не так. Эльфийка истекла кровью и умерла, сделать ничего не удалось.

Аргош Желтый Клык посетовал на немилость духов, а затем отдал приказ: эльфийку похоронить по друидскому обряду, исполнение поручить Пахишу, а ребенка отвезти в Оргриммар, в сиротский приют. Повезут два добровольца по жребию, а заодно и почту пусть прихватят.  
Жребий выпал Крэггу и Унгриму. Путь выдался нелегким, проклятый ребенок всю дорогу орал, как резаный. Унгрим даже вышел из себя и предложил его случайно уронить с ветрокрыла вниз, но Крэгг его осадил:  
\- Дурень, а ничего, что это, может быть, твой сын? Ведь мы все к ней ходили, и ты тоже. А еще подумай-ка, вот о чем: допустим, завтра в бой. И кто знает, вернемся ли мы домой и будет ли у тебя еще другой сын, или вот это – все, что после тебя на свете останется? А может, это и мой сын, так что не дам я тебе ничего с ним сделать. Терпи.  
Унгрим недоверчиво покосился на ребенка. Ребенок был вылитый орк. От матери ему ничего и не досталось, разве что кожа была слегка синеватой. Но такой цвет кожи и у чистокровных орков встречается. А лицом – поди разгляди, на кого он похож, младенцы все одинаковые.

Крэгг хорошо знал город, поэтому приют нашли быстро. Попечительница выслушала всю историю, покачала головой, но ничего не сказала. Ребенка забрали, пришла кормилица - могучая тауренша, и мерзкие вопли, наконец, утихли. Унгрим вздохнул с облегчением. Сын сыном, но выносить это сил же нету никаких. Крэгг подмигнул ему:  
\- Ну что, брат, а не врезать ли нам по кружечке за такое дело?  
\- И как, обратно пьяные полетим, что ли? Аргош с нас шкуру спустит.  
\- А зачем обратно? Заночуем в городе, полетим завтра, а Аргошу скажем, что моя виверна поранила крыло, а на замену транспорта не было.  
Действительно, распорядители полетов не очень охотно предоставляли бесплатный транспорт для нужд армии, зачастую отговариваясь тем, что у них все звери уставшие и отправлять их нельзя. В то же время для богатых путешественничков у них, конечно же, всегда находился резерв. Все прекрасно это знали, и, для срочного дела Крэгг, конечно, выбил бы транспорт, но ведь тут срочного ничего, так чего бы и правда не остаться?

Закончив с почтой, товарищи закатились в старый добрый «Сломанный клык», опрокинули по кружке за здоровье малыша, потом еще по одной за упокой души бедолаги-эльфийки, все же ничего девка была, потом за скорую победу над Альянсом, потом за славу Орды, потом встретили старых друзей, с которыми Крэгг служил еще в страже Оргриммара, потом вспомнили, что порядочным оркам кружки считать не к лицу... В общем, вечер удался на славу и завершился бы совсем обычно, если бы один из бывших сослуживцев не спросил:  
\- Слушай, Крэгг, а у тебя же друг вот был, вы все время вместе ходили, Таронг, кажется, звали – он-то как?

И если бы Крэгг не был пьян, он бы заметил, что его ответ «нет больше Таронга. Проклятый эльф, чтобы им всем провалиться в Пустоту», был истолкован, конечно, неверно, но вполне благопристойно. Да, брат, ничего не поделаешь, это война. Ясеневый лес кишит проклятыми эльфами, и скольких наших ребят, чьих-то друзей, братьев, сыновей сгубили их мечи и стрелы. Но мы отомстим. За каждого из них, за каждую каплю орочьей крови положим по десятку ушастых гадов, чтобы души наших были радостны и спокойны там, среди предков.

Но Крэгг был пьян. И в его душе кипели боль и обида за друга, поэтому вся история грехопадения и гибели Таронга была тут же выложена обалдевшим собутыльникам.  
Во всех подробностях.  
А под конец Крэгг добавил:  
\- А вы зря плюетесь, парни. Я вам вот что скажу: я Таронга знаю с детства и поручиться могу чем угодно – никогда он таким не был. Нормальный мужик он был, как ты да я, да и мы все. А это, что с ним стало, это неспроста. Это знаете, что? А-а, не знаете! А вот кто, скажите, в Азероте по магии самые лучшие спецы? Эльфы крови, вот то-то же. В магии с ними никто не сравнится, хоть ты лопни – ни люди, ни орки, ни гоблины – никто. Эльф все, что захочет, наколдовать может. Вот этот гад и положил глаз на Таронга, а там уж я не знаю – заговорил или опоил чем. Сотворил колдовство над ним, вот я о чем! Он ведь лекарь был, любое зелье подсунуть мог и сказать, что лекарство. И все - пропал мой брат, так позорно и мерзко пропал, эх…  
Крэгг закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Да подожди ты, ты ведь говорил, что тела не нашли. Может, он и жив еще?  
\- Какой там жив! Виверна, что он угнал, вернулась вся в кровище, живым не останешься, столько крови потеряв… Да и в лесу там всего полно – и зверья, и мрази этой ушастой, где там раненому выжить. Нет больше Таронга, парни. И главное – я даже отомстить за него не могу, за брата моего. Нельзя ведь их убивать, они свои считаются. Вон, а глянь-ка, еще трое явились, глазами стреляют! Добычи себе ищут, упыри поганые.  
Один из бывших сослуживцев Крэгга, по имени Харот, сощурил глаза.  
\- Отчего ж нельзя-то? Ежели с умом, так и можно. Слушайте сюда, мужики.

Салангрен не поверил своему счастью – все получилось так легко! Он-то думал, что придется искать предлог для начала разговора, как-нибудь завязывать знакомство, а все оказалось проще – в ответ на улыбку рыжий лохматый орк поманил его пальцем. Их компания уже разошлась, за столом оставались трое – этот рыжий, его, видимо, сослуживец – в одинаковой полевой форме и одинаковых накидках, а с ними дюжий мрачноватый орк в форме стража Оргриммара.  
\- Здоров, ушастые, - сказал рыжий и лохматый. – Выпьем с нами? Я угощаю. Меня Крэгг зовут. Мы тут за лучших друзей пьем.  
Орки выпили, почему-то не чокаясь, но Салангрен не придал этому значения. Он думал совсем о другом.

Этот рыжий, он так на меня смотрит! Похоже, даже уговаривать или поить не придется, он, кажется, совсем и не против. Конечно, он не такой красавчик, как инструктор… Хотя нет, если бы он причесался, то был бы ничуть не хуже. У инструктора волосы аккуратно забраны в хвост и лицо всегда чисто выбрито, а у этого и волосы торчат во все стороны, и борода... Впрочем, и в этой прическе есть определенный шарм. Да, он так же прекрасен! И, что главное - от него так же томительно и остро пахнет грязным, мерзким орком. Диким, неистовым зверем. Салангрен аккуратно придвинулся поближе к Крэггу, и тот пребольно ущипнул его за бедро. О, да, вот так! Сделай мне больно, милый, сделай мне еще больнее. Сейчас мы останемся вдвоем и я буду просить тебя сделать мне больно. Салангрен вспомнил, как он подглядывал за инструктором и мечтал, как вот это огромное зеленое, жуткое входит в него, неумолимо и безжалостно разрывая плоть и заставляя кричать от боли и наслаждения. О, сделай это со мной, инструктор Крэгг!  
От сладких грез его отвлек голос Харота:  
\- Э, парни, а чего это мы тут торчим, в этом вонючем кабаке? Может, лучше пойти погулять на свежем воздухе? Я тут знаю одно отличное место. Река, кусты там, все как надо. Романтично – обалдеть. Только идите-ка вы вперед, чтоб нам вместе не светиться, ладно? Из городских ворот направо, а там мы вас догоним.

\- Знаешь что, Салангрен, - заметил Милерин, когда они вышли за ворота. – Мне что-то перестает все это нравиться. Может, давайте домой, пока не поздно? Хватит уже на сегодня приключений.  
\- А что здесь такого? Как раз все складывается, как мы и хотели, – Салангрен уже весь таял от предвкушения, и отступаться, когда цель так близка, ему не хотелось.  
\- Такого здесь то, что их трое, дорогой мой друг. А мы с братом, знаешь ли, не любители экзотики. Как ты предлагаешь объяснять двоим оставшимся, что они в пролете?  
\- А не надо объяснять. Никто не в пролете. Все трое – мне.  
Салангрен представил себе, как это будет. Трое! Три прекрасных и безумных диких зверя набросятся на него, по очереди, нет - одновременно, и растерзают, измочалят, до полного изнеможения… Все его тело трепетало, сердце неистово билось, и он даже почувствовал, что сладкие судороги экстаза уже совсем близко.  
\- О, Свет небесный, - сказал изумленный Алирис. – Да ты на него посмотри, он же сейчас в штаны спустит безо всяких там орков. Ну, трое – так трое, дело твое.  
\- Только знаешь еще что, псих ненормальный, - добавил Милерин. – Ты, пока еще в состоянии соображать, придумай-ка, что ты в лазарете рассказывать будешь. У меня серьезные опасения, что без лазарета это дело не обойдется, да и вряд ли ты сам туда дойдешь. Донести-то мы тебя донесем, но ведь ты сегодня не был в Оргриммаре, и мы тебя сюда не отправляли. Где ж тебя так угораздило?  
\- Я знаю, что мне сказать, - твердо ответил Салангрен. – не беспокойтесь. В Оргриммаре я не был, это случилось в монастыре.

Я знаю, что мне сказать. Я отомщу тебе, глупый инструктор, за все отомщу. За то, что ты отверг меня, разбил мое сердце, растоптал мою гордость и предпочел мне это ничтожество. Я скажу, что это был ты. Ты выманил меня ночью из дортуара, затащил в лабораторию магов, избил и надругался. Свидетелей у тебя нет, Лианнелю никто не поверит. Мои друзья нашли меня и помогли добраться до лазарета. И ты жестоко поплатишься за все, грязный тупой орк!

Тем временем Крэгг и его друзья нагнали эльфов, и они все вместе направились туда, где вдалеке блестела река. Как только последние строения исчезли из виду, Милерин начал:  
\- Знаете, мальчики, мы вот с ним дальше не пойдем, а…  
\- А кто тебя спрашивать станет, тварь ушастая, - грубо ответил Унгрим и схватил Милерина за волосы.  
Салангрен хотел было все объяснить, но ему зажали рот и куда-то потащили. Вокруг было темно, страшно, и, главное – совершенно бесполезно звать на помощь, ведь они так далеко отошли от города! Потом его швырнули на землю и ударили сапогом в бок. Это было очень больно и совсем не приятно. Салангрен слышал, как пронзительно кричит Алирис, как Милерин рыдает:  
\- Не надо, пожалуйста! Мы же ничего вам не сделали! За что?!  
\- А за моего брата, которого вы, мрази, погубили и опозорили, - ответил ему, кажется, Крэгг.

\- Хватит, - скомандовал Харот. – Довольно с них.  
\- Да уж, отлично получилось. Спасибо тебе, брат, - сказал Крэгг.  
\- А ты уверен, что все отлично? – спросил Унгрим.  
\- Конечно. Во-первых, мы никого не убивали. Они еще дышат, смотри. К утру отойдут, но это уж не наша забота будет. Во-вторых, нас вместе никто и не видел. Мы с вами ходили в Дранош’ар, у меня там кореш служит. Не застали и вернулись обратно. А эти сами, наверное, потащились ночью на реку, а тут полно кроколисков и ящеров. Заодно и доедят то, что от них осталось. Давайте, пошли отсюда.  
\- Э, подожди, а если в Дранош’аре спрашивать про нас начнут?  
\- Да ну и что, там нормальные ребята, все понимают. Скажут, что нас там видели, или не видели, или хер Гарроша Адского Крика они там увидели и все попутали от радости. Сообразят, не впервой. Не ссыте, парни, все отлично.

*** 

\- Таронг, любовь моя, но ведь ты совсем тут ни при чем! Ни при чем, понимаешь, тебе не в чем так себя казнить!  
Таронг сидел на кровати, закрыв лицо руками, а Лианнель вился вокруг, тщетно пытаясь его утешить. Они только что вернулись из лазарета. Один из эльфов пришел в себя, и торопливо, взахлеб рассказывал подробности приключений в Оргриммаре вперемешку с рыданиями о том, что он не хочет умереть, не получив прощения за все мерзости, что собирался сотворить. Кажется, это был кто-то из магов. Различить их сейчас было невозможно – одинаковые, до неузнаваемости изуродованные тела в кровавых бинтах… Магистр принимал его исповедь, а Таронг и Лианнель просто слушали, стоя поодаль. 

\- Таронг, но ты ведь ни в чем не виноват!  
\- Эх, малыш… Как же не виноват, если это все из-за меня. Ты ж все слышал. Крэгга ты помнишь, Унгрима, наверное, тоже. Харота вот только не знаешь, это Крэгга друг, мы служили вместе в городской страже. И они мстили, понимаешь. За брата, за погибшего друга. За меня, малыш. Что ж теперь будет? Эти трое помрут, они не жильцы точно. А родители у них не из простых, они этого так не оставят. Ребят найдут, и что? Казнят? Это ж сколько, получается, народу я погубил? Что ж я за проклятое создание-то такое, и как же мне жить теперь…  
\- А вот и нет! Знаешь, я ведь только что с Магистром разговаривал. Он спрашивал, кстати, не хочешь ли ты с ним поговорить, и не нужна ли помощь.  
Таронг помотал головой.  
\- Вот, я ему то же сказал, что тебя сейчас лучше не трогать, он понял и согласен. Сказал только, если ты решишь по этому поводу напиться, ну мало ли, или даже подраться, то ничего тебе за это не будет. А еще он в бешенстве. Даже нет, в бешенстве он был сегодня утром, а сейчас, когда он все это услышал, он уже где-то за немыслимой гранью бешенства. И он поклялся вытащить этих сволочей с того света, даже если придется для этого взорвать и наш Источник, и Солнечный колодец, и половину Азерота, да хоть бы и весь Азерот. Вытащить, вылечить, а потом с позором выгнать из монастыря. Родители их уже здесь, и уже имели с ним беседу по этому поводу…  
\- Подожди, а как это - здесь? Так быстро?  
\- Любовь моя, ну телепортация же. Даже если сам не умеешь, в любом городе можно найти мага, и вот тебе портал. Двадцать золотых монет – и валяй, куда хочешь. Для лордов, знаешь ли, двадцать золотых – не деньги, это же не мы с тобой. В общем, явились. Лорд Салангрен-старший, и папа с мамой этих магов. Да, поначалу все они орали, что они этого так не оставят, а прикажут весь Оргриммар по камешку разобрать, но солдат этих найти и извести самой страшной казнью. А Магистр им и заявил в ответ, что, если они это сделают, то он на весь свет огласит все остальные подробности, до мельчайших. Да еще и добьется, чтобы нападавших судили не в Луносвете, а в Оргриммаре, там-то уж от души проникнутся желанием эльфа пошалить с орками. И рассказал, как все было, только не упомянул, что ты своих друзей узнал. Лорд Салангрен уже слился и умоляет всю эту историю замять, только спасти ему сына. Мамаша магов еще хорохорится, но прет уже не на твоих друзей, а на Магистра, вроде как это у него тут, в монастыре, детей невинных развратили, и он за это ответит. Ну, он-то ответит, я не сомневаюсь. Так ответит, что она мигом заткнется. Так что никто никого казнить не будет, никто не пострадает.  
\- Малыш, но ведь они уже пострадали, эти трое. Ты видел, что с ними сделали? Смотреть же страшно…  
\- Что?! Ты их еще и жалеешь? После того, что они с тобой сделать собирались? Смотреть ему на них страшно, ничего себе! А мне вот страшно думать, что было бы, если бы их там не избили. Представляешь, мы такие с тобой утром просыпаемся, как всегда, а тут врывается стража, тебя хватают, уводят и – вот такое обвинение - раз! И что бы ты сказал? Что из комнаты не выходил? А чем докажешь? Следов, скажешь, нет? Ха, так на тебе синяков всегда полно, а все остальное смыть можно. А я – не свидетель, все знают, что я за тебя хоть душу демонам отдам, не то что наврать… Ты представляешь, что бы с тобой сделали? Вот я тоже не представляю. И Магистр, кстати, тоже не представляет, он и взбесился-то больше всего потому, что попробовал представить себе и понял, что поверил бы не нам с тобой, а этим…  
\- Ну ладно, им-то, пускай и за дело, хоть и случайно. Но ведь Крэгг так просто не остановится. Следующий эльф ему попадется, он и его убьет, и уже ни за что, понимаешь?  
\- А ты ему расскажи. Возьми и напиши ему письмо, что ты жив, с тобой все хорошо, и попроси больше за тебя не мстить, вот и все!  
\- Письмо? Крэггу? И что он с ним делать будет – подотрется?  
\- Может, и подотрется. Но сначала прочитает. Найдет того, кто умеет читать, и прочитает. На всякий случай пиши попроще и покрупнее. И все, не грусти больше.

Таронг напился, но легче ему не стало. Вот тебе и пожалуйста, наставник паладинов, инструктор Таронг. И как теперь в глаза им смотреть? Выйти завтра перед строем и сказать: привет, ребята, вас же вчера в лазарет водили, вы все видели? Так вот, такие, как я, только так и поступают, с такими, как вы. А я, понимаете ли, исключение из правила – только рычу и обзываюсь, а насмерть не убиваю. Исключение, да. Вроде уродца с двумя головами – редко, но случается. Нет, не пойду я больше никуда.

Приходила Авилинн, долго и ласково уговаривала. Рассказывала, как он здорово ей помог, как ему хорошо удается ладить с учениками, как они все его любят. Таронг лег на кровать лицом вниз и не отвечал. Подумаешь, командир. У зверей и уродов не бывает командиров, и дисциплина им не указ. Хочу – лежу, хочу – прям сейчас сниму штаны и кучу навалю посреди комнаты. Я зверь и урод, просто зверь и урод, отстань и убирайся.  
Авилинн ушла ни с чем.

Периодически через сферу раздавались вздохи, жалобы и писк покинутых учеников. Скучаем, без вас так плохо, не бросайте нас, пожалуйста, вернитесь, инструктор… Таронгу это надоело, и он грохнул сферу об стенку. Наступила тишина. Лианнель пришел вечером, убрал осколки, ушел, вернулся с новой сферой и заверил, что больше никто ему надоедать не будет.  
И Таронга действительно оставили в покое.


	13. Глава 12

Магистр отбыл в Даларан читать цикл лекций о древней магии, Лианнеля он забрал с собой.  
Таронг снова остался один. Но больше он не тяготился одиночеством и бездельем, теперь ему даже нравилось целыми днями лежать и смотреть в стену. Докучали только дежурные, приносившие еду, ведь готовить он так и не научился, а ходить в общую трапезную не хотел.  
Впрочем, выход неожиданно нашелся. Как-то раз Таронг в очередной раз посмотрел на желтое дерево за окном, и вдруг его осенило – а ведь я ни разу не был снаружи! Точно. Помнится, тогда, в самом начале Лианнель говорил, что здесь есть озеро, оно красивое и мы обязательно туда сходим. Так и не сходили. Монастырь, внутренний двор, плац, библиотека, беседка... А за ворота-то так и не вышел ни разу за все это время. А ведь это не запрещено, так чего бы и не пойти?  
Часовым на воротах он заявил, что идет гулять. Возражать не стали.

Монастырь стоял на небольшом полуострове, с материком его соединял узкий перешеек. Ни деревень, ни городов поблизости не было. Лес, горы, и все. Шумели листвой золотые деревья, с гор текли звонкие ручьи, озеро действительно было неподалеку, и было оно удивительно красивым – большое, чистое и с гладкой зеркальной водой.  
На следующий день Таронг выпросил в оружейной лук и колчан стрел, и отправился в лес на целый день. В лесу водилась совершенно непуганая дичь, а из хищников – только небольшие рыжие кошки, которые боялись Таронга намного больше, чем он их. Стрелял из лука он, конечно, не так хорошо, как лучники армии Вождя, но все же далеко не позорно, и вскоре ему удалось подстрелить странное животное - то ли теленка, то ли козленка... В общем, все, что ходит на копытах, это еда, если, конечно, это не таурен, не дреней и не демон. Как же здорово пахнет свежее мясо, когда его жаришь на костре! Еда из магии может быть как угодно вкусной, но с ароматом только что зажаренной добычи не сравнится никогда. Таронг наелся, после обеда всласть выспался под кустом и вернулся в монастырь поздним вечером.

Теперь он стал пропадать в лесу целыми днями. Как-то раз, обходя озеро, он обнаружил у подножия горы небольшую пещеру, вроде грота. Осторожно осмотрел ее – нет, ни хищников, ни еще какой враждебной живности в ней не обитало. Пещера была пустая, сухая, довольно уютная и совершенно уединенная. Таронгу там понравилось, и теперь он стал каждый раз приходить туда с добычей, чтобы разложить костер, поесть и отдохнуть.  
Однажды вечером, когда Таронг закончил дремать после обеда, и собирался было уже возвращаться в монастырь, началась сильная гроза. Вокруг быстро стемнело, грянул гром, и хлынул дождь стеной. Таронг выглянул наружу. Ничего не видно, ветер, тьма… Конечно, можно бы и попытаться выскочить и добраться до ворот. Но зачем? Уж лучше тут переждать.

Дождь шел до утра. В пещере стало сыро и холодно, костер давно догорел, а достать еще дров было негде, не в мокрый же лес за ними идти. Таронг сильно замерз, ведь плаща он с собой не взял, да и изнежился порядком в этом вашем монастыре на пуховых перинах. Тьфу, курам смех, а не орк.

Когда утром он вернулся в монастырь, часовые у ворот встретили его радостными возгласами. Тут же, как из ниоткуда, возникла вся младшая группа паладинов и дружно повисла на шее у пропавшего инструктора. Кому не хватило места, прыгали вокруг и наперебой рассказывали, как его хватились, как перепугались, как уже начали готовить поисковый отряд, как собрались вызывать господина Магистра из Даларана, и как было бы всем грустно, если бы инструктор Таронг исчез навсегда.  
Таронг растрогался. Надо же – волновались, переживали. Вон как распищались, а глазенки-то как блестят… А ты чего ревешь? Ты ж паладин, а ну-ка отставить сопли распускать.  
\- Есть отставить распускать сопли, – а сама в плечо ему уткнулась и уши в стороны. – Я так боялась, что вы совсем от нас уйдете…

Да куда же я от вас уйду-то, недоразумения вы мои ушастые. Я ведь вас тоже люблю, и никуда мне от вас теперь не деться. Обнял, по башке потрепал. Не уйду, не бойся, не реви.  
Инструктора проводили до его комнаты, натаскали откуда-то целую кучу плащей и одеял, укутали и принялись наперебой совать ему кружки с горячим питьем – чай, отвары трав, молоко с медом… И не отстали, пока не убедились, что он отогрелся и не простынет. Пришла леди Авилинн, выразила радость, что инструктор нашелся, попросила его в дальнейшем быть осторожнее, а еще не выпивать все это сразу, а то так действительно и заболеть недолго, и прогнала паладинов на занятия.

После этого Таронг перестал дичиться. Прогулки свои он не забросил, но в лес уходил уже не каждый день и не так надолго. В пещере, правда, на всякий случай устроил тайник – спрятал у задней стенки, под выступом, запас сухих дров, огниво и фляжку с вином. Завалил камнями и остался доволен – ничего, в жизни все бывает, может, когда-нибудь и пригодиться.

 ***

\- Привет, Таронг, как жизнь молодая?  
Таронг ужасно удивился – такого гостя он меньше всего ожидал увидеть. Лорд Могард, собственной персоной. Без свиты, без приглашения и вообще без всего. У эльфов вроде даже и не принято вот так вламываться. Мало ли, что может быть - меня и вообще может не быть дома, или я сплю, или чем-то там занимаюсь… В общем, обычно они сначала спрашивают, можно ли зайти. А этот – нет. Просто возник посреди комнаты и интересуется, понимаешь ли, молодой жизнью. Ну и дела.  
\- Жизнь нормально, а тебе чего надо?  
\- Да ну брось ты рычать на меня, не такой уж я и ужасный. Давай посидим по-человечески, как нормальные лю… в смысле, как… да плевать. Понимаешь, выпить хочется, а не с кем. С демонами пить скучно, а остальные все меня боятся. А чего меня бояться-то, я что - кому чего плохого сделал? - Чернокнижник махнул рукой. - Ну, вообще, конечно, может, кому и сделал, но кому сделал, тем уже бояться нечего…  
И вином от него пахло действительно очень сильно. Ага, Магистра-то нет. Кот за двери – мыши в пляс. Распустились все, даже вон наставники. Таронгу стало даже весело.  
\- Ну, раз пришел, так угощай. Мне-то тебя попотчевать нечем, я колдовать еду не умею. Могу вот только стул предложить, располагайся.  
\- Вот и спасибо тебе, - Могард плюхнулся на стул, сотворил на столе большой кувшин вина, несколько блюд с какой-то снедью, два кубка, налил их и предложил Таронгу – выбирай любой. Не бойся, не отравлено.  
\- Да не боюсь я ничего. А тебе капюшон-то твой пить не мешает? Взял бы да и снял, передо мной выделываться не обязательно, господин жуткий лорд Могард.  
\- Ой, мешает страшно, ты себе не представляешь, как. И не только пить, вообще кошмарно неудобно. Да только... А, впрочем, ничего не боишься, говоришь? Со стула не упадешь, в штаны не намочишь? Смотри-ка, какой отважный. Так вот возьму, да и правда сниму.  
\- Пффф, - сказал Таронг. – да и валяй.

Могард снял капюшон.  
Тьфу ты, вот спасибо, что предупредил. Если б такую рожу, да без предупреждения, да еще в темноте б увидать, то и вправду можно в штаны оконфузиться.  
Лицо Могарда было сплошь покрыто глубокими, давними шрамами и изуродовано настолько, что даже нельзя было сказать, кто он – эльф, человек… В принципе, это даже мог бы быть тролль или орк, а то и таурен. Клыков и рогов у него не было, но, извините, когда морду так разукрашивали, то от клыков уж точно ничего бы не осталось. И даже по ушам не определишь – одно ухо было оторвано начисто, а от второго осталась только нижняя часть, которая у всех одинакова. И вот, кстати, теперь понятно, почему он так шепелявит: у него справа не хватает куска верхней губы. Зубы все наружу, и рот-то не закроешь. Конечно, нормально разговаривать ему сложно.

Таронгу ужасно хотелось спросить, из какого он народа, но он решил сначала проявить вежливость.  
\- Ну и подумаешь, - сказал он учтиво. – Со мной в Оргриммаре один сержант служил, у него кликуха была Несгораемый. Его при штурме Гилнеаса со стены горящей смолой облили, так он выжил, только ослеп на один глаз. И еще рожа стала вот навроде твоей. И ничего. Ему, кстати, все завидовали, боевые шрамы — это честь и украшение для мужчины. А тебя-то кто так нарядил?  
\- Меня нарядил… Я сам, можно сказать, себя так нарядил. Я сам и моя самонадеянность. Ты же знаешь, я лучший демонолог Азерота, и про меня говорят, что я могу справиться с любым демоном, хоть с полководцами Легиона. Вот и я, дурак, одно время тоже так думал. И – такая глупая ошибка, всего одна маленькая ошибка… И он вырвался из круга. И разорвал меня на части.  
\- А как же ты жив остался?  
\- Представь себе, никак. Я не остался жив. Я умер. И, что совсем не смешно – далеко не сразу. Я не шучу, я действительно умер, но, поскольку наш Магистр – лучший лекарь Азерота, причем в этом он преуспел более, чем я в демонологии, он вернул меня к жизни. Но получилось то, что ты видишь, потому что собрать удалось не все. И лицо вот приходится прятать, а то народец у нас тут нервный, как ты знаешь. Впрочем, я привык.  
\- Нда, всегда я говорил, что демоны – гадость. Вот охота была тебе с ними связываться…  
\- Ты не прав. Демоны – вовсе не гадость и бывают очень полезны. К тому же они все разные. Да кому я рассказываю, ты демона-то хоть раз в жизни видел?  
\- Тьфу, вот еще - смотреть на них. Не видел и не собираюсь. Гадость.  
\- Эх, братец, я бы на твоем месте уже давно бросил бы зарекаться. Гадость ему. А давно ли ты считал, например, что с парнем спать – гадость? Ладно, ты только не злись, извини. Я это к тому, что никогда не надо хаять то, чего не пробовал. Вот посмотри, это Гиззале. Разве он гадость?  
На полу возник светящийся круг, и в нем появилось нечто маленькое, рогатое, ушастое, и с длинным хвостом. Таронг с интересом принялся разглядывать демона. Вообще-то действительно ничего особенно гадкого в нем не было. Запаха демонов Таронг не любил и с детства привык не соваться в те места, где так пахнет. Но, если не обращать внимания на запах, то существо было довольно забавное.  
\- А зачем он?  
\- О, это мелкий бес, и полезен он во многом. Во-первых, они очень просты в обращении и доступны даже начинающим, на них тренироваться хорошо. Это мой самый первый демон, я еще учеником был, ох, сколько воспоминаний... Во-вторых, в бою он может неплохо отстреливаться Стрелами Тьмы – штука не особо сильная, но бьет часто, так что получается чувствительно. А, знаешь ли, бывают ситуации, когда сильные заклинания и не нужны, чтоб внимания лишнего не привлекать. Еще он может прижечь раны хозяина и слегка их подлечить. А, кроме того, он просто смешной, ему можно приказать танцевать и кувыркаться.  
Демон перекувырнулся через голову, Могард ему поаплодировал и велел исчезнуть.  
\- А смотри, что еще у меня есть. Его зовут Чаргаке.  
В кругу появилось… Сначала Таронгу показалось, что это большое облако темно-синего дыма. Но потом у облака появились лапы с когтями и два светящихся глаза, и облако сказало потусторонним голосом:  
\- Мне не нравится это место.  
\- Это как раз очень хорошо, что не нравится, - радостно провозгласил Могард. – Потому что я совсем бы не хотел оказаться в тех местах, что тебе нравятся. Смотри, Таронг, а вот это уже полноценный страж. Если вдруг на тебя напали, то спокойно можешь хоть спать лечь, он отобьет. Очень сильный, может в одиночку раскидать целую толпу. К тому же, заметь, демоны не чувствуют боли и их нельзя убить. Когда им совсем труба, они прячутся обратно в Круговерть Пустоты, откуда ты потом запросто можешь их снова вызвать. И твой прислужник всегда с тобой.  
\- Да ну, драться я и без демонов прекрасно умею.  
\- Знаешь, с оружием лучше, чем без оружия, с помощником лучше, чем без помощника. К тому же, демоны годятся не только для драки. Вот, смотри-ка, это Сайлио.  
Синее облако исчезло, и появилась полуголая девка. С рогами, копытами и крыльями.  
\- Вот даже как, - сказал Таронг. – И для чего же она годится?  
Могард рассмеялся:  
\- Ну, во-первых, тоже боец неплохой. Но, помимо этого, она еще и женщина. Ты ж знаешь, на что годятся женщины?  
\- Что, вот эту? С рогами? Фу, да я лучше в костер засуну, чем в эту пакость.  
\- В костер? Хм, ну и фантазии у тебя... А чем тебе рога мешают, они же с другой стороны? Впрочем, если не нравятся рога, можно сделать и без рогов. Это, знаешь ли, суккуб. Они много чего умеют. Правда, лучше всего они умеют делать больно, но, если ты этого не любишь, то можно заставить исполнять любые другие желания. А еще они могут изменять свой облик в соответствии с этими самыми желаниями. Понимаешь, что это значит? Кого бы ты ни захотел… Например, тебе никогда не хотелось бы поиметь Джайну Праудмур?  
Демоница исчезла, и на ее месте появилась девушка, человечиха. Блондинка с кротким и чуть печальным лицом. Таронг фыркнул.  
\- Ну, или, например, королеву Азшару?  
Человечиха тоже исчезла, и возникла высокая, статная эльфийка с золотыми глазами и чувственным ртом.  
\- Что, тоже не нравится? Хорошо, а есть женщина, которую бы ты хотел? Представь ее себе.  
Таронг махнул рукой и отвернулся, но вдруг услышал знакомый голос:  
\- Привет, Таронг. Где ж тебя так долго носило, бродяга ты мой?  
Таронг подскочил, как ошпаренный. Перед ним стояла Халека, красивая, с длинной косой и в форме оргриммарской стражи. Халека потупилась и прошептала:  
\- Ну, иди же сюда, я так соскучилась…  
\- Убери это сейчас же! – заорал Таронг не своим голосом.  
Халека растворилась в воздухе. Таронг еще долго не мог отдышаться, а, как только смог, тут же обложил Могарда всеми словами, что пришли на ум, невзирая на запрет поминать демонов.  
\- Стой, стой. Сейчас щит поставлю, и призывай, кого хочешь. Но талант у тебя, конечно, есть. Эх, вот незадача - мне б такие способности, я б уже давно Пылающим Легионом командовал, а ты, дурачок, учиться не хочешь!  
\- Откуда ты ее знаешь? И эта твоя, рогатая, откуда ее знает?  
\- Кого я знаю? Девушку, которая тут сейчас была? Не знаю я ее. Первый раз вижу. Ну, симпатичная, кстати, хотя совсем не в моем вкусе. Таронг, я же тебе объяснял, что суккубы умеют выполнять любое чувственное желание. А как они, по-твоему, о них узнают? Не спрашивают же, правда? Прямо из мозгов и считывают. Из памяти, из мыслей. Такая вот у них телепатия. Но довольно ограниченная, потому что ничего, кроме мыслей о любви, они прочитать не могут. Начнешь думать о погоде, о вкусном обеде, о составе зелья силы титанов, о чем угодно, кроме баб – и все, вся телепатия их сразу и закончилась. А тут я приказал Сайлио принять облик той девушки, которую ты себе представишь. Ты представил ее настолько живо, что удалось скопировать не только внешность, но и голос, и желаемое поведение, вот она тебе это все и показала, а ты перепугался.  
\- Да вовсе я не перепугался, просто… не надо было так делать. А остальных, этих, она откуда копировала?  
\- Из моей памяти, откуда ж еще.  
\- Ты что, видел королеву Азшару?  
\- Видел, представь себе. Не так часто и близко, как хотел бы, но видел.  
\- Так, подожди, если ты ее видел, то тебе что - тоже десять тысяч лет, как Магистру?  
\- Почти, - усмехнулся Могард. – Мне на пять минут меньше.  
\- Это как?  
\- А очень просто. Сначала родился он, а через пять минут – я. Мы близнецы. Раньше нас только мама могла различить, ну а потом… Мы выросли. Мамы не стало. Он избрал путь Света, а я – путь Тьмы. К тому же, после известных тебе событий нас уже точно не перепутать. Так, а что это, у нас вино закончилось? Вот проклятье… Кстати, а ты вот говорил, что так и не научился и что у тебя гадость всякая выходит, верно?  
\- Угу, - буркнул Таронг. Это ж надо. Могард – брат Магистра. Ну да, вообще-то, если бы он не хромал и не кособочился, они были бы одного роста, а лицо... Да кто там теперь разберет-то его лицо. Еще один последний Высокорожденный. Чего только на свете не бывает…  
\- Таронг, а ты можешь показать мне заклинание, которым ты пытался создавать еду и воду? – отвлек его Могард.  
\- Могу, - ответил Таронг и прочел заклинание.  
Могард хохотнул:  
\- Лианнель, что ли, научил? Вот безмозглое создание! Извини, я не в том смысле. Я вовсе не хочу дурно отзываться о твоем друге, но он часто бывает… эээ, скажем так: несколько рассеян и невнимателен к деталям. Это заклинание, призывающее силу Света. Однако он забыл, что оркам эта сила вообще недоступна. Сила тьмы, сила стихий, тайная магия – пожалуйста. А со Светом ваш народ не дружит поголовно. Вот тебе заклинание за Тьму, оно будет работать. Давай, я тебе на бумажке запишу, чтоб легче учить было. И сделай вина, а то я уже что-то совсем пьяный, могу напортачить. Читай, а все остальное – как тебя учили. Представь себе вкус, цвет, запах, чем лучше представишь, тем лучше получится. Давай.

Таронг посмотрел на бумажку, собрался, представил себе кувшин с темно-красным, густым, ароматным вином и прочел заклинание, не сильно веря в успех. Кувшин появился, и в нем, кажется, было действительно вино.  
\- Поздравляю, - сказал Могард. – Только дай-ка я попробую первым, по мне хоть плакать будет некому в случае чего.  
Могард плеснул из кувшина в свой кубок, отпил и захихикал.  
\- Ты чего это? - насторожился Таронг, - Что там такое получилось?  
\- Получилось-то вино, и преотличное. Но, наивная ты душа, ты только что моего братца со всеми потрохами сдал. Этот старый ханжа на каждом углу проповедует необходимость воздержания от всех плотских утех, начиная от любви и заканчивая пьянством, а сам-то, оказывается, втихаря хлещет с орками королевское вино! Иначе откуда еще ты можешь знать этот вкус, друг ты мой, а? Это вино, знаешь ли, подавали на пирах во дворце Азшары. Тех, кто его пробовал, уже почти не осталось, а среди твоих знакомых и вовсе вряд ли еще кто-то есть.  
Таронг попробовал. Действительно, это было то самое вино, которое они пили тогда с Магистром.  
\- Да он меня всего один раз-то и угощал. Для успокоения нервов, по чуть-чуть. Это когда я на него демонов напустил, помнишь?  
\- Помню, помню. Ты не переживай. Ничего страшного. Все мы не без греха, так чем Магистр-то лучше? Только тем, что он не желает этого признавать? К тому же ведь действительно – есть запреты, которые нарушать нельзя ни в коем случае, а есть запреты, которые все нарушают, но тайно. Вот, к примеру, наш монастырь. Естественно, если не запретить пьянство, то все начнут пить и гулять круглыми сутками. Источник близко, энергии сколько хочешь, можно сотворить хоть море вина и упиваться каждый день до потери сознания. Или любовь. Если не запретить, то они друг с друга вообще слезать не будут. И кто ж тогда станет учиться или работать? Но, что ты думаешь, здесь так никто не пьет и не трахается? О, еще как. Если поспрашиваешь старожилов, тебе столько разных историй порасскажут, тут столько скандалов было по этому поводу. И домогательства, и незаконнорожденные дети, и всякие беды от неразделенной страсти… Вот, кстати, тебе еще один аргумент в пользу демонов – скандалы бывали со всеми. И со жрецами, и с магами, и с паладинами. Но с чернокнижниками – ни одного. Абсолютно. А все почему? Нет, не потому что мы такие высоконравственные. А потому что призвать и подчинить суккуба может даже последний тупица. И это решает все проблемы. Захотелось преподавателя? Однокурсницу? Инструктора паладинов? Трех орков? Да запросто. Призвал суккуба, заказал желаемый облик, получил, что хотел, и все счастливы. Причем, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так, то суккуб моментально остановится, в отличие, к примеру, от трех реальных орков. Так что вот, лучше суккуба ничего не бывает. Неужели тебе никогда не хотелось потрахаться с тем, кто знает все твои желания даже лучше тебя?  
\- А зачем мне, у меня малявка все знает не хуже твоих суккубов. И никого мне больше не надо, отстань. – и Таронг подумал, что, наверное, он уже перебрал и болтает лишнего, надо б закругляться.

 ***

Таронг открыл глаза и тут же об этом пожалел. Голова гудела, как колокол, и весила столько же, а еще ужасно хотелось пить. Что ж вчера было-то? Нажрались с Могардом, как свиньи. Окончание вечера помнилось смутно - вроде бы откуда-то взялась толпа демонов с музыкальными инструментами, они играли и пели. Могард смеялся. На коленях у Таронга сидела странная эльфийка, красноволосая и с четырьмя рогами на голове. Он ей говорил, что драконы это все равно, что кроколиски, и думал почему-то, что она обидится, но она не обижалась, а только хрипло хихикала.  
А еще Таронг вспомнил, как он спросил Могарда:  
\- Слушай, а ты, случайно, не знаешь, кто такой лорд Ислендор?  
А Могард ему ответил:  
\- Конечно, знаю. Это я.

Нда. Лорд Ислендор, которых двое, и оба – зловредные старикашки. Магистр и его братец-чернокнижник. Обоим по десять тысяч лет. Ну да ладно. Надеюсь, я больше ничего не натворил. Можно будет у Могарда спросить, тем более… о, проклятие, я ведь обещал зайти к нему в лабораторию. Раз обещал, придется идти. Только попозже, а то очень уж мне плохо, надо немного отлежаться. Ох, сейчас бы кружку пива… Холодного… Тьфу ты, он же меня вчера научил, только я сейчас заклинание-то и не вспомню. Где же эта бумажка? 

Бумажка нашлась под столом, в луже разлитого вина, но чернила почему-то не смылись. Это хорошо. Таронг собрался, представил себе кружку пива, зажмурил глаза и прочел… Получилось! Холодное, свежее пиво. Большими глотками. Мммм, как же вкусно. Голова прошла, и гадость во рту исчезла. Так, теперь немного прибрать весь этот разгром – та же формула, но задом наперед. Уничтожить все лужи, черепки и прочий невесть какой хлам, откуда его Могард вчера натаскал, даже не помню. С уборкой покончено, теперь открыть окно, а то тут воняет, как в логове демонов. И еще чего-нибудь бы сожрать, например, миску горячей мясной похлебки – оп! Получилось! Я всемогущ!!!

В прекрасном настроении Таронг отправился в лабораторию к Могарду. Лаборатории чернокнижников располагались в подвалах, Таронг никогда раньше туда не заходил. Даже дороги не знал, приходилось спрашивать у встречных. Встречных его расспросы не удивляли, потому как встречались в этих подземных коридорах исключительно чернокнижники – парни и девчонки в темно-фиолетовых робах. Многие закрывали лица капюшонами в подражание наставнику, другие лиц не прятали, и полумрак подземелья придавал эльфийским мордашкам мрачноватую строгость.  
Изрядно поплутав по коридорам, Таронг все же нашел нужную лабораторию. Могард встретил его, как лучшего друга. Впрочем, наверное, так оно и есть. Если я – единственное существо, которое его не боится и даже соглашается с ним пить – так кому ж еще ему радоваться, как ни мне?  
\- Привет! Как самочувствие? Проходи-проходи, сейчас я тебе все тут покажу. Как договаривались – ты только смотришь и ничего мне не обещаешь. Понравится – научу, всему научу, что сам знаю, а не понравится – разойдемся, будешь в гости приходить. Только, знаешь, прежде чем мы начнем, придется на тебя защиту повесить. Здесь без защиты никто не ходит, демоны – штука интересная, но не всегда предсказуемая. Не бойся, они у нас все смирные, в клетках, да и я с тобой, это просто по инструкции положено. Надень-ка вот это. – Могард протянул Таронгу небольшой круглый амулет на цепочке. – Пока это на тебе, ни один демон не сможет к тебе прикоснуться.  
Таронг надел амулет на шею и пошел вслед за Могардом. Ничего не скажешь, в лаборатории было действительно интересно. К тому же Могард рассказывал о демонах увлеченно и заразительно, как бывалый охотник может бесконечно говорить о зверях и их повадках, как любой мастер часами может рассказывать о любимом деле. В общем, слушать его Таронгу понравилось. Он и не заметил бы, как пролетел весь день, если бы Могард вдруг не остановился и не сказал:  
\- Уже вечер, ты наверное, устал. И еще – Магистр вернулся. Только что. Иди, встречай…


	14. Глава 13

Иди, встречай, Магистр вернулся. Конечно, я пойду встречать. Только не Магистра же, ясен пень.  
Наверняка портанулись они прямо в кабинет Магистра, а оттуда малявка сейчас побежит к нам в комнату. Это через двор, там-то я его и перехвачу. И точно – Таронг выбрался из подвала, поднялся во двор, и – вон он, малявка. Увидел, бежит навстречу, волосы по ветру, сейчас запрыгнет на шею и повиснет, лизаться будет. Соскучился, маленький… Да и я тоже соскучился, сколько тебя не было. Иди сюда, мой хороший.  
Лианнель подбежал, бросился Таронгу на шею, но вдруг как на стену налетел с разбегу — врезался и упал.  
\- Ты чего, малыш? Споткнулся, что ли? Ну, вставай, вставай.   
Таронг протянул руку, Лианнель попробовал за нее взяться и отпрянул.  
\- Я не могу до тебя дотронуться. – От удивления глаза у него стали, как плошки. - На тебе какое-то заклинание или артефакт?  
\- Да ничего вроде… Ну, вот это разве что, - Таронг вытащил из-под рубашки амулет Могарда.  
\- Аааа! Больно! Убери! Жжется! – Лианнель забился на земле, закрыв руками лицо.  
Таронг рванул цепочку и отшвырнул амулет в кусты.   
\- Все? Так лучше? Все, все, я убрал, больше нету, нету, выкинул...  
Таронг поднял Лианнеля, взял на руки. Малявка весь трясся и скулил:  
\- Она там, вон там… Жжется, больно...  
\- Ничего, ничего, не бойся, - Таронг прижал его к себе, - Она там, а мы тут. Я ее выкинул, больше нет, вон там валяется. Сейчас я тебя отнесу в комнату, а потом вернусь, найду эту дрянь и запихаю ее Могарду в…  
\- Прошу прощения, что вмешиваюсь в ваши планы, - сказал внезапно возникший Могард, - но сначала мы с вами все вместе пойдем к господину Магистру и расскажем ему кое-что. А потом и решим, что куда кому запихивать, хорошо?  
\- К Магистру? – Таронг сжал зубы. – Отлично, пойдем к Магистру.  
Да-да, пойдем-ка к Магистру. Уж он тебе покажет, как вешать всякую гадость на нормальных орков и пугать бедного малявку. Это ж надо. Амулет, от демонов, по инструкции – ничего себе амулет! Вот не зря я не люблю чернокнижников – ничего хорошего от вас не дождешься!

\- Милорд, я его поймал!.  
\- Мои поздравления, лорд Могард, - Магистр сидел за столом, рылся в бумагах и был сильно не в духе. – Поведайте же мне, кого именно вы поймали, куда подевали, и что здесь делают эти двое. Я сгораю от любопытства.  
Могарда же холодный прием нисколько не смутил:  
\- Милорд, я вам уже докладывал, что с недавних пор в самых неожиданных местах я чувствую присутствие некоей демонической сущности. И что у меня есть все основания полагать, что по монастырю бродит бесхозный демон, а это совершенно недопустимо. Подозрения у меня возникли уже давно, но сегодня они окончательно подтвердились. Я поймал его, и он перед вами.  
\- Передо мной двое, Могард, кого же из них вы поймали? - проворчал Магистр.  
\- Одну минутку, милорд. Сейчас я начерчу круг призыва. Как вы знаете, в такой круг можно заключить лишь демона, а для смертного существа круг – не более, чем совокупность линий на полу. Итак, прошу вас, полюбуйтесь!  
На полу появился круг из светящихся линий, и Лианнель каким-то образом оказался подвешенным внутри. Он побарахтался, пытаясь выбраться, но невидимые стены не выпускали, и он с жалобным писком воззрился на Таронга. Таронг рванулся на помощь, но что-то сковало его по рукам и ногам так, что он не мог даже пошевелиться.  
\- И, милорд, в целях безопасности позвольте мне применить магические оковы к этому юному орку. А то он может помешать мне работать.  
\- Но, если это демон, то где же тогда Лианнель? – спросил изумленный Магистр.  
\- Немного терпения, милорд. Сейчас мы все узнаем.  
Могард принялся нараспев произносить слова на незнакомом и очень неприятном языке. Демоник, наверное. Он только что рассказывал, что все заклинания в демонологии принято произносить на языке демонов, и любой чернокнижник знает демоник, как второй родной. Когда Могард закончил, Лианнель прекратил барахтаться и обмяк, склонив голову набок и полузакрыв глаза.  
\- Назови свое имя, демон!  
\- Лианнель, господин, - ответил Лианнель каким-то чужим голосом.  
\- Повелеваю тебе назвать твое настоящее имя, а также все имена, которыми ты зовешься или звался когда-либо!  
\- Лианнель, господин. Так нарекли меня смертные. Других имен у меня нет, и никогда не было.  
\- Яви свой истинный облик.  
Малявка исчез. У Таронга внутри все похолодело – а вдруг сейчас вправду появится какая-нибудь рогатая мерзость? Но в кругу что-то мелькнуло, и Лианнель появился снова, точно такой же, как и был – в беленьком платьице, чуть растрепанный и очень жалкий.  
\- Гм, интересно… Очень интересно… - пробормотал Могард, и продолжил читать свою абракадабру на демонике. Иногда Лианнель отвечал ему на том же языке. Продолжалось это довольно долго, и, наконец, Могард воскликнул:  
\- Мне все ясно! Милорд, сейчас я вам все поведаю, а заодно открою множество тайн. Этот юноша - полукровка. Сын смертного и демона. Наполовину эльф, наполовину, что примечательно – суккуб. Демоническими способностями обладает, но в зачаточном состоянии. Облик менять не может, телепатия есть, но слабенькая, на уровне высокой интуиции. То есть, мысли не читает, но довольно точно угадывает. Кстати, вы наверняка замечали, что почти у всех мужчин он вызывает симпатию с первого взгляда, а с женщинами ладит хуже. Но для начала я вам расскажу, откуда же он тут взялся. Вы помните Элистриана, того безумца-наркомана, который потом… в общем, наверняка вы его помните. Так вот, как-то раз, давным-давно, Элистриан обратился ко мне с интересной, как ему казалось, идеей. Он предположил, что объединение эльфийской и демонической сущностей может дать какие-то там неординарные результаты, и хотел это исследовать. Для экспериментов же Элистриан предполагал набрать женщин-добровольцев из числа учениц, и, простите, получить потомство от них и различных демонов. Разумеется, я это безобразие категорически запретил. Но, как видите, горе-исследователь от своих планов не отказался, лишь пошел иным путем — использовал своего суккуба, чтобы произвести на свет это создание. А я-то все голову ломал, кого мне напоминает мальчишка… Посмотрите, как они похожи! Заодно вот вам и разгадка тайны падения с Луны некоего младенца девятнадцать лет назад. Ведь беременную демоницу совершенно необязательно кому-то показывать - ее просто не призывали, пока не пришла пора. Когда же она разрешилась, Элистриан забрал ребенка и отнес его ко входу в Святилище. Его либо не заметили, либо не обратили внимания, ведь все давно привыкли к тому, что чернокнижники только и делают, что шастают ночами по коридорам. Правда, пятнадцать лет спустя его вдруг осенило, что демоново отродье вполне может и бед натворить. Да только лишить жизни своего сына ему не позволили. Так что волей-неволей мне придется продолжить его злосчастный эксперимент и исследовать это существо. Я заберу его в лабораторию. Конечно, если вы не против.  
\- Что за вздор? Разумеется, я против! Это Лианнель, мой ученик, мой секретарь, он вырос у меня на руках и совершенно не опасен! Дети не должны отвечать за грехи своих родителей. Кстати, а разве суккубы могут беременеть и рожать?  
\- Суккубы могут все, что им приказали, если это касается определенной области взаимоотношений. Я впервые сталкиваюсь именно с этим, но теоретически тут нет ничего невозможного. А что же до его безопасности… Милорд, вот перед вами первая его жертва. Да-да, и еще вот вам объяснение столь странного для орка выбора пары – суккубы умеют вызывать в мужчине влечение непреодолимой силы. Против такой атаки и не каждый опытный заклинатель устоит, куда уж простому солдату. И вот, попробуйте-ка сейчас снять цепи с этого орка и посмотрите, что он с нами сделает за то, что мы обижаем его ненаглядного мальчика. Не боитесь? Вот и я боюсь, потому что уже еле успеваю отражать все его проклятия и пожелания. Причем мальчишка растет и становится сильнее. Чтобы влюбить в себя орка, ему понадобилось несколько месяцев, а на следующего может хватить и нескольких дней, если не минут. И что вы будете делать, например, против взвода обезумевших от страсти паладинов? В клетку, милорд, однозначно в клетку. И ему нужен хозяин, демон не может быть предоставлен самому себе в этом мире.  
\- И кто же будет его хозяином? Таронг?  
\- Вы шутите, милорд? Хозяин — это тот, кто управляет, а не тот, кем крутят, как хотят. Таронг сделает все, что захочет господин Лианнель. Так что это бесполезно. Я предлагаю себя. Думаю, лучше обойтись без ритуала подчинения, я не берусь предсказать, как он подействует на полукровку, лучше просто заставить его подписать договор.  
\- Нет, Могард. Вы уж простите меня, но я вас слишком хорошо знаю, и поэтому доверить вам судьбу этого мальчика не могу. Увы, нелегкий выбор, но, если иначе нельзя… Видимо, его хозяином придется стать мне. Готовьте договор. Да, и по поводу орка. Таронг, ты слышал, что произошло? Надеюсь, ты еще сохранил остатки здравого рассудка и можешь меня понимать. Такое воздействие снимается очень сложно, но я постараюсь. Мы очистим твой разум от наваждения, после чего ты сможешь вернуться к своим. Сменишь имя, уедешь куда-нибудь подальше, где тебя никто не знает, и начнешь все заново, проживешь нормальную жизнь. Если же понадобится помощь, то ты всегда сможешь обратиться ко мне, я не откажу. Что ты думаешь по этому поводу? Сейчас я сниму с тебя заклятие немоты, ответь.  
Заклятие сняли.

Таронг высказал все, что он думает по этому поводу, и еще по поводу внешности, ума и личной жизни обоих братьев, а также по поводу очевидности их сходства со свиньями, крысами и паршивой гиеной. Он даже почти успел перейти к своим соображениям по поводу их происхождения и нравственности их матушки, но тут его заткнули снова.  
\- Да, все это печально. Весьма печально. – произнес Магистр. – Мне бы очень не хотелось этого делать, но придется все же запереть тебя в башню, где ты не сможешь никому навредить. Надеюсь, со временем колдовство ослабнет, и тогда ты станешь разумнее. На сегодня довольно. Могард, забирайте мальчика, а для орка я сейчас вызову стражу.  
\- Милорд, есть одна загвоздка. Я не могу его забрать прямо сейчас, у меня нет подходящей клетки. Думаю, за ночь я ее изготовлю, а до этих пор придется подержать его где-нибудь еще.  
\- Что ж… Да, давайте поступим так: я наложу защитные барьеры на их комнату, и запрем их там до утра. Заодно пускай попрощаются. Они ведь так привязаны друг к другу. Пусть это и демоническое наваждение, но все равно жестоко было бы разлучать их, не дав проститься.  
Что-то вспыхнуло, мигнуло, и Таронг с Лианнелем оказались в своей комнате.  
Как только цепи исчезли, Таронг с ревом кинулся на дверь. Ярость кипела в нем, кровь заливала глаза, он ломал и крушил все, что попадалось под руку. Вокруг трещало и гремело, с грохотом рухнул шкаф, со звоном разбилось зеркало… Когда комната почти опустела, Таронг оглянулся в поисках, что бы еще сломать, и замер. В углу, сжавшись в комок, сидел Лианнель. Ярость тут же стихла, Таронг кинулся к своему малявке.  
\- Малыш, что с тобой? Я тебя напугал? Вот идиот, прости меня, прости, ну прости, пожалуйста. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я больше не буду бросаться, и рычать не буду, прости…  
Но эльф не отвечал, не шевелился, и взгляд его был совершенно пуст. Таронг испугался совсем: а вдруг этот чернокнижник с ним что-то сделал своими этими заклинаниями и он теперь навсегда таким останется?  
\- Малыш, маленький, скажи что-нибудь…  
Тишина. Что же делать?   
\- Малыш, ну что с тобой, ну ответь, не бойся, ну пожалуйста, я люблю тебя, маленький, люблю…  
Лианнель, наконец, очнулся.  
\- Нет. Меня нельзя любить. Я – демон.  
\- Уфф… Да подумаешь – демон. Ну да и что. Знаешь, мне плевать, кто ты – хоть демон или не демон, или кто еще. И кто там были твои родители, мне тоже все равно. Я тебя люблю, ты мой малыш, ты мой красивый, ты мой хороший…  
\- Но ты же все слышал. Это не любовь, я же заколдовал тебя. Я не понимал, что делаю, я не знал, я думал – все так умеют… Прости меня, если сможешь... Я так тебя любил, так хотел, чтобы ты был со мной… И погубил тебя, опозорил, уничтожил… Если бы не я, у тебя все было бы хорошо – друзья, семья, слава, уважение… О, что я наделал! Лучше бы мне было умереть!  
\- Прекрати сейчас же. Что бы ты там ни наделал, мне все нравится. И я тебя люблю, и мне с тобой хорошо и не надо мне никакой другой жизни. Кстати, по поводу жизни: вот было б здорово открыть эту дверь. Это можно как-нибудь сделать?   
\- Милый, а что толку ее открывать? Защиту прошибить несложно, это даже я могу, но будет очень заметно. Сбежится стража.  
\- Ну, стражу я беру на себя.  
\- Милый, ты не понимаешь. Шутки кончились. У них наверняка приказ не выпускать любой ценой. Даже если придется убивать. Они убьют тебя, любовь моя, вот и все...  
\- Ну и что? Пока меня будут убивать, ты как раз успеешь смыться. И тебе не придется всю жизнь провести в клетке в этом вонючем подвале.  
\- Нет! Не говори так! Никогда так не говори, и даже не думай! Любовь моя, если тебя не станет, мне будет все равно, где жить – в клетке или не в клетке. Если мы сбежим, то вместе. Или погибнем оба.  
\- Ну, а как тут еще можно сбежать, если в дверь нельзя? В окно? Так летать-то мы точно не умеем, разобьемся. И сквозь стенки ходить не умеем…  
Лианнель обвел глазами комнату и вдруг взгляд его вспыхнул:  
\- Точно, у меня идея! – и вдруг неожиданно продолжил – Я тебя хочу, иди сюда.  
\- Чего?! Малыш, ты серьезно? Слушай, извини, я что-то не в настроении…  
\- Но ведь, если это наша последняя ночь вместе, - Лианнель говорил как-то неестественно громко, - то как глупо было бы провести всю ее за разговорами! Иди ко мне.  
И добавил шепотом в самое ухо: «ну, или хотя бы сделай вид»  
Таронг попытался сделать вид, что ласкает Лианнеля, но как-то очень быстро втянулся...  
\- Точно не хочешь? А то давай по-быстренькому, время есть. Ух, ты сейчас так соблазнительно мебель ломал, я чуть с ума не сошел, - мурлыкал Лианнель. Да, похоже, не наврал проклятый чернокнижник, что-то такое в нем есть – стоило только обнять, прижаться, так ни о чем другом уже и думать невозможно. Может, и правда, по-быстренькому…

Когда «по-быстренькому» закончилось, Лианнель не устроился спать, как обычно, а вскочил и заговорил четко и властно:  
\- Так, теперь собираемся. Быстро. Ничего не спрашивай, все потом.  
\- Есть, сэр, - отозвался Таронг, застегивая штаны.  
Лианнель тем временем сотворил из магии странный зеленый балахон, надел его, а сверху натянул свое платье. После чего достал лютню, положил рядом с Таронгом и принялся рыться в обломках разбитого комода.  
\- Ага, нашел. Это мы возьмем с собой. Смотри – вот это спрячь подальше, а вот это – держи в руке, сейчас пригодится.  
\- А это что?  
\- А это я попросил вопросов не задавать. А вообще это мои побрякушки. Я не ношу украшений, но иногда мне их дарят, вот они и валяются тут. Мы их продадим, ведь денег у нас нет, а за еду и ночлег надо будет чем-то платить, да и оружие не помешает. Держать будешь у себя, а то у меня их вмиг стащат или отберут. Все, больше ни слова, и ничему не удивляйся. Сейчас вернусь.

И Лианнель вошел в стену и исчез. Таронг похлопал глазами ему вслед, удивился, конечно же, ну а потом принялся разглядывать то, что ему сунули в руки. «Это спрячь подальше» - золотая цепочка, тонкий браслет, два кольца. Таронг завернул украшения в платок, спрятал за пазуху и уставился на то, что пригодится сейчас – большой перстень-печатку изысканной работы с темно-синим камнем. Камень похож на те, что в посохе и короне у Магистра, кстати. И еще по внутренней стороне кольца - надпись странными знаками. Занятная вещица. Похоже, старинная. Интересно, зачем же это она сейчас может понадобиться? Раздался шум, и в комнате снова появился Лианнель, а с ним… Ну ничего себе! Собственной персоной Нолдрис.  
\- Вот и пришли. Давай, ставь. – скомандовал Лианнель.  
\- Еще чего! Сначала покажи кольцо, а то знаю я тебя.  
\- Таронг, покажи ему кольцо, только держи крепко. А то я его тоже знаю.  
Таронг поднес перстень к самому носу Нолдриса и покрутил.  
\- Ну вот, теперь веришь? Ставь, и оно твое.  
Нолдрис что-то пробормотал, не спуская глаз с кольца, затем быстро воздвиг портал. Лианнель внимательно его осмотрел.  
\- Отлично, годится. Таронг, отдай ему кольцо, и бежим быстрее.  
Лианнель схватил лютню и прыгнул в портал, Таронг бросил кольцо на пол и последовал за ним.  
Они оказались в круглом зале с фиолетовыми стенами, но Лианнель не дал Таронгу осмотреться, а схватил за руку и куда-то потащил. Они выбежали из зала, пересекли улицу и забрались в незаметную низкую арку.

Там было темно и очень плохо пахло.   
\- Все! – радостно выдохнул Лианнель. – Мы с тобой отлично удрали!   
После чего стащил с себя платье и швырнул в канаву.  
\- А вопросы задавать уже можно? – спросил Таронг.  
\- О, теперь - сколько угодно! Это Даларан, город магов. Раньше он находился в Лордероне, но, когда началась вся эта заварушка с рехнувшимся драконом, маги Кирин-тора подняли город в воздух и перенесли сюда, в Нордскол. Так он в небе и висит, как-нибудь обязательно пойдем и посмотрим с краю, знаешь, как страшно? Высоко, уй, я до смерти боюсь. Только это потом. А сейчас мы находимся в так называемых Стоках, это туннели под городом, где живут те, кому нет места наверху. Смотри в оба, здесь полно всяких интересных личностей. Карманы обчистят в два счета, а то и пристукнуть попытаются. Конечно, не самое лучшее место на свете, но мы долго тут не пробудем. И еще: нам нужно наследить здесь посильнее, чтобы Магистр думал, что мы собираемся здесь от него прятаться. Поэтому я и бросил тут платье, а не спрятал – они его быстро найдут. Здесь действительно можно прятаться сколько угодно и от кого угодно, но только не от Магистра. У него длинные руки и отличные связи, отсюда бы нас со временем достали. Так что мы слегка собьем его со следа, а сами смоемся куда-нибудь подальше.  
\- Куда, например?  
\- Да хоть бы и в Запределье, например! Тебе ведь интересно будет посмотреть на родину твоих предков? Там-то нас точно искать никто не будет. А пока что пойдем отсюда. Нужно раздобыть денег и купить тебе топор, здесь без оружия лучше не гулять. А потом пойдем в таверну и устроим там кое-что. Запоминай: я – странствующий бард, а ты мой телохранитель. В драку не лезть, пока я не скажу, даже если покажется, что очень надо. Годится?  
\- Понял. Скажи, эммм… а с чего это тебя вдруг так внезапно трахаться приспичило? Правда, понравилось, как я мебель ломал? Вот не знал, что тебя такие вещи заводят.  
\- Милый, ты меня заводишь всегда, что бы ты ни делал. Потому что ты обалденный. Но тут, понимаешь ли, еще и кое-что другое: через сферу можно не только разговаривать. То есть мы-то с тобой больше ничего и не можем, у нас сил не хватит. А вот Магистр вполне может через нее и смотреть.  
\- Он на нас смотрел? Так что ж ты мне не сказал, я б ее…  
\- Вот именно. Поэтому и не сказал. Ты б ее расколотил, прибежала бы толпа, принесли бы десять новых сфер, а тебя бы связали, и как бы я тебя тогда вытаскивал? А так, Магистр - старый ханжа, не выносит даже вида поцелуев. И, как только мы начали ласкаться, он тут же прекратил на нас пялиться и сбежал. Так что я запросто вышел, сходил за магом, договорился о портале, и мы спокойно удрали, вот и все.  
\- А что это было за кольцо, которое ты Нолдрису отдал?  
\- О-о, милый, это гениальный тактический ход, вот это что! Это штука, с помощью которой мы натянем нос преследователям, а заодно и накажем мерзкую крысу! Две цели одним ударом. Правда, я у тебя умница?  
\- Умница, конечно. Стратег ты мой ушастый. А куда теперь?

Кругом все было какое-то подозрительное. Сначала они зашли в какую-то подозрительную лавчонку, в которой сидел очень подозрительный и весьма отвратный мертвяк. Мертвяку отдали цепочку в обмен на довольно приличный топор, после чего Лианнель заявил, что сейчас мы пойдем в таверну.

Таверна называлась «Ведьма и ворон», стояла она на сваях среди какого-то подозрительного водоема и была заполнена ужасно подозрительной публикой. Когда они протиснулись к стойке, Таронг слегка напрягся – хозяином таверны оказался человек. Впрочем, на Таронга он посмотрел совершенно равнодушно, как будто вооруженный орк рядом - самое обычное явление. Лианнель тем временем обратился к трактирщику:  
\- Добрый вечер, уважаемый господин. Меня зовут Лили, я странствующий бард. Я хотел бы петь здесь для ваших гостей, если вы не будете против.  
\- И что ты за это хочешь?  
\- О, немного. Лишь ужин и ночлег для меня и моего телохранителя.  
Трактирщик присвистнул:  
\- Бард с телохранителем? Впервые такое вижу.  
\- Не удивляйтесь, добрый господин. Мое искусство нравится публике, и мне щедро платят. Вот увидите, как только весть обо мне разнесется по городу, у вас отбоя не будет от клиентов! Даже, не побоюсь быть нескромным, порою очень высокопоставленные особы жалуют меня своим вниманием. Но, увы, этот мир жесток, и часто нечестные и злые существа пытаются меня обокрасть или даже того хуже — ограбить или избить! А я совсем не мастер сражаться, моя лютня – единственное оружие, которым я владею. Поэтому мне проще держать телохранителя, чем все время опасаться за свое здоровье и жизнь.  
\- Ха, ты б еще огра завел. Орк-телохранитель, ну надо же. Ладно, пусть будет, только скажи ему, чтоб не буянил. А то знаю я их породу – чуть что, так бросаются все крушить, а кто мне потом убытки возместит? Петь можешь, сколько хочешь, хоть сейчас начинай. Если ты действительно так хорош, как говоришь – можешь оставаться здесь, спать будешь в чулане под лестницей. Что же касается ужина – если кто-нибудь согласится за него заплатить, то получишь ужин. Если никто не согласится — пойдешь спать голодным, вместе со своим орком. А то много вас тут шастает.  
Таронг хотел было сказать человечишке, чтобы придержал свой поганый язык, но Лианнель толкнул его локтем и кротко ответил:  
\- Благодарю вас, добрый господин! Да благословит вас Свет!  
После чего вышел на середину зала, ударил по струнам и запел:

On the stormy shores of Azeroth,  
A silhouette did stand.  
A brave and stalwart sailor  
Who gave a helpin' hand.  
Without fail, on every whim,  
Which we did demand,  
He simply smiled and waved his hand,  
And sent us' cross the land.

Таронг раньше никогда не слышал от Лианнеля ничего подобного, и даже язык был ему незнаком. Что, в общем, было хорошо, он вдруг понял, что ему было бы неприятно, если бы романсы, что малявка пел ему, звучали бы в этой дыре для этого сброда.

Farewell to thee, Placeholder,  
Your ship has sailed to sea.  
We'll tip our hats and pray one day  
To be as great as thee.  
Captain P, you'll never know the emptiness inside  
As we sit ashore on Menethil, waitin' for a ride.

Разномастный народец тем временем поднимал носы из своих кружек и тарелок, на Лианнеля глядели с интересом и весьма благосклонно, в футляр лютни полетели монетки – в основном серебряные, но кто-то не пожалел и золота. Когда песня закончилась, публика долго хлопала в ладоши, со всех сторон кричали на разных языках, кто-то сунул Лианнелю кубок с вином. Лианнель выпил и запел другую песню. После следующей песни барда угостили пивом, через одну пригласили за столик, через две потребовали чего-то, что Таронг не расслышал, но Лианнель понял и спел, за что получил целых пять золотых и кружку грога…

Когда в футляре была уже целая куча монет, а Лианнель был так пьян, что уронил лютню и сам чуть не упал, Таронг объявил, что концерт окончен и хватит на сегодня.  
Хозяин сделался уже намного приветливей, позвал служанку – толстую человечиху, и она проводила их в тот самый чулан под лестницей, а потом притащила поднос с тарелками. Видно, за ужин кто-то все же заплатил. 

Таронг огляделся. Обстановочка, прямо скажем, небогатая – в одном углу охапка соломы, в другом - ведро, вот и все. Лианнеля уложили на солому, и он тут же начал жаловаться, что здесь все кружится и ему от этого ужасно плохо. После чего ему действительно стало так плохо, что Таронг еле успел подставить ведро. Лианнеля долго тошнило и Таронг изрядно с ним намучился. Когда эльф, наконец, успокоился и заснул, орк свалился рядом совершенно без сил. Как-то слишком много всего для одного дня, слишком много. Сейчас спать, все остальное – потом.

Таронг проснулся уже днем. А может, и вечером, в этой проклятой дыре все время полумрак. Лианнель тоже уже не спал, но вставать не собирался и только очень жалобно стонал. Почему-почему, да потому что он умирает, вот почему! Нет, он не хочет есть. А пить хочет, да, но только не пива, ты что, фу, мерзость, сейчас стошнит от одной только мысли. А больше всего он хочет, чтобы смерть забрала его побыстрее, потому что он не в силах больше это выносить!

Таронг с удовольствием слопал вчерашний холодный ужин и отправился за помощью. Предположим, от похмелья не умирают, но раздобыть бы воды и хоть мокрое полотенце, на лоб положить этому страдальцу, было бы неплохо. А еще лучше – действительно кружку холодного пива, и влить в него. Стошнит так стошнит, эка невидаль, зато оживет мигом, средство-то верное. 

В коридоре ему встретилась толстая служанка. Таронг попытался объяснить ей, что ему нужно, но она, похоже, не понимала ни по-орочьи, ни по-талассийски, а языка людей Таронг не знал. Хозяина нигде видно не было. Ну и ладно, кухню и по запаху можно найти, а вода на кухне всегда бывает. Таронг взял кружку побольше, набрал воды, знаками успокоил служанку, что, мол, он больше ни на что не покушается, и отправился назад, в чулан.  
Лианнель очень обрадовался и кружке с водой, и мокрому полотенцу, но от идеи умереть прямо сейчас так и не отказался, и хныкать не перестал.

Через какое-то время дверь открылась, и появился трактирщик.  
\- Так, а ну-ка, бард, выпей-ка вот это, - сказал он и протянул Лианнелю стакан. Таронг принюхался – пахло травами, спиртным не пахло. Наверное, лекарство. – Это зелье тебя враз на ноги поднимет. Поёшь ты действительно хорошо, не наврал. А вот пить совсем не умеешь. Слушай внимательно: в следующий раз, когда тебя будут угощать, проси заказать твой любимый коктейль. Коктейль «Улыбка». Я тебе воды фруктовой намешаю, а то эдак-то ты долго не протянешь. Сейчас Кейлис принесет вам завтрак, а потом давай, выползай – там уже полно народу набилось, все хотят тебя слушать. Ах, да, и вот еще: на базаре болтают, что из какого-то там монастыря Хранителей сбежали двое, эльф и орк, у эльфа шрам на щеке. Если вдруг их увидишь, ну мало ли, то ты им скажи, чтоб наверх не совались. Тут половина Кирин-Тора на ушах стоит, ищут их, а они ребята-то приметные. Да и здесь, в Стоках, лучше глядеть в оба. Тут своих выдавать не принято, но уж больно награда хороша. Понял меня, бард?


	15. Глава 14

\- Милорд, доброго вам утра. У меня все готово, клетка получилась отличная: удобная, просторная и очень уютная. Вашему любимчику в ней будет хорошо. Как там наши подопечные?  
\- По правде сказать, не знаю. Я не видел их со вчерашнего вечера.  
\- Как, вы за ними не наблюдали?  
\- Но, лорд Могард, это же семейная пара! Разумеется, им захотелось провести свою последнюю ночь… эээ, так сказать, вместе. А я не так воспитан, чтобы... ну, вы меня понимаете.  
\- Милорд, вы что же, всю ночь туда не смотрели? Да вы, прошу прощения, с ума сошли!  
\- Лорд Могард, что вы себе позволяете? Что ж, если вы так бестактны, то сами и смотрите. Вот вам сфера. Заодно скажете мне, когда они там закончат, я совсем не хотел бы зайти к ним в неудобный момент. Ну, так что там?  
\- То, чего я и боялся. Их там нет.  
\- Как это нет? Куда же они делись?  
\- А вот так и нет. Смотрите сами.

Взбешенный Магистр в пятый раз осматривал разгромленную и совершенно пустую комнату. Таронга и Лианнеля действительно там не было.  
\- Но как это могло случиться?  
\- Очень просто, милорд. Похоже на портал. Даже совершенно точно – здесь был портал, вот на этом месте.  
\- Лианнель не умеет ставить порталы, Таронг – тем более!  
\- Ну, значит, им кто-то помог.  
\- Ах, помог?! Негодяи! Предатели! Ну, погодите же у меня. Немедленно, общий сбор. Допрашивать. Всех. От младших учеников до наставников. Если надо – пытать. Всех! Включая меня!  
\- Милорд, это несколько опрометчиво. Если вас начнут пытать, боюсь, мы узнаем слишком много лишнего. А общий сбор я сейчас объявлю, не беспокойтесь.

\- Что-то часто у нас в последнее время общий сбор случается, - прошептала Иллария подруге. Та пожала плечами и фыркнула.  
Магистр взошел на кафедру. Все обитатели монастыря были собраны и построены в Святилище. Посвященные, старшие ученики, младшие ученики со своими наставниками. Жрецы, паладины, чернокнижники, маги. В первом ряду магов - верховный наставник лорд Валендис, а рядом - его незаменимый секретарь, красавчик Нолдрис. И на руке у Нолдриса сияло кольцо. С большим темно-синим камнем. Таким же, как в венце и посохе у Магистра.  
Магистра аж передернуло. Он подлетел с Нолдрису и схватил его за руку.  
\- Откуда это у вас?  
Нолдрис слегка растерялся, но быстро пришел в себя.  
\- Милорд, это фамильная реликвия, она досталась мне от покойных родителей, - произнес он смиренно и почтительно.  
\- Негодяй! - воскликнул Магистр, - Вы смеете мне лгать?! Лорд Могард, допросите. Да так, чтобы мало не показалось!  
Могард взмахнул посохом и рядом с ним появилась Сайлио. Полуобнаженная, соблазнительная и с кнутом в руке.  
-Не беспокойтесь, раздевать не нужно. Этот кнут действует так, как будто на объекте нет никакой одежды, это особый кнут...  
Могард кивнул демонице, раздался свист кнута, Нолдрис завизжал:  
\- Ой, не надо, пожалуйста! Я больше не буду! Я перепутал… ошибся… оговорился… я не то имел в виду!  
\- Так откуда же у вас кольцо? – спросил Магистр, поджав губы.  
\- О, милорд, это подарок!  
\- Прекрасно. И от кого же?  
\- От… эээ… одного поклонника.  
\- Продолжайте.  
На этот раз крики продолжались целую вечность. Когда Магистр сказал «довольно», Нолдрис едва мог подняться. Нижняя часть его одеяния была мокрой и скверно пахла.  
\- Я еще раз спрашиваю вас, кто и когда подарил вам это кольцо. Еще одно слово лжи, и я прикажу замучить вас до смерти. Говорите.  
\- Милорд, я все расскажу, клянусь, всю правду, - еле слышно прошептал Нолдрис. – Только, пожалуйста, больше не надо, это так ужасно, я больше не вынесу. Кольцо мне дал Лианнель.  
\- Когда?  
\- Вчера вечером.  
\- Продолжайте, только не вздумайте лгать! Почему Лианнель дал вам это кольцо?  
\- О, нет, я не буду... Он дал мне его за то, что я поставил портал в их комнате, и он со своим мерзким орком сбежал.  
\- Как вы попали в их комнату? Я же наложил заклинание защиты даже на стены!  
\- Не знаю, милорд. Я прошел сквозь стену, в том месте, где раньше стоял шкаф. Шкаф был перевернут, за ним защиты не было…  
\- О, Свет! Какой же я глупец! – Магистр схватился за голову. - Действительно, я ведь кинул защиту поверх мебели! Кто же знал, что этот дикарь всю ее разнесет… Проклятье. Так, и куда же вы поставили им портал?  
\- В Даларан, милорд.  
\- Великолепно. Но вы ведь наверняка догадывались, что я не просто так их там запер. И что, помогая им бежать, вы совершаете предательство, не так ли? Так что же подвигло вас на это преступление?  
\- Это кольцо, милорд. Лианнель пообещал мне это кольцо. Это древнее кольцо Высокорожденных, на нем магические руны. Здесь написано, что тот, кто его носит, будет обладать силой, и не будет ему равных среди магов. А Лианнель его не может носить, ему велико, и вот он обещал его мне, если я помогу ему сбежать.  
\- Что? Магические руны? Дайте мне кольцо. – Магистр поискал глазами в толпе. – Подойди сюда, дитя.  
Перепуганный, дрожащий Этиль боком приблизился к Магистру.  
\- Не бойся, я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого. Ты ведь недавно в монастыре?  
\- Уже год, милорд.  
\- Изучаешь магию, не так ли?  
\- Да, милорд. Тайную магию, аркану. Мне очень нравится.  
\- Замечательно. Знаешь ли ты, что это за знаки и можешь ли их прочитать? Не бойся, если ты ошибешься, тебя не накажут.  
Этиль взял кольцо в ручонку и зашевелил губами.  
\- Милорд, это руны Высокорожденных, только не магические, а обычные, светские. Здесь написано «Двадцать седьмой выпуск академии Тал’Дерилл, Конрад Исле...»  
\- Ислендор, там стерлось. Ты прекрасно справился, ты умница и очень прилежный ученик. Вот тебе леденец, и можешь идти. Если хочешь, возвращайся в дортуар или классную комнату, здесь уже больше ничего интересного не будет.  
Этиль схватил конфету и бросился наутек.  
\- Вы слышали, неуч? - продолжал Магистр. - Это перстень выпускника академии. Когда-то существовала традиция по окончании курса всем выпускникам вручать такие сувениры. Когда Лианнель окончил начальную школу, его успехи так меня впечатлили, что я подарил ему свой перстень с пожеланиями превзойти своего наставника. Перед этим я, конечно же, хотел отдать кольцо в мастерскую, чтобы уменьшили размер и перебили надпись, но среди нынешних ювелиров не нашлось ни одного, кто бы взялся за эту работу. Секрет сплава, видите ли, давно утерян. Так что никакой силы в этом кольце нет, это просто украшение. Старинное, дорогое, но на него даже простейших чар не наложить. А чтобы стать великим магом, нужно знать хотя бы то, что знает ребенок после года обучения! А не бездельничать, не считать ворон на лекциях, не кляузничать, не плести интриг, и не позорить своего наставника! Собирайте свои вещи и убирайтесь немедленно вон! Я не желаю более вас здесь видеть. И благодарите Свет, что Лианнель не принес вам кучу экскрементов и не предложил их съесть, потому что они якобы волшебные. И никаких «но»! Лорд Валендис, простите, но с меня уже довольно! Я не желаю более миловать бедного сироту, я и так слишком долго и слишком на многое закрывал глаза, и вот к чему это привело. Вон! Чтобы через час этого несчастного тут не было.  
А кольцо оставьте себе. Может быть, оно действительно хоть чему-то вас научит.

\- Но это же надо! Как такое возможно? – Магистр ходил по кабинету, ломая руки. – Меня провели, как мальчишку, как последнего глупца! Негодяи! Они за все заплатят, клянусь, я из-под земли их достану!  
\- Милорд, не корите себя. Вас подвела лишь излишняя щепетильность. Как я уже говорил вам, не нужно было прекращать наблюдение. Ну и что с того, что они предались интимным ласкам? Более того, я уверен, что они сделали это лишь для отвода глаз, ведь ваша слабость, вы уж меня простите, известна всем. «Этот старый ханжа не выносит даже вида поцелуев»…  
\- Ах, я еще и старый ханжа? Великолепно. Ничего, я им устрою.  
Кому и что собирался устроить Магистр, осталось неизвестным, потому что дверь приоткрылась, и в щель просунулась голова испуганного дежурного.  
\- Милорд, простите, но там, у ворот вас спрашивают какие-то орки. Что прикажете делать?  
\- Прекрасно! У нас как раз тут возникла нехватка орков, проси скорее их сюда, - произнес Магистр крайне язвительно. 

В кабинете появились пятеро вооруженных орков в сияющей броне, шрамах, татуировках, жутких трофеях и с крайне недружелюбными лицами, то есть при полном параде. Один из них выступил вперед и отрекомендовался:  
\- Сержант Халток, именем Вождя. Лорд Ислендор, у вас неприятности.  
Магистр повел бровями.  
\- Представьте себе, сержант, я нисколько не удивлен. Я уже привык к тому, что, как только поблизости появляются орки, у меня тут же начинаются неприятности. Что на этот раз?  
\- Вы укрываете преступника, приговоренного к казни. Выдайте его немедленно или я вас арестую!  
\- Вот как? С чего же вы взяли, что я кого-то укрываю?  
Сержант протянул Магистру изрядно помятый лист пергамента.

_«Здравствуй, Крэгг! Это тебе пишет твой названный брат Таронг. Я жив и у меня все хорошо. Я живу в монастыре Ордена Хранителей вместе с Лианнелем, он передает тебе привет. Я не знаю, захочешь ли ты и дальше называть меня своим другом и братом, но я тебя не забыл и прошу только одно: не мсти за меня. Это мой путь, я сам его выбрал и не жалею ни о чем. Да пребудет с тобой сила.  
Таронг»_

\- Что ж, прекрасно написано, и даже без ошибок… Да, вы правы, орк по имени Таронг некоторое время находился здесь. И я даже рад был бы выдать вам его, но, увы – сейчас я не могу этого сделать. Вчера он сбежал отсюда вместе с моим секретарем. Сержант, прошу вас, не плюйте на ковер. Я могу вам сделать вот какое предложение: по моим сведениям, эти молодчики удрали в Даларан. Разумеется, я уже принял меры к их поимке, но, если вы меня опередите, я не расстроюсь. Более того, буду только рад и щедро награжу вас. Мне нужен Лианнель, живым и невредимым. Слышите - невредимым! Не бить, не калечить и по возможности не пугать – у мальчика слабое здоровье, испуг может быть ему опасен. Приведите его мне, и я осыплю вас золотом, а орка можете забрать и делать с ним все, что вам угодно. Вас это устроит? Замечательно. В таком случае я могу переправить вас в Даларан прямо сейчас. Вот вам рунный камень, он перенесет вас отсюда в Даларан и позволит вернуться обратно из любого места, где бы вы ни находились.

 ***

\- Малыш, все забываю тебя спросить, а что это за песню ты пел, помнишь, в самый первый день, как мы сюда пришли?  
\- А, это человеческая песня. Про капитана, который ушел в море и не вернулся. Она ужасно нравится человеческим девчонкам, а их в тот раз много было. Кстати, тебе тут еще не надоело?  
\- Сказать по правде – надоело. А что ты предлагаешь делать?  
\- Любовь моя, дело в том, что здесь становится небезопасно. Я вчера заметил двоих, и сильно они мне не понравились, очень уж похоже, что шпионили.  
\- Так может, прикончить? Покажи мне их, а я их ножиком аккуратненько, без шума.  
\- У-у, головорез ты мой кровожадный. А толку? Этих прирежешь, придут другие. Их все больше, и они все ближе. Надо отсюда сматываться. План такой: я скажу хозяину, что сегодня закончу пораньше, потому что приглашен выступать на частной вечеринке. Это, кстати, правда. Мы с тобой действительно приглашены на вечеринку к некоей даме по имени Монара. Она жрица, дренейка, и про нее ходит немало пикантных сплетен. Но, думаю, идти туда нам не стоит. В общем, пока я буду петь, найди мага и договорись, чтобы ждал нас у выхода из Стоков, нам нужен портал. Куда именно, на всякий случай не говори. Ну, и больше двадцати золотых не обещай. Мы, конечно, неплохо тут заработали, но это золото нам и самим еще пригодится. А то эти маги в последнее время совсем обнаглели, цены совершенно дикие дерут. Будет просить больше – обзови его как-нибудь пообиднее или стукни. Понял? И завтра мы будем уже далеко отсюда, мне уже не терпится посмотреть новые места.

Таронг побродил вокруг таверны и вскоре нашел премерзкого гоблина, который назвался магом и пообещал портал куда угодно, хоть в пасть Саргерасу, и всего за тридцать пять золотых. Таронг предложил бесплатно разбить ему всю морду, и гоблин согласился на двадцать.  
План удался на славу. Хозяин, услышав про вечеринку у госпожи Монары, сально хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. Лианнель закончил петь, откланялся, распрощался до завтра, послал публике несколько воздушных поцелуев, и они с Таронгом покинули таверну.  
Когда они подошли к арке, ведущей наверх, из темноты вынырнул гоблин. Правда, он снова попытался было завести разговор о том, что цены-то изменились, жизнь дорожает и двадцатка за портал это чистое ограбление, но Таронг поднес ему к носу кулак, и жалобы мигом смолкли. Гоблин вздохнул и сотворил портал.

Удивительно, сколько же на свете больших городов и до чего же они разные! Грозный Оргриммар, изящный Луносвет, величественный Даларан… 

Пока они жили в Даларане, Таронг несколько раз поднимался наверх. Ведь в лицо его никто не знал, а агенты Магистра искали двоих – орка и эльфа. На одинокого орка никто и не думал обращать внимания, тем более орков по Даларану разгуливало немало. Правда, в большинстве своем это были серьезные ребята, в хороших доспехах и с дорогим оружием, и на Таронга, в простой одежде и с обычным топором из лавки, порой оглядывались, но приставать никто и не думал. Здесь каждый ходит так, как хочет.  
Труднее всего было привыкнуть к тому, что и Орда, и Альянс спокойно существуют рядом, и никто ни на кого не пытается напасть. По улице, навстречу друг другу, могли спокойно идти человек и орк, тролль и дреней, гном и таурен. Они же могли вместе зайти в одну и ту же лавку, сидеть рядом в таверне или даже наперегонки вылавливать монетки из фонтана – местное модное развлечение. Правда, были в Даларане и отдельные кварталы Орды и Альянса, куда посторонних не пускали. Таронг как-то по незнанию сунулся было в дверь альянсовской таверны, и его оттуда выставили. Настойчиво, но мягко – не избили, не убили, а просто он оказался на улице с легким головокружением. Ну да и ладно, чего я там у вас не видел.

Ордынский же квартал Таронгу очень понравился. Кругом свои, никаких тебе людишек и гномов под ногами – Таронг уже знал, что эта мелкая пакость называется гномами, и нужно внимательно смотреть под ноги, чтобы на них не наступить. А, кстати, те странные человеки, от которых пахнет волком – тоже не совсем люди. Это гилнеасцы, воргены, оборотни. В таверны они, конечно, предпочитают заходить в человеческом облике, так удобнее есть и пить. Попробуй сунуть что-нибудь волчьей лапой в волчью пасть. А вот по улицам нередко расхаживали прямо так – огромные, горбатые волки на задних лапах и без хвоста. Жуть, да и только.

Но в ордынском квартале их не было. Зато там была прекрасная таверна «Грязное животное», которую держала здоровенная девица по имени Уда. Похоже, что она даже не маг’харка, а мок’наталка–полуогр, не бывают женщины орков такого роста. К тому же народ мок’натал обожает животных и предпочитает их общество любому другому, а у Уды были два огромных варга – Наргут и Руках. Они обычно целыми днями валялись на полу у входа и дремали, но если в таверне начиналась ссора или драка, Уда кричала, что на всех, кто сейчас же не заткнется, она спустит зверей. Спорщики сразу утихали, два варга это вам не шутки.

Ну, и еще много интересного было в Даларане – стройные белые башни, изящные статуи, памятник героям войны на центральной площади, где можно было посмотреть магическое видение, как Тирион Фордринг сразил Короля-Лича, да и вообще – сам город, парящий над землей на огромной высоте, разве не чудо? Ну, и конечно, Таронг несколько раз подходил к краю, чтобы посмотреть вниз – ну и высоко! Конечно же, малявка боится, такой высоты кто угодно испугается.  
А еще почему-то везде, кроме Оргриммара, землю покрывают камнем. Конечно, так меньше пыли, но шагать по земле все равно намного приятнее, чем по каменной мостовой.  
Таронг немного скучал по Оргриммару.

И вот теперь – Шаттрат. Правда, в темноте особенно ничего не разглядишь, ну да ладно, завтра утром посмотрим. Лианнель подошел к стражнику-дренею, и спросил дорогу в таверну.  
\- Опять петь будешь? – спросил Таронг.  
\- Нет. Здесь я петь не буду. Здесь нам не нужно светиться, пусть никто не знает, где мы. Пока что все думают, что мы в Даларане, ну, или что Монара нас куда-нибудь умыкнула. Пусть поищут. К тому же здесь и так полно своих артистов, теперь они будут выступать, а мы послушаем. Тем более, денег у нас полно – сейчас погуляем, как настоящие богачи. Закажем шикарный ужин и снимем лучшую комнату. А то от этой соломы я уже весь чешусь!

В таверне было светло и просторно, ужин был действительно вкусный. Пока они ели, на сцену вылез какой-то человек и начал что-то говорить. Лианнель сказал, что это называется «комик» и он рассказывает веселые истории, чтобы все смеялись. Таронг уже немного знал язык людей, но смешного ничего не нашел. Лианнель же, пока слушал, несколько раз хихикнул. Видимо, либо понимал лучше, либо от природы был более смешлив.  
А потом была, наконец, настоящая кровать. С чистыми простынями и мягкой периной. Лианнель с визгом запрыгнул на нее и блаженно растянулся. Таронг посмеялся над ним, но втайне согласился, что кровать намного лучше соломы.

Несколько дней они просто ничего не делали и валяли дурака. Гуляли, осматривали город. Лианнель знал Шаттрат намного хуже, чем Даларан, здесь он бывал не так часто. Орден Провидцев, как и остальные, находился в прекрасных отношениях с Магистром и Хранителями, но особо сближаться не рвался. Тем лучше – Лианнеля никто не узнавал, о его побеге не догадывались, и ловить его никто не собирался.  
Однако деньги быстро подошли к концу, а раздобыть их в городе было негде. Во всех тавернах действительно имелись свои артисты, знаменитости, и никому не известный бродячий бард был не нужен. Никакой мелкой работы почему-то тоже не находилось. Но Лианнель не падал духом, и заявил, что это даже хорошо – ведь они все равно собирались путешествовать по Запределью и посетить прародину орков – Награнд, так что и нечего больше в этом дурацком городе торчать. На последние монеты купили немного припасов в дорогу, два теплых плаща и лук со стрелами, чтобы Таронг мог охотиться.

Путешествовать отправились пешком. Прощай, удобная кровать, прощайте, фрукты и сладости. Как ни странно, Лианнель не ныл и не сетовал, и как-то довольно быстро привык спать на земле и есть то, что Таронгу удавалось подстрелить. А если охота была неудачной, то и собранными кореньями он довольствовался без ропота.

Награнд красивый. Немного похож на Степи, но попрохладнее. Простор, высокие травы, огромные деревья. Вот только местные жители оказались не так дружелюбны, как ожидал Таронг. Маг’хары, орки, не тронутые демонической скверной и сохранившие коричневый цвет кожи, со своим азеротским собратом не хотели даже разговаривать. А тем более – торговать или предлагать работу. Ну и ладно, подумал Таронг. Мы просто путешествуем и смотрим. Кстати, когда надоест бродяжничать, можно будет построить где-нибудь поблизости хижину и спокойно жить. Дичь тут есть, рыба в реке – тоже, только снасть бы раздобыть, но это – дело наживное. Эти коричневые задаваки рано или поздно привыкнут, можно будет и общаться понемногу. Так, выменять что-нибудь, а то и вообще - зачем они сдались.

Они обошли весь Награнд, посмотрели на роскошные водопады Трона Стихий, побывали у священной горы Ошу’гун, в которой живут духи предков всего народа орков, и даже один раз видели горного гронна, к счастью, издали. Потому что гронны, как известно, хоть и тупы, но весьма свирепы, а как отбиваться в одиночку от такой громадины, Таронг даже представить себе не мог.

*** 

День выдался особенно неудачным. Из всех последних отвратительных дней этот был каким-то отдельно гадким. Охота не ладилась уже давно, найти съедобных кореньев не удавалось, и оба путешественника сильно страдали от голода.  
Пару дней назад они проходили мимо какой-то маг’харской деревушки, на окраине угрюмый мужик чинил забор. Лианнель заявил, что сейчас он попробует кое-что своими методами, а Таронгу сказал не показываться. Подошел к мужику, пострелял глазами, похихикал и действительно выпросил кусок хлеба. Таронг страшно рассердился, обозвал Лианнеля публичной девкой и сказал, что, если ему угодно отдаваться всем подряд за еду, то он, Таронг, по крайней мере, жрать это не будет. Лианнель спрятал хлеб, Таронг через некоторое время остыл и долго извинялся, но к хлебу так и не притронулся. На следующий день Таронг ушел на охоту, вернулся снова ни с чем и сказал, что поймал двух ящериц и съел их сам, потому что знал, что малявка такое есть не станет. Так что свой хлеб он может с чистой совестью слопать. Лианнель послушался, съел хлеб, и только потом заметил, что ящериц-то здесь и не водится. Он потихоньку поплакал, стараясь, чтобы Таронг не заметил, не хотел расстраивать лишний раз.

К тому же, кажется, они заблудились - местность вокруг изменилось, потемнело, и зарядил дождь. Похоже, что это уже даже не Награнд, а какое-то бескрайнее болото. Кругом рос странный лес, состоящий из множества гладких стволов, резко расширявшихся кверху. Как грибы. А может, это и правда были грибы? Лес гигантских грибов, ну а чего в мире не бывает. Казалось бы, под грибами можно было бы прятаться от дождя, но под ними почему-то было тоже мокро и промозгло. Оставалось только тащиться, куда глаза глядят, проклиная судьбу и надеясь встретить хоть какое-нибудь укрытие.  
Лианнель чувствовал себя ужасно, хотя изо всех сил старался не подавать вида. Есть хотелось до невозможности, он уже согласился бы даже и на ящерицу, но их не было, только лягушки. Интересно, можно ли есть лягушек? Наверняка можно, если сварить или зажарить, но ведь костер здесь не разжечь — сыро и дров нет. А есть лягушку прямо так... Живой, что ли?… Фу… Впрочем, кроме лягушек тут бродили еще какие-то существа. Таронг подстрелил одно, но оказалось, что у них под кожей вместо мяса какая-то плотная слизь, настолько вонючая, что пробовать это есть они не решились.

Холод пробирал до костей, а больше всего Лианнель боялся, что он сейчас упадет от слабости, и Таронгу придется его нести, а ведь ему не лучше. Вот бы встретить хоть какое-нибудь жилье, хоть чуть-чуть отдохнуть и отогреться!  
Вдруг Таронг споткнулся и упал лицом вниз. Лианнель бросился к нему, подумав, что с ним, наверное, обморок от голода. Но это был не обморок. В спине у орка торчала стрела. Лианнель замер, и, как во сне, смотрел на фигуры, выходящие из-за стволов.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Лорд Ислендор, вот ваш эльф. Это тот, мы не ошиблись?  
\- Верно, это он. Но почему его несут на руках? Неужели вы его били?! Я ведь просил!  
\- Не, вы что. Даже не трогали! Он сам! Клянусь, не били! Мы дружка его подстрелили, а этот постоял-постоял такой над ним, и - хлоп прям в лужу, упал то есть. Ну, мы скорей его схватили, и к вам. Вроде живой, по крайней мере, только что еще дышал.  
\- Ах, вот в чем дело. Не беспокойтесь, в обмороки падать он и вправду большой мастер. Что ж, прекрасная работа, благодарю. Вот ваше золото. И еще, не угодно ли: у меня тут есть кое-что из оружия и экипировки. Посмотрите, может быть вам и вашим спутникам что-то подойдет.   
\- Спасибо, - ответил сержант Халток, и орки бросились рыться в куче оружия, принесенного кем-то в кабинет.  
Магистр слегка улыбнулся – до чего же все существа в Азероте подобны друг другу! Орки, люди, эльфы… Кому ни предложи разделить добычу, будет одно и то же. И вот снова: «о, это мне!» - «с фига ли тебе, у тебя по статам лучше» - «а нах тебе двуручка, ты ж в проте?» - «а мне на офф» - «тихо, не орите, ролл кидаем!»  
Не дошло бы до драки. Может, стражу позвать? Ладно, успеется. Сейчас главное – Лианнель.  
Эльф лежал без сознания на полу, мокрый насквозь и совершенно холодный, можно было даже подумать, что он умер и окоченел. Магистр взял его за руку, сотворил несколько заклинаний, Лианнель вздрогнул и открыл глаза.  
\- С возвращением, мой мальчик. Добро пожаловать домой, - сказал Магистр ровным голосом.  
\- О, милорд… где я? Что это? А где же Таронг? Милорд, его убили!  
\- Соболезную. Но, знаешь ли, я уже начинаю уставать от общения с орками. Сейчас ты подпишешь договор и отправишься в клетку, и там сможешь спокойно его оплакать.  
\- Ах ты, гадина! Так это твоих рук дело?! Мразь! Тварь! Куча навоза! – Лианнель разразился жуткой бранью. – Ничего я тебе не подпишу, подотрись своим договором! Слышал?! Хоть пытай меня, хоть что хочешь, делай – не подпишу! И жить я не буду, я с собой покончу в твоей поганой клетке, чтоб вы с твоим братцем подавились!  
\- Ох, ну и язык… Определенно компания орков не идет тебе на пользу – смотри, так и клыки скоро вырастут.   
Лианнель фыркнул почти по-орочьи и высказал пожелание, чтобы клыки выросли у Магистра в заднем отверстии. Магистр остался невозмутим.  
\- Кстати, насчет пыток - недурная идея. Лорд Могард, пожалуйста, зайдите ко мне с договором Лианнеля. Да, его поймали. Превосходно, жду вас. И еще… Сержант Халток! Скажите, вы действительно убили того орка?  
\- Ага, – буркнул Халток весьма нелюбезно. Он был зол и расстроен. Топор, который ему понравился, достался его товарищу. Честный дележ это честный дележ, отнять топор теперь нельзя, вот зараза, тьфу. – Сейчас вернемся туда, башку ему отрежем и командиру отнесем, в знак того, что мы выполнили задание. Разрешите идти?  
Лианнель вскрикнул.  
\- Подождите, - сказал Магистр. – Дело в том, что он все-таки член нашего Ордена, хоть и орк, хоть и преступник. А у нас не принято бросать тела наших послушников неизвестно где, да еще и без головы. Давайте сделаем так: вы принесете его тело сюда. Целиком, голову не трогайте. Мы похороним его здесь, по нашему обряду. А вместо его головы я дам вам письмо к вашему командиру. Мое слово еще кое-что значит в Азероте, так что он не усомнится в том, что вы действительно выполнили задание, нашли Таронга и убили его. И за это я удвою вашу награду и дам вам, сержант, другой топор, намного лучше этого.  
Халток зыркнул на обладателя нового топора и сказал:  
\- Ладно, годится.  
Раскрылся портал, и орки удалились – сначала воодушевленный сержант, потом несколько подавленные его подчиненные. Последний уходящий проворчал «вот, блин, как же они любят в одно и то же место по сто раз гонять…»   
Явился Могард и поприветствовал Лианнеля словами «О, кого я вижу!». Лианнель обругал и его, впрочем, тоже нисколько не смутив. 

Тем временем отряд сержанта Халтока выбрался из портала. Сержант шагал впереди, остальные четверо несли на плаще тело Таронга. Лианнель при виде этого осел на пол и завыл. Завыл так протяжно, безумно и жутко, что даже бравые орки сразу как-то спали с лица, торопливо похватали обещанные награды и поспешили убраться восвояси.  
\- Ну, вот и прекрасно, - Магистр, казалось, даже внимания не обратил на Лианнеля и его кошмарный вой. – Сейчас посмотрим, что тут у нас. Ага, стрела в сердце, умер недавно. Ничего сложного. Могард, будьте любезны, выдерните стрелу. Благодарю. Итак…  
Магистр воздел руки, призвал силу Света и направил сияющий поток на мертвого орка. Таронг фыркнул, поднялся и сел.   
\- Ух ты, это где это мы? Малыш, ты чего орешь-то?  
Лианнель бросился к Таронгу и прекратил выть. Таронг огляделся.  
\- Ничего себе. Поймали, значит?  
\- Любовь моя, это они, эти сволочи, они приказали убить тебя!   
\- Ну, предположим, у них не вышло…  
\- Одну минутку, Таронг, - вмешался Магистр. – Убивать тебя никто не приказывал, это была личная инициатива сержанта Халтока. А я тебя только что воскресил. Увы, тебе придется все же провести остаток жизни в башне, служа залогом примерного поведения господина Лианнеля. Видеться я вам позволю, но не много и не часто – а то очень уж вы становитесь изобретательны в обществе друг друга. А теперь, Лианнель, ты подпишешь договор, по которому ты передаешь себя в мое полное распоряжение и становишься моим собственным демоном-прислужником.  
\- Хрен тебе по всей роже! – ответил Лианнель и воинственно дернул ушами.  
\- Молодец, малявка! – сказал Таронг.  
\- Ну, что же… Напрасно, конечно. Ведь, так или иначе, ты его подпишешь, но сколько перед этим придется вынести… Лорд Могард, приступайте.  
Лианнель снова оказался в кругу призыва демонов, а Таронг – в невидимых цепях, не дававших пошевелиться. 

Могард призвал Сайлио. Демоница склонила голову, кивнула, подошла к Лианнелю, щелкнула кнутом… Лианнель зажмурился, изо всех сил сжал зубы, прокусил губу до крови, но все-таки не выдержал и вскрикнул.  
Сайлио остановилась.  
\- Все равно не подпишу! Можешь меня хоть до смерти замучить!  
\- О, нет, мой юный друг, - сказал Могард. - Я вовсе не собираюсь мучить тебя. Это была лишь небольшая демонстрация того, что предстоит твоему возлюбленному до тех пор, пока ты не подпишешь этот пергамент.   
Лианнель побледнел, а Таронг изловчился и плюнул на пол.  
\- Не подписывай им ни хрена. Мучить он меня будет, ха. Пусть попробует, инквизитор недоделанный.  
\- Ты пытался оскорбить меня, орк? Тебе это не удалось. Кстати сказать, я весьма доделанный, как ты выражаешься, инквизитор. Правда, всех деталей моей биографии тебе лучше не знать, но ремесло инквизитора мне, к твоему несчастью, вполне знакомо.   
Бич снова засвистел. Лианнель закрыл глаза, но вроде ничего особенного не услышал и открыл обратно.  
\- Ну и чего, а пытки-то будут? – спросил Таронг ехидно, - а то уже как-то скучно. Доделанный, курам на смех. Тьфу.   
\- Могард, в чем дело? Вы потерпели неудачу? Я, признаться, удивлен, – сказал Магистр.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, милорд. Никаких неудач. Орки, безусловно, более выносливы и менее чувствительны к боли, а этот к тому же еще и геройствует. Конечно, было бы занятно его сломать, заставить кричать, молить о пощаде и все такое. Это возможно, при грамотном подходе ломаются и не такие. Но я не хочу отнимать у вас столько времени. Ведь искусство инквизитора заключается не в том, чтобы причинить испытуемому страдания, а в том, чтобы получить результат. И сейчас я его вам предоставлю, буквально через пару минут. Лианнель, а ты знаешь, что у меня в рукаве? Ну, конечно, нет, откуда тебе это знать. Вот, посмотри-ка. Это кинжал. Но он не простой. Он умеет летать.  
Могард вытащил из рукава тонкий стилет, который действительно поднялся в воздух и подлетел к Таронгу.  
\- А еще он умеет не только летать, но и втыкаться.  
Кинжал вонзился Таронгу в плечо. Кровь заструилась, закапала на пол. Лианнель всхлипнул.  
\- Ты видел это, демон? А еще мой кинжал очень хорошо умеет избавлять всяких там, к примеру, орков от всяких лишних частей тела. Сначала я выколю ему глаза. Сперва правый глаз, а после левый. Потом отрежу уши, потом пальцы, потом еще что-нибудь… Ты ведь все равно будешь любить его даже таким, правда? И он тебя будет любить. Всем сердцем. Сердце я ему оставлю. Так что взгляни в последний раз в его глаза, и приступим.  
Кинжал медленно, очень-очень медленно поплыл вверх и поднялся к лицу Таронга.  
\- Нет! Стой! Убери! – завизжал Лианнель. Потом сглотнул и прошептал - Я подпишу…  
Могард протянул руку, кинжал лег в его ладонь и исчез в рукаве.   
\- Ну, вот и отлично. Вот тебе пергамент, вот перо. Вот здесь - твое имя и капля крови.  
Лианнеля освободили из круга, и он подошел к столу Магистра. Его шатало, колени подгибались, и ему пришлось ухватиться за стол, чтобы не упасть. Перо дрожало в руке и вывести свое имя стоило немалых трудов. И капля крови. О, вот бы сейчас меч или нож, чтобы пронзить себе сердце и упасть мертвым. Пусть упьются моей кровью, проклятые убийцы. Нет. Не выйдет. Сил не хватит. Не дадут. Все кончено, все пропало. Кровь, как же ее добыть? Ах, да, конечно. Лианнель провел пальцем по прокушенной губе и коснулся пергамента. Хватит ли этого? Свиток вспыхнул ярко-красным светом. Хватило.  
\- Вот и все в порядке. Теперь ты - собственность господина Магистра и принадлежишь ему полностью.- Могард потер руки.  
\- Милорд, - зашептал Лианнель еле слышно, силы покидали его, - умоляю вас, позвольте мне… попрощаться хотя бы… залечить ему рану, ведь ему же больно… несколько минуток… прошу вас… простите, что я обзывался, я не хотел…  
\- Конечно, дитя мое. Я вовсе не такое чудовище, каким ты меня считаешь. Таронг, сейчас я уберу цепи. Прошу тебя - без глупостей, это бесполезно.  
Таронг кивнул. Лианнель рванулся к Таронгу и упал ему на грудь.  
\- Любимый, прости…  
\- Да брось, малыш, все нормально. Ну, подписал и подписал, мало ли. Это не беда. Ведь мы оба живы, а пока мы живы, еще ничего не потеряно, помнишь? Это ведь ты мне говорил.  
\- Да, говорил...  
\- Вот и правильно. Мы живы, а значит, ты сможешь придумать что-нибудь. Ведь ты мой гениальный ушастый стратег, правда? Да и брось ты эти царапины, сами заживут.  
Лианнель промолчал, отвечать он уже не мог.  
\- Слышь, Магистр... то есть, в смысле, милорд... Можно я его отнесу? Куда там надо, в подвал или где ты его держать будешь? Ему плохо, он сам не дойдет. Я клянусь, я всем святым в этом мире клянусь - ничего не сделаю, не нападу, не убегу, просто отнесу. Можно?  
\- Нет, Таронг, этого я тебе позволить не могу, прости. Не беспокойся, я вижу, что ему плохо, и я немедленно распоряжусь, чтобы о нем позаботились должным образом. Идти его никто никуда не заставит, отнесем на носилках. А ты отправляйся пока в свою камеру, тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть.

Таронг оглядел камеру. Ничего, уютно. Кровать, стол, стул. Шкаф с книгами, ну надо же. Хотя, действительно, а что еще тут делать до конца жизни-то? Только книжки читать. Сфера на полке — во! Может, с малявкой получится поговорить?  
\- Даже и не пытайся, - прозвучал в ответ голос Магистра. - Это не совсем та сфера, к которой ты привык. Разговаривать ты сможешь только со мной. И еще – твоя камера экранирована от Источника, так что никаких заклинаний в ней творить нельзя. Но в то же время ты, сколько хочешь, сможешь ругаться, проклинать и поминать демонов безо всяких последствий. Как видишь, любое обстоятельство имеет две стороны. Что же касается Лианнеля, то с ним все в порядке. Если хочешь, я могу попробовать показать тебе его. Хочешь?  
\- Конечно! В смысле, покажи, пожалуйста.  
\- Хорошо. Смотри в сферу и постарайся помолчать, не усложняй мне и без того очень нелегкое дело.  
Таронг уставился в шар. Сначала ничего не было, просто стеклянный шар, как обычно, а потом что-то изменилось, и он увидел. Не глазами, а, как смотрят сны или воспоминания, где-то внутри — увидел комнату. Их комнату, ту, в которой они жили с малявкой... а, нет. Почти, да не совсем. Эта чуть поменьше и в ней нет окна. А все остальное точно такое же — и стол, и кровать, и комод, и зеркало, и даже на столике возле кровати ваза с яблоками. Такая же, как была, то есть, такая же, как те две, что были. Первую расколотил малявка, когда приревновал Таронга к Авилинн, а вторую Таронг разбил в ночь перед побегом. И вот это третья. И малявка в своей кровати, обложенный подушками, закутанный, что-то пьет из чашки... Во, это они отлично сообразили. Ему сейчас в самый раз чего-нибудь горячего попить. И поесть бы еще. Его накормить-то хоть додумались?   
\- Безусловно, - ответил Магистр. – Его накормили, переодели, уложили в постель, и его осмотрел лекарь. С ним ничего страшного, просто он сильно устал, вымок, замерз и перенервничал. Отдохнет и будет в полном порядке. К тебе я тоже отправил прислужника с горячей едой и сухой одеждой, тебе ведь тоже нужно поесть и отогреться. Как я понимаю, вам приходилось нелегко? Свобода, как видишь, тоже имеет две стороны… Таронг, поверь мне, я прекрасно к тебе отношусь, и мне бы не хотелось обходиться с тобой дурно. Но это как раз одно из тех нелегких решений, когда приходится чем-то жертвовать ради чего-то большего. Я могу лишь постараться, чтобы ты ни в чем не испытывал нужды, за исключением, сам понимаешь… Меры безопасности соблюдать необходимо. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, говори тут же, я не откажу.   
Магистр умолк, видение исчезло.   
Дверь в камеру открылась, и вошел… вошла… вошло нечто. Нечто в сером балахоне с капюшоном, закрывающим лицо. Ученик Могарда? Нет, не может быть, они ходят в фиолетовом, а не в сером. Скорее всего, это все же парень, потому как эльфийки крови не бывают такого роста.   
Пока Таронг гадал, парень молча поставил на стол несколько тарелок и большую кружку, положил на кровать сверток и вышел.   
Есть хотелось кошмарно, а еда пахла так вкусно, что даже голова закружилась. В кружке дымилось что-то горячее. Таронг взял кружку и отхлебнул. Ага, это та самая штука, которая называется «глинтвейн» - кипяченое вино с фруктами и пряностями. Блаженное тепло полилось по всему телу. Стало так хорошо, что он как-то даже обо всем забыл. Даже о том, что его только что поймали, убили, пытали и бросили в одиночную камеру до конца жизни. Таронг с жадностью съел вкусный ужин, сбросил грязную, сырую одежду, завернулся в теплое одеяло и сладко заснул на мягкой постели. Неволя тоже имеет две стороны, да.

Таронг проспал целый день, а, может, два дня, или даже три. Иногда он просыпался от того, что заходил все тот же молчаливый тип в сером и приносил еду. Странно, ведь дежурные должны вроде бы меняться, а этот один и тот же. Точно не разные парни в одинаковой одежде – у этого на правой руке был небольшой шрам возле мизинца. На попытки заговорить тип не обращал внимания. Может, он глухонемой? Конечно, можно было бы расспросить Магистра, но Таронг решил, что все-таки, они, наверное, теперь враги, так что без крайней надобности к Магистру он не полезет.  
Отоспавшись за все полубессонные бродячие ночи, отогревшись и отъевшись, Таронг принялся исследовать камеру. За окном было небо. И ничего, кроме неба, потому что окно было узкое, а стена толстая и выглянуть так, чтобы увидеть, что внизу, было невозможно. Еще невозможнее было бы из него вылезти, застрянешь же. Ну и ладно. Зато в книжном шкафу обнаружились истинные богатства. Новенькие, кем-то тщательно переписанные с глиняных табличек на пергамент древние маг’харские легенды, еще целая куча исторических текстов: войны, народы, великие правители и полководцы разных стран и миров, и все, что интересно, на орочьем языке. Оланд, что ли, сокровищами поделился? Спасибо ему. Жалко, что лично сказать не получится. Или, может, это серое чучело не немое, а просто ему разговаривать со мной запретили? Как придет, попрошу передать.

Серое чучело просьбу выслушало и кивнуло. Ага, ну, даже если и немое, то хотя бы не глухое и соображает. Таронг спросил, не сможет ли оно передать письмо кому-нибудь из монастыря. Чучело покачало головой. Так, переписываться нельзя. Ну, еще бы. Магистр ведь до смерти боится, что мы с малявкой придумаем, как отсюда удрать, станет он разрешать мне переписываться.   
Удрать… Хорошо сказано – удрать. Вот только куда тут удирать-то? В Даларане нам пришлось прятаться в крысиных норах, в Запределье мы чуть не подохли с голоду и нас выследили… Сержант Халток. Неужели тот Халток, с заставы? Уже и сержант, вот молодец. Да без разницы, хоть бы и тот самый. Бежать все равно некуда – не один, так другой Халток найдется, жадный до денег и подарков. Разве что в Нордскол куда-нибудь, в неприступные снежные горы, где никто не живет, потому что жить там невозможно. И околеть там свободными от голода и холода. Неужели во всем мире, на всем белом свете нет места, где нас оставили бы в покое?

Наконец, пришел малявка. Вбежал, повис на шее, зацеловал, распищался, расплакался… Не плачь, маленький, все еще будет хорошо. Обязательно будет, я знаю. У нас, орков, чутье звериное. Оно не подводит. Ты-то сам как?  
\- Я… Ну как я. Клетка только называется клеткой, это такая же комната, как у нас была. Могард ставит надо мной разные эксперименты, испытывает мои способности. Говорит, что демонического во мне не очень много, но он хочет попытаться это развить. Ему, видишь ли, интересно, что получится. И ты знаешь – получается! Вот помнишь, как я на тебя наслал… Вот тогда, на заставе, я так тебя хотел, что у меня это случайно получилось, я сам не понял, как. А это можно делать произвольно, и я почти уже научился!  
\- Постой, ты это кого там соблазняешь, Могарда, что ли?  
\- Ой, нет, конечно! Его соблазнишь, как же – он весь в защитных амулетах с головы до ног. На манекенах тренируюсь, не бойся. Стал бы я еще кого-то соблазнять, мне кроме тебя никто не нужен. Правда, не сомневайся. А еще мне разрешают общаться с другими демонами. Они забавные. Непривычные такие, но интересно. О, знаешь, я ведь говорил с Сайлио. Она знает мою мать! Она рассказывала, что моя мать до сих пор служит моему отцу. Он жив, и, представь себе, сбежал отсюда! Когда его заточили в темницу, ведь посвященных выгонять нельзя, и его заперли в башню, а он взял и сбежал через Круговерть Пустоты! Об этом никто не знает, кроме Магистра и Могарда. Я постараюсь выяснить, как это можно сделать, и мы тоже отсюда смоемся.  
\- А куда ж мы смоемся-то? Если уж нас в Запределье поймали, то где же прятаться?  
\- О, не все так просто. Ведь миров множество. Азерот и остатки Дренора это далеко не все, куда можно удрать. Ведь Элистриана, заметь, не поймали до сих пор. Сайлио говорила, что он сейчас живет в каком-то мире, где, представляешь себе, нет ни орков, ни эльфов, ни гномов, а одни только люди. И магии там у них нет, и даже драконов нет, а передвигаются там все на машинах, вроде гоблинских, но не гоблинских, потому что гоблинов там тоже нет!  
\- Да ну, брось, не может такого быть.  
\- Я тоже думаю, что она, наверное, что-то напутала.   
\- Конечно, напутала. Как это может быть, что даже гоблинов нет? Уж чего-чего, а эта-то дрянь везде есть.  
\- Скорее всего. Но это мелочи. Если туда можно удрать так, что нас не поймают, мы это сделаем. Чем я хуже отца? Только тем, что знаю меньше. Ну, так это дело поправимое. Могард мне разрешает заказывать любые книги из библиотеки, так что я со временем разберусь. Поцелуй меня еще… Я так по тебе соскучился… Иди поближе…  
\- Малыш, я тоже дико соскучился и ужасно тебя хочу, но я не могу, когда этот на нас пялится. Противно – мы что, скотина на случке? Тьфу.  
\- Да ну, брось! Никто уже давно не пялится. Ты же его знаешь, он давно уже заплакал и убежал! Или вовсе в обмороке лежит, ну давай…  
В этот раз Таронг все-таки не решился. Но где-то на третьем или четвертом свидании все же сдался – ну, действительно, даже если этот и не убежал и в обморок не упал, то и пусть себе смотрит, и чтоб у него глаза лопнули!

Но Магистр не убежал, не упал в обморок, и у него даже не лопнули глаза. С самого первого раза он непрерывно следил за всем, что происходило в камере Таронга, со страхом и замиранием сердца – что же будет, если сейчас начнется вот это, то самое, и что же делать? Наблюдение прекращать нельзя, хватит уже и одного раза – так глупо попался. Но что же – смотреть на это все?  
Страшное «то самое» так и не начиналось, и Магистр даже начал тешить себя надеждой – вдруг и не начнется вовсе? Может ведь быть так, что они настолько чисты и непорочны, что их отношения не заходят дальше поцелуев и объятий? Ведь кто сказал, что супружеская пара обязательно должна предаваться плотским утехам дни и ночи напролет? Например, если бы случилось так, что у самого Магистра была бы супруга, он ни за что не стал бы унижать ни ее, ни себя столь непотребным занятием, так чем же они хуже?  
Надежда прожила недолго, и крах ее поверг Магистра в шок. То, что он увидел, своей непристойностью превзошло все его ожидания. Магистр попытался отвести глаза и не смотреть на этот ужас, но это ему почему-то не удалось. Его словно поразило каким-то неведомым заклятием, он никак не мог оторваться от мерзкого зрелища. Когда же все, наконец, закончилось, он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым, измученным и обессиленным.

\- Ах, как же хорошо… Я так тебя люблю.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, малыш.   
\- А можно, я попрошу тебя кое о чем?  
\- Мм?  
\- Пожалуйста, запомни одну вещь: я люблю тебя. Очень. Что бы ни случилось, что бы ни произошло, даже самое страшное или грязное, помни: я люблю только тебя, и всегда буду любить, мое сердце навеки отдано одному тебе. Помни об этом всегда, хорошо?  
\- Малыш, что с тобой? Ты к чему это все?  
\- Просто так. Кстати, у меня есть отличный план. Скоро мы отсюда удерем.

_Из дневника Лианнеля.  
Наверное, напрасно я ему сказал, теперь он будет думать, к чему это я, и, чего доброго, догадается. Конечно, нельзя допускать, чтобы он узнал, он не поймет, никогда не поймет. Да я и сам бы рад этого не делать, но что же делать еще, если мне не дано другого оружия? Таронг может драться топором и кулаками, у Могарда есть его проклятия, порча и подвластные демоны, у Магистра – сила Света, у Валендиса – огненные шары, ледяные стрелы и тайная магия. А у суккуба есть только умение очаровывать. Я просто буду сражаться тем, что дано мне природой. Это не измена._


	17. Глава 16

Магистр стал плохо спать, сделался раздражительным и нервным, и от этого еще более рассеянным. Теперь секретари у него менялись ежедневно, а то и чаще – либо сбегали, не выдержав капризов и придирок, либо он выгонял их сам – за полную неспособность сделать хоть что-то путное своими кривыми руками. И вот настал день, когда оказалось, что вместо последнего изгнанного никчемного бездельника прислать уже некого. Магистр в сердцах заявил, что, раз нет достойных, то без недостойных он и сам обойдется, но тут же обнаружил, что не может найти даже очиненного пера, хотя вроде бы вчера их было не меньше дюжины. Это было совершенно невозможно вынести.

Магистр пришел в отчаяние, зачем-то вызвал Могарда и накричал на него, чем почему-то нисколько не удивил. Могард выслушал всю брань и жалобы, а потом предложил отпускать Лианнеля во второй половине дня. Вечером он все равно не нужен, потому что начинаются лекции для старшего курса, так пускай и займется привычным делом. Заодно это немного взбодрит его, а то он в последнее время что-то расхандрился.  
Магистр испугался - как они смогут смотреть друг другу в глаза после всего, что он видел? Что ему сказать? Как держать себя с ним? Нет, нельзя, конечно же, нельзя соглашаться. Но... как же тогда отказать? А вдруг, тогда Могард обо всем догадается? О нет, только не это. Пусть лучше уж...  
\- Да, Могард, это было бы прекрасно. Пришлите его ко мне сегодня же.  
О, Свет, ведь я смогу это выдержать...

Но что это? Это не Лианнель. Это какой-то бледный призрак, мрачный и молчаливый. Что с ним случилось? Глаза опущены, губы сжаты, ни слова, ни взгляда, ни улыбки...  
Лианнель привычно и ловко навел порядок в кабинете, нашел все пропавшие документы, письма, черновики и рукописи. Он нашел даже злосчастные перья, которые как-то оказались в шкафу с архивами, и разложил все по местам. Все стало удобно, под рукой и ничего не терялось. На все слова благодарности ответил лишь легким поклоном. Магистр отпустил его, не в силах более выносить этого зрелища.

В ту ночь Магистр так и не смог заснуть, его одолело странное душевное смятение. Что же это? Что случилось? Где тот прежний мальчик – пылкий, искренний, чувствительный? Где это дитя с лучистыми глазами и серебристым смехом? Что же с ним сделал этот чернокнижник… Нет! Не чернокнижник тому виной. Это я. Я ведь знал, кому его доверяю, я знал, что он сотворит. Я знал, что это нежное дитя обожает солнце, цветы, сладости, музыку и своего отвратительного зеленого дружка. Я должен был догадаться, что с ним будет, если его лишить всего этого. И что же теперь делать? Неужели это навсегда, неужели этот цветок увял безвозвратно и ему больше не суждено стать прежним?

\- Лианнель, ты, должно быть, устал?  
\- Нет, милорд.  
\- Может быть, ты голоден? Хочешь яблоко или шоколаду?  
\- Нет, милорд, благодарю, ничего не нужно.  
\- Что же с тобой? Ты, наверное, очень скучаешь по своему другу? Хорошо. Я разрешаю тебе посещать его в любой вечер, когда ты захочешь, и оставаться у него до утра!  
Но что это? Где же восторг, благодарности, слезы? Где хотя бы улыбка?  
\- Благодарю вас, милорд.  
\- Да что же это? Что с тобой случилось? Что мне сделать, чтобы ты… перестал быть таким? Улыбнись, улыбнись же!  
Лианнель поднял голову и, наконец, улыбнулся. Но так хищно и жутко, что у Магистра внутри все оборвалось и задрожало.  
\- Что сделать? Ха. Поцелуйте меня, милорд.  
\- Что ты сказал? – Магистр не поверил своим ушам, должно быть, ослышался. О, Свет, сделай, чтобы я ослышался…  
Лианнель шагнул к Магистру и положил ему руки на плечи. Заглянул в глаза, да так глубоко, что Магистр весь обмер.  
\- Я сказал: «поцелуйте меня, милорд». Я хочу, чтобы вы меня поцеловали.  
\- Да как ты смеешь?!  
\- Очень просто смею. Я ведь ваш раб, и мой долг – исполнять ваши желания. Все. Даже те, в которых вы боитесь себе признаться. Поцелуйте же меня, милорд.  
\- Что?! Наглец! Бесстыдник! Немедленно пошел вон!  
\- Безусловно, сейчас уже ухожу. Но перед этим скажите мне: долго ли вы собираетесь еще так мучиться, а главное – зачем? Сколько можно мечтать обо мне, видеть меня во сне, ласкать себя, думая о…  
\- Что?! Да как ты… я вовсе не…  
\- Ах, вы этого не делаете? Ну и очень зря. Впрочем, неважно. Зачем это все, когда я вот он, здесь, перед вами. И я готов утолить вашу страсть – просто протяните руки и возьмите меня. Обнимайте, целуйте, ласкайте, обладайте мною, как вам угодно. Идите же ко мне, я хочу вас…  
\- Что за вздор! С чего ты взял, что я…  
\- Ах, вы вовсе не хотите ничего подобного? Милорд, вы же мужчина. Ваше тело выдает вас. Сначала наденьте штаны поплотнее, а уж потом и врите, а то все видно.  
Магистр отшатнулся и закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Убирайся вон сейчас же, - наконец, смог он произнести, но получилось как-то совсем неубедительно.  
\- Уже убираюсь, раз вы настаиваете. Только мне кажется, что перед этим вам следует кое-чему научиться. Я сейчас все расскажу и уйду, и вам станет чуть легче. Это невинная забава мальчиков всех возрастов, хорошо помогает расслабиться. Да-да, именно то, чего вы не делаете. Берете рукой себя вот прямо там… Да не шарахайтесь, я не трогаю. Сам. Держать примерно так же, как вы держите посох. И двигаете руку вверх-вниз. При этом представляя себе что-нибудь приятное. Например: вот подходит к вам этот грязный развратник Лианнель, и говорит: «О, милорд, поцелуйте меня и возьмите меня, я так вас хочу!». А вы ему: «А ну, пошел вон, наглец и бесстыдник!». А он, такой: «Ага, щаз, уже пошел!», а сам берет и снимает платье. А под платьем он совсем голый…  
Магистр почувствовал какое-то движение, будто бы по его рукам скользнула ткань. Он убрал руки от лица – только посмотреть в чем дело!  
И увидел.  
Лианнель стоял перед ним совершенно обнаженный и ослепительно прекрасный в своей сияющей наготе.  
Остатки разума покинули Магистра.

*** 

В окно светила луна. Лианнель соскользнул с кровати, томно потянулся и подошел к зеркалу.  
Аккуратная спальня Магистра сейчас больше всего напоминала поле боя – все, что можно было уронить, перевернуть и опрокинуть, было перевернуто, опрокинуто и уронено. Точно, поле битвы. И, как и на каждом поле битвы, имеется и поверженный противник, и гордый победитель – на растерзанной кровати мертвым сном спал Магистр, лицом вниз, волосы по подушке, как упал, так и заснул.  
Да.  
Ну, а победитель – ха, вот он я. Ну, кто тут у нас красавчик и умничка? Малявка Лили у нас красавчик и умничка. Все получилось в лучшем виде, как и задумано. Укатал до отключки. Ничего, спите, милорд, отдыхайте, набирайтесь сил. Силы вам еще понадобятся, ох, как понадобятся… Ну, а вообще даже не так уж все и плохо. Думал – будет противно, придется терпеть и притворяться. Однако очень даже ничего, даже приятно. Ну, слегка. Конечно, куда ему до Таронга… Ах, Таронг… Вот бы сейчас к нему, и лечь рядом, и голову на грудь, и обнять… И разрешение ведь получено, можно идти… Но нельзя. У орков тонкий нюх, сразу все учует и поймет. И такое будет, что – ой, лучше даже не думать. Ничего, потерплю пока. Сейчас собраться и просто уйти к себе. Вот и все. Так, а одежда моя где? Да в кабинете же. Мы и там все перевернули, но ничего, найду. Все, спокойной ночи, милорд. Я, наконец, убрался вон, как вы и изволили приказать.  
Лианнель оделся и тихонько ушел.

В окно светило солнце. Прямо в лицо. Ах, какое утро! Магистр чувствовал себя изумительно – он прекрасно выспался и ему снились дивные сны. Вот только солнце почему-то мешает, наверное, вчера я забыл занавесить окно. Почему же я не занавесил окно? Вчера. О, нет… вчера… Свет небесный, всемогущий, что же я вчера натворил!  
Магистр подскочил на кровати и схватился за сердце.  
Что же делать теперь? Какой ужас. Все кончено. Свет не прощает подобных вещей. Нарушивший обет не может больше быть верховным жрецом. Никогда больше не взойти на алтарь, да что там - и в Святилище даже лучше вообще не заходить. Минутная слабость – и все, прощай вся жизнь! Какой позор. Какая мерзость. Как я мог такое совершить? И что же делать?  
Бежать. Немедленно бежать. Куда-нибудь далеко, подальше от этого позора и кошмара, о, как это возможно… Бежать. Отшельничество. Самобичевание каждый день, до изнеможения. Заслужил, ничтожный слабый червь! А мальчишке сказать… А кстати, где мальчишка?  
\- Лианнель! Лианнель, иди сюда, нам нужно поговорить.

Вот так история. Его нет. Ни в спальне, ни в кабинете. Он… да-да, он ушел. Как он мог уйти? Куда же? О, не иначе, к своему проклятому орку! Грязный развратник! Мало показалось, за добавкой отправился? Какая гадость! Или… А вдруг ему... не понравилось? Ну, еще бы – орк молод, силен… Ну, привлекательность его, конечно, спорна, но…  
Магистр бросился к зеркалу и уставился на свое отражение, как будто впервые себя увидел. Да, уже не молод, но сохранился вполне неплохо, и на вид... Лицо-то уж точно выглядит приятнее этой звериной морды с клыками. А вот фигура… Нда.

Эльфы от природы худощавы, к тому же Магистр в еде был воздержан, как и во всем остальном, так что до сих пор сохранил юношескую стройность. Но как же это все не похоже на орка, на эту гору мускулов! Может быть, ну, гимнастика там… или попросить у леди Авилинн уроков фехтования, упражнения с мечом хорошо развивают плечевой пояс… Ах, нет, бесполезно! Не стоит себя обманывать, никакими уроками орка не догнать… Даже самого жалкого замухрышку из племени орков не догнать, не то, что Таронга. И этот испорченный юнец сейчас с ним! Можно заглянуть в сферу и полюбоваться, как они мило спят в обнимку. Я ведь сам ему разрешил, и, конечно же, он сразу туда умчался! Нет, надо собраться с силами и посмотреть. Чтобы уж наверняка. Убедиться. Он там, он точно там... И что же делать? Казнить обоих! Пусть я больше и не жрец, но я еще пока что Верховный Магистр и глава ордена. Прикажу казнить. Самой жестокой и чудовищной казнью… Так. Довольно. Нужно собраться, взять сферу и заглянуть.  
Магистр протянул руку к сфере, зажмурил глаза, сжал ее… И бросил на пол. Звонко брызнули осколки.

Нет. Это невозможно. У меня сейчас разорвется сердце. А это что еще? Кто там стучит? Какой еще, к демонам, дежурный? Какая еще лекция? Ах да, лекция. К демонам лекцию! Отмените. Замените. Я болен. Я никуда не пойду. Никаких лекций…

Магистр упал на кровать. О, какая пытка – подушка еще пахнет духами Лианнеля. Здесь, на этой кровати, вчера… Ах, не сметь вспоминать, что случилось вчера! Как же было хорошо... Нет! Нужно срочно успокоиться, чтобы не сойти с ума. Что-нибудь принять... Например, сильного яду! Магистр застонал.  
\- Милорд, доброе утро! Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Магистр поднял голову. Перед ним стоял Лианнель. Такой же, как раньше, такой же, как всегда – в чистеньком белом платье, аккуратный и улыбчивый. Как будто ничего не случилось. Магистр тут же забыл все, что хотел сказать, и пролепетал только:  
\- Где ты был? Почему ты ушел?  
\- Но, милорд…  
\- Какой я тебе еще «милорд» после… всего, что было! Называй меня по имени… Меня зовут Конрад.  
\- О, Конрад, какая прелесть! – Лианнель обвил руками шею Магистра, и тот растаял окончательно. – Где я был? Представь себе, я был в лаборатории твоего любезного братца, где мне и положено бывать по утрам. И был я там до тех пор, пока не прибежал перепуганный дежурный и не сообщил, что ты отменил лекцию, сказался больным, и похоже, что ты сошел с ума, а в кабинете у тебя все разгромлено так, как будто там на столе кого-то… хи-хи, не бойся он не так сказал. В общем, они там собирают совет, чтобы решить, что делать, а я удрал посмотреть, как ты тут. А ушел я вчера, потому что где-то мне же надо спать? У тебя узкая кровать, а я во сне толкаюсь. Нам было бы тесно вдвоем, мы бы мешали друг другу, вот я и пошел спать к себе. Ну, чего ты?  
\- О, мальчик мой… - от счастья у Магистра закружилась голова. Нет, конечно же, как можно было подумать о нем такое? Ни к какому орку он и не собирался. Он же просто, из деликатности... – Кровать, да… Действительно, слишком тесна для двоих. Ничего, я сейчас сделаю другую. Погляди – так лучше?  
Узкая кровать исчезла, вместо нее появилось огромное ложе, на котором можно было бы улечься хоть вшестером. Правда, новая кровать заняла большую часть комнаты, и в ней теперь совсем не стало места, но для чего оно нужно, это место, в самом-то деле?  
\- Лучше, хуже - не знаю. Надо сначала проверить! – бодро заявил Лианнель и прыгнул на кровать. – Если не разломаем, то сгодится. Только подожди-ка. Они же там совет собрали, ты не забыл? Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы весь этот совет вломился сюда на самом интересном месте? Они же и защиту прошибут, не постесняются. Так что сходил бы ты к ним, и сказал бы, что с тобой все нормально, пусть отвяжутся. Ты просто переутомился, тебе нужен отдых, так и скажешь, понял?  
\- Ах да, конечно… Я сейчас.  
\- Конрад! А ну, оденься сначала! И причесаться не помешает, а то ты и вправду на помешанного похож.  
\- Ах да, действительно…  
\- Во-во, так уже лучше. И еще: я хочу пирожных. Штормградских, с кремом!  
\- Ах да, вот…  
Возле кровати появился столик, а на нем – блюдо с пирожными.  
\- Угуф, я фду фебя фдефь, - произнес Лианнель с набитым ртом. Магистр поспешно удалился.

Штормградские пирожные с заварным кремом это вещь! Раньше, до перехода части высших эльфов в Орду, Магистр часто бывал в Штормграде, да и после перехода тоже нередко. И, конечно же, всегда брал с собой своего незаменимого секретаря. Лианнелю нравился белокаменный Штормград, он обожал гулять по его чистым улицам и тенистым скверам. Однажды он забрел в Старом городе в маленькую кондитерскую, где подавали горячий шоколад с изумительными пирожными. Лианнель был в полном восторге, и по возвращении домой долго и старательно пытался сотворить такие же. Получалось похоже, но не то. Когда он пожаловался Магистру, тот без труда повторил пирожное, после чего разразился лекцией о вреде сладостей для зубов и желудка. С тех пор любимые пирожные Лианнелю доставались крайне редко. А вот теперь – пожалуйста, на тебе целое блюдо, хоть объешься! Ха, ну разве я не красавчик и умница?

Магистр, спеша, возвращался обратно, и сердце его замирало. Лианнель обещал ждать его. Обещал – значит, ждет, но вдруг… Вдруг сейчас открою дверь, а в спальне пусто? Вдруг все это вообще примерещилось, и я действительно схожу с ума? Что же делать? Какой ужас!  
Магистр коснулся двери. О, Свет, дай мне сил!

Лианнель никуда не исчез. Он все так же валялся на кровати, очень довольный и весь перепачканный кремом. Пирожных на блюде сильно поубавилось.  
\- О, Конрад вернулся! – приветствовал он Магистра, облизывая липкие пальцы. – Ну как?  
\- Да… право, не знаю… как-то плохо запомнилось. Сказал им всем, что чувствую себя неважно, и мне нужно немного отдохнуть, попросил не беспокоить несколько дней. Фирандолина, конечно же, раскудахталась, что мне необходим осмотр врача. Пришлось на нее прикрикнуть, что я и сам врач не из последних, как-нибудь уж справлюсь. Замолчала, остальные тоже вроде бы никаких возражений не имели.  
\- Вот и правильно! А что, разве тебе и отдохнуть нельзя? Смотри: у учеников есть каникулы, у наставников тоже есть, один ты пашешь, как проклятый, без единого свободного дня. Ты что, не имеешь права раз в десять тысяч лет немного побездельничать? Конечно же, имеешь. А эти уж как-нибудь и без тебя не пропадут. Не дети малые, все взрослые эльфы, с высшим образованием – справятся. Ну, иди сюда, будем кровать испытывать.

Магистр лежал на выдержавшей испытание кровати, и ему было хорошо. Такое приятное чувство опустошенности внутри, и ленивые мысли текут медленно и томно. Да, я загубил свою жизнь. Но это случилось вчера, и сейчас это исправить уже невозможно. Что бы я ни сделал, какое бы глубокое покаяние не принес, каким бы истязаниям не подверг себя, случившееся уже случилось и расплата неизбежна. Я нарушил обет и утратил силу. Конечно, это прискорбно. Но ведь, с другой стороны, это означает, что теперь совсем неважно, что я стану делать дальше. Ведь ниже, чем сейчас, пасть уже нельзя, сколько бы раз я не повторил свое преступление… Эту мерзость. Эту восхитительно прекрасную мерзость… Сколько угодно какой угодно мерзости, ведь все равно мне не взойти больше на алтарь, не почувствовать в себе силу, наполняющую …

Хм, «почувствовать в себе», «наполняет» … Какое, однако, интересное значение, оказывается, есть у этих слов. Почувствовать в себе… Магистру представилась еще более ужасная мерзость, и это видение одновременно смутило его и взволновало. Может быть, сказать ему об этом? О нет, не решусь. А то он еще подумает, что я какой-нибудь…  
\- Конрад, прелесть моя, - Магистра обняли сзади и укусили за ухо. – У нас тут непорядок. Мне кажется, тебя следует лишить невинности со всех сторон, а то я еще не все распробовал…  
Как он догадался? Ах, да – суккубы ведь читают мысли. Как это кстати! Ведь можно даже сказать, что я вовсе этого не хочу, начать сопротивляться, и тогда…  
\- А перед этим тебя нужно привязать к кровати и выдрать! Прямо по попе! Вот этим ремнем! – в руках Лианнеля появился грубый широкий ремень. – Сейчас ты у меня получишь, как следует. За все твои безобразия!

Вечером Магистр засыпал, обняв своего мальчика. Лишенный невинности всеми мыслимыми и даже парой немыслимых доселе способов, отшлепанный за непристойное поведение и абсолютно, невероятно счастливый. Слегка ныли запястья после тугих веревок, чувствительно болело весьма деликатное место, но все это лишь придавало дополнительную пикантность блаженству. За всю свою долгую и богатую событиями жизнь он не мог припомнить ни дня, когда он был так же счастлив. 

Только одно немного омрачало его безоблачное счастье: орк. Проклятый орк. От него нужно избавиться. Нельзя делить Лианнеля с кем бы то ни было, хоть бы даже и с воспоминаниями. Уже не говоря об опасности... Нет, избавиться, и как можно скорее! Но как? Можно, конечно, приказать его казнить, но вдруг Лианнель все еще привязан к нему? Сразу поймет, чьих рук дело, и будет дуться. Хотя, возможно, его чувства остыли, он ведь даже не носит больше эту отвратительную связку костей, которую он называл ожерельем… Нет, рисковать все равно не стоит. Лучше… Да! Лучше всего будет его отравить. К примеру, настойка пятилистника – прекрасное средство. Жертва начинает чувствовать легкое недомогание, головокружение, сердцебиение, но поначалу не обращает на это внимания. Потом постепенно слабеет и умирает, как будто от неведомой болезни, совсем не мучаясь. К чему лишние страдания? Эльфа или человека хватает на неделю, орки выносливее ... Дозу посчитать в соответствии с массой тела… сколько он может весить? Ах, ладно, передозировка не критична, влить целую склянку, да и вся недолга. Завтра же.

Магистр встал затемно. Вызвал Серого прислужника.  
\- Вот, возьмите. Когда будете относить орку завтрак, незаметно вылейте это в кувшин с питьевой водой. Это лекарство. Он недавно начал жаловаться на плохое самочувствие, но помощи принимать не хочет, поэтому сделайте так, чтобы он ничего не видел. Все поняли?  
Прислужник кивнул.  
Магистр вернулся к себе и взял в руки сферу. Вот открывается дверь, прислужник входит в камеру. Орк лежит на койке, не спит, но заговаривать больше не пытается - давно понял, что это бесполезно. Вот прислужник делает вид, что переставляет что-то на столе, загородил собой кувшин, достал из рукава флакон, откупорил, опрокинул… Все. Все кончено. Противоядие существует, но оно эффективно только в первые несколько дней, когда жертва еще не подозревает, что отравлена. Дальше уже бесполезно. 

Скоро тебя не станет, друг мой Таронг. И твой нож не спасет тебя, он лежит у меня в столе, в потайном ящике, он слишком далеко. Жаль, конечно, ведь ты добрый и благородный юноша, чистая душа, хоть и орк, но я не могу допустить, чтобы ты отнял мое сокровище… Прости.  
Лианнель еще спал. Магистр залюбовался – как же он прекрасен! Какое прелестное дитя! Да, какое же он еще, в сущности, дитя. И спит по-детски – свернулся калачиком, ладонь под щекой, губы приоткрыты... А как набрасывается на сладости… Конечно же, столько времени он был их лишен! Могард суров, он не станет баловать лакомку. Как же я мог позволить такое нежное, хрупкое создание запереть в этом ужасном подвале? Что на меня нашло? Вероятно, у меня действительно помутился рассудок. Воистину, безумец не сознает, что он безумен…

Лианнель перевернулся на спину, вздохнул и открыл глаза.  
\- Ммм, Конрад, доброе утро. А я хочу на завтрак горячий шоколад…  
\- Мальчик мой, мне не жаль тебе шоколада, но ведь так нельзя! Ты же совершенно испортишь себе желудок!  
\- Ах, так? У нас тут началась борьба за здоровый образ жизни? Ладно, я согласен на овсянку, но только потом мы идем гулять.  
\- Как гулять? Куда?  
\- А очень просто. Ногами, представь себе. В лес. И на озеро – купаться. Очень полезно для испорченного желудка и замусоренной башки! Ты когда в последний раз пешком ходил, а? Ты когда хоть кончик носа за ворота высовывал? Все через порталы и по делам, и сидишь целыми днями, глотаешь пыль от своих бумаг – для здоровья прям одна сплошная польза! Ничего, я тебя быстро в порядок приведу. Только оденься попроще, а то свои роскошные одеяния запачкаешь, жалко будет. К тому же я совершенно не собираюсь постоянно отцеплять твою мантию от каждого куста, вот мне еще заняться нечем!

Часовые на воротах откровенно вытаращились на них. Ну, Лианнель-то ладно, от него чего угодно можно ждать, но Магистр! Мало того, что на нем нет ни мантии, ни венца, и посоха при нем нет, а одет он в простые штаны и куртку, так ведь он еще и держит Лианнеля за руку! Значит, это не сплетни, и он действительно рехнулся.

\- А вот здесь озеро. Ты тут был хоть раз?  
\- Н-нет, как-то не приходилось… Хотя, вроде бы был, но давно.  
\- Ага, перед тем, как крепость начал строить десять тысяч лет назад. А потом, как построил и внутрь залез, так и не вылезал больше. Конрад, ну как так можно? Сейчас будем купаться. Ты плавать умеешь?  
\- Вроде бы умел когда-то…  
\- Значит, умеешь. Плавать нельзя разучиться. Ой, смотри, цветы! Какие красивые!  
\- Магороза обыкновенная…  
\- Зануда обыкновенная – ты, Конрад! Это просто куст, а на нем цветы, они красные. И, знаешь, что с ними делают? Нет, не зелья, ты не угадал! Вот, смотри – раз! И два! – Лианнель сорвал цветок и воткнул себе за ухо. – Видел? А вот тебе такой же. Понял, хренороза охреновенная? А теперь – купаться!  
Лианнель сбросил одежду и прыгнул в озеро.  
\- Мальчик мой, а ты уверен, что там не опасно?  
\- Уверен, что опасно. Там живет морское чудовище, и оно укусит тебя за задницу, если не перестанешь глупости болтать. Мало я тебе вчера всыпал, вернемся – добавлю. Иди сюда быстро.  
Магистр покорно разделся и зашел в воду. Это так… непривычно, и так волнующе – когда тобой вот так помыкают, да еще таким тоном. И имя свое слышать от кого-то так странно… Вместо этого дурацкого «милорда»… В конце концов, «милорд» звучит действительно глупо, напоминает собачью кличку. А вода, она такая восхитительная – прохладная, чистая, на дне все камешки видно… Купаться приятно.  
\- Конрад! Ты там не утонул еще? А ну, поймай меня! Поймаешь – поцелую!  
Гоняться в воде за ловким и быстрым Лианнелем тоже приятно. И весело. А еще приятнее его догнать, поймать и долго целоваться, стоя в воде по грудь…  
\- Ммм, ладно, пошли на берег, а то я замерз. Ой, смотри-ка, что это там? Похоже, пещера. Давай туда залезем!  
\- Но, мальчик мой, там может быть…  
\- Конрад, ну это уже даже не смешно! Что там может быть? Драконы? Демоны? Пираты? В двух шагах от наших ворот, и их ни разу никто не заметил? Я знаю, что наши паладины все невеликого ума, но не до такой же степени! Хорошо, иди первый и срази их всех. С тобой я ничего не боюсь.

В пещере действительно не оказалось ни драконов, ни демонов, ни пиратов, да и откуда бы им там взяться? Там вообще никого не было. Небольшой, уютный грот был пуст. Магистр и Лианнель вошли и уселись на песок.

Магистр потянулся к Лианнелю. Это просто невозможно – когда он рядом, никак нельзя удержаться от прикосновений, объятий и поцелуев. Да, таких сладких и упоительных объятий и поцелуев, еще, пожалуйста, мальчик мой, иди ближе, иди ко мне…

\- Здесь так хорошо. Как бы я хотел остаться здесь навеки…  
\- Конрад, а что же ты будешь делать здесь целую вечность?  
\- Ничего. Лежать и слушать тишину…  
\- О, да ты романтик! Какая прелесть!  
\- Нет. Прелесть это ты…  
Лианнель действительно был прелестен. На его перламутровой коже еще блестели капельки воды, на щеках играл румянец, красный цветок сиял в мокрых волосах…  
\- Скажи. Ну, скажи, Конрад, ты должен это сказать.  
\- О, нет… я робею…  
\- Скажи!  
\- О...  
\- Скажи, скажи, скажи!  
Магистр закрыл глаза и прошептал:  
\- Я люблю тебя…  
\- Вот и молодец! Видишь, как просто?  
Магистр засмеялся. Действительно – как просто. Я люблю тебя, и все счастье мира, огромное, неудержимое, хлынуло прямо в душу, я люблю тебя – и свобода, от всего, что уже не имеет значения, бескрайняя свобода, и ничего более не важно, только – я люблю тебя…  
\- Вот видишь, Конрад. Кстати, если бы ты не был таким занудой, а я — таким трусом, мы бы давно уже были вместе. Да-да, не удивляйся. Ты давно мне нравился, но ты всегда такой весь строгий и неприступный, что я даже и думать боялся... Один раз записку тебе написал и на кафедру подбросил, потом три дня не решался глаз поднять... Помнишь записку?  
\- Так это был ты...  
\- А кто ж еще-то?  
\- О, мальчик мой... Действительно, каким же глупцом я был...  
И то верно, зачем надо было быть таким глупцом? Та записка... Если бы тогда я выяснил, от кого она, если бы я тогда ответил на нее — сколько времени мы были бы уже счастливы с тобой, мой любимый! И не было бы никакого орка, и не было бы стольких неприятностей...

Когда они возвращались, караул на воротах уже сменился, и новая смена вытаращилась на них уже не с удивлением, а с любопытством. Весть о том, что Магистр рехнулся и гуляет за ручку со своим секретарем, уже облетела весь монастырь и была обсуждена, обросла небылицами, и все с нетерпением ждали продолжения. Но Магистр не обратил никакого внимания ни на взгляды, ни на шепотки за спиной. Он величественно проследовал к себе и заперся в спальне, где получил еще порцию невозможного счастья и ремня на десерт.

На следующее утро Лианнель заявил, что теперь они поедут путешествовать. Как путешествовать? Да очень просто, как все путешествуют, только без этих дурацких порталов. Возьмем дракондоров, если они еще не все передохли со скуки в стойле, сядем на них и полетим. В Луносвет. А оттуда еще куда-нибудь: в Даларан, в Штормград, в Шаттрат, в Дарнас, или куда захотим! Только не в Подгород, там невозможно воняет. А еще: в Штормграде купишь мне пирожных! Много! Столько, сколько я смогу съесть, а потом еще столько же!  
\- Да хоть всю кондитерскую, любовь моя…

 ***

Если бы заговорил стол или кровать, Таронг, наверное, удивился бы меньше. Но заговорило вдруг серое чучело, да еще знакомым голосом:  
\- Инструктор, вам нужно бежать. Сейчас, пока Магистр в отъезде. У меня есть ключи, я могу вывести вас незаметно из монастыря. Спасайтесь, ваша жизнь в опасности.  
Таронг подошел к чучелу и сдернул с него капюшон. Бледное лицо, сальные волосы, левый глаз закрыт черной повязкой.  
\- Салангрен, это ты, что ли? Тебя же вроде выгнали.  
Салангрен опустился на колени.  
\- Выгнали, инструктор. С позором, с заслуженным позором. Вернули домой и рассказали отцу обо всем, что я натворил. То, что я сделал – чудовищно, и я даже не прошу вас простить меня, потому что мне не может быть прощения. Я отрекся от своего имени, титула и рода, я ушел из дома босиком и пешком пришел сюда. Меня не впустили, и тогда я лег ниц перед воротами. Меня прогнали от ворот, я отошел и лег на дорогу. Я пролежал так несколько дней, пока господин Магистр не вышел и не спросил, какого демона мне надо. Я умолил его впустить меня. Так я стал Серым прислужником, тем, кто заботится об узниках в здешних темницах. Я больше не паладин, я не могу носить оружие, я не могу учиться, мне никогда не принять посвящения, и мне запрещено разговаривать. Я просто вечный прислужник, исполняю всю черную работу. Я лишь надеялся когда-нибудь вновь увидеть вас и, может быть, принести вам пользу. И вот мой час настал. Бегите, инструктор.  
\- А Лианнель? Где он? Ты можешь вывести и его тоже?  
\- Нет, инструктор. Не могу. Не думайте о нем, он недостоин вашей преданности. Он… неверен вам!  
\- Так… Я вижу, тут у кой-кого многовато лишних глаз осталось? Сейчас подровняем.  
\- О, инструктор, меня это не пугает… Меня уже ничто не испугает. Ведь я дважды ослушался приказа, и, если бы это стало известно, меня ожидало бы такое наказание… Но я всего этого избежал.  
\- Ты о чем это?  
\- Ну, во-первых, я нарушил обет молчания. А во-вторых… Инструктор, вас хотели отравить. Господин Магистр дал мне настойку пятилистника, это медленно действующий яд, и приказал мне вылить его в ваше питье. Но я не сделал этого. Я… простите меня, инструктор, я до сих пор люблю вас. Люблю больше всего на свете, и, хоть я и недостоин, недостоин даже мыслей о вашей любви… И бегите, пока не поздно! Скоро меня не станет, и тогда у вас будет другой прислужник, который может и выполнить приказ.  
\- Чего? Ты чего несешь?  
\- Яд, который я должен был дать вам… Я выпил его сам, а над кувшином перевернул пустой флакон. Здесь мало света, через сферу не разобрать, а я для верности еще рукавом прикрыл. Если бы я его выплеснул на лестнице или спрятал, это бы заметили, за мной непрерывно следят. Мне осталось жить несколько дней, но я счастлив умереть за вас.  
\- Слушай, Салангрен… Я не знаю, что тебе сказать на все это… Но без Лианнеля я отсюда не уйду, и точка. И не смей на него наговаривать! Даже если ты не врешь, я не хочу этого слышать.  
\- Хорошо, инструктор. Мне жаль, но я сделал все, что мог… А можно, я поцелую вашу руку?  
Таронг не успел ответить, Салангрен поймал его руку и припал к ней губами.  
\- Спасибо, инструктор, - прошептал Салангрен и надел капюшон. – Подумайте, у нас есть еще немного времени, и молю вас – бегите!

Что он тут наболтал? Магистр приказал меня отравить, малявка мне изменяет, Салангрен выпил яд и скоро умрет вместо меня… Ничего себе. Хотя этот Салангрен – тот еще фрукт, он и соврет – недорого возьмет. Ну, предположим, что ему запретили со мной разговаривать, это похоже на правду – не зря же он молчал все это время. А теперь Магистра нет, и всё как всегда — все творят, что хотят. И малявки тоже нет, ведь Магистр его всегда с собой берет. Хотя малявка же теперь в подвале у Могарда, как же? Нет, наверное, все-таки забрал, потому что давно его что-то не видно, день свидания уже прошел… Или не прошел? Может, это я уже счет времени потерял? Надо будет Салангрена спросить, какой сегодня день… Может, и правда сбежать? Вернется Магистр, а меня нету – вот ему сюрприз будет…


	18. Глава 17

\- Милорд, прошу вас уделить мне немного времени. Это важно.  
\- Что случилось, Могард? Я тороплюсь. Не задерживайте меня, прошу вас.  
\- Милорд, все мы знаем, куда вы так торопитесь. Очнитесь, что вы творите?  
\- Не понимаю, о чем вы.  
\- Ах, вы не понимаете, ну надо же! Ничего, сейчас я все вам объясню, и вы поймете. Нельзя же вот так, открыто, напоказ, жить с суккубом! Нет, с суккубом-то жить можно, и многие так делают, и я сам живу с суккубом, но когда вы ее видели со мной хотя бы в коридоре? Ни разу! Когда демон не занят непосредственно тем, для чего его призвали, его место либо в клетке, либо в Круговерти Пустоты! Нельзя их так распускать!  
\- Могард, вы чудовище. Я видел, до чего вы довели бедного мальчика своей клеткой. Больше я не позволю вам к нему приблизиться, и находиться он будет там, где мне удобнее. Все, довольно. Нам больше не о чем говорить.  
\- «Бедного мальчика»?! Как вы могли такое допустить? Вы позволили «бедному мальчику» заморочить вам голову? Вы, с вашим опытом, с вашими знаниями? Вы хотя бы в любви ему не объяснялись?  
\- Могард, а вам не кажется, что вы лезете в то, что вас совсем не касается? Это моя личная жизнь, и я не собираюсь с вами ее обсуждать.  
\- Ах, вот как. Ну что же, хорошо. Разумеется, ваша личная жизнь и ваша репутация – дело только ваше и меня это не касается. Но, милорд, наш Орден, дело всей вашей жизни, и, между прочим, моей тоже – уже не только ваше дело. Вы устроили невероятный скандал. Над нами смеется весь Азерот – орден Хранителей, средоточие мудрости и знаний, оказался гнездом разврата. Да даже про Монару столько гадостей не болтают! Лорд Конрад Ислендор, последний оплот благочестия и нравственности в Азероте – содомит и растлитель детей! Лианнель ведь несовершеннолетний, вы не забыли? И вы с ним изволили посетить все места, где вас знают в лицо, гуляли за ручки и целовались на улице, как парочка школьников! Ночевали и предавались забавам в тавернах, где полно любопытных глаз! Из нашей школы уже забрали почти всех учеников, на следующий учебный год – ни одной заявки. Вот вам и самое престижное учебное заведение в Кель’Таласе! Родители приезжают за своими детьми и устраивают допросы и скандалы – не трогал ли деточку этот извращенец! И знаете, кому приходится все это выслушивать? Ни за что не догадаетесь. Вы – вечно заняты в спальне со своей пассией, Валендис беспробудно пьет с тех пор, как вы выгнали его любовника, подставить дам под эти потоки грязи я никак не могу себе позволить… Остается лишь ваш покорный слуга. Так что многое тут меня касается непосредственно. Вас это не смущает? Ученики разбежались, послушники и посвященные разболтались и ничего не делают, наставники в растерянности, и никто не знает, что будет дальше. Орден фактически развалился. А главное – ну, Саргерас бы с ним, с Орденом – все имеет начало и конец, хоть я и предпочел бы конец менее позорный, но вы-то! Неужели вас не настораживает, что Лианнель, который так обмирал по своему орку, все готов был за него отдать, вдруг так внезапно его забыл и воспылал к вам пылкой страстью? Вам же не шестнадцать лет, чтобы верить в любовь с первого взгляда!  
\- Ну, с орком в любом случае покончено. Я позаботился об этом, он уже мертв.  
\- Странно. Я только что его видел, он был жив и пребывал вполне так в добром здравии.  
\- Это не продлится долго. Я приказал дать ему настойку пятилистника, ему осталось здравствовать считанные дни.  
\- Ах, вот оно что! Это как раз еще одна тема, которую я хотел с вами обсудить. Сегодня утром Серый прислужник был найден мертвым, без каких-либо признаков насилия, болезни или иного воздействия. Я как раз хотел вам доложить об этом, а также о необходимости расследования его смерти и замены. У нас нет подходящих кандидатур, придется опять посылать голема, прикажите заказать... Расследование, как я вижу, не потребуется – на отравление пятилистником как раз очень похоже. Видимо, ваш подарок попросту не достиг адресата. Говорил я вам, что Салангрена не стоит туда пускать...  
\- Предатель! Какая низость! Ничего, я с ним еще…  
\- Милорд, да оставьте вы этого безумного эльфа! Тем более он умер. Подумайте лучше, как вам спасти себя! Ведь мальчишка лишил вас разума не из пустого баловства. Только представьте себе, что он может натворить вашими руками! Он же погубит не только вас и, боюсь, что не только Орден! Не забывайте, что суккубы не только совершенные любовники, но и самые безжалостные палачи во всей вселенной. Молю вас, соберитесь с силами, избавьтесь от этого наваждения, быть может, еще не поздно!  
\- Замолчите! Замолчите, прошу вас… Я слышал все.... Я все понял... И оставьте меня… Я не в силах более это выносить… Убирайтесь вон…

Магистр захлопнул тяжелую дверь. Всё.  
Он прав. Он не лжет. Это я лгу, да еще и сам себе. Сбылось пророчество его несчастного отца – он уже погубил Орден и скоро, уже совсем скоро погубит и меня. Собраться с силами и избавиться от наваждения? О, сил у меня достанет… Но что делать? Убить его? Да, придется его убить, ведь жить, зная, что он жив где-то вдали от меня, я не смогу. Это невозможно, на это никаких сил и мужества на свете не хватит. Убить. Избавиться от этого морока. Спасти себя. Спасти все. И жить дальше. Еще – сколько? Десять, двадцать, сто тысяч лет пустоты и одиночества… Зачем? Зачем такая жизнь? Это ли истинное мужество – своими руками лишить себя лучшего, что есть на свете и обречь на муки?  
Или - нет. Убить, но не его. Убить себя. Шкатулка с ядами – в кабинете, в бюро, в потайном ящике. Взять что-нибудь быстродействующее, зайти в спальню, выпить и заснуть навеки в его объятиях. И не будет больше ни любви, ни боли, ни необходимости быть сильным или мудрым… Малодушие и позор? Да, но что мне позор? Одним ярлыком больше или меньше — какая разница. Клятвопреступник, нарушитель обетов, лжец, притворщик, развратник, растлитель детей… ну, еще и трус, всего лишь. Да, это выход. Взять флакон с ядом, выпить… поцеловать его в последний раз, взглянуть в его глаза, обнять и заснуть…  
Но… А если он испугается? Или даже… да, огорчится? У демонов нет сердца, они неспособны на чувства, но ведь то демоны! А он – не демон, уж на чувства-то он точно способен. Не из холодного же расчета он готов был бросить монастырь, оставить навсегда орден, спокойную жизнь и прекрасные перспективы ради какого-то неотесанного орка… Да и до орка разве не было у него друзей, разве не был привязан он ко многим товарищам по учебе, разве не питал он ко мне признательности и уважения? Да и сейчас, когда он со мной – только ли это поиск выгоды?  
Есть только один способ узнать все. Вот решение.

Магистр вошел в спальню. Лианнель валялся голый поперек кровати, читал книгу и грыз яблоко. К пирожным он охладел еще в Штормграде, после того, как объелся ими так, что ему было плохо.  
\- Ммм, Конрад пришел… Ой, что случилось?  
\- Ничего, дитя мое, ничего не случилось, все хорошо.  
\- Да где там хорошо, ты себя видел? На тебе же лица нет!  
\- Нет-нет, правда, все в порядке. Скажи мне, мальчик мой, а если я возьму прямо сейчас, все брошу и уеду далеко-далеко, и никогда больше не вернусь сюда, ты поедешь со мной?  
\- Ха. А куда ж мне деваться? Поеду, конечно.  
\- Нет-нет, я имею в виду... Не потому, что ты мой прислужник, а по доброй воле. Смотри, вот договор, который ты подписал. Он обрекает тебя на рабство до тех пор, пока я либо не умру, либо не отпущу тебя. И вот, что я с ним сейчас сделаю, - Магистр зажмурил глаза и разорвал лист пополам. Пергамент вспыхнул, задымился и исчез. – Все, ты свободен!  
\- Конрад, ты что, пьяный?  
\- Ты… ты здесь?  
\- А где мне, по-твоему, надо быть? В Пустоту провалиться? Знаешь, я там был, и мне там не понравилось. Там темно, холодно и очень страшно, я туда совсем не хочу. Конрад, правда, что с тобой? Ты же дрожишь весь… Хм, вином не пахнет… Ты что, порошку нанюхался?  
\- Нет, нет, мальчик мой… Я ничего не нюхал и не пил… Ты здесь… Ты мой…  
\- Конрад, мне страшно, перестань!  
\- Прости… Можно мне обнять тебя?  
\- С каких пор ты начал спрашивать? Можно, только дурака валять прекрати и не пугай меня!  
Магистр рухнул на кровать и прижал к себе Лианнеля. Все ошибка! Могард ошибся, несмотря на весь его опыт и здравомыслие. Лианнель свободен и согласен быть со мной! Он любит меня, он мой!  
Магистр набросился на Лианнеля, как безумный, как в первый раз, а может, как в последний… Когда пламя страсти отбушевало, Магистр свалился лицом в подушку и, совершенно обессиленный, заснул.

Лианнель быстро соскочил с кровати.  
Вот и отлично. Спать ты будешь не меньше получаса, а, если повезет, то и до утра, я тебя знаю. Пора прощаться, прелесть моя Конрад. Ключ от камеры Таронга у тебя в потайном ящике бюро, я давно его нашел. Ага, здесь же и его нож, это очень кстати. Ну, и еще всякий хлам, шкатулка какая-то со склянками… Это не нужно. Быстрей одеться. Мыться некогда, про запах что-нибудь навру, авось пронесет. Бегом в башню!

***

\- Малявка, это ты? Наконец-то! Где тебя носило так долго?!  
\- Все потом, все вопросы потом. Сейчас мы бежим отсюда, очень быстро, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо. А чем это от тебя так несет?  
\- Потом, любовь моя, все потом расскажу. – Лианнель открыл дверь, и они вышли на лестницу. – Нам сейчас нужно спуститься, пройти через двор и пробраться в лабораторию чернокнижников, там я сделаю портал через Круговерть Пустоты, в другой мир. Сайлио обещала помочь. И смоемся отсюда. Могард должен уже быть на уроках, сейчас вечер, так что никто нам не помешает.  
\- Твой план сработал?  
\- А то ж! Я же твой гениальный ушастый стратег, правда?  
\- Правда, правда…  
Вот и двор, на противоположной стороне – арка, ведущая вниз, в подвалы. Еще чуть-чуть, и - свобода!  
\- Стойте! Лианнель, стой!  
Проклятье! Только этого и не хватало. С галереи спускался Магистр.  
\- Лианнель, куда же ты? Подожди!  
\- Конрад, я ухожу. Мы уходим. Ты отпустил меня, теперь я свободен. И я ухожу.  
\- Нет! Это невозможно! Ты же был со мной уже после того, как я разорвал договор!  
\- Конрад, успокойся. Я ничего тебе не обещал. Мы неплохо провели время. Теперь я ухожу с тем, кого люблю, и ты ничего с этим не поделаешь.  
\- Нет, не уходи! Я умру без тебя!  
\- Конрад, ты же знаешь, что от этого не умирают. Ты сам говорил. Ты сильный, ты это переживешь, а потом найдешь себе кого-нибудь еще, и будешь счастлив…  
\- Нет! Умоляю тебя, не уходи! – Магистр бросился на колени и вцепился в руку Лианнеля. – Не уходи! Все, что угодно, только не уходи!  
\- Конрад, отпусти меня и встань, не позорься.  
\- Нет, нет, нет! Я понимаю, что ты сделал, и понимаю, зачем. Останься! Я сделаю для тебя все, что ты захочешь. И для него тоже. Любое твое желание. Я буду служить тебе, как раб, я даже не прикоснусь к тебе без твоего разрешения, только не уходи!  
\- Пусти мою руку…  
\- Послушай: все, слышишь – абсолютно все, что ты захочешь, у тебя будет. Сколько угодно золота, власти, роскоши, и всего, что ты только сможешь пожелать. Хочешь, я построю тебе дворец?  
\- Конрад, успокойся. Мне не нужен дворец, я просто хочу сейчас уйти отсюда, и все…  
\- Нет, не уходи! Дворец – ладно, не надо, но золото... Много, много золота, сколько ты захочешь золота! Не отказывайся, ты даже не представляешь себе, что это такое! У тебя будет что угодно, стоит тебе только захотеть... Да, и магия. Я отдам тебе все, что здесь есть, любые артефакты, любые средства и инструменты... я отдам тебе Источник... А хочешь стать Магистром? Да-да, я отдам тебе весь этот монастырь, весь Орден со всеми его сокровищами, ты будешь править им безраздельно, ты станешь властителем Азерота! Только позволь мне быть близ тебя, только не уходи…  
\- Да не нужен мне твой монастырь!  
\- Кхм, одну минуточку, - послышался сзади неприятный голос.  
Лианнель обернулся. Что, думал – хуже некуда? Пожалуйста - есть куда. Могард! Чернокнижник медленно полз прямо к ним.  
\- Милорд, простите, я не ослышался? Вы только что предложили свой пост Верховного Магистра в обмен на то, чтобы этот демон отсюда не удрал? Как вам известно, я легко смогу это устроить, в управлении демонами я весьма поднаторел. Итак, я принимаю ваше предложение. Я становлюсь Верховным Магистром, вы отдаете мне все, что здесь есть, и этот мальчишка даже шагу с места не сделает. Годится?  
Магистр обвел безумным взглядом Могарда, Таронга, Лианнеля…  
\- Я… согласен. Прости, дитя мое, но я не могу...  
\- Вот и славно. Вставайте. Позвольте предложить вам руку, вы, должно быть, оступились. Нужно быть осторожнее. Эй, вы! Хватит там по кустам прятаться! Вылезайте и помогите господину Магистру добраться до его покоев! Милорд, вам нужно подготовиться и привести себя в порядок, а я пока соберу всех.

В Святилище было полутемно и пусто, если не считать Лианнеля, заключенного в круг, и Таронга, в магических цепях. К Таронгу, наконец, вернулся дар речи.  
\- Так вот, значит, твой план? Ты был с Магистром все это время?! Грязная шлюха! Пока я ждал тебя, с ума сходил, почему же ты не приходишь, думал – тебя там замучили, а ты – с ним! И еще в любви мне клялся, тьфу, тварь…  
\- Таронг, мне нужно было, чтобы он добровольно разорвал мой договор. Другого способа не было…  
\- А… Ну так у тебя все получилось, гадина. Здорово. И теперь у тебя будет новый хозяин – его тоже так обработаешь?  
«Сейчас расплачется», - подумал Таронг. Но Лианнель не расплакался, а жестко сжал губы и ответил каким-то чужим голосом:  
\- Нет, не обработаю. Буду рычать и ломать мебель. Ничего не добьюсь, зато буду герой и весь чистенький, это ведь намного лучше.  
\- Что ты сказал?! – Таронг так рванулся в цепях, что ему показалось, будто они даже подались.  
Лианнель выдохнул.  
\- Прости. Мне не стоило этого говорить. В общем, я тебя отсюда вытащу, а там уже и найдешь себе кого-нибудь почище.  
\- Ну, нет! Сначала я сверну тебе шею. Потом вызову твоего хахаля на поединок и убью, и плевать мне, кто он - Магистр он или хер Саргераса. А потом…

Таронг не договорил. Зала уже почти вся наполнилась, и он услышал, как сзади зашептались:  
\- О, смотри-ка, опять эта парочка!  
\- Точно, эти. А я-то думал – как же так, общий сбор, да неужели без них обойдется! Опять, небось, чего-нибудь натворили…  
\- Только странно – а орк-то чего здесь делает? Я думал, его выгнали давно. Если Лилька живет с Магистром, то зачем им еще и орк?  
\- Ну, на запасных, наверное, хи-хи.  
\- А, точно. Интересно, они там по очереди друг с другом кувыркаются или все втроем одновременно?  
«И этих убью. Твари. Всех убью. Сняли бы только цепи эти проклятые…»

Вспыхнул яркий свет. Все притихли. На алтарь неторопливо взошел Магистр. Он был совершенно спокоен, очень бледен и одет в самую расфуфыренную из своих золоченых мантий. Но ни посоха, ни короны с синим камнем на нем не было, они лежали на алтаре и тихо светились.  
\- Друзья мои, - заговорил Магистр. – Да, позвольте мне отныне называть вас так. Как вам известно, все на свете имеет свое начало и свой конец – это закон жизни, иначе не может быть. Я долгое время руководил этим Орденом, мы вместе через многое прошли и многое пережили за это время. Я хочу поблагодарить вас за все добро, что вы сделали мне и хотел бы просить у вас прощения за все зло, что я вам причинил. Спасибо вам. Простите меня. Настало время мне оставить свой пост и передать его моему преемнику. Лорд Могард, поднимитесь сюда.  
Могард подошел к алтарю. Магистр воздел руки и начал произносить заклинания. Остальные жрецы хором вторили ему. Над алтарем разлилось золотое сияние.  
\- Преклоните колено и снимите ваш капюшон.  
Магистр взял венец и возложил его на голову чернокнижника, затем взял посох обеими руками и подал его Могарду. Тот принял посох и поднялся. В потолок ударил яркий сноп света.  
\- Свет благословил нового Верховного Магистра. Поздравляю вас, милорд.  
\- Спасибо, лорд Конрад. А теперь я хотел бы приветствовать членов моего Ордена.

Могард повернулся, и все увидели его лицо, его жуткую рожу, изуродованную шрамами и увенчанную сияющей короной. Раздались вскрики, визг, по рядам прошла рябь, кто-то упал в обморок. И правда, нервный народец эти эльфы.  
\- Да пребудет с вами и Свет, и Тьма, братья и сестры. – провозгласил Могард. -Ничего, привыкнете. Слушайте же меня! Грядет время великих перемен. Кто мы? Орден хранителей того, что никому не нужно? Кучка ученых, с которыми никто не считается? Нет! Мы великая сила! В наших руках – мощь, способная изменить этот мир, и мы сделаем это! Мы будем править Азеротом, ибо кто, если не мы, этого достоин? Да будет так! Ну, а теперь, лорд Конрад, моя часть уговора.  
Могард простер посох в сторону Лианнеля, полыхнула вспышка, и Лианнель исчез.  
\- Где же он? – спросил растерянно Магистр… то есть больше не Магистр, но как его теперь называть-то?  
\- В Круговерти Пустоты, где ему и место. Здесь ему делать нечего.  
\- Но как же? Вы ведь обещали…  
\- Я обещал, что он ни шагу с места не ступит. Я не запятнал себя ложью. Я сдержал слово – он даже не шелохнулся.  
\- Но как? Почему? Зачем?  
\- Потому что я не намерен осквернять свой Орден всяким сбродом! Мне не нужны здесь ни ублюдки-полудемоны, ни орки, ни спятившие Высокорожденные. Убирайтесь вон, все!  
\- Негодяй! – воскликнул Магистр и бросился на Могарда с кулаками. Но ударить не получилось, он налетел на невидимую стену и упал. – Ах, так?! Ну, погодите же, мерзавец!  
Магистр поднялся и принялся быстро шептать заклинания. Вокруг него что-то засветилось, замелькало, раздался оглушительный грохот, вспышка…

Таронг зажмурил глаза. А что толку смотреть, когда все равно ничего не видно, а это яркое пламя к тому же еще и жжется. И гремит так, что ушам больно. Да, драка двух заклинателей это наверняка занятно, если бы только можно было хоть что-то разглядеть.  
А потом все стихло, и раздался голос Могарда:  
\- Теперь ты все понял, ничтожество? Убирайся вон, и орка своего вонючего забери.  
Внезапно потемнело, и прямо в лицо хлынула вода. Таронг протер глаза и осмотрелся. Он сидел на земле перед воротами монастыря. Шел дождь.

Ну, вот тебе и на. Вот тебе и свобода, вот тебе и все остальное. Можно валить на все четыре стороны, хоть на все четыре одновременно. Нда. Ну, по крайней мере, хотя бы в одну какую-нибудь не помешает убраться побыстрее, потому как сидеть тут в луже как-то совсем уж неинтересно.  
Таронг поднялся и хотел было двинуться прочь, но чуть не споткнулся о какую-то кучу тряпок прямо под ногами. Вот чудеса – с каких это пор эльфы начали раскидывать мусор прямо перед воротами? Таронг присмотрелся. Сверкнула молния, и в ее свете блеснуло золотое шитье. Ах, вот что это. Вовсе это не мусор и не тряпки. Хреновый денек сегодня у тебя, Магистр? А еще ведь я тебя хотел вызвать и убить… Я не опоздал? Да нет, вроде дышит. И что же мне с тобой делать? Где все твои дорогие ученики и последователи? Десять тысяч лет ты их учил, лечил, кормил, защищал, помогал – и что? Как только дал слабину, так тебя тут же избили, да и вышвырнули на дорогу, прямо в лужу. А Могарда - того так и вовсе с того света вернул, а он вон что тебе в благодарность устроил. Меня, кстати, тоже вернул с того света. И я сейчас сделаю то же самое – перешагну через тебя и уйду, а ты тут валяйся… Что, испугался? Нет, я не такой. Я, конечно, пустое место, тупой и вонючий дикарь, я могу только рычать и ломать мебель, и больше ни на что не годен, но я даже злейших врагов не бросаю без сознания на дороге, вот так-то.

Таронг попробовал поднять Магистра. Проклятая мантия вся намокла и стала весить, как воз каменных ядер, да еще и путалась под ногами. Застежки расстегнуть не удалось, и Таронг их попросту оторвал. Мантия осталась лежать на земле. Уф, ну так уже полегче. Хотя все равно тяжелый, это тебе не худенький, невесомый малявка… Где же теперь малявка? Ладно, сейчас не время об этом думать. Куда же его тащить-то? А, ну, конечно же – пещера у озера! Интересно, тайник еще цел?

Тайник оказался цел, дрова, огниво и фляжка были на месте. Таронг развел костер, открыл фляжку, глотнул вина. Хорошо. Магистр, вина хочешь? На устав уже можно смело плевать, и тебе, и мне. Давай, за свободу. А сейчас откачаю тебя, так еще за любовь и верность выпьем.  
Таронг отхлебнул из фляжки еще глоток, потом поднес горлышко к губам Магистра и осторожно влил ему в рот немного вина. Магистр закашлялся и приоткрыл глаза.  
\- Кто здесь? Где я?  
\- Ты в пещере возле озера, я тебя сюда принес.  
\- Таронг… это ты... хорошо, что ты здесь… - Магистр говорил с трудом. – Я хочу попросить тебя… Лианнель… спаси его… ему там плохо…  
\- Вот еще. Плохо ему. А кому хорошо? Мне вот тоже совсем не здорово, если что.  
\- Нет… сейчас не время жалеть себя… он не может там оставаться… ему там темно… и страшно… спаси его, выведи оттуда… больше некому это сделать…  
\- Да ладно. У него теперь ты есть, вот сам и иди.  
\- Я умираю, Таронг…  
\- Да ну, брось. Досталось тебе сильно, конечно, но не кисни. Сейчас отлежишься, врача найдем…  
\- Таронг, здесь нет других врачей… в монастырь не ходи, нельзя… да и бессмысленно... посох Хранителя… я сам его создал… нет спасения... прошу тебя… последнее желание умирающего… Лианнель…  
\- Он вон что с тобой сделал, и ты еще его спасать хочешь?  
\- Нет… Он подарил мне счастье… высшее счастье в мире… я не держу на него зла… все правильно… Пожалуйста, пообещай... мало времени...  
\- Погоди. Даже если я пообещаю тебе его спасти, то как я это сделаю? Он в Круговерти Пустоты, и как я туда попаду? Головой вниз с башни брошусь? Ну, предположим. А обратно-то тогда как?  
\- Когда я умру… у меня на шее медальон… сними… в Подгороде живет профессор Салливан… Говард Салливан… найди его. Покажи ему медальон… он поможет…он знает… больше никому не показывай…И никому не говори, где ты меня похоронил... Я не хочу...  
\- Так, все понял. Не болтай, не трать силы. Может, еще и выкарабкаешься. Снять с тебя медальон и показать его в Подгороде мертвяку по имени Говард Салливан.  
\- Да… спасибо… и скажи мальчику, что я… благодарен ему… за лучшие дни моей жизни… И еще… прости меня… я хотел тебя убить…  
\- Я знаю. Салангрен проболтался. Ха, ты ж все равно уже ничего ему не сделаешь, так что могу рассказать. Ты дал ему какую-то дрянь, чтобы он мне ее подлил, а он взял и сам выпил, а потом мне рассказал. Кстати, я сегодня его не видел, что с ним?  
\- Умер… этой ночью… прости, Таронг… я не должен был этого делать… я не…  
\- Вот как. Умер, значит. Ладно, прощаю, что ж делать-то. Салангрена сам спросишь, простил или нет… Вина хочешь?  
\- Нет… оставь, тебе нужнее…  
\- Ну, как хочешь.

Таронг глотнул еще вина из фляжки. Вот тебе – вызвал и убил. Вот тебе – отомстил. А что, еще и не поздно, можно ведь и убить. Давай, герой Таронг Кровавый Топор, жалкий неудачник, пидорас и рогоносец, добавь к своим подвигам еще один – добей умирающего. Слабо? Нет, конечно. Не буду его добивать. Выживет, поправится – вызову и убью, а помрет – пойду, как обещал, за малявкой. В Круговерть Пустоты, ничего себе… Эх, надо было Салангрену поверить и сбежать… Тогда бы ничего не узнал, и жил бы спокойно… Хотя нет, ерунда получается. Ну, сбежал бы, а потом куда? Околачивался бы вокруг монастыря и пытался вытащить малявку? Или дождался бы, пока он сам сбежит и жил бы с ним? Ага, и в губы его целовать после… тьфу. Нет, надо было все узнать, сбежать и уйти. Пусть он бы остался со своим Магистром. А что, Магистр – мужик красивый, холеный, они прекрасная пара, уж точно друг другу подходят лучше, чем я ему… Орки должны жить с орками, а не со всякой дрянью ушастой…  
Таронгу впервые за много-много лет захотелось заплакать.

Магистр умер перед рассветом. Когда и как именно это случилось, Таронг не заметил – он то ли задремал, то ли задумался, а когда очнулся – солнце уже поднималось, а Магистр уже не дышал. Таронг аккуратно расстегнул воротник его одеяния – точно, на шее цепочка изящного плетения. А на ней – подвеска. Синий камень, такой же, как в посохе и короне. Почти такой же, только у этого внутри мерцает золотистый огонек. Странный, пульсирует, как будто сердце бьется... Свет так падает, наверное. Магистр любит… любил синие камушки. Ладно, куда бы ее деть-то? В пояс или за пазуху – страшно, тяжелый, еще потеряю. Придется на шею надеть. Очень не хочется, но что ж поделаешь.  
Закрыл погасшие золотые глаза. Вот так-то. Вот и все.

Надел подвеску себе на шею. Почему-то стало чуть легче и спокойнее… или показалось. Ладно, хватит сопли распускать. Надо его похоронить. Знать бы еще, как у эльфов это принято. По-нашему, по-орочьи, погребальный костер полагается, и шаман – проводник душ, такое не каждый шаман умеет. Но у эльфов нет шаманов… И костров вроде тоже нет, они, кажется, своих умерших в землю закапывают, как люди. Только ни лопаты, ни кирки нет, а руками я здесь и за сто лет могилу не вырою, здесь же скалы. А, так пещера же! Завалить вход камнями, будет склеп, вполне сойдет.

Таронг выбросил из пещеры остатки костра и весь мусор, сложил Магистру руки на груди, поправил на нем одежду и принялся таскать камни. К полудню вход был надежно завален, теперь-то уж точно никто не проберется. Да и то, что здесь была пещера, уже незаметно, куча камней, как после обвала. Таронг спустился к озеру и только теперь почувствовал, как он устал и голоден. Ничего, сейчас раздобудем что-нибудь, а пока хоть воды напиться и рожу умыть.  
Возле самой воды рос большой куст, весь усыпанный ярко-красными цветами. Как они называются? Вроде знал. Маго-что-то там... нет, не помню, да и без разницы. Эльфы любят цветы. Таронг наломал цветущих веток, отнес букет ко входу в пещеру, положил на камни. Это тебе, Магистр. Надеюсь, понравится.

Ну, что? Горы – там, солнце – там, юг там, мне на юг… Да херня, дорога-то одна все равно. В общем, мне в Подгород, а это вон туда. Пойду я. Прощай, Магистр, прости, если что не так.


End file.
